Golden Flames Outtakes
by howaboutno922
Summary: Alternative scenes/Outtakes of Golden Flames in other character's POV. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is just outtakes that I've decided to do that will show how other characters think and feel and also more on them as a person that I've either not explained how I wanted to or that I forgot. On average I'll probably post a chapter on here for every two/three chapters I do on Golden Flames. I haven't decided if I'll post an Eric POV on here or in GF but we'll see. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Declan's POV

Like every other morning, harsh beeping awoke Declan that morning. The beeping thundered at his pounding head from the night before. Groggily, he brought his hand out from within the covers and tried to stop the beeping with his eyes closed. Opening one eye he groaned as the bright light burned his eyes when he looked around. _'This isn't my room. . .'_ His other eye snapped open in confusion. Somehow the room looked familiar with it's black and grey colouring but he just couldn't place it. Almost hesitantly, he slowly lifted the covers up to check. _'Nope, not naked. So where the fuck am I?'_ As if the door was telepathic it opened to reveal his brother Hugo with the widest shit-eating grin he has ever seen. Slumping down on the bed in relief, he exhaled a sigh.

"For a moment there I thought I got into bed with another psycho." Declan rubbed his face.

"It wouldn't be the last time." Narrowing his eyes, Declan stared at Hugo who was still grinning like a fool.

"Why are you grinning?" He was not in the mood for this shit, he was tired and his head was throbbing.

For a second Hugo looked offended. "Do you not remember _why_ we were celebrating last night? Do you know what _today_ is?"

Declan racked his head for a reasonable answer. "Work day?" He asked stupidly. Hugo shook his head and grinned, his eyes twinkling in the morning light.

"Declan, today's the Choosing Ceremony."

Declan's eyes widened in hopeful joy, tears were brimming at the corners of his eyes. "It's time?"

"It's time." A lone tear ran down Hugo's face, his eyes mirroring his own. "It's nearly breakfast though so get ready."

Declan nodded and looked away. Hugo was nearly out of the door when Declan spoke again. "What if – what if they don't come?"

Hugo's head snapped back around quicker than he expected. An emotion that he couldn't quite pin down flashed through Hugo's eyes as he glanced down then back up to Declan. "They'll come."

"But –"

"I know you haven't seen them for _six years_ but I can tell you they _will_ come. Alec yearns for adventure, something worth fighting for, I've seen it in his eyes. And Issy, well." Hugo shrugs his shoulders and smiles. "Issy was born wild and curious. Going to any other faction would be a cage, a cage is no place for someone like that."

"Yeah, little bugger wasn't she?"

"I'm pretty sure she still is. Now breakfast. C'mon, I'm hungry." Declan laughs and flips him off. ' _They will come.'_

The dinning hall was full to the brim with members. Some hunched over their coffee, begging to go back to bed and others, like the some of the dependants, were excited to see the new batch arriving soon.

"Can you see them?" Declan stood on his tip toes, looking through the sea of black for their friends.

"Ah! There they are!" Hugo points over to the back of the room where it was quieter. Uriah was stood, waving his arms about like a manic, trying to get their attention. ' _Mad as a hatter.'_ The brothers grinned, someone else came to mind at that thought. When they got to the table Declan slid in next to Eric with Hugo on his other side. On the other side was Four, Tris, Blake, Uriah and Christina sat on Will's lap. On the other side of Eric sat Zeke and Josh.

"Ready for the new batch?" Uriah grinned as he shoved more food into his mouth.

"Hell yeah!" Hugo yelled. "Two more trouble makers will be joining the ranks soon enough and you'll have some new prank buddies." He winked in Zeke and Uriah's direction.

"Shit! I never thought about that." Declan groaned as he reached over to get some coffee.

"Can't be that bad." Zeke shrugged and resumed eating. Simultaneously Hugo and Declan raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"You don't know them like we do." Hugo laughed. "Once, I think it was a month before my Choosing Ceremony, and Issy and Alec were just messing about. Somehow that got to Jeanine and she summoned them to her office and then proceeded to lecture them. Afterwards she sent them to do some kind experimentation with a few chemicals in the labs. And I shit you not, they nearly blew up a part of Erudite." Zeke, Uriah and Josh started laughing while the rest of the table shook their heads in amusement. "Once again they were summoned and in their defence Issy actually said 'Well, it's your fault then.'" Eric snorted into his coffee and Blake looked up.

"She did not."

"She did. Issy then went on to say that if Jeanine never told them to experiment, it would have never of happened and Jeanine couldn't argue because Issy was _right."_ The table burst into snickers again.

"Oh my God, do you remember the bucket?" Declan laughed and Hugo choked on his drink.

"The bucket?" Tris asked, confused.

"Because Hugo and I were too young to look after Issy and Alec and were in school and mum and dad were working, they hired a nursery teacher to look after them. They had this weird theory that if they were put on their own when they misbehave then they'll learn not to do it again. And so they got this huge blue bucket, light enough to carry easily but big enough to sit one of them in at a time. It was the time-out bucket. The thing with Issy and Alec at that stage was when Alec got into trouble it was _always_ Issy's fault and vice versa and Issy spilt juice everywhere but Alec got blamed and was put in the bucket for half an hour away from Issy. The little shit, he wasn't having any of that!" Declan laughed. "Making sure What's-her-face was occupied, he grabbed the handles of the bucket and shifted his body forward repeatedly until him and the bucket moved out of the room, down the hallway and nearly out the door. What's-her-face went crazy searching around for him until she looked out of the window and found Alec, shuffling away to freedom. The teacher was _fuming_ and called dad, telling him what Alec had done. All he replied was 'Well, he never left the bucket.'"

They laughed as Declan and Hugo told stories of their childhood, mainly ones of the twins getting into trouble. Soon it was time to start their day as the Initiates wouldn't be arriving until sometime before dinner. Four was called off to do some technical work on the fence and wouldn't be back until dinner so Blake offered to be at the bottom of the net. Declan and Eric waved off and walked up to Max's office.

"Are you going to be on the roof again this year?" Eric side-glanced at Declan as they walked through the dark halls almost sombrely.

"Nah, I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face."

"Do I have to remind you that – "  
"That I can't help them train or give them hints and tips on the stages. I know, I know." Eric smirked at the annoyance laced within his friend's words. "I want them to make it so bad but I also know that they need to make it on their own. Even if I did offer help – which I wouldn't" Declan added quickly when Eric turned to Declan. "Issy would turn it down within a second and Alec would scoff and say nice joke." Declan looked at Eric while they walked. Spine straight, shoulders back, hands fisted, eyes narrowed and an air of confidence around him. He would look like the harsh, cold Dauntless leader everyone makes him out to be if not for the small smile that's playing on his lips and the twinkle of amusement in his eyes that he only reserves for close friends. "You know, I think you'll get on well with them when they make it." ' _When, not if.'_ "Alec is an idiot, like Uriah, but he knows when to rein it in. We always thought he was a bit bi-polar; acting like an idiot one moment then being serious the next. He likes to create small yet very smart devices that will help people, Issy too but Alec enjoys it more. Issy loves to prove people wrong, if someone says she can't do something she will go out of her way to do it. She's hot headed and couldn't give a flying fuck what people think about her. They're both loyal to a fault, once they earn someone's trust and respect they will not break it. Together: they're a solid team, going head first into problems back to back but when they're on opposing teams, fuck are the vicious. They also _don't_ lose. Alec will sometimes lose much to his annoyance but Issy hasn't lost ever, maybe once when she was little but not again. So on Capture The Flag try to get them both on your team?"

Eric laughs. "I'll try."

When they came to Max's door Declan knocked twice and opened the door when a muffled "Come in." sounded. The room looked a lot smaller due to the stacks of files stacked around the room. Two chairs were placed in front of the desk that took up most of the office, one of which was already occupied by his daughter, Lilah. Lilah brushed a strand of black hair back into her messy ponytail as she stood up, saying that she was just leaving and hurried out of the door without a backward glance. Turning back to Max Declan could see the shred of sadness that lingered. Would Lilah be leaving today or would she be staying?

"Good morning gentlemen. I trust you're ready for today?" Max sighed and rubbed his face as both Eric and Declan sat in front of him. Declan grinned widely in response.

"Regarding today Max, two more of my siblings should be transferring."

"Two?"

"Twins sir, Issy and Alec. They'll be easily noticeable due to their eyes and hair."

"Is that referring to the horrible _experimentations_ your Uncle Jeremy?"

Declan instantly scowled. "Yes." He tried to hide his sudden flash of anger and hatred by clenching his jaw.

"I've reminded him that he can't help them train." Eric interjected, changing the subject ever so slightly. Declan could remember the shock Eric's face held when Dec had told him what that _bastard_ had done – well, most of it as he didn't know the full story himself, just bits and pieces here and there. He was thankful for the change, Declan gave Eric a side-wards glance and a small twitch of his lips to show his thanks. Eric replied with a subtle nod.

"Ah, yes. Due to some – " Max paused, as if to look for the right word. "– _unsavoury_ comments –"

"My moneys on Karlton." Declan sneered and Eric snorted quietly.

"– it has been decided that both you and Hugo are only allowed to see any sibling that transfer – if they transfer – at meal times and in the view of a Leader that's not Eric." At this both Eric and Declan snarled. Declan was furious, he couldn't see _his_ siblings unless supervised? Fuck that shit! And Max belittling Eric? Declan could trust Eric to pull him back if he was getting too involved. Eric was a good leader and despite them being best friends – almost brothers – Eric would kick his arse if Declan did. What the hell was going on? Max raised a hand to stop any incoming comments that might come from either of them.

"It's not that I don't trust either of you but _some people_ were unsure about Hugo's final ranking with him being your sibling." Declan snarled again and looked away. "Son, please try to understand that my hands are tied. I promised your parents that if any of their children came my way I would look out for them and I'm trying in the most unbiased way." He said softly.

"I still don't understand why Eric can't _supervise_ me and my brother?" Eric's head perked up slightly, he too wanted to know that answer. Max sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's more or less the same reason why you can't be alone with them." Max looked between the pair. "You're both very close, as close as brothers. And _I_ know you'd never ask Eric to cheat them into Dauntless but others don't." Eric scoffed and shook his head, clearly outraged that anyone would think like that, Declan was too. "I'm trying boys. If it makes you feel better I am willing to be a bit more lenient. You all _must_ be in the direct view of a camera at _all_ times, failure to do so will lead to something you'll hate, am I clear?"

"Yes sir." They both echo.

"Good. Now that that's over with, Declan I want the paperwork from yesterdays meeting with Erudite done by today after that I need you to discuss a reasonable time with Tris and the patrol squads for going out to Amity soon."

"I'll find Tris first, if I remember correctly, both our schedules are clear for early next week."

Max nods his head and turns to Eric. "I trust all of the preparations for the new Initiates are ready?"

"Yes sir." Max nods again.

"Good, you are both dismissed."

Outside Max's office Declan huffed and glared at the closed door. Thinking back to the conversation Declan snorted softly. _'Boys. Only Max could call us boys and get away with it.'_ To the side of him Declan could see Eric clench and unclench his fists in anger, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Try not to piss off number boy while you're like this."

"Dammit Declan, don't ruin my fun." Eric grinned, loosening slightly and Declan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. See you for lunch?" Declan backed away a bit in the other direction to Eric.

"Sure." And they split off, muttering curses at each other.

Hours later Declan was in his office, pouring over a few files from his trip to Erudite, checking and rechecking he included everything when there was a knock at the door. Hugo popped his head into the office.

"You done?" A small smile appeared on Hugo's face.

"Yeah, I'm done." He rubbed his eyes, feeling sleepy. "What time is it?"

"Almost dinner." Dec jumped up in surprise, slamming his knee into the desk. Hugo laughed at his brother's misfortune. "I checked in the control room, Eric is leading the initiates to the dinning hall now."

"Let me just put these files on Max's desk and then we'll head over." The brothers shared a grin. Walking down to Max's office, he opened the door and chucked the files onto the desk and sped out of the room. They laughed as they ran down the halls, dodging people as they went. Hugo skidded to a stop and dragged Declan with him. Both men popped their head from around the corner of the wall and there they are! Issy and Alec are stood with their backs to them. The brothers exchanged a mischievous glance and grinned. Quietly, they sneaked over to the pair when Declan made eye contact with Eric. Dec placed a finger over his lips and padded silently to Alec as Hugo did the same to Issy. On a metal count of three they threw their arms tightly around the twin's waists electing two shouts of surprise. They heaved them both into the air and spun them around a few times laughing softly. Dropping them to the ground they stumbled slightly. And they turn around with wide eyes, gold leaking into their blue hues.

"Declan! Hugo!" Issy shouts, running forward and throwing herself into Hugo's arms. Dec laughs when Alec does the same into his own. Gripping tightly, Declan never wants to let go. Hugo is the first to pull back.

"Hey kiddo! I _knew_ you'd both come to Dauntless." Hugo glances at Declan with a quick I-told-you-so before letting her go and stepping back. "Look at _you!_ Don't you look good in black." Declan pulls back from Alec. They did look very good in black.

"And it brings out their eyes." Dec points to their eyes which are glowing golden-blue lightly. The darkness of the hallways gives it that creepy edge to it. Declan looks to Hugo who still has his arms wrapped around Issy. "Now stop hogging my sister, I haven't seen her in six years." They grinned at each other, clearly thinking the same thing as they grabbed their siblings arms and flung them towards each other. As Declan wrapped his arms round Issy Hugo did the same to Alec. Looking over her shoulder he notices three initiates have waited awkwardly for the twins. Dec nods at Eric who smirks in return, amusement shining in his eyes. He looks over the initiates again and stops. ' _No, it can't be. . .'_ His mouth opens in confusion as his eyes widen at one person he'd never thought he'd see again. "Cody?!" Hugo breaks away from Alec and looks around too.

"Cody?" Hugo echoes and Cody grins shyly in response. "Bloody hell Cody! I'd never expect _you_ in Dauntless!" Hugo takes a step back looking from Cody to Issy and Alec and back again. "Did they corrupt you _that_ much in the last two years?!"

Alec takes a step back also. "We did _not_ corrupt him!" He cried and Issy stands back too.

"He's _perfectly_ capable of doing that himself." Issy looks at the other transfers. "And this is Noah and Bree."

Hugo still looks shocked, mouth agape and eyes wide. "Nice to meet you, now I'm hungry. So lets go sit our asses down to eat and we can discuss what the fuck went wrong with Cody. C'mon."

 _ **So that's the first outtake and it gives you and insight of Declan's and Eric's friendship also a little intro to how Eric is with the rest of them.**_

 _ **Also the story of Alec and the Bucket was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr but I can't remember who wrote it so shout out to them.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Four's POV

Four huffed as he jumped off the train just outside the entrance of Dauntless. ' _Idiots.'_ He thought. The day had been long and tiring as what originally seemed as an important technical error turned out to be a moron who misplaced his USB stick which hung from the chain on his belt. He cursed them again.

Looking to his watch he realised it'll be dinner soon and that means the transfers have arrived. He nodded to the guards that stood on the entrance door and sighed. That means Declan and Hugo's siblings could be in the compound. Four smirked when he remembered the stories they were telling at breakfast. ' _Did they really nearly blow up a part of Erudite?'_ He smirked and shook his head. By the sounds of it, they'll be worse than Declan was in Initiation with the pranks he pulled with Zeke and on a rare occasion, Eric. Four had wondered often how someone like Declan became friends with someone like Eric, less now than in Initiation. Declan reminded him of Zeke and Uriah, always laughing and making jokes whereas Eric always had a face of indifference on. That was until he saw the mask crack, allowing him to see that Eric isn't as cold as he originally thought. Things were hard when Eric lost the final fight of stage one and the mask came back into place, even more so when Eric came second in the final rankings. More often than not it was Declan who could crack the mask down during that time and the first few years as members. And despite that fact Four and Zeke were still good friends with Declan even if he was best friends with Eric. Slowly, over the course of four years through Declan, both Four and Zeke became good friends with Eric and then when Blake and Hugo joined the ranks they became closer. Four respected Eric enough to put their differences aside for Declan.

"Hey Four!" A voice called out to him, bringing his mind back to the present. Footsteps thundered quickly along the rocky floor as he came face to face with Blake.

"Hey Blake."

"Everything alright at the fence?"  
Four huffs and shakes his head. "Everything's fine unless you count the idiot who can't keep track of a USB stick that he keeps on his belt." He grumbles.

"You're joking?"

"I wish." Four followed Blake into the dining hall and to an empty table. "How many initiates did we get this year?"

"Nineteen: eleven transfers and eight Dauntless born."

"Ouch, really? And I thought last year was worse. . ." Four trailed off as he sat down, remembering the amount they had to train last year. Twelve Dauntless born and _twenty two transfers._ He thought they'd get more Dauntless borns than transfers this year but apparently not.

From the other side of the room Hugo walked in with the biggest grin Four has ever seen. Behind Hugo were five transfers, two of which drew stares from nearly everyone in the room. A boy and a girl with golden eyes shining brightly as they took everything in. If that didn't attract attention then the unnatural hair colour of the girl did. It was obvious that they were twins and by the way that Dec and Hugo guided them into the hall that meant that that was Issy and Alec. ' _So they did transfer after all.'_ From beside Four Blake muttered out loud the same conclusions that were currently swimming in his head. Eric followed after them at an almost lazy pace, sitting down in between Declan and Blake.

"Corrupting initiates already Declan?" Four asks.

"Funny." Dec says with a mock sneer. "And no actually, this is Issy and Alec; our younger siblings." He pauses, narrowing his eyes as he focuses. "And this is Bree, Cody and Noah."

"Initiates," Eric begins in the same old cold tone he uses every year when dealing with the initiates. "This is Four, your instructor." Four fixes his gaze on them as he lifts an eyebrow, challenging them to say something, someone does. _Every. God-damned. Year._ But to his surprise, no one does. Declan and Hugo restart a conversation they were probably having with the initiates before they sat down. Four payed little attention as they debated how Cody (Four thinks it was) became Dauntless. As their conversation drops Four reports to Declan and Eric what happened at the fence when Issy starts choking as Alec sits by her side smirking. The attention of the whole table is drawn onto her but she ignores it as she turns to Alec with eyes blazing gold.

"I _dare_ you to ask him that!" The twins stare at each other before Alec turns to Four. Four internally sighs, he was almost a hundred percent certain what Alec was going to ask.

"So Four," ' _Here we go.'_ "I bet you get a lot of people whether or not it's like the number but I can't help but wonder if it's short for something." Four scowls at the pair who are obviously trying not to laugh. Four was annoyed but also curious. ' _What else could it be?'_

"Short for what?" He takes the bait, snapping slightly as he raises his mug to his mouth.

"I dunno," Alec pauses, his eyes glinting gold as his smirk shifts into a shit eating grin. "Something along the lines of 'foreplay' for instance?" Surprised, Four starts to choke. Out of all the things Alec could of said he said something like that. Dec, Hugo and Blake start laughing uncontrollably, not giving Four a second glance as he tries to regain his breathing. As tears collect in the corner of his eyes Four notices that some of the tables around them have taken interest along with the leader's table where Max has risen from. Blake slaps his back and Four stops coughing just as Max walks up to the table.

"What's going on here?" Max's voice carries across half of the hall and those who were staring with interest turn around quickly, still eavesdropping.

"Nothing sir." Four clears his throat. Max simply raises an eyebrow, not believing a word.

"It's obviously not nothing if Declan, Hugo and Blake can't stop laughing and clapping like retarded seals, gasping for air?" The men – or children – in question carry on clapping, laughing silently.

"It's just an initiate has pointed out something that we've never thought of before." Eric's lips twitch up, smirking at Four. Eric schools his emotions as he turns to the initiates on the table. "Initiates, this is the Leader of our faction, Max. Max, this is Noah, Cody, Bree and Issy and Alec." Max's eyes travel across the initiates until they settle on the twins and narrowed. Max looked to Dec and Hugo and back at the twins.

"Yes, we're related. They're our siblings." Hugo states.

"How many more of you are there?"

"Only one more." Four subtly narrowed his eyes at Declan when he stopped laughing almost to quickly and watched the laughter drain from his eyes. If you didn't know him you'd think he was fine but Four had known him for six years and he knew _something_ was wrong. Four glanced around the table to see if anyone else had noticed. Blake and the Initiates seemed unfazed whereas Four saw that Eric had tensed so Eric knows what happened – if something _did_ happen – and that the twins smiled solemnly.

Max also must have noticed as he smiles and changes the subject. "Are they as bad as you two?"

The older Vince brothers place their hand on their hearts with mock hurt. " _Ouch._ We weren't _that_ bad." Hugo pouts. "And if anything, they're _worse."_

"Worse?" asks Alec.

"Pranks."

"Oh, haha, well. . ." Four half listens as Issy slyly embarrasses Declan by mentioning the videos and pictures on her phone, making Declan blush and stutter and Eric grin at his discomfort. The twins then smirk as they talk in turns about the lengths that Dec would have to go to to delete the evidence. Their eyes shine and glimmer brighter as Declan turns redder. Personally, Four is slightly freaked out by the whole golden-eyes thing. Like, what the hell? So far he hasn't seen _just_ blue but blue with small flecks of light gold or equal parts of blue and gold or even fully gold – which, Four thinks, is fucking weird – they literally have irises that colours flicker and change.

Four internally shivers and pushes the thought away as he observes the table once more. Issy and Alec are still going back and forth as they embarrass their oldest brother. What he notices is that surprisingly most of the table is captured by the twin's enthusiasm as they laugh and get Declan in shit. But what actually surprises him more is the little smile playing on Eric's lips as he watches Issy shrug her shoulders and smile. Max too from the end of the table smirks at Eric and Issy before looking up to meet Four's eyes and wiggles his eyebrows. In the very back of Four's mind as he gathers the initiates is the sudden realization that how Eric had looked at Issy is the very same way how he had looked at Tris when he thought no one was watching.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh's POV

Josh gently wipes the excess ink and blood from the customer's shoulder as he finishes up another tattoo. Being of the wildness called the Dauntless faction with brightly coloured hair and weird piercings Josh wished they'd come up with something more creative than the Dauntless symbol for a tattoo, it was becoming boring very quickly. The man grinned happily as Josh wrapped it up and followed Bud to pay. Someone cleared their throat beside him and Josh looked up. Standing next to him was one who'd he had been told stories about. But the question was, where's the other one?

She glanced down then back up at him. "This may sound like a stupid question but do you know where I could get a decent pad of paper and a few drawing pencils?"

Josh smirks at her, amused at how awkward she made the question sound. "Follow me." Josh walks away from the tattoo stations and into the back room, what's used as a staff room of sorts. He gestures for her to sit on one of the many couches in the room while he rummages through the cupboards. He glances back just for a second to see her look around the room. "You're Issy right?"

"Yeah. . ." She drawled. Josh could hear her suspicious tone with his head in the cupboard as he moved box after box and he chuckled silently. "How do you know of me?"

"There's a _lot_ of talk going round about twin initiates whose eyes glow gold. You've both earned the nickname _Golden Eyes_ I believe." He grins at her. "I'm also friends with your brothers so that kinda helps."

"Oh god, what have they said?" He chuckles as she groans.

"They told me stories of how you'd all get into trouble. They'd tell anyone who'd listen." Josh moved back onto his heels, clutching a pad and some pencils. "Did you really bullshit your way out of nearly blowing up a part of Erudite?"

"Ha, yes." She grins widely. "I still can't believe I got away with it."

Josh stands up, striding towards her. "Names Josh by the way." He sits in the chair opposite her as he hands her the pad. Her eyes flicker to his viper tattoo on his finger and he curls his fingers into a fist, almost to hide it. "Sketch me something."

"Now?"

"Yeah, anything that comes to mind." He smiles at her hesitance.

"Okaay." She drawls, shuffling back and flips to the first page. Josh watches as she pauses the pencil above the paper and her eyebrows scrunch down. For a moment she sits like that before she leans forward as she starts to draw like a light bulb just went off above her head. From where he is sat Josh can't quite make out what she's drawing. Some kind of animal, a dog maybe? Issy stops, looking at her drawing before she rubs some of it out. She redraws around the animal and adds something around it. She pulls back, her eyes flickering over it as she nods her head and hands it to him. His eyes widen subtly as he analyses a flaming wolf jumping through the Dauntless symbol. The detail is –

"Good. . ." He nods his approval. "This is really good. I thin –" the door slamming open interrupts Josh from what he was going to say.

"Josh! I need my –" Eric stops walking and his sentence when his eyes land on Issy. "Initiate what are you doing?" She opens her mouth to answer but Josh beats her to it.

"She was just looking for a sketch pad and some pencils." Josh stands up as Issy does. He hands her back the pad. "You're a good drawer Issy. Come back when you've filled the whole pad."

"Thanks Josh." Josh watches her as she stares back at Eric. It surprises him that she doesn't break eye contact as all initiates that Josh has seen have always cowered away from Eric. He didn't expect any less of the sister of Declan and Hugo Vince. Once Issy walks past him and almost gets out of the door Eric turns around, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. Josh raises an eyebrow to Eric's back as he mumbles something to her and fights the smile that threatens to overtake Josh's face when he notices the small smile on Eric's. Eric dips his head at her and walks into the room as she walks away. Straining his ears, Josh hears the Candor transfer drag Issy away. Shutting the door Eric turns to Josh. He can't help it but the smile breaks free. Josh stands there with the biggest grin ever as Eric stands with a frown on his face and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" Eric walks further into the room. "What is it?"

" ' _Good work today Issy'_?" Josh grins wider as Eric huffs and falls back onto the couch. "Have you really been out of the game _that_ long that your flirting skills have gone dead?"

"What? I wasn't –" Eric breaks off and rubs his face.

"Oh my god, you _were_!" Josh sits back down, staring at Eric as he returns the gaze unamused. "I totally _ship it_. Eris." Josh ponders out loud, ignoring his friends hard glare. "No, it doesn't sound right. . . How about Erisy?" Josh looks to Eric and shakes his head. "No, not that. Oh, oh! What about Isric?" He laughs gleefully as Eric groans.

"Can you not?" Eric scowls.

"I could, but where's the fun in that?"

"God, you're as bad as Dec."

"Does he ship it too?" Eric's huff is all he needs. "Now what did you want?"

"Oh have you finally finished making fun of my non-existent love life?"

"Non-existent _for now."_ Josh winks at him and looks to the door like he could see Issy through it. "I can see the appeal though. She's certainty different from your average Dauntless girls: Bold in a funny way, mischievous, the eyes are a bit weird. Hot though –" Josh is cut off by a growl coming from Eric. Josh looks back to him, noting how tense Eric's shoulders are and his clenched fists by his sides. "Woah, chill man. You know I don't swing that way dofus. It's like shopping with no points on your card, you can browse but you can't buy."

Eric quirks an eyebrow in his direction and suddenly grins. "So how's _your_ crush doing? Have you made a conversation that lasts for more than three minutes?"

"Go fuck yourself. Now honestly, what did you need?"

Half an hour later Josh and Eric come out of the back room in deep conversation. From the corner of Josh's eye he sees Issy nod her head in their direction. Eric freezes as he notices it too.

"So red, black, blue and gold?" Josh confirms the colour scheme that Eric wants.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure about this? I don't need to remind you it's permanent do I?" Josh glances back to Issy as Alec takes off his hoodie.

"I'll take a drawing to size first and then when I'm perfectly sure I'll have it as a tattoo, yes?"

"Kay." Eric slaps Josh's shoulder and walks out of the shop with one final look at Issy. Josh sighs as he rubs his face and makes his way over to the twins and their friends. When he approaches he notices one of the boys is holding a design. Grinning wickedly, Josh sneaks over quietly and clamps his hands down on his shoulders, making him jump in surprise and Josh snorts at his reaction. "Have you got a design? Come on then." Josh leads the boy – Cody – and Issy to his work station and motions for him to sit down. Issy sits on the chair on the next work station and reopens her sketch pad. While Cody gets inked up she sits in her own world sketching something out. Footsteps approach and Josh looks up Hugo walking to Issy. Josh nods his head to Hugo as he controls his emotions. He is suddenly aware of every movement Hugo does as he talks to his sister. He can _feel_ Hugo take a step back as he calls for Declan and Alec. Once they near Hugo shove the pad in their faces. They mumble to each other as Josh wraps up Cody's tattoo and sends him off to Bud to pay. Josh tenses subtly as Hugo turns to him and tries to make himself look busy clearing up his work station.

"Josh are you clearing up for the day or do you have time to do a few small ones?" Josh took in Hugo's posture before looking back at his face, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, I have time. Who's getting tattooed?"

"All of us." Alec answers.

"Okaay, who's first?"

Declan sits down in the chair as Josh gets his supplies back out. Dec points to the first design with the black star at the top of the column. "I'll have it on the side of my left pointer finger mate." Josh quickly get on with it and Declan hisses in pain as the needle touches to bone. Josh leaves Dec to wrap it up himself as Josh turns back with a questioning look. Hugo replaced his brother in the seat, pointing to the second design and twisting his right arm so that his wrist was facing up. Hugo stiffened as Josh placed his hands on his wrist to steady him. Warily, Josh glanced up at Hugo to find him staring back down at him. Pushing the many thoughts out of his mind, he cleared his head and started the tattoo. Josh sighed in both relief and disappointment as Hugo got up to wrap his tattoo. Once again Josh turn back and noticed Issy shaking lightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not overly fond of needles."

Alec snorted almost mockingly and his sister shot him a glare. "Understatement of the century."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Josh sighed when she nodded. "If you need a break, tell me to stop. Now, I'm going on a whim here but I'm guessing you want the third star black?"

"Yeah."

"So where do you want it?"

"On the back of my neck."

Josh's jaw drops slightly and he looks to her brothers for confirmation. "On the back of your – do you realise that's gonna sting like an absolute bitch?"

"Bring it." She turns her back to him and lifts her hair out of the way. ' _No wonder Eric likes her.'_ He shakes his head at her. "Fucking nutter." He mumbles under his breath and starts slowly. Issy winces in pain but ever so slowly starts to relax. Declan stands in front of Issy and holds her up, snickering lightly. As he finishes the tattoo, he looks round to see her eyes closed and her mouth parted slightly. Lightly, he shook her awake.

"I cannot believe you started to doze off." Josh shakes his head. He tells her to come back if there's any swelling or redness and allows Declan to wrap it up for him as he refills his needle.

"You've already finished?"

He scoffs. "Golden Eyes, I was finished at least ten minutes ago. Now up you get, one more to go." He motions for Alec to sit down. Alec got his done on the heel of his left hand. Josh looked at them all in turn like they were aliens. "Seriously! What is with you guys? Can't you choose a less painful place to put it?"

"The pain was already there, what's some more?" Dec looks down at his shoes and shuffles a bit. Josh look at each of them individually and notices something about their eyes. They've lost their spark. Since Declan transferred to Dauntless and started these peculiar chain of events his eyes have always been sparkling with some sort of mischief that soon evolved into pure cheekiness. Hugo's have been the same but also hold a silent challenge that unnerved a few people. Alec and Issy have been different from the start. He's noticed that the gold in Issy's eyes is slightly stronger than in Alec's but no less strange. Their eyes are always changing colour; from blue with flecks of gold to gold with flecks of blue to fully gold to a blueish-goldish-white colour that Josh can't quite name and anything in between. But now all Josh sees are blue eyes from all four of them, so similar that off handily you can tell they're related but still different to make them their own person. As an artist Josh can tell the difference between shades of blue that stand before him, all dulled down in their saddened mood. Cerulean. Caribbean Sea. Cobalt. Indigo. All of the gold has melted away from the twins eyes leaving just blue, in a weird way it felt _too_ normal, if that made sense.

Issy turned to Declan with her lips parted slightly. "That is the deepest shit I've heard you say on the subject. But anyway, this is a happy time, of remembrance and now I want to see more of Dauntless." They all smile at each other, laughing silently.

"You're right." Hugo turns to Declan. "The guys should be in the Pit by now right?"

"Yeah. Tris said this morning that she'll meet us there." Dec grins and Hugo turns to Josh with a – dare Josh think it? – hopeful look.

"Coming Josh?"

"Nah," Josh glances down at his viper tattoo on his finger. "I've got stuff to be over-looking tonight." The older brothers drag their younger siblings out of the shop with final good byes of the night. When the door closes Josh shakes his head in amusement as he picks up his jacket, leaving the shop himself and walking deeper into Dauntless to his second, more _exciting_ job of Dauntless.

 _ **So that's the third Outtake/Alternate scene, what did you think of it? What do you think Eric wants Josh to do for him? What do you think is going on with Josh and Hugo? And where do you think Josh is going?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Max's POV

Max sighed. He finds meetings with other Faction Leaders tedious. Why could they just read the dammed emails he sends them? What he hated though, was when Faction Leaders turned to Dauntless unannounced. In the guise of a new tech shipment, Jeanine stands in the middle of the supply docks, unmoving and cold.

Max's eyes settle on the man part way to her left that can make any meeting seem to fly by. Richard Vince, head of tech between Dauntless and Erudite, if Max remembers correctly. Informally, Max's best friend since they were younger. Even when Richard transferred over to Erudite and Max stayed in Dauntless, the jobs they choose kept them connected. Over the years, through meetings and emails, they have kept each other up to date with their lives like when Max emailed Richard about his marriage to Marissa and in return, a few months later, Richard's marriage to Ella, Max's other best friend. Richard kept him up to date on the births of his children, who even at a small age are terrible trouble makers. Years later Declan joined Dauntless. Max saw a lot of Richard in Dec's personality, his looks are all his mum's. Dec became best friend and brother to Eric and in turn, Declan and Eric become sons Max had never had. Four years later, Hugo joined the ranks. Hugo was a perfect mix of both Ella and Richard; calm and serious, playful and childish. Like Eric, Hugo was able to balance Declan out. Both Vince boys Max favours, he likes that Declan is always there to cheer someone up, being the goofball that he is and that Hugo will _always_ get payback if someone hurts his friends or brother, however small or big. And then the twins Max refers to as Trouble and Mischief follow after their brothers two years after that. Dauntless has certainly been more alive since those two turned up. Golden eyes and hair screams 'Dauntless' and their playful pranking to match. When Max looks at Issy and Alec, he sees Ella and Richard as they were laughing and pranking people way before their Choosing Ceremony (if one ignores the hair and the eyes). From the reports from Four and Eric, the twins are good at what they do, even if everything is turned into a competition. It's only the first week so he'll have to keep an eye out.

Eric follows Max as he makes his way to Jeanine. He catches Richard's eye over her shoulder and Richard smirks before going bog-eyed and sticking his tongue out. Max coughs back a laugh and mock glares at him. ' _So much for the serious Erudite.'_ Max stops a few paces in front of Jeanine.

"Jeanine, what a pleasant surprise." Max tries to sound welcoming. Its not, it's really not. "We aren't due for a tech shipment until next month." It was more of a question then a statement.

She smiled, more of a grimace really. "I have something I wish to discuss with you." And with that she walks to the corner of the room. No "Can I discuss something with you?" or "Could we talk somewhere else?" Max didn't know what it was but he didn't like her, not one bit. Max huffed, glancing from Richard who shrugged his shoulders and followed after her to Eric who rolled his eyes. Max knew Eric wasn't fond of her either. With another huff, the Dauntless leaders followed them. Max once again stopped in front of her with Eric to his left and Richard to his right.

"I want something that you have." ' _Right, okay so?'_ Max shares a confused glance with Eric. Richard, Max notices, is shaking his head in anger. Max is warily now, not much pisses Richard off.

"Which is . . .?"

"I want Issy back in Erudite." Max freezes. Did he really hear her right?

" _What?_ " Eric snaps. Max lets Eric take the lead as he tries to wrap his head around what Jeanine has just asked him. "She's transferred in, there's no way the council will allow her back nor does she _want_ to go back." Max knows, even after a few days in, Eric sees something different in Issy, something _more_.

"Jeanine, I would have thought you understood that once an independent transfers out they cannot come back." Max rubs his face, annoyed that Jeanine had the audacity to ask such a thing and pure stubbornness if she thinks he'll just hand Issy over.

"If she gets below fifth in the rankings, she is –"

"No." Richard shakes his head again, cutting off his leader with such disgust in his voice Jeanine turns to him. " _No!"_ He hisses.

"Issy is not fit for Dauntless. She will not be able to make it." Jeanine's voice remains cold. Eric goes to contradict her when Richard snarls.

"You and I both knew Issy was Dauntless the moment she ran back into that burning house!" Fury flares in his eyes as he glares at Jeanine. "Once yes, she could have been Erudite but now," His glare intensifies, damn the poor bugger that hurts his daughter's heart. " _Now,_ Issy is Dauntless. Don't you _dare_ suggest otherwise." Richard gives a curt nod to Max and Eric before storming off, back to the car they came in. Jeanine stands still, staring after Richard with an unreadable look in her eyes.

"Well Jeanine," Max couldn't be more smug. "You have your answer. Is that all?" She doesn't say a thing as she turns her gaze onto Max before walking off after Richard.

"What bullshit was she thinking?." Eric sighs.

"I couldn't have said it better myself son."

 **xXx**

Max rolled his eyes as Karlton continued to talk. He understood Declan and Eric's hatred for him and now Max can't even remember why he hired him. Max looked around at the others who were still sat at their table. Harrison looked utterly bored out of his mind while he stared at his fork, Winnie was flicking through some folders mindlessly and Kim glared at Karlton. All of them wanted him to go so they could discuss the latest in the faction but he wouldn't stop talking.

Everyone's head snapped up to the doors as Four and Eric come in slowly with a pale Issy between them and Alec not that far behind. Max's eyes narrowed at Eric. Both Eric and Four were close to Issy, as if she will fall but Eric is closer than that, his side pressed up against hers. Either Issy doesn't mind or she doesn't realise how close he is. He'll have to bring that up later and ask. They guide her to a table near them and Eric helps her down and sitting next to her after. Four heads to the kitchens as Alec sits down in front of his sister, his eyes never leaving her. Four comes back with a bowl of soup and a few pieces of bread and sets it in front of her as he sits on her other side.

"How did training go today lads?" Harrison asks, his eyes jumping from the twins to the instructors.

"Good Harrison. We did the Bleep Test today." Four looks up to the leader's table.

"Oh?" The bleep test was always something Max would watch from the control room but today he had a meeting to attend so unfortunately he couldn't. Every year the initiates got out before either Eric or Four could but this year seems promising mostly due to the twins sat a table down. "And how did that work out?"

Four nods his head to Issy. "She won." The leaders looked at Issy in surprise. ' _Well, I'll be damned.'_

"She did? And who came second?" Max thought in likely cases it'll be Alec or Eric.

"I did." Eric confirms his thoughts as the young leader looks to Max.

"What's wrong with her now?" A small flare of protectiveness shot through Max. She may not be his daughter but it damn well feels like it. Eric's eyes flashes with something familiar before he looks at Issy.

"Issy nearly threw up not long after we finished and nearly fainted when she stood up." His eyes don't leave Issy. Max will definitely be bringing it up soon. "We think it's because she didn't eat much last night or this morning."

"Have you taken _Golden Eyes –"_ Karlton sneers the nickname most of Dauntless has given them. " – to the infirmary?" Max watches as Eric's jaw tenses and his fist clench. Its not long before Four snaps.

"Karlton I suggest you show some respect. Both of these initiates did better at the Bleep test than you ever did back in initiation and now. Issy came first and Alec came forth, those combined alone is better than your final rank!"

"How dare –"

"Karlton!" Max has had enough of him. "Go sort out those files on my desk. Go!" Huffing and muttering under his breath, Karlton leaves the room.

"Well he seems like a nice guy." Alec mutters sarcastically. He mutters something to his sister now that she's finished.

"C'mon, lets go to the infirmary." Before Eric can, Four helps her up and Eric takes the bowl back. Moments later he comes back and glues himself to Issy's side again.

Eric looks at Max. "I'll have that paperwork on your desk for tomorrow." With that, like they entered, they leave the room with Issy in between Eric and Four with Alec behind them.

Later that day Max bumps into Eric as he is leaving his office. Max requests Eric to join him in his and they walk together to Max's office. Max opens the door, motioning Eric to enter first. Once Eric is in Max enters after him and closes the door.

"Is there something wrong?" Eric wanders around Max's office, his fingers brushing the chair. Eric's movements are cautious as he eyes Max up. Max doesn't know how to start this conversation so he head straight into it.

"What's between you and Issy?" Eric freezes, almost unnoticeable to the untrained eye but Max has known Eric for six years now, he knows things about Eric that only Declan really knows. When Eric faces Max an emotion flickers through his eyes for a single second before his professional façade slips into place.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on now son, you and I both know what I'm on about."

Eric sighs and his shoulders slump the tiniest bit as his hand reaches up to fiddle with his leather necklace. "I don't know . . . I'd say nothing but I don't think that's true anymore."

"How so lad?" Max has never seen this side to Eric, the more _vulnerable_ side and he's glad that he finally is but he's surprised that all it took was Issy.

"At first it was if Issy or Alec got hurt Declan would be hurt, I wanted to protect _my_ brother and in turn, his family. Especially after what Declan told me about Jeremy. But now," Eric puffs out a laugh and shakes his head. "I don't know, I just don't want Issy to be hurt. I want to protect her from it, from everything but Issy's too damn stubborn to accept it."

"Do I need to remind you that instructor and initiate relationships aren't allowed?"

"I know, I know Max, I'm trying."

"I know you are son and after the conversation before the Choosing Ceremony I understand that neither you nor Declan would cheat them into Dauntless. Even with that being said, if something does form, even if it's one sided, I have to remove you from discussing Issy's rank. Do you understand why I'm doing this?"

Eric huffs, glaring at the wall. "I understand."

 _ **So the next Outtake will be from Eric's POV even though Chapter 17 is also from Eric's POV. In**_ _Golden Flames_ _ **Eric's POV will mostly just be about that single chapter, this next Outtake will involve Eric before Issy's initiation and during it, focusing on a few scenes.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Eric's POV

It felt strange. Walking the same hallways he had done nearly all of his life, the hallways he had grown up in and had walked through everyday. Except this time he wore black instead of blue, he wore piercings in his ears and above his eyebrow instead of glasses. The time he walked behind two of his Leaders for the last part of his Leadership Training and then he can get his Leadership tattoos and he knows exactly where they're going. Erudites part and scurry around them, curiously eyeing them, whispering possibilities. Eric remembers being like that: curious and awed as Dauntless strode past, strong and important. But now, now he just like that. He had gained a lot more muscle since Initiation started and has kept a routine since then to keep up his physique.

They had strolled straight into Erudite to the research labs to meet with Professor Douglas, an older man that Eric had always admired. Douglas wasn't as uptight and rude as the others in Erudite when it came to the other factions. He never overlooked the dependents that were obviously born for another faction, in fact he sort of adopted them into his own class when others were simply fed up with them, Eric being one of them as his aptitude for Dauntless was strong at a young age. Eric had thought that Douglas must have had to have transferred from Dauntless or even Amity to be like this. That said man was stood outside his lab door, talking animatedly to someone Eric didn't think he'd (hopefully) meet for another few years – five and a half to be exact. Eric shoves his hands into his pockets, resisting the urge to finger the band of his leather necklace. She stands in a pair of casual blue jeans, a blue blazer with the sleeve shoved up to her elbows over a white vest top and a pair of white trainers, slouching slightly as she points to a page in a book that's in Douglas's hands, talking rapidly. Her unusually coloured hair is braided away from her face and from where Eric is he can clearly see the gold blazing passionately in her eyes as she points something else out. ' _Huh,'_ Eric thinks as they get closer to the pair. ' _Dec was right.'_ A shot of guiltiness runs through him, there had always been a tiny part of Eric that didn't believe it when Dec – his _best friend_ and _brother –_ said his that his younger siblings' eyes glow gold. What a _moron_ he is! Why would Declan lie about something like that?

A couple steps away and Eric can pick up bits and pieces of their conversation. _Using the brain...Movement-Response tech...But gloves and a headset...Could project...Blocks._ Whatever they're on about Eric has no _fucking_ clue. Professor Douglas suddenly looks up and his face breaks into a grin.

"Max! Harrison! Long time no see! How are you both?" He asks enthusiastically.

Max smiles lightly, his dark eyes jumping from Douglas to the girl behind him. "Douglas it's good to see you again. We're here on business."

"Oh yes, that email!" Douglas turns around and hands her the book. "If you could finish the equations by the end of the week please Issy, that would be great?"

Issy grins as she takes the book and takes a few steps back, her eyes truly golden. "I can have it done by tomorrow. See ya Doug!" After she had winked playfully at Douglas she bowed her head in respect to himself, Max and Harrison before striding off. When Douglas guided them into his lab Eric couldn't help but think how much he loved her eyes.

 **xXx**

Eric sighs as he walks through the Pit looking for one person. Its something that he has to do, its something that he needs to do. It's the night before the Choosing Ceremony and people are excited for the new batch. Eric knows two particular people who are ecstatic by the way Declan is knocking back the shots handed to him by Hugo in a bar that Eric had just passed. Just as he rounds the corner a small body smashes into him. ' _Ah, just who I was looking for.'_ A small woman with red curly hair and brown eyes stands a step away.

"Kylie I don't want you anymore." His voice is sharp and his words are harsh. She tries to slide her hand up his arm but he rips it away and takes a step back. "No. You were never important to me, you were just something to pass the time." Her brown eyes flare up in anger and jealousy? Sadness? Hurt? Whatever it was he didn't care.

" _Fine_. You'll crawl back eventually." She snaps at him as she turns on her heel and walks away. He didn't know what he had seen in her, he wasn't into red hair and brown eyes. As he walked back to his apartment a pair of blue flecked eyes surfaced into his mind.

 **xXx**

It was the end of the second week of initiation when Eric was sat on a table with Four, Declan and Hugo in the dining hall which was nearly empty. Eric listens as Four and Zeke discuss who shows promise in this year's class. Slowly the conversation dwindled down into silence until Four points accusingly to Dec and Hugo.

"You never mentioned that Issy tends to wander at night." Eric's head snap's up at that. ' _Issy? What happened?'_ He shares a look of confusion with the older Vince brothers.

"Wandering?" Hugo askes incredulously. "Issy doesn't wander at night. Why? What happened?" Eric could see that their brotherly instincts were taking over.

"I was on the night shift last night when I caught her walking around at three am so I located her and took her back to the dorms." Four shrugs. "When I asked her what she was doing she said that she couldn't sleep."

"I've also seen her a couple of times too. That time I had to check the camera on the offices corridor she walked straight into me. I got the same answer as Four did when I asked." Zeke admits with a cautious look to Dec and Hugo.

The brothers share a look of confusion before a twinkle of understanding flickers through and pain flashes on their faces. Declan sighs as he rubs his face. "When Issy was little she had insomnia. After – The first few months she'd wake up screaming or crying or both. Months after that she would sleep for a few hours before waking up and coming into someone else's room and layed there for the night. She had a routine where she'd go to a different room each night. By the time it came to my ceremony she didn't come into our rooms as much."

"And by the time it came to mine, she didn't come out at all, she was able to sleep through the night and was fine, almost normal, in the morning." Hugo adds. Silence settles on the table as they digest what the brothers said. A surge of protectiveness flowed through Eric for not only the brothers but for Issy as well. A thought popped into his mind as he looked from Dec to Hugo.

"What if," Eric started carefully. "She just got better at hiding it?" The brother's eyes widen and hurt flashes through their faces. The remaining three know that its best not to say any more and the subject drops just like the mood.

 **xXx**

Eric leaned against some rubble as the twin prepared to climb the side of a ruined building. Himself and Four had decide to do something different today, something more realistic. There was no safety wires or padded mattresses at the bottom and yet they were raring to go just to see who could climb it faster to get the flag at the top. On the outside Eric know he looked like he couldn't care less what the outcome was but on the inside he was trying to calm himself down. ' _Morons. Literally everything is a challenge with these two.'_ He huffed as Four counted them down and they were off. They had got to about a quarter of the way up before they started swearing at each other. Alec had slipped, jostling into Issy.

" _You absolute guttershite!"_ Issy had shouted at him, causing a few of the initiates to laugh, even Eric felt his lips twitch up in amusement. The higher they got, the worse their swearing got. It was _that_ bad that _Four_ had started to blush and cough uncomfortably at how crude they were being. He was too busy enjoying Four's squirming that he missed why the initiates collectively hissed and gasped. His head snapped back up to see Issy struggling to steady herself. Once she had, Four called up to ask if she was alright but Eric didn't believe her when she answered with "fine". Eric watched, ready to bolt, as she looked up at her brother while he scrambled up and got the flag before scaling back down. He watched as Alec paused, level with his sister.

" _Fuck!"_ Eric's eyebrow's furrowed down when Alec swore loudly as he shouted at Issy. "You fucking liar Issy!"

' _That's it!'_ Eric pushed his way through the initiates to the wall and started to climb it quicker than either of the twins did. It wasn't long before he levelled out with both of them and the sudden flash of red caught his attention. Blood. _Lots_ of blood nearly pouring out of Issy's hand and is that bone Eric can see? " _Fuck's sake!_ When an instructor if you're okay answer with how you actually are. You win nothing by lying. Am I clear?"

Issy cringed as Eric shouted in her ear. "Clear sir."

"Alec, join Four on the ground and tell him to head for the tracks." Alec nods and with one last look at his sister, he climbed back down. Shuffling from the ground notified Eric that they had started to move out and with a quick glance down he saw their backs as they left. He turned his gaze back to Issy and pointed at her. " _Stay."_ Eric began down, around and back up until he was on her injured side. He quickly surveyed their situation. How could he get her down without injuring her further. Eventually Eric put his arm around her waist and she stiffened a bit, enough for Eric to notice until she relaxed. "Put your arm over my shoulders, try _not_ to get blood in my hair initiate." He said dryly causing Issy to laugh lightly as she did as he had asked. When he was happy with how she had her arm he turned his head to hers. "When I say, you move, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, go!" Simultaneously, they moved down the wall together until they reached the ground. Eric found himself reluctant to let her go but he unravelled her arm from his shoulders and Issy staggered on her feet as she leant against the wall. He noticed that Four had left some bandages with a scribbled note of the train times. Without saying anything Eric picked up the bandages, taking her hand in his and began to wrap it up. He didn't realise how rough he was being until he saw Issy wince. "Sorry." He grumbled. He slowed down his movements until he was sure it was bandaged enough. When he took a step back from her and picked up the timetable she cradled her hand into her chest. With a quick glance to the scrap of paper and his watch, Eric grabbed her other arm and pulled her to the tracks at a brisk pace.

They had five minutes until the train once they had got to the tracks so Issy leant against a wall, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. Eric stood not too far away from her with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes wandered over her form. He didn't know what it was but he felt the need to protect her from the world. Thankfully, the train horn sounded as it came closer, saving him from delving deeper into those thoughts. Eric ran along the side of the train with Issy on his heels. Eric grabbed the handle and hoisted himself in before reaching down and pulling Issy in. She would have never made it in by herself, especially not with having to use her injured hand. Nodding her thanks, she sat by the door and watched the world go by. Eric watched Issy with a small smile on his lips before turning his attention to the world outside too.

Whereas Eric landed gracefully, taking two steps to steady himself, onto the patch of grass outside of the compound's entrance, Issy rolled with a slight hiss. She clutched her hand in her other as she winced, the pain evident on her face. Eric watched with slight fascination as she schooled her emotions and pushed the pain away. Issy stands up, squared out her shoulders and walked up to him. He was impressed with the control she had and when she stood level with him with determination in her eyes he nodded at her once and pulled her into Dauntless and straight to the infirmary.

 **xXx**

Four had just finished writing up the pairings when the initiates walked in. Himself and Four had decided to keep the fight between the twins for the very last fight so today Issy was up against Kayden. He knew Issy had every chance of winning today's match like she did the others but the same thing could be said for Kayden. Both were currently undefeated, both hated to lose but Eric couldn't tell who would win. He wasn't nervous for her but he just didn't want her getting hurt.

Numerous eyes settle on the board and some gasp, either at their own pairings or their friends Eric didn't know. Issy is still searching the board when the Candor transfer, Bree, looks at her sympathetically, as does the rest of her friends. Eric pinpoints exactly when Issy realises who'd she'd be fighting today when her jaw drops. Eric watches as Cody and Noah clap her on the back supportively while Issy notices the looks her friends give her. Eric's eyes narrow at them, it's like they're not expecting her to win or there's a very small chance of it. His eyes narrow even more by the way Kayden looks at her. That look right there was something that Declan, and now himself, wanted to protect her from. Declan had more or less been told to 'go fuck himself' when he had mentioned wanting her to be safe. Eric likes that about Issy. The way she doesn't want things to be given to her, she wants to _earn_ it, to _work_ for it. Its something that Eric values in a person. Whispers bounce of the walls as Issy turns her attention to Four and himself. Four gives her a unnoticeable firm nod and her eyes flitter over to Eric. He can't help himself from silently challenging her as he juts his chin out. He's pleased when her expression changes into a more serious one as she closes her mouth, stands up straighter and puts her shoulders back and Eric nods at her with a small smile playing on his lips as he calls out the first match.

To Eric, the fights go quickly until Four calls out Issy and Kayden's match. Kayden saunters into the ring with a smirk on his face. ' _I'd love to wipe that off for him.'_ Eric frowns as he takes his stance as Issy walks onto the mat and gets into her own. Before Eric finishes saying go Kayden's fist has already connected with Issy's face, forcing her knees into the mat. Shock is clear on her face but quickly morphs into anger as she sweeps his legs from underneath him. Getting up, she kicks him in the ribs and jumps back when Kayden gets up. Eric's fists clench as Kayden slams forward, breaking one of her ribs. In retaliation Issy breaks Kayden's nose, the crack sounds like music to Eric's ears and he grins. She grabs Kayden's leg as he raises it up to kick her and pushes him back and the second his back touches the floor he jumps back up to his feet, advancing once more. Issy moves before Kayden can, faking a right upper cut. Eric smirks, as does Issy, when he moves his face to dodge it. She already has a reputation with knocking people out with her upper cut, if her first fight was anything to go by. Her left fist connecting with his jaw then her right fist connects with the other side of his jaw and a final under cut. Kayden's head is pushed into her punches by her previous punch as she repeats the sequence again. Kayden growls, tackling her to the mat and she gasps. Before he can straddle her she kicks him twice in the groin and Eric can't help it when his thighs tense up in and he winces. That would have hurt but Eric grins at Kayden's pain as Kayden slumps to his knees and Issy smashes his head into her knee. Kayden staggers when he stands back up and his head rolls straight into her upper cut. To Eric's, and everyone else's surprise, Kayden only staggers back, grabbing Issy's leg as she throws out a kick and slams her into the ground. The crack of her ribs reverberate in the room and she cries out loudly. A hand grabs at Eric's arm as he takes a small step forward and he turns to look at Four. Four shakes his head when Eric pulls his arm out of his rip, turning back to the fight just in time to see Kayden stamping on her face. Her head lolled as Kayden carried on kicking her as Four called out for him to stop. Furious, Eric stormed onto the mat and gripped Kayden's collar, ripping up away from Issy and nearly throwing him to the other side of the mat. Eric blocked everything out as he crouched down and gently picked her up, holding her close to his chest as he walked from the room, leaving Four shouting at Kayden.

Eric walked as fast as he dared, not wanting to injure her further. On his way through the corridors he didn't meet anyone and he was thankful for that. Everyone knew that it was Four who carried the injured initiates to the infirmary while Eric watched the fights, it was their silent agreement. Eric didn't want Four anywhere near her now, let alone him carrying her as Eric did now. But Eric knew people would talk as to why it was Eric and not Four and people would undoubtedly make shit up that he was cheating her into Dauntless even if he had no say in her ranking but no one else but himself, Four, Lynn, Lauren and Max knew that. As he turned down another corridor Issy moved in his arms and groaned. He came to a stop, staring down at her and the first thing that Eric noticed was how blue her eyes were without the gold. Eric can't help but think how he likes her eyes even more now then when the gold blends into blue.

"Are you okay?" His voice is softer than its ever been, empty of any underlying threats or coldness. Her eyes flutter shut as she groans again. "Issy don't close your eyes," He finds himself pleading, almost begging her. Something he'd normally sneer at doing but not to Issy, never to Issy. "Look at me. _Are you okay?"_ He repeats once she opens her eyes.

"It hurts." She moans, shuffling her head into his shoulder and Eric moves her gently in his arms.

"Where?"

"My ribs." Her answer is muffled by his top and he tries to control himself as her words hum against his skin despite the fabric of his top being in the way.

"Okay Issy, we'll be at the infirmary soon." They were silent for a few minutes until she asked to be put down so she could walk. Eric's hold had tightened, pulling her closer to him as he refused. Without her saying anything out loud, he knew exactly what she was thinking. "You're not weak for allowing someone to help you Issy. It just means that you're smart enough to know when help is needed."

She hums to acknowledge his words but doesn't speak for a while longer. "Will it drop much?" Eric has to turn his head to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"My rank. Will it drop far?"

"It'll drop because of your loss but because you were on the verge of winning it shouldn't drop that much. You need to be thinking of your fight with Alec next week if you want to win."

Issy snorts. "You just want to win the bet."

"That too." He grins down at her as they enter the infirmary. Eric strides over to other side of the infirmary, heading into a private room. Normally initiates are put in a cot near to door with all the other cots but Eric has a feeling her injuries are worse than normal. Gently, he places Issy onto the cot in the room and then walks out again in search of Marlene. He finds her stood near the desk with a file in her hand. When she glances up her eyes widen in surprise.

"Eric! Is everything okay?"

"There's an initiate that needs checking on."

She hurriedly nods her head and she points to a male nurse. "Well Jake can –"

"No!" He cuts her off, not wanting him anywhere near her. "It's Issy." His voice gets softer by the time he says her name. Without waiting if Marlene will follow him, Eric walks back to the private room. When he opens the door Issy is trying to shift herself further up on the bed, stopping every few minutes as she winces and Eric strides over to help her. With his arms under her knees and around her back he lifts her up and moves her up the bed before placing her back down and moving back to standing in the corner. Issy looks up to the door to find Marlene stood there and Eric looks to the nurse as well, raising an eyebrow. Marlene blinks repeatedly before she walks forward to the other side of her bed.

"What hurts?"

"Ribs." Issy winces as Marlene carefully jabs them and raises an eyebrow.

"And what else?"

"What do you – _Ouch!"_ Issy yelps in pain when Marlene pokes her left leg, the one that Kayden had grabbed. Eric shifts on his feet and looks between the two.

"Where else?"

"Face, prominently my nose. Back, left leg, right knee." Issy glares up at Marlene as she pokes each place and Issy responds each time with a sharp hiss with Eric tensing along with her.

"One fractured rib, two bruised and one broken. Nose not broken just bleeding. Leg and knee both badly bruised. Sit up." When Issy struggles to sit up Eric strides forward just as Marlene motions him to do so. He holds her forearms as she grabs his, pulling her forward as Marlene checks her back instantly cringes. Eric bits his check, he can't look at it without guilt swarming in his stomach and his grip tightens slightly. "Back very bruised, it's going to be sore for the next few days which is such a pity for tomorrow."

"Why?" Issy lifts her head to meet Eric's gaze. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"Visiting Day." Marlene answers before he can. "It was announced at breakfast." Marlene heads to the door. "I'll be back."

"As Visiting Day is tomorrow all initiates have the day off. You won't be fighting again this week or any intense running. There will be certain restrictions on what you can and can't do, anything you're unsure of ask me." Eric doesn't want her to be moving for a few days even if Eric is there. Suddenly Eric remembers that he's due to be with the Dauntless borns in the next few days so she wouldn't be able to ask him. "Or Four." He adds, slightly pissed that she might have to rely on Four and not him. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes si– "

"Eric." He interrupts and Issy looks up at him confused.

"Pardon?"

"Don't – don't call me sir." She scans his face for anything else.

"Okay Eric." Inwardly he grins, he likes how his name sounds in her voice. Eric shuffles uncomfortably as he thinks of other ways he could get her to say his name. When the door opens to reveal Marlene carrying tub after tub of different salves Eric is both annoyed and almost thankful to be interrupted from his thoughts. She looks up just as Eric backs up a little bit, still supporting Issy in his arms. She comes over to Issy's side as she unscrewing the lid of one of the tubs.

"Right so, I need you to lean forward as much as you can while I rub this on your back. Brace yourself, it'll sting like a bitch." Eric watches Marlene takes out a large dollop of it. He doesn't understand why she doesn't just use the healing serum, it'd be quicker to heal.

"Is there anything in Dauntless that doesn't sting like a bitch." Issy huffs out a laugh before wincing. Eric smiles as he pulls her towards him. Issy hisses as Marlene applies the salves, her hands tighten around his forearms.

"Told you." Marlene smirks as she continues to rub it onto her back and sides before motioning for her to lean backwards and Eric moves with Issy, her arms still in his hands as he lightly pulls her back so Marlene can get to Issy's ribs. Eric's jaw clenches. Her ribs are nearly as bad as her back is. Eric holds onto Issy as she winces and cringes as Marlene rubs different salves and creams on her legs, knees and face before motioning Eric to put her back down. He can feel Marlene's eyes on him as he lets go of Issy so he glances back to the nurse. "I'll send yo the details like last time. Now, I need to speak to Issy and you need to check in with the transfers and Four. Go." Reluctantly, he takes a step towards the door and then another until he opens it, sparing one final glance at Issy before he closes the door.

When Eric gets out of the infirmary he breathes in deeply. He needs to find Declan and have a strong drink but he can't decide whether to do that before or after a cold shower. Sighing, he shakes his head, rubbing his eyes as he makes his way to his apartment.

 **xXx**

The morning after Issy's fight with Kayden Eric walked with Declan to the infirmary. Dec had a pile of Issy's clothing in his hands, the loosest they could find with the help of Alec and Bree, and Eric had picked up her boots from where she had left them yesterday before the fight. They walk together while people pass, most likely on their way to the Pit and all of Declan's family were already there, all but Issy. When they entered the infirmary they were surprised to find no one at the desk. They both shared a look before walking to Issy's room to find the door slightly open and a male voice coming from inside. Dec pushes the door open quietly and Eric notices with a scowl that it's the male nurse that Marlene suggested yesterday.

"– You'd stop being a bitch maybe I could do my job." Eric growls lowly as Dec steps into the room, blocking Eric from view.

"What did you just call my sister?" Declan's voice hisses from the doorway. Eric takes a few steps back, knowing his friend can handle himself. " _What did you just call my sister?"_ Declan repeats very slowly. Eric doesn't hear an answer and Declan steps back, his eyes cold as he stares at Eric. "Eric? Want to chip in?" Eric grins wolfishly as he walks forward. Declan steps further into the room and Eric follows after him, standing in the door way. Eric smirks when Jake noticeably flinches away from both Issy and himself. Eric looks between Declan and Jake before his eyes linger on Issy. He takes note of how she is nearly hanging off of the edge of the bed.

"What's your name?" Eric glares at Jake, he knows his name but Eric just wants to makes sure for future reference. The steel in his voice makes the nurse flinch again and Eric's smirk widens.

"J-Jake sir."

"And what are you doing here Jake?"

"I h-heard that a patient w-was in here and thought t-that they might need help."

Eric raised an eyebrow and glared. "That's funny. Do you know why that's funny Jake? It's funny because _only_ Marlene is assigned to her, no one else and no one else knows of it but Marlene and the Head Doctor by order of Max. So that leads me to my next question of how you know of it?"

"I-I-I-"

"Also you have to take into consideration that somehow he got hold of the keys to this room." Declan pointed out. " _Only_ Marlene was given those keys."

"If you're quite finished playing Good Cop Bad Cop I'd like to get out of this room." All eyes turned onto Issy as she cuts across them. "What? It's boring in here."

Declan looked in between laughing at her and sighing in exasperation. "Fine but I see you _anywhere_ near her again or even _talk_ to her again I _will_ make your life a living hell, am I clear." Jake nodded quickly at Declan and ran out of the room when Eric stepped to the side. Dec turned to Issy and smiled widely. It always amazed Eric how Dec's personality could shift within minutes. "Why didn't you read then if it was boring?"

"I _was_ reading!"

Declan walked further into the room and placed a stack of clothes at the end of the bed. "Clean clothes. We'll be outside waiting for you okay." He walks forward a bit more to ruffle Issy's hair and kiss her forehead.

"Where's Alec?" Issy looked between them.

"Already down there with Mum, dad and Cara."

"Okay."

Dec and Eric left the room. Declan sighed as he closed the door. Eric leaned against the wall opposite the door and crossed his arms over his chest. Eric opened his mouth to say something when Issy shouted for her brother. "Dec!" The door was thrown open as Declan ran in.

"What? What is it? Are you okay?" Eric listened from the wall as Dec asked her numerous questions in one breath. He heard them mumbling to each other and Eric couldn't catch what it was until Declan yelled his name. "Eric!" Eric pushed himself off of the wall and into the room. Dec was stood by Issy with a tub of healing cream in his hands and Issy was clutching at her ribs. "Can you hold her forward please?" Eric just nodded as he strode over and gently grasped Issy's arms in his hands, pulling her into him. As Declan applied the salve to her back Issy hissed and held onto Eric's arms. Declan lathered on the cream just like Marlene had hours before. Once Dec was finished, Issy let go of Eric at the same time as he let go of her but Eric took his time letting go of her. "Anywhere else?" Declan asks as he screws the lid back on.

She took the tub away and replaced it with another. "Ribs please." Issy tried to sit up straight but yelped in pain and slouched back down. Without a word from either of them, Eric moved behind them and tenderly held Issy up once more. Dec shot a quick smile in Eric's direction before he crouched down onto his knees and applied the second cream to her ribs. When the cream touched her skin she flinched away mumbling that it's cold and Dec smiled. But when Declan rubbed over the rib that she broke Issy pushed away from them both and cried out in pain. Eric frowned with worry as he took a step back with her, his hands tightened reassuringly and pulled her into him more. Declan waddled forward on his knees, mumbling his apologies. Eric let her go and into her brother's arms after Dec had finished with the cream. His arms wrapped around his sister's body as she buried her head into Declan's neck and whimpered, sniffing silently.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Dec asked as he pulled away and Eric frowned again.

"Declan, I'm fine."

"Okay, we'll be – "

"Outside, I know." She tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

For the second time that day, Dec and Eric left her room to allow her to get changed. Eric retook his place on the wall.

Declan rubs his hands over his face, mumbling. "Damn her stubbornness."

"Did you really expect anything different from the women who told Four to go fuck himself when he suggested she'd stand down from a fight from two Dauntless borns?"

"No, I suppose not." Dec laughed, shaking his head. "I still can't believe she handed them their arses. There were bets in the control room on who would win."

Eric grins at the memory. It had been the sixth week in and the Dauntless borns had to be in the training room at the same time as the transfers due to construction in the room Lynn and Lauren normally use. The transfers were training on the bags or lightly sparing as Eric and Four moved around correcting their stances. The Dauntless borns were practicing their knife work. Eric remembers watching Issy and Noah spar as Luke and Ollie made a sexist joke. Something along the lines of a transfer might be able to take on a Dauntless born in a fight but not two of them let alone a _female_ transfer. Issy had stopped, turning to them with a glare. " _Wanna bet?"_ She had asked them and they snickered in response. Four had gotten to them before Eric could and he told Issy that despite being undefeated in the transfers at the moment, its better to know when to stand down. Four had stressed _stand down_ in his sentence and made Issy scowl. Eric came to a stop by Four as she told Four to go fuck himself and Eric couldn't help the gleeful grin that made its way onto his face when Four looked offended. Eric ordered all three of them into the ring, ignoring the glare Four sent his way. Eric had faith that Issy could win if she put her mind to it and win she did. By the end of the match Eric had to adjust his pants and clasp his hand in front of him to hide the tent in his pants. As soon as training was finished he had gone back to his flat to take another cold shower.

A sharp cry from the room jolts them out of their thoughts. "Issy are you alright?" Declan's voice calls out to her. It takes a minute until she replied back that she's 'okay' and once again Eric didn't believe her. A few minutes later and another cry came from Issy and louder this time. Declan slams open the door as she utters a loud 'Fuck'. Eric speeds into the room after his friend and his eyes zone on Issy. She was sat on the bed with her legs over the side, she was slightly leant forward and her hair covered her face so he nor Dec could see her face.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Declan exclaims, coming to a halt to her side. "Issy?" Dec says softer, kneeling in front of her and places a hand on her knee while the other brushes some of her hair out of her face. Quietly she mumbles something to her brother. "Issy, you're not worthless or weak or whatever _he_ tried to drill into your mind." Eric's fists clench, he knows exactly who _he_ is. "You are none of those things. What I see before me is a strong, fiery young woman who stands up for the people she cares about. Who likes to prank and annoy people but will be there when they fall to help them back up again. Who doesn't stand down or back away from a challenge because she's too damn stubborn and loves proving others wrong. That is who I see right now and none of it is what Jeremy described you as." Eric tenses at their uncle's name. ' _That bastard! Even from Erudite,_ he's _still fucking with her life.'_ Eric would show her one day just exactly what Eric and the rest of her friends and family thought of her. Declan grinned. "So what's wrong pup."

"I can't get my boots on." Issy whispers loud enough for Eric to hear.

Declan just looks at her surprised before he starts laughing. A smirk makes his way onto Eric's face as he watches Dec laugh harder than Eric has seen. "Is that all?" He says in between giggles. He laughs harder when she pushes him away and into the floor.

"Declan!" She whines and her hair moves out of her face. Eric is pleased to see the twinkle in her eyes. When Declan doesn't stop laughing she turns to Eric. "Eric! Can you knock some sense into my brother?" Eric puffs out a laugh and steps further into the room.

"Betrayal sister." Dec puts a hand on his heart as he slowly stops laughing. "What makes you think I can't take him." Issy scoffs at her brother as Eric raises his eyebrows in Declan's direction. Before Eric can make a snarky comment about _their_ initiation Issy starts to check him out. He stands straighter, alert and unconsciously flexing his muscles as her eyes roam over him. Issy then looks at her brother and raises an eyebrow at him. "Alright, alright!" Declan raises his hands at Issy and Dec wriggles his eyebrows at Eric when Issy isn't looking. Picking up one shoe up, Dec helps her get it on and tie it up before moving onto the next one. "I could've won."

"You could have also lost." Eric adds, earning himself a quick glare. He glances at Issy to see her biting her lip, stopping herself from laughing.

"He does have a point." Dec glares up at her as he finishes tying the last shoe's laces.

"What have I done to get you both to gang up on me?" Declan looked wounded as her glanced from them both.

"I'm your sister, it's kinda my job."

"I'm your best friend, it's kinda my job." Issy flashed Eric a wide grin which he returned when Declan groaned at them both.

"C'mon. Best get you to the Pit, they'll be wondering where we are." Dec held out a hand and she took it, allowing him to lead the way. 

The Pit seemed fuller than what it was when they checked this morning. Not only can family and friends of this years transfers come to visit but also family and friends of those that transferred in previously or have transferred out. Eric didn't even bother looking for his parents, he knew they wouldn't come, they hadn't even come when he was in initiation or any year since. He never liked Visiting Day but it was _always_ made better by Ella and Richard Vince, Dec's mum and dad. They had welcomed him with open arms, not caring who his parents were, just accepting him for being himself and Declan's best friend. Eric and Declan flanked Issy as she limped lightly between them as they walked towards a large table at the back. Often on Visiting Day, they took up this table. It was like everyone knew that this was _their_ table and stayed away from it. Currently on the table was Blake, Hugo, Alec and Cara, the youngest female in the Vince family. Ella and Richard was stood talking to Max not far from the table. Max, having brilliant senses as well as timing turned to them, motioning to them as they got closer. Richard strides forward as Eric and Declan break away from Issy. Eric walks over to Max as Ella goes to the table and sits down. Declan joins them a moment later and Eric looks back as Richard pulls her into a hug. Her dad takes a hold of her arm and leads her to the table. She sits opposite to her mum and her dad sits on her right. Eric turns back to Max and fills him in about Jake getting into Issy's room this morning with Declan adding in his own thoughts. Declan nods to Eric and Max as he joins his family, sitting next to his mum as Max spots his own family as Max spots Lilah and his wife Marissa. Just as Eric was going to walk away, Ella called out to him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ella questions and Eric turns around to face her. He points behind him, trying to think of an excuse like he does every year to give them some family time but Ella always sees through it.

"I've just –"

"No you haven't." She cuts across him and he scowls. "C'mon Eric, we go through this every year. Sit down." He huffs but can't stop the smile from coming onto his face when he sits next to Issy when she sarcastically says she loves Cara too.

Eric smiled as the family caught up on everything and anything, their parents and Cara crying softly at their group tattoo for Reece. When they start crying Eric and Blake exchange uncomfortable looks and they start to stand up. Blake muttered something about how they were intruding a family moment but were quickly waved back down when Richard said that they were just as important to them as their children are, stating that blood doesn't define family. They both sat back down and Eric could feel himself blushing slightly as was Blake. That prompted the conversation to turn onto Blake and Eric as Richard asked how their careers were going. Eric stated it was the same as last year and then he allowed Blake to take over. The twin's transfer friends came over and introduced themselves before leaving again. Before any of their Dauntless born friends could introduce themselves Ella had squealed loudly as Flare and her family came into view and launched herself at Flare's mum in such a way that other Erudite would have scoffed in disgust. Not like her or her family cared as they grinned when their mums fell to the ground, giggling like school girls. Flare's dad stood with a grin identical to Richard's as they watched their wives laugh and cry in happiness. Richard stood up and clasped hands with Flare's dad as Max and his family came to see what all of the commotion was for. Booming out a loud laugh, Max helped both women off of the ground. Eric looked down at Issy and saw the wide smile on her face. From his initiation day Eric had found out that Ella and Richard had grew up in Dauntless and had been best friends with Max, hence their close relationship. By their current display Eric gathered that Ari and Bella were also friends

After the mums calmed down, Ella gestured to the table where everyone else was watching with grins. Both Flare's and Max's family joined them at the table, it was a tight fit as everyone was pushed against each other. Eric noticed Issy wince and breath in sharply as people pushed to fit on the table so he moved his body at an angle, relieving her of the pressure on her ribs. Issy shot him a grateful look as he smiled at her.

Stories of the reckless childhood was thrown back and forth until it was time for her parents to leave. Eric helped Issy to stand as everyone stood and stepped away from the table. Eric watched from the sides as Ella and Richard said good bye to their friends before turning to their family.

"Why aren't any of you in relationships?" Ella stood with her hands on her hips as Declan, Hugo, Issy and Alec looked at their mum with their jaws nearly on the ground. Ella waved Issy and Alec off. "You two are excused for now as you're not members now." She turns to her oldest sons and points at them. "But you two, what are you doing with yourselves? Both myself and your dad are aging and I want grandkids _before_ I die." Eric and Blake laugh as her children choke. Starting with Declan they hugged him tight, once the let him go Dec lifted Cara into a hug making her giggle. Ella pulled an unsuspecting Blake into a hug and Blake tensed before he relaxed into her arms. Turning the twins a sob broke out of Ella's mouth.

"My golden eyed darlings, I know you'll both make it, I know it." She dries her eyes and smiles almost feral. "I like the look of the family name Vince in the top positions so if anyone's in it kick their arses out of it." Issy barks out a laugh and clutches her ribs. Eric mentally agrees with her as Ella pulls them into a light hug and steps away as their dad takes her place. Ella walks towards him and Eric knows what's about to happened. She goes on her tiptoes to wrap him in a hug and he leans down to make it easier for her. After a moment he relaxes in her arms.

She brings her mouth to his ear as she places something in his pocket. "Don't stop looking after Issy. I know you used to have a guard follow her every time she left Erudite just in case something happened. I also know that sometimes you'd watch over her yourself." His eyes widen as they flash to Issy where she is stood with Alec watching them.

"I wouldn't even if Max ordered me to." He whispers back. "I care for her too much." Ella smirks at him as she pulls away and she joins her husband and her other daughter. Eric puts his hand in his pocket as Ella and Richard pull the twins into one last hug. His hand freezes as he touches something that he hasn't seen for eight, maybe nine years. He turns away from the twins slightly as he pulls out a tan leather bracelet that can be adjusted and in the middle is a small iron engraved plaque with a red bead both sides of the plaque that resembles solid fire. Eric spins around, placing the bracket carefully back into his pocket and stares at Ella with his mouth open in surprise. She winks at him as she leaves. As the Pit empties, he stands still with one hand in his pocket holding the bracelet and his other gripping his necklace that he's never taken off as he looses himself in his memories.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris' POV**

Shutting her office door Tris locks it and makes her way to the control room. Her watch tells her its a little over ten o'clock as she walks through the silent halls. A chill has begun to set in as summer comes closer to an end and Tris pulls her jacket around her tighter as she shivers lightly.

Opening the door of the control room, she is assaulted by a blast of warm air. Sighing contently, Tris walks over to where Four is joking along with Zeke and Blake as they lounge back in their chairs with their eyes on the screens in front of them.

"How's the shift been?" Tris places her hands on the top of Four's chair while she looks at the screens.

"Boring." Zeke whines as Blake snorts.

"Yeah. So _boring_ that Zeke here decided to make a catapult out of pens and launch rolled up bits of paper at people."

Four shoots Tris an amused smile. "That's as productive as it's got really."

Tris smiles, shaking her head. Once she had debated about taking a job in the control room but the idea of sitting in front of a screen for several hours at a time didn't appeal to her. She is happy with her job now, at first it was hard from the amount of paperwork but once she got into the roll of things she really enjoyed it. Once her training was finished she chose to be ambassador to Abnegation not only because it was her home faction but because no one else wanted to do it. Yes, the only thing Tris hated doing was having a meeting with Marcus every month due to personal reasons but for the smaller jobs she had, it was always directed to her father. He kept her up to date on how him and her mother was and Tris in turn told them how herself and Four was. Her father was still a bit wary of Four but he seemed to take it into stride when her parents came to Dauntless for Visiting Day a year after her own transfer.

Something caught her eye on one of the monitors that cut Tris out of her thoughts. Zeke and Blake were teasing Four about something so their _whole_ attention was not on the screens before them. As she gets closer to the monitor, she sees something _very_ familiar.

"Four! Look!"

Tris' worried shout breaks the trio from their teasing and Four rolls over to the monitor with Zeke looking over his shoulder. " _Shit!"_ Four quickly gets to his feet, as does Zeke. "Blake you okay here?"

"Yeah." Blake shouts back, eyes fixed to the screen. "Go! Quickly!"

Without another word Four, Zeke and Tris run towards the Chasm. Tris cannot help but think about her own initiation, how she nearly got chucked over too, if it wasn't for Four. Their feet pound against the floor and her heart pounds with it. ' _What if they're too late? What if they don't make it in time?'_ Tris shakes her head. She _can't_ think like that, she _refuses_ to.

Tris has never been more relived of Eric's presence then that moment when she saw him slamming his fists into the attacker, which happened to be Korey. Her eyes search the area until she sees Bree shaking, tucked into Issy's side. Immediately Tris sprints over and gently takes Bree from Issy and into her own arms, murmuring. "Shh, Bree." Tris leans her head on top of Bree's watching Issy as she stares off. "It'll be okay, he won't hurt you now. Shh." Bree quivers and sobs into Tris' shoulder. Tris is somewhat aware of Zeke dragging one battered Korey away while Eric shrugs out of Four's hold. Bree calms down a little bit by the time both men come over. Four helps Tris help Bree up and Tris can't help but watch as Eric gently helps Issy up, holding her until she's steady. She doesn't remember Eric being that way with _anyone_. Tris shares a knowing glance with Four before focusing her gaze on the shaking girl in her arms.

"Are you alright? Do you want to stay in the dorms?" Tris softly asks as Bree reaches out and grabs Issy's hand, pulling her closer and away from Eric, and nodding.

"Will he be going back?"

Tris opened her mouth to answer but realised she didn't have an answer to that question, Eric did though. "No." If Tris was really paying attention, she'd notice how Eric shifted a little bit closer to Issy. "He'll be kept in isolation until the other Leaders decide what to do with him."

"How did he even get to you?" Issy asked as her hand tightened around Bree's. "You sleep on the top bunk?"

Bree smiles sheepishly. "I got down to go to the toilet and he grabbed me on the way back."

Issy snorts sarcastically. "How kind of him to allow you to do your business before grabbing you."

' _Indeed.'_ Tris mentally agrees.

Four leaves them to check on Zeke before telling Eric he'll wake up the other Leaders and have them go to the conference room. Tris wraps an arm around Bree's shoulder, keeping her in her side as she guides Bree back to the dorms with Eric and Issy following behind. The walk there is quiet, Tris can't find any words to make conversation as they walk and she doesn't think anyone else can either. She opens the door quietly and nudges Bree to go in first. When they get to Bree's bunk, Tris quietly helps her up and Bree shifts until she is comfortable, facing Tris.

"It'll be okay Bree." Tris mutters up to her. "You'll never forget what happened but it'll get better. Life would be boring if it was easy." They smile softly. "This is Dauntless Bree, stuff like this always happens in initiation but those that live through it always become stronger than before." The door opens again and Issy heads straight over to her bunk while Eric leans in the door frame watching her. "You'll be fine." Issy comes to Bree and slings her own blanket over Bree, ignoring her confused questions as she walks around the bunk, tells Bree to move over and Issy jumps onto the bunk behind her, curling around Bree. "Tomorrow at breakfast I need you to look scared and vulnerable." Tris lifts a hand to cut Bree of from arguing. "I know that you want to appear brave, believe me, _I know_. But if he was working with someone else its better for you to appear weak as then you're less of a target, okay?"

"Okay."

Tris looks at Issy for a moment before she takes a quick to Eric who's still watching them, or watching Issy. Tris lowers her voice, speaking directly to Issy. "I have a feeling Eric has already told you this but you also need to be careful."

"I don't get it." Issy's eyebrows scrunch up. "Why do I need to be careful?"

"Because Issy, you are the highest ranking _female_ initiate. Sometimes men find that threatening." A face appears in Tris' head but she pushes it away.

Issy nods, still looking somewhat confused. "I'll try." Tris reaches over to squeeze both of their hands before swiftly leaving the room with Eric.

Their walk back to the control room is even quieter now. Tris honestly doesn't know what to say, she's never really been left with Eric for very long but thankfully she doesn't have to.

"I've heard of some initiations being brutal, some initiates even killing each other but nothing like this." Eric shakes his head.

"Really?" Tris thinks back to her own. Yes – now she thinks about it – Eric would have known about Edward. "Nothing at all?"

"No," He shakes his head again. "Although Four did raise a hypothetical suggestion one time in _your_ initiation about an attack by several initiates to one but left it as a hypothetical suggestion." Tris tenses, freezing mid step. Eric walks a few more until he realises she's not by his side and turns back. She can nearly see the light bulb lighting up. Tris cuts him off before he can open his mouth.

"Like Bree, I got dragged from my bed at night by three boys who couldn't get over my ranking in Stage 2."

Eric looks at Tris mildly surprised at the new information. "Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm over it." They begin walking once more when a though pops up in Tris' head and for once she is glad Issy wanders around at night, she wonders if Eric is too. A small voice says that's a stupid question buts she asks anyway. "I bet you're glad that Issy wanders around at night." When Eric shoots her a confused look, she expands her question. "There was a high possibility that that could have been Issy."

Like Tris did only moments ago, Eric freezes, swallowing once, twice before gazing at Tris with what she thinks is _real fear_ in his eyes. For once Eric actually seems _scared_ , not for himself but for Issy. "I hadn't thought about that. Why would they go for Issy?"

"Why would they have gone for me?" Tris counters back softly and she finds herself repeating what she said to Issy. "Eric, Issy is the highest ranking _female_ initiate. Sometimes men find that threatening." Eric swallows again as he nods his head, his eyes unfocused.

They say nothing else even when they part at the control room, nodding their acknowledgement to each other. It goes without saying, Tris will keep Eric's open display of emotion to herself. She's still somewhat surprised that all it took was a golden-eyed initiate from Erudite but, she thinks as she walks to Four, people are often attracted to what they know.

 _ **Hopefully I didn't butcher Tris' character that much when writing this, I just couldn't seem to get into her POV but hey, it seems alright to me.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kayden's POV**

For most of Kayden's life he had been shunned from the rest of Amity. From an early age he had the most terrible temper, often lashed out violently when angry or upset. Everyone knew he wasn't Amity, everyone knew he was Dauntless. He was always prone to the needles filled with peace serum, many times he had to be held down and injected with the blasted stuff.

His mother was upset that her second oldest of three would also transfer out and his dad ignored anything that suggest that Kayden would one day leave. His older brother, Callie (short for Callum), transferred to Candor when Kayden was eleven. Callie could always calm Kayden down, he was always there for him when he felt left out. Callie was his bestest friend but that ended when Callie transferred. His family tried to reach out to Kayden when Callie didn't come back on the day of the Choosing Ceremony but even then, his mother and father only tried once before giving up and going on with their lives and in turn Kayden pushed everyone away.

Apart from his older brother he only really had one other best friend, one that kept coming back no matter how hard Kayden pushed him away. Noah had stopped trying to push his way back into Kayden's life when Kayden spat out an insulting remark that Kayden can't even remember now. Noah had recoiled back, hurt clear on his face and walked away as Kayden's chest heaved in his rage. Kayden watched him go, already he was regretting his words but he didn't dare go after Noah and apologize, he didn't like admitting that he was wrong. Once Noah's retreating back disappeared from his sight, Kayden collapsed to his knees. He grabbed harshly at the weeds in front of him and squeezed his eyes shut, he was so angry with himself that he didn't hear the pitter-patter of small footsteps until they stood in front of him. Kayden looked up, oblivious to the red splotches on his face, and gazed at his little sister. Adele smiled at him and he pulled her forward, burying his head into her shoulder. She laced her arms around his neck and held him their as he choked on his tears. He cried for the resentment from the population of Amity, he cried for his brother, he cried for his words to Noah. While he did so, Adele just held him close, humming a tune their mother taught them. Once he had calmed down Kayden wondered how Adele knew where he was but he never questioned it, she observed things better than the elders of the faction did and she was only eight. Kayden allowed his sister in, he allowed her in when he was hurt the most and he was thankful that he did.

Over the years Kayden grew up and his Dauntless tendencies grew with him. He learnt to stay away from people when he was in one of his moods, he knew not to talk to the people he got so easily annoyed with. Adele also grew up too. She grew up into the prettiest girl in the faction, sharing his dark hair, light eyes and pale skin, but then again Kayden was probably being biased. She loved every little bit of life and never stopped running about or giggling. She would laugh as she raced him to the top of trees, grin as she jumped from tree to tree like a squirrel and pout at her brother until he agreed to do something reckless with her. To put it lightly, Adele was the best kind of crazy, the kind that makes him laugh when he it in the mood to. She always did know what to do to make him crack out into the biggest of smiles. But then something happened that tore them apart.

It was a year or so before his own transfer to Dauntless, Adele supported him and pushed him in that direction, Adele would have been fourteen/fifteen. Kayden was helping lift the heaving bags into the trucks to go into the city, he had a silent agreement with the group that he was in. If they ignored him, he'd ignore them and they could get the work done faster. Adele was in a field not far from him, picking apples from the highest of branches where others couldn't reach. He was confident in her abilities that she'd be okay even if their parents didn't like her climbing trees. He was on his last bag to put in the truck when a scream tore through the happy atmosphere. People looked to him as his name was screamed again and he bolted to the fields. His legs hit the dirt as fast as he could make them go, somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that Noah had ran after him with a few other boys of his age following them. She screamed out again, louder now as he got closer. Older faction members ran in the opposite direction to where he was running to with fear on their faces. ' _Fear?'_ He had thought with confusion. ' _There's nothing to fear in Amity.'_ He didn't understand fully until he skidded to a stop, astonished with what was before him. A bear was on its hind legs against a tree. Kayden was confused as to why a bear was so close to their homes, bears normally stay away from the main parts of Amity. Then he noticed his sister in the tree it was leant against and his heart stopped. She cried out again and the bear became more intrigued with it. Without thinking he ran forward, ignoring the shouts of Noah and the other boys. The bear slammed its front paws against the tree and it shook violently. Adele cried for her brother as she slipped from the branch she was on. She managed to grab at a lower branch but now she was closer to the bear. The tree shook once again and Adele fell to the ground, hitting her head on a branch on the way down and fell unconscious. Kayden halt to a stop, his heart hammering in his chest, threating to break his ribs. The bear pushed itself off of the trunk and began to plod towards his sister. He picked up a medium sized rock and chucked it at the beast. A growl came from it and it turned to face him, grumbling its pain. Kayden picked up another rock and threw it. It hit the beast's snout and it bared its teeth. It took a step forward and another before it rose onto its hind legs and Kayden audibly swallowed. _It was_ _huge!_ Taller than Kayden definitely. He took a step back but tripped and fell. With wide eyes, he scuttled back as it stomped closer. A whizz passed his ear and the bear roared in pain. Kayden glanced back and there were several Dauntless crouched with their guns raised and they proceeded to shoot at the bear until it collapsed in a lifeless heap. A breath left him. Then he was on his feet and rushing to his sister.

He yelled and shouted for help for sister when she didn't respond to him. It felt like hours until a healer came. Kayden was pushed out of the way for the healers and wasn't allowed at her side. An arm grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him back. His father pulled him away from where his sister lay and there was a sharp pinch in his neck before his eyes began to droop and he succumbed to the darkness.

Three days Kayden was out for and in those three days Adele was taken to Erudite to be treated. On the second day he was out, Adele woke up with a major problem, there was nothing the doctors at Erudite could do and she was brought home. When he finally woke up and became aware of his surroundings he noticed his father sat by his side and Kayden was instantly wary. He and his father never saw eye to eye on things and found it was best simply to avoid each other.

" _Adele? Is she okay?"_ Kayden had shot questions at him and when he started to shake his head Kayden thought the worse.

" _She's alive."_ He had said but his voice was void of emotion. " _There was just a problem when she woke up."_

 _"What? What is it?"_

" _Kay,"_ Kayden's eyes widen with worry. Its been _years_ since anyone has called him that. His father took a deep breath and raised his glassy eyes to meet his son's. " _She can't remember us."_ Kayden felt a part of him die when those four awful words were registered. _"She can't remember anything about us._ " Tears ran down his face as Kayden stopped paying attention to anything his father was saying. ' _She can't remember me. My little sister can't remember me.'_ He choked, coughing on his tears.

Kayden remembers that dreadful moment where he had to introduce himself to _his little sister_ like they'd never met. He remembers working with her every day trying to help her remember. She remembered stuff about Callie a few days after he came to introduce himself, she started to remember the song their mother taught her and remember how their father would push her on a swing but never _him_. Adele never remembered anything about him and it broke his hardened heart every day. As she begin to remember more about the world around her Kayden found himself wandering around Amity, avoiding everyone. He walked about endlessly but he'd always end up where it all started. Where the bear's carcass once lay. Where his sister lost her memory. It become painful to be in the same room as Adele when once it was a joy so he just didn't let that happen.

On the day of Kayden's Choosing Ceremony, the day he'd knew he would come back to Amity, Kayden had sat it front of Adele and said goodbye to her, that he'd be leaving and she simply smiled and wished him luck. It hurt that this was his last moment with her and that she only had memories of him that went back to when he _introduced_ himself. He felt his heart clench as he walked out the door with his mother to the trucks, his father would be staying with Adele.

Now, at Dauntless and several weeks into Stage One, Kayden misses her. Even without Adele being anywhere near him he is constantly reminded of how she was before the accident. Every day Issy is the one that reminds him of how she used to be. Their attitudes to life, their mischievous streaks a mile wide, their recklessness. Nearly every thing about Issy reminds him of Adele. The only thing that's different is their height and, of course, their eyes. That's way Kayden disliked Issy at the start of initiation, they were just too similar for his liking.

Now though, there were grins in there eyes as they hissed and snapped at each other. Today was the last day of Stage One and their last obstacle course. For their last course they had been paired together, much to the surprise of the initiates. He had hadn't even opened his mouth when Issy cut him off. Kayden wasn't going to insult her, well, not really but she did bring up an important point. They both liked winning too much to lose. It had been Kayden's spark of brilliance to keep up the act of hating each other until the very last moment. Kayden had watched as Issy stormed angrily from the cafeteria and by the looks of her brothers and friends it hadn't been good. He didn't realise how their act would affect those around them, but then in his perspective, it wasn't any thing new.

Four's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "You will have ten more minutes to discus your strategy with your partner." Four glances at Issy who stands at the line, staring at the table and at himself. "After those ten minutes are up we will be coming round to attach a microphone to you to listen in to see how your work in the course. Your ten minutes start now!" Kayden walks with a scowl on his face until he stands by Issy. He looks at the table of weapons and tries to understand what has caught her attention.

"It'll be over soon." He lightly snarls at her, his hateful mask in place.

"It better fucking be." Kayden know whatever happened at breakfast _really_ pissed Issy off. There's no playfulness in her eyes as she snarls. She glares at the table. "Do you see that grey pair of gloves at the end of the table?" She hisses at him and he steps back with a furious snarl on his face.

His eyes run over the table curiously. "The fingerless ones with the red stitching by the curved band?" Issy give him a subtle nod. "Yeah why?"

"You get a gun and some ammo, I'll get that."

"What is it?"

Issy's grin is feral. "You'll see."

"Your ten minutes is up!" Lynn calls out. "Gather round for your microphones!" They all line up as Lynn and Four go down the line clipping them on. Kayden and Issy are towards the back of the line. Kayden grins, bouncing on his heels. Its time. He shares a subtle smile and wink with Issy when Alec makes a snide comment about Issy losing when Kayden laughs, smiling as he openly winks at Issy. Everyone in the room turns to them shocked and confused as Issy grins, shaking her head.

"Oh brother dear," She drawls sarcastically. "Bless your delusional heart. It's gonna break so much when we win." She saunters over to where she and Kayden stood not ten minutes ago and Kayden joins her soon after, flashing smirks at everyone he passes.

"Ready?" Kayden flashes a smile her way. All hatred is gone from their voices as they talk and dare he say it but he like the joking tone they share.  
"Are you?" They laugh causing a few jaws to drop as they clasp hands. He looks around with a cocky look. ' _It worked!'_ He mentally shouts as they prepare themselves at the starting line.

"Ready!" Four calls out when himself, Lynn and Lauren have joined the Leaders.

"I've got your back if you've got mine?" Issy murmurs to Kayden.

"I've got your back." He answers and Issy nods back.

"Set! . . . Go!"

Kayden and Issy quickly take the lead, running side by side. They both slam into the table and his fingers fiddle with the dart guns provided while he slings a crossbow over his shoulder and load the darts, shoving a few spare in his pockets. Kayden spins around, firing at incoming initiates as Issy puts on her gloves. From the corner of his eye something glows red and he turns just as Issy flings her arms out wide, splaying out her fingers. As she moves the gloves reacts with her movements and red holographic blocks appear from her gloves, pushing forward and forming a barrier between the rest of the initiates and them. Gasps come from the Leaders and instructors as Hector and Alec run straight slam into it and fall to the floor. Issy laughs eerily as Kayden turns to her wide eyed.

"How did you know how to do that?!"

She grins at him, glancing up at the Leaders before turning her gaze to the rest of the initiates who are trying to find a weak spot in the wall. As she curls her fingers back into fists, the red wall illuminates with them. She does this once more before bringing her hands backwards so they are level with her face. "Because I designed and manufactured the tech." Suddenly she pushes her hands forward and the wall shadows her movements by going forward and pushing the initiates back forcibly before heading to the maze. Kayden laughs and shakes his head as he sprints after her before taking the lead through the maze. Issy brings her left fist to her shoulder and the wall disappears but the blocks separate and reform just behind her into a smaller version, protecting their backs.

For a while they come upon no one having had the generous head start. As they turn the corner Kayden comes to a halt as Noah and Flare appear in front of them. Quickly, Issy duplicates the barrier behind them and creates another front of them just after Noah shoots. Three of them stand amazed as Noah's darts hit the barrier and fall to the floor.

" _Shoot!"_ Issy whispers in Kayden's ear. A few seconds after Kayden shoots, a surprised expression clouds his face as his darts go _through_ the barrier hitting their targets.

"You amaze me Golden Eyes."

"Perhaps you can save the compliments until _after_ we get out of the maze thanks." Issy pushes the front barrier forward, pushing Flare and Noah back. Issy follows after Kayden through the next opening. "I just hope we don't run into Alec." They go through the course determinedly, only having met two dead ends and three other pairings – none of which happened to be Alec and Hector – and Issy prayed they wouldn't stumble into them. Kayden ran forward slightly dazed by the tech Issy holds until he shakes his head and focuses. He halts to a stop when Hec and Alec appear in front of them

" _Fuck!"_ She utters as blue holographic spears raise from the ground and shoot towards them. Kayden is pulled out of the way as the spears pierce through the red barriers. " _That fucking cock sucking bastard!"_ She shouts towards her brother as his defensive blue barrier falls into place. Kayden puffs out a disbelieving laugh as he and Hector exchange glances while Issyraises her own barrier and she summons more red blocks. The blocks begin to shift until two sets twenty red arrows hover above the ground on her left and right. She shoots them towards her brother randomly before she grabs Kayden's collar, pulling him away and in a different direction.

"Hey! Wait, Issy what are you doing?!" Kayden tries to pull back but Issy's grip is firm as she pulls him forward.

"That tech is the exact same as mine." She throws over her shoulder as she takes the center opening with Kayden now jogging by her side. "There are no weak spots for either of them and we'd be there for _days_ unable to get the upper hand. The blue tech is meant for offence and the red tech is meant for defense only. Yes, that means Alec's attack would be stronger but my defense would also be stronger. They were made to level each other out. We originally created this tech to fight _beside_ each other not _against_ each other."

"Okay." He sorta understands what she's trying to say, at least he thinks he does. . . They come to a cross roads with four openings – excluding the one they had just came from. Kayden grabs her wrist and pulls her to the one on the end, following the strong feeling he has. "This way, I have a strong gut feeling about it. When in doubt, go with your gut."

"Well then, your gut better be correct or you'll be getting a fist to it." Issy laughs as Kayden mock winces as they set off jogging. Kayden leads until they both stop in surprise as the leave the maze.

Grinning happily, Kayden punches Issy on her shoulder. "See? I _told_ you my gut was right!"

"You never actually said those exact word just to follow your gut." She snarked as they took off sprinting towards the finish.

"Oh shut up smartass."

When they crossed the line Issy saw Bree clapping at them as she walked forward with Sam just behind her.

"I have to say you fooled me with that performance. I had honestly thought you both couldn't do it, me and everyone else it seems." Sam winked at them.

"Don't look at me, it wasn't my idea." Issy raises her hands in surrender and red blocks appeared in front of them. A sheepish smile covers Issy's face as she presses the button on the headset and the blocks disappear.

"Damn girl, where do you get that from?"

Kayden smirks as he answers for her. "She created it back at Erudite."

"Technically it's still just a prototype, I'm not sure why Dauntless has them." Issy takes of the gloves and the headset. "Anyway, how did you guys get out so quick?"

"Oh! That would be down to me." Bree smiled slyly. "I have photographic memory so when we were overlooking the maze I was able to more or less save a picture of it and navigate using that."

"Damn. That would be handy." Kayden laughs along with Sam.

While they waited for the other initiates to finish they chatted with ease, which surprised Kayden. Normally he'd get hateful glowers and be ignored but when both Bree and Sam pulled him into conversations, saying he was surprised would be an understatement. Taking third place was Noah and Flare. When they explained their plans Noah had laughed and clasp hands with Kayden, saying that Kayden's idea was a clever one. Their eyes held each others and Kayden knew he had to apologize for the words he said all those years ago. Forth dragged in Alec and Hector. Hec joked about Issy and Kayden being a better team than Issy and Alec, this resulted in two firm punches from each shoulder from both of the twins. Kayden laughed with the others. Maybe they could be friends, maybe they couldn't but as Kayden watched them he realised he was glad he had been paired with Issy. He may have hated her because of the similarities to his sister but now, throughout the maze, he has come to respect her as she amazed him at every turn.

When they were dismissed, Kayden caught Noah's eye with his own and began to deliberately lag behind. Noah mumbled something to his friends before lagging behind with him. They walked together towards the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry." Kayden quietly whispered with his eyes on the floor.

Noah stopped walking and turned to him. He watched him for a moment. "What for? You've got nothing to be sorry for?"

Confused, Kayden raised his gaze to Noah's. "When we were eleven. . ."

"That's fine." Noah waved it off "I knew Callie meant the world to you and then he transferred without saying anything. I must have been difficult for you."

"I'm sorry I pushed you away and for what I said."

"It's fine. After I walked away, I told Adele to make sure you okay."

"You –"

Noah grinned. "You're welcome."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hugo's POV**

It was the first morning of Stage Two and Hugo had cornered Eric and Four with Declan. It wasn't time to be rounding up the initiates yet, they'd all still be in the dinning room. Hugo nervously glanced at Declan as Four sat down and Eric leaned against the wall of the small room the brothers had guided, well, pushed them into.

"So," Four started, his fingers tapping on the table. "What's this about?"

"We just though we'd give you guys a heads up. . . ." Declan trails off, looking between the pair. Dec sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Issy's not overly fond of needles after. . . _that."_ Hugo watches as Eric tenses, his eyes never leaving Declan's.

"Not overly fond may be an understatement brother." Hugo's face scrunches as he tries to word his thoughts. "To put it bluntly, there's a high chance needles will be in her fear sim." Silence falls between them as the instructors take it in.

"Also don't come at Issy straight up with the needle." Declan looks away from Eric nervously as the young leader stands up straight.

Eric's hands flex before they clench tightly. "How would you go about sticking a needle in her then?"

Hugo snorts lightly as a memory surfaces. Eric and Four both shoot him questioning glares as Hugo shrugs. "Well after she broke a guy's nose from being restrained we just _didn't."_

"Is she any better with family in the room?" Four looks between the brothers. "When she's being injected?"

The brothers simultaneously freeze. "They've always shoved us out of the room when it came to that." Hugo sighs. After a moment the brothers turn to each other with an emotion that can only be described as curiosity and slight awe as they come to the same conclusion. "Are you suggesting that we be in the sim room with her?" Hugo waggles his finger at Four as the gears turn in his mind crossing out each variable that doesn't seem logical. "It could work,"Hugo thinks aloud to himself, his eyes darting to his brother to Eric and back to Four. "She could be calmed by our presence. . ." Hugo trails off.

"Or it could just set her off more." Dec adds, smirking when Hugo shoves his shoulders.

"Be serious Declan."

"I am. Don't you think I want our sister to do well?" Dec raises an eyebrow. "Surely you can take _some_ joy in the fact that she made a thirty-year-old man cry 'cause she just wouldn't let them inject her. I mean, she practically spends her spare time annoying Four becauseshe finds him to be an easy target –" He shoots Four a lopsided grin when he started to interrupt. "No offence Four but you kinda are. And _because_ of that she'll most likely pick on Four 'cause he's there." Dec shoves his hands into his back pockets as Four scowled. "Have fun with that man."

Hugo rolls his eyes. Declan loved to tease Four but Hugo doesn't mind him, mostly because whenever shit kicked off it would be Four, Blake and Hugo watching from the side lines rolling their eyes and only stepping in when they got bored of whatever was happening. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy it when Issy's sarcastic nature rein upon Four.

Four sighed as he rubbed his face. "Don't you both have work you need to be doing?"

"Nope." Hugo grins, glancing at Dec from the corner of his eyes.

" _Shit!_ I haven't updated that report!" Declan slams the door open and runs out, shouting as he goes. "Call us when its time! Later guys!"

 **xXx**

Hugo stared down at the metal disc, no bigger than the span of his hand, as it hovered over his desk. From the notes he had taken from Issy's rambles he had several prototypes ready to be tested. The one in front of him appears to be the most reliable. Its the only one to hover non stop for over three days. Its storage captivity is smaller than Hugo would have liked but when connected to Dauntless' data base it expands with no end. Hugo wants to be able to connect the soldiers' tablets and/or phones to them so messages and calls can be sent through them but he doesn't quite know how to connect it all together yet. He went along with Issy's idea of the headset with projections but also he added ear pieces to the design. The jackets have yet to be designed but it all falls to what prototype Leadership go with.

He sighs, rubbing his face as the device hums in the background of his office. On the walls are blueprints upon blueprints of designs. Some he hasn't had change to play around with yet, others have either been scrapped or worked successfully. One of the more successful ones leans against the wall by his door, one he made just in case things didn't go so well today but then again, it couldn't be that bad. It had been one of the first designs he came up with. The idea came to him while he went through his fear sims, Issy was in it and immediately his mind started to explore the possibilities. It looked like the guns they use for Capture, just with a few differences. Instead of stimdarts, it shot small darts that reduced movement in the muscles, making them limp.

His phone beeped loudly, demanding his attention. He unlocked his screen and pressed his brother's chat head.

 _Eric just called, its time. Meet me at the corridor that leads to the back of the sim rooms._

Hugo glanced at the gun one more time before he locked his office door and heads to meet Declan.

 **xXx**

Declan bounced on his heels from the other side of the door. Hugo could practically feel the waves of anxiety flowing from him, he could see it by the way he couldn't keep still. Hugo was just as worried for Issy as Declan was but Hugo didn't show it. One of them had to be strong, even if Hugo would rather it not be him. Four sat fiddling with the computer as Eric stands behind it, staring at Declan.

Hugo looks between his older brother and Eric intrigued as ever. Just like the rest of the Vince family could, Eric and Declan could have silent conversations without hardly moving. Hugo would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't see Eric as family. At first Hugo was put off by the coldness of Eric's character and confused by the rumours that followed Eric about as he walked through the corridors but he trusted his brother's judgement and now he would happily stand beside him.

Four looks up suddenly, nodding to Eric and then turning to the brothers. A solemn look crossed his face, nodding to the both of them before he opened the door and called out for Issy. Everyone in the room tensed up, Hugo stood up straighter as his brother stopped bouncing and Eric held the needle behind his back. She strides into the room with her eyes on the chair then her gaze flickers up to Eric. Four comes into the small room from behind her, moving to stand in front of the computer and the door slams shut. Issy jumps, looking back in surprise as she notices himself and Declan either side of the door. She hesitates, looking around the room again.

"Sit down Issy." Four says as he nods to the chair. Her eyes dart around the room as she sits on the every edge of the chair. Hugo smiles reassuringly even though she's not looking at him. A smirk finds itself on Fours face when Issy turns back to him and for the first time in his life Hugo wants to wipe that smirk off of Four's face. "You can sit back, we don't bite."

His little sister looks around the room again as she shuffles back into the chair. "You're all making me nervous." Hugo knows that, he can see it by how her eyes pale significantly. "You look like you're expecting an attack." Simultaneously Declan and Hugo tense the tiniest bit but Issy still catches it.

"We're just making sure everything goes smoothly." Hugo's eyes flicker to the needle subconsciously, not even realising his mistake until he's done it. He gnaws at his lip as she freezes almost as subtly as himself and Declan did but he see's it nonetheless. ' _Fuck!'_ Hugo shares a look with his brother, bracing as she bolts from the chair. The brothers manage to wrap their arms around her waist before she grabs the handle and pull her back into the room. Issy struggles against their hold as they try to pull her back to the chair.

"Issy! Issy! Calm down!" Declan shouts over her snarling. "You're not with Jeremy," Hugo's hold tightens at that god forsaken name. "You're in Dauntless! _Dauntless_ Issy! Calm down!" She wriggles against their hold again, Hugo doesn't actually think she heard him. Before Hugo can even blink, Declan is on the floor, yelping as blood runs down his face. He gets back up quickly grabbing onto her shoulders as Hugo holds onto her waist. Hugo only just registers Four and Eric standing to the side, jaws on the ground in shock.

"A little _help?_!" Hugo shouts to them and they snap into action. Four moves forward, holding her legs. A moment later Issy slams Four into the wall which surprises Hugo and his grip loosens. Eric is by their side and her thrashing gets wilder when he grabs her neck.

" _Back the fuck up!"_ She growls at him, eyes laced with fear and anger. Somehow she still manages to move in his hold.

"ISSY!" Eric bellows and she freezes in surprise, it even makes Hugo freeze at the loudness of his voice. Taking his chance, Eric injects the serum in her neck and they drop her not so lightly into the chair with their muscles aching.

" _Bastard!"_ She hisses and Four proceeds to explain what's going to happen. Her eyes start to flutter as the serum takes affect.

 _"Be brave."_ Hugo mumbles as her eyes close and the screen slowly comes to life. Eric moves to the other side of Declan as they stand around the computer.

They watch as the screen becomes covered with smoke, they can barely see Issy through it and then they hear the crackle of flames. Hugo chokes on the lump in his throat when the screen becomes clear. Its there old house and Hugo know that whatever her brain makes up, its not going to be good. Issy looks around what was once their kitchen and then moves into the hallway that both Declan and Hugo grew to know better than the back of their hands. A noise echoes in the background and her head cocks to the side, listening. The wails of a small child echoes again, clearer now and Hugo shuts his eyes, praying for it not to happen again as the crying gets louder.

 _"Reece."_ She whispers.

The child cries out so loud it feels like yesterday. _"Mama!"_

The siblings breathe in sharply together as Issy shouts. _"REECE!"_

 _"Iszee!"_

As Issy sprints up the stairs Hugo feels Declan grab his wrist, his nails digging into his skin. She slams open each door and in each room she has no luck until she barges into Reece's room and there he sits, just how Hugo remembers him. Light brown hair and the families' blue eyes. Reece sits in his cot, his small hands holding onto the bars as tears run down his face.

Issy gasps her little brother's name, dashing forward until she runs straight into a barrier. Issy begs as she slams her hands onto the barrier. Hugo retches himself away from Declan as he begins to pace back and forth with tears streaming down his face. He clasps his hands over his ears but he can still hear them, he can still _see_ them. Hugo looks to Declan's face and he has tears on his own running free, reddening his cheeks. Hugo turns back to the screen and Issy is still begging. "Pull her out." He gasps and Four turns sharply to him. " _Pull her out_!" Hugo demands as he takes a step forward only to stop when Declan holds his arm out, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"She'll, uh, she'll get through it." Declan stutters slightly. "Issy is – Issy is strong, she'll get through it." Declan's tone didn't reassure Hugo in the slightest but he takes a step back away from the screen, gripping onto his brother's hand. Then a cold laugh came from the sim that sent a shiver down Hugo's spine. Both Declan's, Hugo's and Eric's backs snapped straight when Jeremy appeared on the screen. " _Shit."_ Declan mumbles and his grip tightens. Its now Eric's turn to pace while Jeremy grins at Issy's failed attempts to get through the barrier.

" _No! No! Put him back! Leave him be!"_

 _"And why should I do that?"_ He walks closer _. "What can you offer me instead?"_

 _"Take me!"_ She screams and Hugo swears his heart breaks as she rams her shoulder into the invisible wall. _"Take me instead! Please!"_

Her screams get ignored as Jeremy grins again. He hold Reece up and the room flinches as Reece's head cracks against the wall. Hugo was wrong. He was _so_ wrong. It could be bad, it could be _really bad_. His sister screamed while her knees buckled from beneath her and she slid against the wall, crying her eyes out, and shouting her throat raw. While she did that Jeremy grinned. _He grinned_. When Issy started hyperventilate, Eric marched forward, shoving Four out of the way as he goes and begins to steadily pull her out of the sim.

Hugo takes a few steps so he's on Issy's right and Declan takes up her left. Issy's shortening breaths are the only indicator that she's coming to. The brothers watch as her eyes snap open and her whole body jerks up. Her eyes are unfocused as she stares past their shoulders.

"Issy?" Hugo's voice shakes.

"Iss?" Declan moves forward a bit when her breathing gets faster. "Issy, are you okay?"

Suddenly the brothers are pushed out of the way as Issy launches herself from the chair, hurling the door open and sprints out of the room. Hugo jumps to his feet, lips parted to shout her name as he catches the door, shoving it open to see her hair flowing behind her as she leaves the room. Alec is also on his feet, wide eyed and shouting after her.

Alec turns to Hugo, worry painted on his face. "What happened?"

Declan gently pushes Hugo into the long room, out of the way of the door. "Alec, go on in. We'll look for Issy after." Alec nods his head slowly before walking into the room and the door slams shut. Declan sighs as he sits down in in one of the chairs. "Hugo sit down. Staring at the door won't bring her back."

His brother was right. Hugo had been staring at the door where he saw Issy retreating figure vanish like she'd come back and plop herself in the chair next to Dec. He slumps into the chair next to Dec, shifting a bit so he can lean his head on his brother's shoulder. Declan lets his head fall on top of his, shifting to make them both comfy. Suddenly Hugo feels like a child again, back to the moments when he was upset and he and Dec would simply sit side by side until either one was ready to talk. He finds himself remembering those moments where Issy was missing after the Dauntless patrol found Reece, where Declan and Hugo would sit side by side with Hugo's head on top of Dec's shoulder and Dec's head on top of Hugo's, sharing each others strength. Their mum and dad would have been close by, grasping hands, and Cara would be clinging onto Alec as he cried for his twin.

"Don't worry Hu, she'll be okay." He can feel Declan's breath with every word he said on his hair. Hugo doesn't say anything. They have nothing left to do but wait.

 **xXx**

The brothers' spines snapped up straight when the door opened to reveal Alec. Their little brother stumbled out of the room, jumping when the door slammed shut behind of Four and Eric. Nodding to Dec, Eric strode from the room with determination on his face with Four watching him go.

"I'm off up to the control room." Four looks back to the brothers. "I have a shift there anyway but I'll look out for Issy while I'm there."

"Thank you." Dec smiles, his eyes lighting up slightly as Four leaves. "So, where shall we go first?"

"The dorms?" Hugo offers up.

"The tattoo parlor?" Alec says at the same time.

"Tattoo parlor first as its closest and then the dorms." Declan holds the door open and weirdly he starts grinning. "You know what just popped into my head?"

"What?"

"' _We're going on a bear hunt. We're gonna catch a big one.'"_ Hugo and Alec start laughing, and Hugo feels a little bit better because of it. _"_ Just don't ask why."

Issy wasn't at the parlor. Apparently Josh and the other tattoo artists haven't seen her all day. It was when they were on the way to the dorms when Declan's phone rang.

"It's Four!" Dec quickly answered the phone. "Yeah? Really? Okay, thanks Four." Declan grinned, grabbing Hugo's and Alec's arm, and began to drag them in the opposite direction. "Four saw her on the cameras. Apparently Eric carried her into my flat so lets go."

Hugo and Alec followed behind Declan as he ran through the corridors. They don't stop running until they get to Declan's door with the number 26 gleaming in the low light. Dec slams the door open and he slams it closed after Alec gets in. With no sign of either off them, Hugo jogs to his brother's bedroom. They charge into the room and there Eric is with Issy in his arms, a few steps away from the bed.

" _Where did you find her?"_

 _"Is she okay?"_

 _"What happened?"_

Eric glowers at them, his jaw clenching. " _Shut up!"_ He hisses and they abruptly close their mouths. Eric huffs at them while he leans down to place Issy on the bed. They watch as Eric tries retract his arms from her she whimpers, clutching his jacket tighter. Hugo was surprised how well Issy had connected with Eric and he was more surprised at how it was rather beautiful how he put her insecurities to sleep. Even if it was unconsciously, even if she didn't know it was him. Eric took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He smirks lightly as she inhales deeply and snuggles in closer. Eric then turns his gaze to them, narrowing his eyes. "Kitchen. _Now."_ His voice left no room for argument, they knew that as they filed back out of the room with Eric following behind them. The bedroom door was shut firmly behind them and Eric strode into Declan's kitchen, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and four glasses onto the island separating Eric from the brothers. They watch as Eric pours the amber liquid in each glass. He places a glass in front of Dec and Hu before placing one in front of Alec. Eric holds up one finger. " _One only."_ They knock it back and Alec pushes his glass away from him as he gets onto one of the seats in front of him. Eric takes the glass and places it in the sink 'cause Declan is an old fashioned bastard and refuses to get a dish washer. He refills his, Dec's and Hu's glasses before knocking it back again and the brothers follow suit. Eric sighs as he looks at them. "I found Issy where she normally is at night if she's not wandering around. From what I can gather she is mentally stressed and exhausted. She told me what really . . . _happened."_ Hugo anger sparks suddenly, _he_ doesn't know what happened that day, even _Alec_ doesn't know what happened. Hugo's mouth clamps shut when Eric shoots him a glare. _"_ Before you bitch at me or Issy, I simply asked if she wanted to talk about it or not and she answered in her own time. I didn't force her to say _anything_ and I would have dropped it if she didn't want to. Yes, you all have the right to what happened but it isn't _my right_ to tell you." Hugo swirls the whiskey in his glass with cloudy eyes and Declan stares open-mouthed at the bedroom door. Alec is the only one to meet his gaze with an understanding nod and a small smile. "Don't push her," Eric continues in a softer voice and three sets of blue eyes meet his. "A hell of a lot of shit has just resurfaced. She'll tell you when she feels ready." Eric puts his own glass in the sink before heading to the door. Just as he opens it he turns back around. "I can pull a few strings if Issy and yourself want to stay her tonight instead of the dorms?" Eric tells Alec.

"Thanks Eric." Alec says with a cheeky grin and Eric turns back to look at him. Eric nods back with a small smile before he leaves. Alec turns to Hugo and Dec. "What the hell was that?" Alec points to the door. "How the hell have I not noticed that?"

"Because you, my brother," Dec grins as he walks to the sink and starts running the tap. "Have been too wrapped in Lilah to notice it."

Hugo smiles and suddenly everything becomes fine again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eric's POV**

Eric sat in front of the computer as he prepared five needles just in case shit went wrong. Himself and Four had agreed to have Issy go first and then Kayden, getting the most difficult initiates out of the way. Eric sighed, slumping into the chair. He hated watching Issy's sims, he felt so useless that he couldn't protect her from them. Eric swears he died a little inside when Declan died in her fear sim that one time when Dec wasn't actually in the compound. He hated the way fear plagued her eyes when she realized Dec was no where close as she clung onto Hugo. The look she gave Eric made him want to pull her into his own arms and never let go.

The door opened, cutting Eric from his thoughts, and Issy slowly walked into the room. He took notice of the bags under her eyes and the lack of light that's normally in her golden-blue eyes as Four moved around her to stand next to his dart gun. Eric's eyes followed her as she stopped in front of the chair. Issy groaned, rubbing at her eyes with enough force she would be seeing stars before pulling her hands away and nearly falling into the chair. He shifted, wanting to reach out and hold her. The redness around her eyes made his chest clench.

"You look like shit." _'That fucking number boy!'_ Eric shot a quick glare to the bastard to his side but Eric couldn't help the minute part of him that agreed. To put it bluntly, she did look like shit but that's what the fear sims did. When Issy didn't take the bait, Four raised an eyebrow surprised. "Now I know something is _definitely_ wrong."

"Things are just peachy." She snapped at him with enough venom that Eric was surprised too but he noticed how her face fell immediately afterwards and he knew she was guilty. As she leaned forward and sighed into her hands, Eric quietly picked up a needle while he shared a look with Four and made his way over to her. At the last minute she glanced up and jumped away from the needle, yelping as she fell to the floor. Four leaned over her as she curled into herself. Eric thought of her curling into him on his bed and he froze as he began to harden. ' _Now isn't the time.'_ He tried shoving the image away but every time he blinked it appeared again. He came back to reality when Four asked her a question while he shot her with his gun.

"Are you actually getting _any_ sleep?"

"A few hours tops." Eric shook his head as he inserted the needle in her neck and help Four place her in the chair. Eric and Four sighed as the simulation went into affect and Eric mumbled _Be Brave_.

Four took the seat that Eric had just occupied and they watched as the dark screen lit up. Eric groaned when he realised it was her fear of needles. Like every time this one shows itself Issy looks around the room with fearful eyes, struggling at her bonds until the door opened to reveal her damned uncle. He went his usual speech that never changes as he injects serums into her. After the third enters her body Issy's heart rate picks up as her sim body freezes all movement to the point where they can't even see her chest rise as she breathes. Eric's fists clench as he glances at her body in the chair to remind himself she is breathing, its not real. Sim Issy gasps as she regains movement. Eric's eyes are so fixed on Issy that he doesn't notice Four double check her vitals.

 _"Shit!_ Eric!"

Eric snapped to attention and looked to where Four was pointing. Issy's vitals were off of the charts which sent a jolt of concern through Eric. "Pull her out."

"But Max said –"

" _Pull her out!"_ Eric shouted and Four began to ease her out of the sim. "I'll deal with the consequences." Issy's head lolled to the side and she began to throw up down the side of the chair. When Issy didn't stop Eric jumped up to her side as Four jogged out of the room, slamming the door behind him. After she had finally stopped throwing up, Issy started shaking while tears stained her cheeks red. Her eyes flutter close as Eric leans over to grab her arms. "C'mon. Let's get you to the infirmary." As he pulled her to her feet Eric immediately felt her knees go as she swayed so he pulled her forward and she leaned her head in his neck. He knew it was wrong but Eric couldn't help but sigh contently with Issy in his arms, leaning into him and gripping onto his arm. Slowly Issy stopped shaking and her breathing was back to normal so Eric started to guide her to the back door but when she tripped over her own feet his eyebrows furrowed with worry and Eric crouched down, hooking an arm under her knees with his other along her back. Her head rolled into his shoulder as he picked her up and pressed her against his chest. Eric noticed that sweat had began to break out along her forehead while he quickly walked through the halls. Every few minutes he'd check on Issy and each time she appeared worst than before and now Eric was almost running. In his arms Issy moaned something that he couldn't make out. "Issy?" She didn't respond. "Issy!"

The infirmary was rather quiet when Eric stormed in. "Marlene!" He shouted with fear laced in his voice, his eyes wide and gleaming with it. The nurse jumps in surprise and her eyes widen when she spots Issy in his arms. She points to a private room, following close behind the young leader and shuts the door behind them while Eric gently places her on the bed. His eyes very leave Issy as he steps a few paces back and slumps into the chair while Marlene flutters around the bed taking blood, her temperature and other things but it was all blurred in the background with Issy as the main focus. He doesn't even notice when Marlene left the room.

Eric ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling the perfection he slicks his hair into every morning. The feelings he always keep locked up deep within him break free around Issy, _because of Issy_. Strangely Eric has never felt like _this_ , never felt remotely terrified for anyone before. Tell a lie, Eric got pretty scared in his first year as a leader when a report came through that Declan had got shot and was in surgery, except Eric didn't read the report properly before he headed to the infirmary. In reality, Declan did get shot but it was just a graze and there happened to be another Declan with him, Declan Foxx (often called Foxy due to his red hair). Eric had huffed, annoyed with himself while Dec laughed. They had made a silent agreement never to mention it but Eric could see that Dec was happy that Eric didn't just 'tolerate' him, that their friendship was more than that. The only other time Eric had felt like this was when the first ranking for Stage Two had been posted. Despite being an instructor, Eric had no idea what Issy's ranking was. He remembers being stood with Dec and Hugo with Four somewhere near by while Lauren and Lynn revealed the rankings. It shocked him to the core when he finally spotted her name. Beside him Declan had slapped a hand over his mouth to conceal his cry as Hugo gazed into the crowd, gasping. Eric's and Dec's eyes followed Hugo's line of sight to where Issy was stood pale, wide eyes and frozen in the centre of a wall created by the other initiates with Alec talking rapidly to her but she didn't seem to respond nor did her eyes move from the board. The older Vince brothers pushed their way through the crowds with Eric and Four not far behind them. The initiates wouldn't allow either Dec or Hugo through, they didn't even budge when Four ordered them to move. Eric had just wanted to get to Issy and so he lost his patience, threatening to make them all factionless. His spirits lifted when they began to move but his spirits quickly fell when Issy disappeared into the crowd. Declan was beside himself, nearly ripping out his hair when he saw she had gone. It worried her brothers even more when she didn't turn up to lunch and Four had gone to the control room afterwards to kept an eye out for her with Blake. Four reported that they saw glimpses of her around the compound but she never stopped. Eric had walked through the same halls himself hoping to come across her but he never did. He even skipped dinner wandering through the halls when he got a message that she didn't turn up to that meal either.

When she finally reappeared, Issy strode into the sim room with her head held high not even sparing a glance at Eric as she sat in the chair. Eric had narrowed his eyes, angry that while her brothers, her friends and himself had nearly gone mad with worry she seemed indifferent to the whole situation. However, deep down, he knew she has her flaws and that was understandable, she needed time. Time to recollect herself because even though she was broken, she is also brave and strong all at once and when she does fall down she gets right back up. Though that didn't stop him from being pissed off with her but he was impressed with how she tried to control her emotions while she sat in the chair. That was until Four stood next to her with a needle in hand and she jumped from the chair. Without even thinking about it Eric had stood up and pulled her into his chest, pulling her tighter when she struggled. Eric's anger simmered down while he held her and he could feel her shaking like a leaf. She cut her time down rather impressively and in the weeks after that she slowly began to rise.

Eric was once again torn from his thoughts by a door opening. Marlene stepped into the room with a folder, closing the door firmly behind her with a grim expression on her face.

"What?" Eric leaned closer to Marlene with a frown, annoyed by her silence. "What is it?"

"Issy's had an allergic reaction to the fear serum."

" _What?_ But all these months she's been fine."

"I know but going by the results her body has _changed_ slightly." Marlene gnaws at her lip as she flips through a few pages. "Going by what has been recorded from her life in Erudite, including the mentions of unknown serums being forcibly injected, there shouldn't be anything wrong with her. However the only hypotheses I can think of is whatever serums were injected into her when she was eleven has messed up with her body." ' _Unknown serums... That bastard!'_ Eric's jaw clenches as Jeremy's face appears in his mind. "What we can gather with a few quick tests without having sent the samples to Erudite is that if a serum is injected into Issy daily over a long period of time that changes her senses her body will learn to fight it. If it can't fight it then her body and brain will register it as something she's allergic to. Like what happened earlier, her body couldn't fight the fear sim off so it was registered as an allergy she her body forced her to have an allergic reaction to it." Marlene looked to Issy with sombre eyes and Eric gazed at the golden-eyed girl on the bed with a similar expression. "Thankfully its the last day of the fear sims, isn't it? And tomorrow the fear landscape. She shouldn't have a reaction to the serum tomorrow with it being slightly altered but keep an eye on her just in case."

Eric quickly glanced at the nurse. "So she'll be fine?"

"Given that this is her first negative reaction anything can be possible. As to when she'll wake up is unknown but other than that she'll be fine." Marlene said with a smile and Eric nodded his head.

"Could you forward this information to Max, Four and myself along with any additional notes?"

"Of course." With another smile, Marlene left the room.

Eric smiled to himself. She was going to be okay, but she just needed to wake up now. He looked at his watch, noting they had been there for over an hour. Sighing, Eric settled himself back into the chair while he ran another hand through his hair. Eric wasn't going to be moving any time soon, he refuses to. He will not be moving until Issy wakes up. Eric scoots the chair closer to the bed before reaching out to brush a strand of hair back, his fingers ghosting over her jaw. "Now you just need to wake up babe." ' _What has the world come to?'_ Eric thinks to himself with a shake of his head. _Babe._ Once he would have mocked anyone who said that word and now here he is, saying the very same word to the woman who holds his heart without knowing it. What a sap he's turned into. ' _With very good reason.'_ His inner voice pipes up while Eric gazes at Issy and he agrees without question.

Over the next few hours – which in reality feel like years – Eric catches up with his reports, checking on Issy now and then. Within the last hour she has begun to stir but hasn't yet regained consciousness. Eric has caught his reflection in his screen and he winced. He hair is sticking up at all angles and his clothes are wrinkled as fuck. Eric's hand was half way to his head when Issy stirred, shifting in the bed. She mumbled something and Eric moved closer. "Issy?" She mumbled something again and his hopes rose as he began to lightly shake her shoulders. "Issy? Come on babe please?" Relief soars through him and her pale eyes find him. He leans forward, placing his elbows on the edge of the bed. "Hey." Eric whispers.

"Hi." Eric was thankful when Marlene brought in a glass of water half an hour ago but he hadn't touched it. Issy's voice was rough and he handed her the glass which she gulped down within seconds. "What happened?" When she was done Eric took back the glass and put it back. Eric smiled, noting how much more she sounded like herself compared to the croaky voice before.

Eric looks down to his lap. His features scrunch up as his lips move, forming words with no sound and then he looks up at her, eyes piercing into hers. "Apparently the serums that _he_ forced into you as a child messed up some shit." Eric ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up again. "Marlene ran some quick tests and somethings been pushed into overdrive which means if you take a serum that fucks with your senses and plays with your brain repeatedly for a few months your body learns to fight against it until you are no longer affected by the serum. _But_ if you do take the serum after your body has become immune to it you'll be forced to react like you're allergic to it which is just what sorta happened in a way. " Issy pinches her lips together and Eric elaborates. "Basically your body has begun to become immune to it so you had an allergic reaction to it."

"Is it just with serums or vaccinations too?"

Eric sighs. "Honestly I didn't pay much attention to what Marlene said after she confirmed you'd be fine.

A wry smile plays at her lips as a light blush covers her cheeks. "So how long have I been here for?"

Eric checks his watch, tilting it into the light. "Not long. It's around half one now so we've only been here for three and a half hours." He watches with a warm smile as she loses herself in her thoughts. He knows this by how the gold fades away and the blue sharpens as her eyes lose focus, like they do every time Issy is lost in thought. His eyes flicker to her bottom lip as she rolls her bottom lip between her teeth. Slowly, not being able to help himself, Eric reaches forward, cupping her cheek gently and pulls her lip from her teeth with his thumb. Issy's eyes focus, snapping up to meet his own and Eric can't help the smirk that slides its way onto his face as she gazes at him both shocked and a little bit surprised until his tablet beeps, demanding attention. His face crumples as he leans down to pick it up, annoyed because of the interruption. Eric placed it on his lap and scowled as he read a message he received from Max.

 _Now that Issy is awake and fine, surely you could bear to part with her to discuss todays events?_

Eric scowls. As clear as day, he can hear the slightly sarcastic tone of his mentor and he knows despite there being a question mark it was not a request. Before Eric could reply back, another message popped up and Eric huffs out a breath in annoyance as he reads it.

 _Don't scowl like that Eric. Be thankful I allowed you to stay with her this long instead of calling you up straight away. Now send a message to her brothers to pick her up and get your arse here now._

Eric's scowl deepens as his eyes get colder and he glares up at the camera in the corner of the room before typing his reply quickly. When he looks back up he watches Issy as she watches him and a smirk appears on her face as her eyes dance with laughter. His eyes narrow with dark playfulness before sighing and dropping the coldness in his features. "Max is demanding a meeting in ten minutes. I've sent an email to Dec to come and sign you out." Eric brings his hands up to cover his face as he sighs into them with his elbows on his knees and his muscles tense. A moment later Eric almost thinks he's imagining shit when he feels Issy's fingers ghosting across his forehead, brushing his hair away from his face and back up. Eric begins to relax, enjoying the oddly calming effect its having on him and he leans into her hand while her fingers rake through his hair and against his scalp. When she withdraws her hand a rumble of protest comes from deep within his chest. Eric frowns, pissed that Max demands his attention now (and is still probably watching) and pissed that Issy stopped. He reluctantly stands up and straightens his jacket out with as much control as he can muster until he looks like the fearless, ruthless leader ninety nine percent of Dauntless know him to be. Desire darkens his eyes as he catches Issy's eyes with his own and he takes a small step forward until his legs bump into the side of the bed. Eric raises a hand to the top of her head, stroking down along her jaw until he holds her chin, his thumb drawing circles. "Rest up. You have a few hours until the rankings are posted and then try to sleep as much as you can, the final test is tomorrow and I want you in a clear, steady mind set." He taps the underside of her chin with his finger. "Chin up Issy, it'll all be over soon." With one last smile Eric leaves the room.

 **xXx**

It had been half an hour since Eric had left Issy's side and honestly he wished he didn't. For the past half an hour Eric had been repeating exactly what Marlene had told him. Despite Max's bored expression, Eric knew Max was really worried about Issy and wanted to make sure she'd be okay for tomorrow. When Eric had entered Max's office he knew that he was correct in thinking that Max hadn't stopped watching the camera feed after that last message because Max was wearing a not so subtle sly grin with his hands laced in front of him.

" _So,"_ Max had began, grinning like the Cheshire cat and Eric groaned, glaring at him. " _Would you like me to invest into a comb for you?"_

Eric had slumped into the chair in front of Max's desk, still glaring, and told the older leader to go fuck himself. That earned a few pleased chuckles from Max and Eric glared at him until he stopped.

Now Max sat rubbing at his temples with his eyes closed for a moment before opening them to check his watch. "Come on." Max stood up. "Its nearly time to reveal the rankings."

Eric followed Max out of the office and waited as Max locked the door. His curiosity got the better of him. "Is her ranking good?" Eric knew he didn't have to elaborate who _her_ was.

Max smirked at Eric with a twinkle in his eye. "Meh, good enough."

 **xXx**

Eric was reasonably surprised when Max mention Jeanine and a few other Erudites were coming to Dauntless to watch the Final Test. He was even more surprised when one of them turned out to be Ella with Jeanine and another Erudite he didn't know. Max says a few words to the Erudites as the other Leaders hook themselves up to the computers in front of them when Four comes into the room with the initiates walking behind him. Eric watches as the twins sit nearest to where the Leaders are on the front row with their friends around them. Eric listens in on Four's speech as he takes a drink from his glass. "– and don't fuck up."

From where the initiates are sat, Issy snorts and rolls her eyes. "That's a great pep talk number boy," Eric smirks over the rim of his glass as Issy's tone drips in sarcasm. "Got any more up those majestic sleeves of yours?" Eric chokes slightly as he covers his laugh. It seems Eric's not the only one that's not in the mood for Four's bullshit today. His eyes catch Ella's and he smirks as she grins at him. When Eric looks back to Issy, Alec's hand is covering her mouth while she glares at him and flips him off with the other initiates laughing around them.

"If you're quite finished," Max rubs his face but Eric can see the amused smirk on his face. "We'd like to start."

Four shares a look with Eric and he sighs. "Excuse me for a moment." Eric mumbles to those around him, walking straight to Four while nodding at Jason and Bud, having requested their presence.

"Shall we get this over and done with Kayden?" Four asks and Eric looks over to see Kayden slumping further into his chair before he stands up. Four suddenly turns to Issy. "I don't know what you're grinning about, you're after him." Eric shoots Four a glare when Issy begins to shuffle in her seat.

Kayden walks towards the chair as Jason and Bud walk closer until they are able to get him into a tight hold. While they do that Eric fills up the needle and Four paces close to Kayden. It isn't until Eric comes closer with the needle does Kayden start to panic. Kayden starts to struggle in the hold until he breaks out of it but it's not long until the breath in his lungs are stolen from him as Jason tackles him to the ground and tries to put him in a submit position. Eric struggles to find an opening as Kayden starts to thrash and snarl in the hold more when Jason yells for the needle. ' _I know fuckface,'_ Eric mentally yells. _'I know!'_

"Is he alright?" Max's voice calls as Kayden's knees pound Jason's back until he can twist his body enough to buck him off but before he can get up hands grab at him, pinning him down.

"Oh it's fine." Four huffs out a breath while he puts his body weight onto Kayden's legs and Bud more or less sits on his chest while he holds Kayden's head in his hands, making his head go still. "He's one of two initiates that made Stage Two particularly hard because of their," Four pauses, looking for fitting word. " _dislike_ for needles."

"And who's the other?" Winnie pipes up curiously from the side of Max. Eric watches Four as he glances at Issy without even realising it and she slumps further into her chair as anyone who heard their conversation turn to Issy. Despite being slumped all the way down in her chair and looking somewhat submissive, Issy glares at each and every one of them until they look away and Eric grins at her fleetingly. During their conversation, Eric noticed Kayden was rather distracted by his surroundings and Eric managed to stick the needle in his neck. Together, the four men carry Kayden to the chair.

Eric yanks Four by the arm. "Why the fuck didn't you grab the dart gun?" He hisses quickly. "You moron, go get it just in case." Eric quickly makes his way back to the other Leaders and hooks himself up as Four jogs out of the room.

The Leaders along with those from Erudite watch as Kayden go trough each of his fears. Being ignored by others. Being controlled or having no choice in his life and Eric finally understands the shackles tattooed on his wrists. Needles, but not as extreme as Issy's are. Bugs. Failure. A bear in between himself and a smaller girl that resembles Kayden. And finally the girl from before dying. When Kayden comes to, sweating and breathing heavily, Eric realises that Issy and Kayden are more alike than he originally thought.

Eric unhooks himself as Four motions Issy forward. She glances in Eric's direction as he stands up, walking towards the chair and Eric smiles reassuringly.

With shaking legs, she clenched her hands into fists as she made her way to the chair. Eric watched her carefully as she stopped right in front of the chair and exhaled unsteadily. Eric held up his hand in Jason's direction when took a step without taking his eyes away from Issy. Eric know she can do it if she pushes away her fear but Eric understands it's harder than that. Her instructors waited with baited breath as Issy stepped up to the chair and sat down. Her pale blue eyes met Eric's again and she nodded. Eric motioned for Four to move and she watched as Four prepared the needle. Issy swallowed when Four began to tread slowly towards her with the needle in hand as if she was a wild animal, ready to bolt. She began to shake her head as her body trembled and when Four took the final step forward, shit exploded. Jason and Bud grabbed her shoulders from behind the chair and pulled her back. Fear flooded into her eyes as they paled even more into the lightest blue either of her instructors have ever seen. Eric moved forward while Four grabbed her arm. A moment later Eric was shocked to see Four staggering back onto the floor, dropping the needle as he clutched his now bleeding and broken nose. Issy thrashed and snarled and hissed in Jason and Bud's hold and Eric could them losing their grip. Eric stalked forward, grabbing both of her wrists with his hands and pulled them to the side.

"Four! Get your arse up!" Eric barked and Four stumbled back onto his feet, moving back to the monitors. While Four prepared another needle, Issy snapped her head back and forth as she thrashed again. Eric let out a frustrated sigh as he roughly pulled at her arms, securing her wrists with one hand as he wrapped his other arm around her head. He was breathing heavily when he lowered his head down to hers, his lips by her ear. Issy snarled at Four when he came closer with the second needle. " _Issy_!" Eric quietly hissed in her ear, he felt better now he was holding her. "Issy! Listen to me, listen to my voice." Her snarl lessened slightly. "You'll be okay Issy. I would never allow _anyone_ to hurt you." By the time her breathing had slowed, Four was now by her side but as soon as Four placed a hand on her neck she snarled so fiercely that Four backed up a step. In any other situation Eric would have laughed at number boy's reaction but with Issy's eyes almost whiteish-gold with fear, Eric concentrated on his golden-eyed girl in his arms. " _Issy_." Eric's voice calmly scolded her as she bared her teeth at Four and Eric's hold tightened, as did Jason's and Bud's. "C'mon Issy, you can do this. _I believe in you."_ Issy's head stilled enough for Four to get the needle in her neck. She hissed, snapping her teeth at Four as three sets of hands let her go, Eric doing so reluctantly.

Eric moved into her line of sight, shooting her a quick smile as he jogged back to his chair and hooked himself up again. He ignored the disbelief on the faces around him as he braced himself for her fears. Eric caught Ella's eyes with his own, his eyes with nothing but sorrow and pain. Ella nodded slowly as the screen came to life. Shadows danced around Issy, he had to pay attention to the screen to notice anything at all. She spins around as something moves again before disappearing _._ In the distance two red dots appear and when they get closer Eric can see that the red flickering flames are brighter since he last saw them on a screen.

Issy takes a step back subconsciously while one huge black, blurry paw steps out from the darkness followed by another until one very familiar wolf stands eye to eye with her. _Lucifer_ , as Issy calls it. His eyes are redder and burning hotter than before. His fur is darker than the darkness surrounding Issy, his edges blurring and floating like smoke. He snarls at her as he begins to circle her just like he always does, its like a dance they do. Issy watches with caution clear on her face as Lucifer smiles that wicked grin, fangs bared. The snapping of jaws makes her spin around again. Wolves like black shadow and red flame lurk from the darkness grinning, snarling, snapping, circling her but they make no move to take her down. Each wolf is different; be it by size, by how dark their fur is or how bright their eyes burn but, of course, the biggest, darkest, glowing eyed wolf is Lucifer who is sat there grinning his wicked grin like a fox who got into the chicken coup.

One of the smaller wolves that circle her jumps forward. " _Worthless_." It snaps in Jeremy's voice and Eric's fists clench, a large part of him now wishing that Jeremy had joined Jeanine today. The wolf backs back into the circle but Issy doesn't move an inch when more of the shadow wolves pounce forwards.

" _Weak_." Says another.

" _Waste of space_."

" _You are nothing_." One whispers.

" _Pathetic_." Ones jaws come far too close to her arm but she still stands her ground, golden eyes glaring fiercely into red.

" _Disappointment_."

" _Weak_."

" _You're not worthy of Dauntless_." ' _She is.'_ Eric thinks to himself.

" _Worthless_."

" _Weak_."

" _You don't belong here."_

" _Nothing_."

The wolves growl, snap and snarl more insults her way. Issy hisses and snarls back, stepping forward as another wolf moves to growl at her but hesitantly steps back into the circle and they begin to chant louder, circling in closer. Lucifer again doesn't join in but his face is far from pleased. In the corner of his eye, Eric sees her heartrate skyrocket higher as she stares into Lucifer's eyes. Lucifer growls to those around him and they shut up, backing away from him and Issy, bowing their heads to him. Issy tries to get her breathing under control while her fists clench. She stands still, glaring with her heart still beating fast as Lucifer stalks closer, her jaw clenches together when he brushes against her side and she bites back a cry.

" _No one loves you_ ," Lucifer says and Eric feels like he knows it from somewhere, he just cant think where. " _Why would they?"_ He laughs brutally behind her, resting his great head on her shoulder. " _You're nothing but an experiment. You're not brave enough to face your uncle, what good are you in Dauntless?"_ She cringes as his nose nudges against her ear. He chuckles, moving his head away from her before he turns to sit in front of her, cocking his head to the side. _"It's your fault Reece died. It's such a pity, he would have grown into such a strong man. If anyone was to die that night it should have been you. No one would miss you if you were to go. Why? Because you. Are. Nothing."_

Eric looks up to the monitor where her heartbeat is displayed. Its still high and Issy's fist clench for a minute as she closes her eyes. Slowly her heartrate begins to decrease until its almost normal. She smiles for a moment before she opens her eyes. The glow strong and defiant and something that's just so Issy. "I'm not weak." Issy says firmly and Lucifer steps back as she steps forward. "I am not nothing. You may have teeth like a wolf but you'll always cry like a little sheep." Issy grins tauntingly as he snarls. She takes another step forward as he takes another back. "Who's pathetic now, little wolf? I am what I am." A step forward. "If that makes people disappointed then so be it. That is their opinion of me, it doesn't matter. All that matters is my family, my friends, those that I hold close to my heart and if they really think that then they can go fuck themselves into the seventh realm of hell and I'll see them there soon." With a winning smirk she reaches out to Lucifer and swishes her hand to the side, brushing the smoke apart until it fades and the red eyes vanish.

The wolves disappear and Issy spins waiting for the next one to come when something slams her back into the ground and the scene becomes clear. Eric blinks repeatedly as the screen goes from one extreme to another when he sudden bright light fills the screen. Issy hisses and scrunches her eyes closed. Her back is once again against the coolness of metal with bindings on her wrists and ankles. Her eyes snap open, blazing pale gold and she tries to sit up. Unable to sit up more than a few inches, she looks around the room. The blood rushes out of her face and her jaw clenches as she pulls at her bindings. Issy winces as she pulls harder at her bindings until her skin burns. The rope bites at her skin red raw and a tear runs down her face as she whimpers, slumping on to the cool metal. Issy doesn't look at the objects in the room with her but then she glances up to the tables which are littered with empty needles. Some of the substances in the needles slosh about as it rolls across the table. Issy gazes at the solitary door in the corner of the room with false hope.

Loud noise from the other side of the door makes her heart race and numerous voices merge together. Her name is always hissed like a curse, a taboo. The door opens a tad and it becomes easier to hear what is being said.

" _Serums...0503 and 0122...Ranges in strength...Should have...Results..._.."

The door opens wider. At first there is only a trolley being wheeled through with ten needles neatly aligned in the middle. Her eyes widen when she sees the face of the one pushing the trolley. Eric's jaw clenches as Issy starts to fight the bindings with a greater need as she chokes on her tears. She bites back a cry when the ropes rub against her skin and small rivers of blood rush from her wrists while Jeremy chuckles as he gets closer.

" _That's not going to work, darling niece_." Jeremy drawls with a wicked grin as he comes to a stop behind her, out of her line of sight. Issy inches up, craning her neck to see him, to watch him when her bindings are pulled tighter and she cries out loud as she is pulled against the metal. Tears blur her vision as she struggles to even arch her back off of the table. From the corner of her eye Issy sees that he left the door open an inch or two. Hope flares in her body while Jeremy comes back around and his fingers dance over the needles, each one a different colour and the substance a different density. His hand stops over one on the end. Its red liquid sloshes around as he picks it up.

" _No_..." Issy mumbles, shaking her head and tugging at the ropes, trying to get some leeway. " _Nonono! Please! No!"_ Tears rush down her face as he stalks closer.

" _This wouldn't've happened if you got Reece out faster_." He pauses with the needle raised high. " _Well_ ," He laughs. " _At least not to you_."

Issy breathes heavier, straining to get closer. Her glow gold with hatred as she snarls at him. " _Touch my family again and you're dead. Touch them again and it'll be your heart that no longer beats!"_

He steps back, laughing with malicious glee. " _There's the Dauntless spirit you're known for._ " He sneers. Before Issy can register his words, he surges forward, grabbing onto her neck roughly and stabs the needle in her neck. Issy gasps, all colour drains from her eyes until she's left with a sickly pale blue. She claws at the rope. Her body seizes still for a minute, for two. When it reaches the fifth minute, her body regains movement. Her ribs heave with every breath she takes as she chokes until red runs from her nose. She slumps back onto the metal, her eyelids heavily drooping as Jeremy notes something down before retrieving the next needle. This time it was thick and orange. Issy choked as she once again struggles against the rope albeit not with as much force as before. " _And anyway it has to be you now."_ His grabs her neck roughly as the second needle goes in. This time Issy's limbs slowly stop listening to her as she wills them to move. Eric could see it in her eyes while her head swayed. She forces her eyes open as Jeremy walks towards the trolley with his back to her, still drawling on. " _Reece was the perfect subject. But unfortunately the smoke damaged his cells. I was so lucky that you happened to be there at the same time, so lucky. For some reason the serums that were grounded up and put in dear Ella's food when she was pregnant with you and Alec affected you more, even if it was only by a small amount."_ From his left he hears Ella gasp, her hands clasped over her mouth as tears run down her face. In the sim Issy manages to reach up to her other arm and grabs her wrist. With one swift motion her wrist snaps into an awkward angle and she bits back a scream. Eric cringes and winces with the rest of the Leaders as Issy slips her wrist out of her bindings. Her lip is bitten raw from trying to keep the gasps in. Tenderly, she takes a hold of her wrist now its free and snaps in back, the Leaders cringe even more. Jeremy is still drones on, unaware of her battle for freedom. With numb fingers Issy manages to untie her other hand and then she gets to work on her legs.

Once free Issy quietly moved off of the table and slammed a fist into Jeremy's jaw as he turned around with a third needle. They went to the ground with a crash as Issy ran to the door and slipped into a room beyond that. Jeremy's cursing died down until silence greeted her. Issy rubbed her sore wrist gently while she walked forward. Six spotlights caught her attention and she strode towards it. Issy breathes in sharply when she sees who's under each spotlight. In a row is all of her family gagged, bound up and on their knees with faceless men behind them and a gun at their heads. Issy drops to her knees in front of them.

" _Mum? Dad? What's happening?"_ Her breathing becomes frantic as something appears in the corner of her eye. She turns her head to find a women in Abnegation grey and black hair. Issy's eyes narrow as she stands up and walks to her. The woman put a hand behind her back and pulls out a gun, handing it to Issy.

" _Choose_." The woman says, motioning her head to her family. Issy opens the barrel to find five bullets and she snaps the barrel back.

" _Choose? What do you mean choose? What is going on?"_

" _Choose_." The women simple shrugs. " _They can't all survive. Choose one to live."_

Issy's eyes widen and she shakes her head in disgust. " _I'm not gonna shoot my family!"_

" _Choose. Or else they all die."_

With fury enlaced in the tears in her eyes Issy takes a few steps back, raising her gun and shoots at the woman. The bullet goes straight through her head but she doesn't drop down dead. Horrified, Issy watches the bullet go to the other side of her head until it drops to the floor on the other side. The wound slowly closes up and she smirks.

" _Fine_." She nods to one of the faceless men and a gun goes off. Issy screams as Cara falls to the floor with a bullet in her head. " _Choose_." The woman repeats.

With shaking hands, she looks to her remaining family. Looks of understanding run through their eyes as she raises the gun again. " _I love you all_." Issy gasps as tears run freely down her face. Her eyes close as she fires and a body slumps to the floor. Reopening her eyes she sees blood dripping from her dad's head. Biting her lip, Issy forces herself to continue. Clamping her eyes shut, she fires again and another body goes down. Her mum's blue eyes are lifeless as they stare up. Issy now looks between Hugo, Alec and Declan. They all hold the sane look in their eyes, a look of pity and understanding. She raises the gun and looks between her siblings. _"I love the three of you the most."_ Issy chokes on the lump in her throat, closing her eyes as she fires. Issy glances at the floor to see Declan's blond hair tinted pink with blood.

Issy looks at the gun as she raises it, quoting a part of a poem she once knew. " ' _Those we love don't go away, they walk beside us everyday. Unseen, unheard but always near. Still loved, still missed and very dear.'_ " She takes aim, her hand somewhat steady. " _I love you."_ She says, one last time before pulling the trigger. Hugo's body collides with the floor and Issy lets out a breath. She drops the gun and shares the look of relief in Alec's eyes as his shoulders slump. Issy looks to the woman with raised eyebrows.

The woman nods to her reluctantly, gesturing for the men to follow her. When she glances back to her twin he isn't there. None of her families bodies are there. In fact she stands in a room that looks like a bomb exploded in. Stepping out of what must have been a door at some point Issy finds herself near the Hub, or what was once the Hub, its just more ruined than normal. In fact all the buildings around her are. They're all far more decayed than normal. Fog covers the ground, hiding the floor from her eyes. That is until she steps on something and it snaps. Looking down she slaps her hand over her mouth to stop the scream that threatens to rise. A body. She can't tell who it is – or was. Issy turns around, staggering back when she sees bodies littering the ground. White and black. Grey. Red and yellow. Blue and white. Black and red. Their colours separate them from each other but together they lay emotionless, unmoving. Issy's head snaps up to the horizon when she hears gunshots and she quickly ducks low to the ground. More gunshots go off and Issy's mind whirls to a stop when she sees a figure near by cladded in black. With a quick scan of her surroundings she scurries to the body and begins to search for a weapon. Her fingers wrap around a gun and some ammo, her other hand finds another gun and a knife. Checking both of the barrels, Issy slips one gun in her waist band and lifts her top to cover it and the other she keeps out just in case. She shoves the ammo into one of her pockets as she takes the knife's sheath off of the body and ties it to her left forearm, slipping the knife in. while she does all that Issy constantly checks all around her at the slightest noise.

A minute later she hears footsteps running towards her, two sets at least pounding against the ground, getting louder, getting closer. Her mouth parts in surprise. _"It cannot be."_ Unconsciously she takes a step forward and then another until her own feet are pounding into the ground, bolting forwards. Hurling herself over bodies and rubble, she pushes herself to go faster. Her twin brother comes to a stop on a large ledge made from rubble not twenty feet in front of her in Dauntless uniform. His knees are bent as he crouches low with a gun in his hand, glancing around. " _Alec_!" She shouts and his eyes snap to her as she gets closer. Issy is greeted with a frown, his eyes screaming at her to run.

" _Issy! Go!"_ With a free hand, he points in the direction she came from. " _Don't look back, go! I –"_ He suddenly stops talking. His eyes go blank as he falls onto his knees.

" _Alec_?" Issy whispers. Slowly, as if time was put on slow motion, his body falls forward and she sees a knife sticking out of his back. " _Alec_!" She screams at her brother, rushing forward the last few steps between them. Falling to the ground next to him she carefully rolls him over, cradling his head in her lap. Tears race down her face as she begs him to get up, to move, to breathe. She looks around with confusion on her face.

" _Issy_?" Another voice she would recognize anywhere speaks up. Hugo. Her eyes pale with sadness lock with his and she takes him in. Just like Alec, he's in uniform, ready for battle with a gun strapped to his thigh and another in his hands. His eyebrows are scrunched down in confusion until his eyes focus on Alec.

" _Hugo! Hugo we have to help him! We have to do something!"_ She grips at Alec's jacket as Hugo's stance loosens.

" _Issy what –"_ A gunshot cuts him off and his blue eyes widen as he starts to sway. " _Iss_ -" Hugo topples over on his side. Unmoving. Not breathing. Dead. Issy chokes on a lump in her throat as she gently lays Alec's head on the ground before crawling over to Hugo. Shakily she checks his pulse with false hope. Nothing. Her eyes blur as she brushes his black hair away from his face.

Somewhere behind her more footsteps pound and more gunshots follow. Her instincts take over and her eyes clear. Quickly Issy takes the gun from Hugo's cold hands and his thigh, checking the safety is on and rams them into the back of her waistband with the other one she picked up. Standing up, she crouches low to the ground and stalks forward carefully, alert and ready. Something shoves her into the ground from behind, pushing her into the ground from the weight. She tries to fight, to reach for the gun that spun out of her grasp when another familiar voice filled with worry and a small bit of annoyance stops her.

" _What are you doing?"_ That voice. Declan. His face becomes clearer to her now despite it being somewhat dirty. It's as familiar as those that follow it.

" _Issy come on, we need to go! Declan get her up_!" Dad. It's their dad stood to their left. Dec's hands grab at her arms, heaving her up. She turns to see Cara leant against a wall with their mum lifting up a bloodied bandage from Cara's arm. Declan is still holding her close when Issy notices they all are prepared for war. Their dad stands with a rifle in his hands, their mum has a gun strapped over her back and Cara has two on each hip but what Issy finds the strangest is that they're all in Dauntless uniform. All of them. Their dad watches as their mum finishes fiddling with the bandage before speaking up again. " _C'mon we need to –_ " A force pushes him forward and he too falls to the ground, blood pouring from his neck. Cara screams and their mum pulls her back. She stands their with her eyes fixed on the blood.

" _There's nothing we can do, we have to leave them_." Their mum's voice breaks as her eyes drift to Alec to Hugo and to her husband. She takes a deep breath before pulling out a hand gun and leading the way to fuck knows where. Cara follows with Issy behind her after Issy picked up the gun from the floor and Declan brought up the rear, constantly checking their surroundings. None of them speak, none of them can form the words. She doesn't question what they're doing, where they're going or what happened.

A gunshot goes off in the distance and they freeze. Issy clicks off the safety while their mum shares a look with Declan. As a squad, they move towards another building across the street. Bodies wearing the faction's colours are still covering the floor and Issy's curiosity gets the best of her.

" _Okay, so what the fuck happened here_?" Issy whispers to Cara once they reach the building.

Her sister's eyes cloud over. " _Times change Issy_."

" _What? What's that 'posed to mean?"_ Issy throws her hands up in frustration when Cara doesn't answer. " _Cara! Tell me!_ " She hisses louder. Just as Cara opens her mouth to answer, something ghosts past Issy's ear and draws blood before it lands in Cara's chest, forcing her to the ground. Issy rushes forward and grips her hair when she finds no pulse. " _Cara? Cara! Mum! Cara, she – Mum? Dec?"_ Issy's gaze was too focused on Cara to noticed what happened but their mum was slumped against the wall, glassy eyed, and Dec was on his back, choking and coughing up blood. " _Shit! Shit! Shit_!" Issy collapses at Declan's side and her fingers run along his body for any open wounds. When she gets to his ribs, she comes into contact with something warm and sticky. Her hand comes away covered in blood and she almost wants to gag. Instead she rips the bottom of her top and pushes it into the wound. Dec coughs up more blood and smiles grimly as she does everything she can to stop the bleeding.

" _Issy_." Declan's voice is raspy and rough and painful. It's so unlike Declan, it almost hurts. Shakily, he raises a hand to cup her cheek and Issy leans into it, covering it with her free hand. " _It's gonna be okay. You'll be okay."_ She doesn't know if he's trying to reassure her or himself. " _We all love you. We'll always…love…you_ …." With his last word, he exhales his final breath.

Issy screws her eyes shut as she holds his hand to her cheek with both hands. Breathing deeply Issy places his hands on his chest and slumps back. The tears she couldn't find earlier finally fall, slowly, quietly, one by one. With the palm of her hands she brushes her tears away. She unarms herself, placing her guns, ammo and the knife she found to the side. Issy brushes her fingers through her brother's hair and leans forward to place a kiss on his forehead. With quivering legs, Issy stands up and walks way without a second glance. Issy keeps walking but for how long she doesn't know. A sudden chill seeps into her bones and she wraps her arms around her waist. Her muscles tense when thunder rumbles in the sky as rain starts to pour. Issy sweeps her now soaking hair out of her eyes. Something looms in front of her but she can't quite make out what it is. That is until lightening strikes in the darkened sky, revealing a house. Not just any house, her old home. Lightening strikes again as thunder crackles and her home abruptly sets alight. Issy stands there, shocked and horrified as flames eat at the building. Flames hiss as they come into contact with the rain. Shivers run up her spine and her heart stops as a scream comes from within the house. Not a loud scream, just one loud enough to hear the pain in their voice.

" _Reece_." She whispers to herself, she can feels tears collecting in her eyes. Issy takes a small step forward and then another until she is sprinting to the house and throwing herself into the flames. Down the hall she can see small flames lick at the chairs in the kitchen, eating at family pictures hung on the walls to her side. The hallway feels cramped as smoke clogs her lungs and she coughs, tears stinging her eyes. Her eyes widen as the crying gets louder.

A child cries out, the very same cry that's been carved into her for years. " _Mama_!"

Issy breathes in sharply as a tear escapes. " _REECE_!" She spins around frantically and volleys herself into more flames. Running from room to room she yells for her baby brother, ignoring the flames as they become thicker, as the smoke makes it unbearable to breathe. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs the cries become louder. She looks up and shouts his name.

" _Iszee_!" The little boy calls back.

Wasting no time, she sprints up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. She hisses as the fire eats at her heels, as it touches her skin, burning into her soul. Opening each door she finds no one but the cries get louder. Coming to Reece's room, she flings open the door and there he is. He sits in his cot, his blue eyes red-rimmed with tears streaming down his puffed up cheeks. His light brown hair is ruffled and his hands are gripping the bars. She gasps his name and dashes forward only to run head first into an invisible barrier. Slamming her hands against the barrier again and again, she wails as loud as her brother does. " _Please! Please_!" She begs. " _Reece_!" A cold laugh comes from the darkened corner of the room. A man with greying hair and emotionless eyes steps forward into the light next to Reece's cot and she stops breathing. " _Jeremy_." His mouth twitches up into an ugly sneer as he walks towards the barrier. He cackles as he looks between Issy and Reece.

" _Feeling useless Issy?"_ He grins as she slams again harder. He saunters over to Reece and picks him up. The little boy's crying softens a bit, it would look like a normal uncle calming down his nephew if Issy didn't know better. A feral grin slid onto Jeremy's face as her fists pounded against the barrier.

" _No! No! Put him back! Leave him be!"_

 _"And why should I do that?"_ He walks closer. " _What can you offer me instead?"_

" _Take me!"_ She screams, ramming her shoulder into the invisible wall. " _Take me instead! Please!"_

 _"You know,"_ Jeremy drawls out as he holds Reece up to look at him. _"I don't think I will."_ His grin curls up into a sneer. As if Reece was nothing more than a doll, Jeremy grabbed his head and smashed it against the wall making a sickening crack.

 _"NO!"_ Issy screamed and screamed. Her knees buckled from beneath her and she slid against the wall, crying her eyes out, and shouting her throat raw. Clawing at the wall she begged to get closer, to hold her baby brother. From the corner of her eye she saw Jeremy smiling, looking very smug with himself. Furious, she turned to him. " _You monster! You sick, vile bastard! Three! He was only three yo –"_ Issy screamed in frustration, gripping and pulling at her hair. Her breathing heaved as she curled into herself. " _It's not real. It's not real. It's not real_." Issy chanted to herself until she could feel her breathing slow. " _It's not real. It's not real. It's not real."_ Her breathing slowed to a steady rhythm and she closed her eyes.

A sharp inhale of breath comes from the chair. Four hovers over her, muttering something before Issy stands up without so much as a quiver in her body as she walks back to her seat with her head held high. Her friends clap and cheer for her and, slowly, a grin forms on her face as she sits down. Eric looks to Ella and she shoots him a supportive smile, dabbing her eyes then motioning to his. Hesitantly, his fingers touch his cheeks and they come away wet with moisture. Max's hand clasps his shoulder, rubbing it for a moment. Eric meets his mentor's gaze with his own to see tears running down his face. Max shakes his head silently and Eric understands that he'll have to wait until after the rankings.

For a moment, while Luke walks to the chair, Eric realises something and joy breaks out in his chest as a pleased grin takes over his face. ' _She not afraid of me.'_

The rest of the landscapes go without much problem. Some fears repeat themselves through each landscape like bugs, drowning, claustrophobia and heights. Max had to excuse himself from the room when one of Lilah's fears came onto the screen. The sim version of Max shouted at Lilah about what a terrible daughter she was, how she's not worthy of Dauntless or even Leadership. When the sim was over and Lilah came to, Winnie went to retrieve Max. He came back, shooting a glance at his daughter and after this Eric knew they'd be having a thorough conversation.

With only one initiate left, Four motioned Alec up to the chair. The screens came to life as Alec went under and a familiar scene appeared. Confusion covers Alec's face as he walks around for a while until he sees his family in front of him. A burst of relief runs through his features as he runs forward, only to run head first into a glass wall separating him from his family. Tears break free from his golden eyes as one by one his family is shot down from unknown sources until his breathing slows and the scene changes. The tables were turned as Alec stands in front of his family with a gun in his hands while they kneel on the floor bound and gagged. Alec does as the women says, shooting his family until only Issy remains. Alec exhales a sigh as he closes his eyes for only second but when he reopens them Issy is gone. His hands shake as he spins around the room, calling for Issy. Alec slumped to his knees whimpering his sister's name and the scene changes again. The screen goes dark and Eric half expected a shadowed wolf to emerge when a flash of lightening appeared behind him. His limbs shook and with wide blue eyes Alec looks around while lightening struck the floor a few feet in front of him. He scampered back but the lightening followed him. Alec fell back to the floor, bringing his knees close to his chest and he covered his eyes. With Alec's eyes closed, he couldn't see the final bolt of lightening strike the floor, sparking a small flame until it grew into a large fire, the flames licking at Alec's face. With a gasp, Alec jumped up to find himself surround by flames, trapped by the heat. Alec breathed in deeply before he sat back down, bringing his knees back up to his chest and burrowing his face in his hands.

Alec gasped sharply as he came to, jumping up from the chair and back to his sister as Four dismissed the initiates. They literally ran from the room with glee, laughing as they went. The other members left the room afterwards and with only an hour until dinner, the Leaders unhooked themselves from the sims. Max guided the Erudites to the car bay while the other Leaders walked to the conference room, armed with the notes they had taken. When Max rejoined them, he motioned for them to begin.

 **xXx**

Eric was grinning, he was pleased with the rankings. Okay, maybe pleased doesn't quite cover it but nonetheless, he was happy. Initiation was over, both Issy and Alec claimed first and second place and now Eric was in search for one golden-eyed woman but as to what Eric will do when he does find her, he doesn't yet know.

When the rankings were posted Eric lost Issy in the sea of chaos. It was even more chaotic than normal with _eleven_ initiates being accepted this year so he lost sight of her quickly. While the room cleared he spotted Declan and a few of Issy's friends at the back of a large group, heading into the Pit and Eric followed after them.

As he entered the Pit, Eric bumped into someone and he was greeted with Dec's joyful laugh.

"Careful there." Declan grinned. "Who you looking – oh!" Declan grins smugly at him, nudging Eric's shoulder with his own. Eric rolls his eyes, shoving him back. "I don't think she's here mate. She's definitely not by Alec's side, or even Bree's." Dec points out. "Have you tried her little alcove by the Chasm?"

Eric's mouth parts in realization. He points a finger at Dec. "I did not."

Dec gasps mockingly. "Eric! Not think something through? What is the world coming to?"

"Shut up!" Eric grins as he playfully pushes him out of the way, heading towards the Chasm.

As he thought the Chasm is empty but he didn't know about the alcove in the wall Eric would have walked straight out again. Treading quietly, Eric stands in the entrance of the alcove, watching as Issy paces from one end to another without noticing his presence.

Smirking, Eric clears his throat and Issy halts in her tracks. She looks to the entrance of the alcove with shock. They hold each other's gaze for a moment and Eric's smirk deepens.

"Finished?" Issy nods silently as he walks further into the alcove, closer to Issy. "I'd expected you to be with your brothers and friends in the Pit but you weren't." He lets his statement hang in the air for a moment before carrying on. "Not regretting your transfer, are you?" His tone is baiting as is his eyes.

"No!" She snarls while Eric grins gleefully as the golden fire flares in her eyes and she bares her teeth at him a little bit. "It's just – It was –" Issy stutters slightly.

Eric's face softens while he remembers how it was at his final rankings. Despite being in Dauntless for all those months, he still wasn't used to the atmosphere compared to the tranquility of Erudite. "Too loud." He whispers, understanding laced through his words. Issy nods and begins to play with her sleeves. "Congratulations on ranking first Issy."

She beams up at him. "Thank you." As stupid as it sounds in Eric's head he has no idea what to do next. Does he just leave or does he dare bring up what he felt for her during initiation. Even if he did decide to bring it up, _how_ would he bring it up. Eric realises he's never actually thought this far and he's stumped on what to do. He sighs lowly, turning to go when she called him back. "Eric, _thank you."_ To say Eric was surprised at the amount of emotion running through her words would be an understatement and it had him stumped even more as he stood in front of her, lost in his thoughts. He thought he was fucking _dreaming_ when he felt a soft pressure on his mouth and Eric's eyes focused on Issy with her lips to his. Before he could apprehend whether or not he _was_ dreaming, Issy tore herself away from him but Eric missed the soft pressure, her close presence as soon as she did. He reached out for her, to pull her back into him and never let go but she dodged his arm and the last thing he saw of Issy was her cheeks burning red as she walked away from him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Declan's POV**

Declan groaned as his eyes fluttered open, shutting them quickly when his vision blurred with darkness. His head pounded at the slightest movement and he can't remember the last time he drank _that_ much, not even for his own celebration party. He chuckled, raising a hand slowly to his forehead at the ebbing pain, as he remembered the night before. Something must have happened between his little sister and his best friend for Issy to be as bold to tease Eric and for Eric to so openly show how it affected him. Not that he was surprised, in fact Declan had been waiting since the start of Stage two for something to happen between them and the wait had started to gnaw on him. Then there was the _No trainer-initiate relationship_ rule and Declan had combined forces with Josh to see if there was a possible way around it but their search had stopped when Eric told them to. Declan was nearly giddy with glee when Eric broke the bottle in his hands when Kayden held Issy by the waist to stop her from falling. He had immediately messaged Josh about it and had got a reply minutes later with _I ship it!_ repeated several times it capital locks. Throughout the night Dec had been giving Josh a running commentary of everything that happened their ship.

When Issy had left the Pit, leaving Luke on the dance floor and Eric still as a statue, Declan didn't quite know how to feel. On one side, he was ecstatic that what happened, happened but he was also disappointed that nothing more came of it. Whatever happened between the pair Declan wanted, no, _needed_ to know. He knew there was no chance of worming it out of Issy, her walls have always been tightly locked, even amongst family. He may be able to guilt trip it out of Eric as his walls are never locked around Dec. And if that fails, he'll see if he can bribe Zeke into searching through the cameras for his answer.

His head feels better by the time Declan opens his eyes to a dimly lit room, which he instantly recognises as Eric's spare room. Groggily, Dec got up from the bed, staggering over to the set of drawers and opens the first draw. In the top draw are a few piles of his own clothes and in the second are fewer piles of Hugo's, like how both Dec and Hu have a drawer set aside for Eric in their own apartments for whenever either of them stayed the night. He quickly got a pile of clean clothes before wandering into the en suite, closing the door behind him. With a sigh, Declan stripped from his crinkled clothes from the night before, throwing them into the wash basket in the corner, and turning on the shower. Slowly, his senses woke up but he still felt sleepy by the time he came out of the shower. He dressed quickly when he noticed it was nearly ten o'clock before stepping out into the long corridor connecting the bedrooms to the open kitchen and living room.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Hugo chirped happily from where he sat on the grey stool with his arms rested on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Eric was leant against the other side of the island, sipping his cup of coffee.

Declan grunted both as a thank you to Eric when he poured Dec his own cup and to Hugo in greeting. After half of the cup was drained Declan finally felt somewhat alive. "So what's the first thing on today's agenda?"

"Wake up our new members, then they'll choose their jobs and most likely go find their apartments." Eric pushed himself off of the counter when he finished his own coffee and placed it in the dishwasher. He turned back to the brothers curiously. "Do you know what Alec and Issy will choose?"  
Hugo grinned. "Alec seemed interested in what I do and we had a few long conversations about that so I have a feeling Alec will choose Weapons Specialist. And Issy," Hugo shared a look with Dec and shrugged his shoulders as he got up to place his own cup with Eric's.

"Issy is Issy." Declan picked up, glancing to Eric. "She'll have overthought her options while probably keeping it to herself. In other words, we haven't the slightest clue what Issy will choose." He looked down at his cup, thinking about Issy and his face drops. She had never been the easiest with sharing her thoughts. Yes, if she disagreed with something or someone, she'd straight up say so but when it came to herself she wouldn't say anything. Alec was the only one who could get her to open up and Declan missed the days when they could just simply ask and they'd get a answer but that was before Reece died. Declan drained his cup, sighing as he made his way over to put it in the dishwasher.

"Declan?" Hugo questions softly and Dec lifts his head up to see Hugo and Eric watching him critically with equal amounts of concern.

He sighs again. "I just wish..." Dec trailed off, staring at Hugo.

Hugo grabs Declan by his shoulders, drawing him into a hug. "Me too." Hugo then reaches out to Eric and pulls him into the hug too. Without saying a word Dec knows that this is what they all needed, he doesn't know about the others but Declan feels strongest when he has Hugo and Eric by his side. Hugo rests his head on Dec's shoulder while Eric and Declan press their foreheads together and they sigh, comforting each other, drawing strength from the other until they feel strong enough to face the world outside.

 **xXx**

They walk, side by side, with their back straight and heads held high. Declan has always found it funny when people move out of Eric's way. Now they part hilariously for Eric, Declan and Hugo as they walk through the corridors, each with a look of indifference on their faces. They meet Four, Lauren and Lynn outside the transfer dorms and when Dec glances at Hugo, the brothers burst out laughing, earning confused looks from the other instructors and a lazy smirk from Eric. As their laughter settles down, they wave off any questions before taking the lead into the dorms.

Simultaneously, they all share looks of confusion when they spot buckets at the end of each bunk. A tap shuts off in the bathrooms and a moment later Issy strides into the room with a bucket in one hand. She grins mischievously as she puts it down at the end of Noah's bunk. Declan's gaze is pulled to a bunk on his left and it takes him a moment before he realises its Alec wrapped around Lilah. He lightly slaps Hugo's chest, pointing towards to the sleeping pair and laugh quietly.

"Oh hush!" Issy hisses with a smile and the brothers shut up. "You'll wake them up."

"Isn't that what the buckets of water are for?" Lynn smirks, crouching down to test the water of a bucket nearest to her. Lynn quickly removes her hand, shaking it out. "It's a little cold Iss."

"Yeah." Issy says it in a 'duh' tone as she rolls her eyes. "Its supposed to be cold."

"You're such a bitch." Dec glances at Four, debating whether or not he imagined the teasing tone as his sister's grin widens, her eyes blazing with golden fire.

"You say that as if its something new. I know I'm a bitch." Issy places her hands on her hips. "Now are you gonna help me or not?" Declan's eyes widen as he connects the dots and shoves Hugo out of his way, ignoring Hugo's grumbles as he stands in front of Alec and Lilah. Declan grins at the others as Hugo takes Kayden's bunk and Lynn claps her hands gleefully as she moves in front of Hector's bunk. "Come on." Issy says almost pleadingly when neither Four, Eric or Lauren go to move. "Surely at one point one of these arseholes have pissed you off?" From where Dec stands he can't see Eric's face as he walks over to Sam's bunk. Eric looks back to Declan with an evil smirk as he rubs his hands together and Dec laughs. It takes another moment before Four or Lauren moved and with reluctant sighs they move to the remaining bunks.

"Ready when you're ready sis." Declan says, his hands griping the handle of the bucket.

"Okay. When you're ready."

Almost simultaneously all of the water from the buckets crashes against their unsuspecting victims. They bolt up in shock, gasping and groaning, and Dec finds himself laughing along with Hugo as Alec falls from his bunk. Those who stand dry wear an expression of smugness as glowers are cast their way.

"Not again!" Alec growls, turning his gaze to his sister.

Four and the other instructors glance warily over to Issy as she grins in a mischievous and almost feral way. "What do you mean by 'not again'?" Four asks and Declan smirks, sharing a look with Hugo. They're not surprised if something like this had happened before, this is Issy and Alec they were discussing after all.

Alec runs a hand through his hair. "It was the morning after Capture and _somebody,"_ Alec glared pointedly at Cody and Issy. "Decided it would be a great idea to chuck two buckets of water on me."

Chuckles reverberate around the room as Cody sits up suddenly. "Don't look at us like that! You wouldn't get up."

Declan shares a smirk with Eric as he looks around the room. They both remember being here, in this very room all those years ago. "Alright!" Eric calls out and everyone turns to him as he checks his watch. "It is twenty to eleven. Now that you have passed initiation –" The new members cheer and whoop and Hugo laughs in Dec's ear. "– You'll pick your jobs. You all have at least fifteen minutes to get changed and eat something before you all need to be in the conference room on the same floor as the Leader's offices, one of us will be standing in the doorway. More will be explained then." As Eric smirks at their new batch of members, Declan notices how laid back he is. Its nice to see Eric so relaxed but, Declan thinks as he and Hugo follow Eric and the rest of the instructors towards the door, the moment they walk out of this room it'll all disappear within a blink of an eye.

 **xXx**

After Hugo and Declan had parted ways with the instructors, the brothers headed to Declan's flat. Once Declan had closed the door behind Hugo he walked to the spare bedroom opposite his own room.

"Did you notice the tension in the dorms?" Hugo questioned, sauntering behind Declan.

"What tension?" Declan shot Hugo a confused look, pushing the door open and looking around.

"The tension between Issy and Eric? I swear he didn't take his eyes off of her and Issy avoided looking in Eric's direction the whole time he was in the dorms."

Declan's face scrunched up in thought as he manoeuvred around several storage units he had made from old crates. "No, but I noticed it last night." Declan motioned to the narrow bookcase by his feet.

Hugo snorted as they picked it up and began carrying it into the living room. "You'd have to be blind or incredibly stupid to have not noticed it last night. I'm just thankful it wasn't sexual tension."

It was Declan's turn to snort as they placed the bookcase down on the ground. "At least not yet."

"Dude!" Hugo cringed and Dec laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for their relationship to actually become something but I don't want _that_ in my head!" Hugo frowned as he stood back up. "Its always possible Issy isn't looking for a relationship yet." Hugo left the notion hanging in the air, watching as a disappointed look flashed across his brother's face.

"Honestly, I thought they'd be together the moment after the rankings went up they'd get together." Declan sighs as he avoids Hugo's gaze.

"Come on." Hugo says, deciding to change the subject. "We'll get the smaller stuff in here before we move onto the bigger stuff." Declan nods, turning back towards the spare room. "Declan?" The pause in Dec's step is the only indicator that he's listening. "Don't mention that to Eric or Issy, I know you want the best for them but it'll just pressure them into something they're probably not ready for okay?" Declan nods his head before he begins walking again. Its not long until there's a smile back on Declan's face and they begin shooting playful insults towards each other.

 **xXx**

An hour and a half later and all of the storage units from the spare room are now sitting in the living room, ready to be carted across the compound. Hugo had been texting their friends through the group chat they have after Tris offered the idea of bringing dinner to which ever apartment the new members were in. Four took advantage of his shift and used the cameras to locate them. The group chat was taken over by a screenshot of all of them collapsed against the wall which happened to be by Issy's door. Both Dec and Hugo cracked up, saving the image to their phones.

When the door handle ratted and Eric stepped into the apartment with Josh on his heels, Hugo was just about to leave to meet Zeke and Uriah in the Pit. Declan froze, meeting Eric's unsure gaze and understood the heaviness of it.

Dec turned to Hugo. "We'll meet you later in the Pit, usual table."

Hugo nods, understanding flickering through his gaze as her glances at Eric. "Right, okay." Hugo grabs his own keys from the dish by the door. "Later!" He throws over his shoulder and the door closes behind him.

As the door clicks shut Declan turns to Josh, watching how a beaming grin slides on his face then a moment later he stops grinning like he knows he shouldn't be but he just can't help it. Declan rolls his eyes with a small smile before he looks to Eric, who shuffles uncomfortably under both Josh's and Declan's gaze. "So," Dec starts slowly as Josh goes to the cabinets and takes out three glasses. "I'm guessing this is where we find out what happened between you and Issy, yes?"

Eric groans, dropping into the chair to his left. As Dec perches on the sofa opposite him, Josh lightly snorts while digging glasses out of one of the cabinets to pull out a fake panel to reveal some of the bestest liquor the city has to offer. Josh grabs the closest opened bottle, not even glancing at the label before replacing the panel and the glasses. Josh places the bottle on the coffee table in the middle of the three of them and glasses on the table before sitting next to Dec. Eric doesn't even wait a minute before he cracks the lid off of the bottle and pours a generous helping into the glass closest to him and knocks it back. Josh and Declan glance at each other, worry mirrored in their eyes, before Josh speaks up.

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's not bad. It's just . . ." Eric's hands make circular motions, looking for the correct word. " _Complicated._ "

Opposite him, Declan snorts, pouring himself a glass. "It's Issy. Its not gonna be a walk in the par –" Declan is cut off when Josh punches his shoulder, hard. Josh squinted at him, his eyes motioning to Eric. "Never mind, carry on." Eric hesitates, he looks down at his hands and Declan almost wants to ask if he's done something out of line, something that they'll hate him for. Protectiveness flares in Declan and he opens his mouth to ask when Eric finally found his words.

"Issy kissed me."

The glass in Josh's hands slipped but he managed to catch it before it hit the table top. "What?" "She left me hanging though." Eric added, glancing between the gaping pair.

" _What?"_ Declan echoed. Whatever he thought was about to come out of Eric's mouth, it was not that.

Eric sighed. He leaned back into the chair while he explained how he had found Issy in her alcove by the Chasm, like Dec had said, and had congratulated her on ranking first. Eric nursed his glass in his hands as he told them how _lost_ Eric had felt before he tried leaving until Issy called him back. "She said thank you in such a meaningful way that I just froze. It confused me even more and I just lost focus, you know. She had so many emotions running through those two words I just –" Eric's eyes lost focus while they stared down at the amber liquid as it swirled around in the glass. "And then she kissed me. I didn't even realise what was happening until she pulled away. I tried to pull her back but I couldn't grab her and she left me there, in that alcove." Eric trails off quietly and he looks up to meet Declan's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Declan whispers sincerely, for his sister's actions and for himself for not understanding why she did what she did. "I don't know why she did that."

"So what happens now?" Josh questions.

"I don't know but I'm off to the gym." Eric downs the rest of his drink as he stands up. After he placed the glass in the sink. "I'll see you later." He looks directly at Dec before turning to Josh as he stands in between the door and its frame. "I'll see you whenever. Dude you really need to sort your nights out." Eric leans on the frame, a smirk crawling onto his face. "I mean really? You work four hours a day, five days a week _and_ then you work what, six hours a night for six nights

a week. Can't you just get someone to cover you?"

Josh grin, running his fingers through his beard. "Tori would have my ass if I put my hours down and people complain that the other announcer that used to cover me isn't fair. And plus it's closed on Sundays anyway."

Eric chuckles as he waves. "Later!"

 **xXx**

They had been in the Pit for an hour now. It had originally been just Dec and Josh on their table. They were catching up with life in general when Four joined them after his shift had finished and it wasn't long before Hugo came in tow with Cody, Uriah, Zeke and Alec. The older members were explaining what the rules were for Dare Day and what normally would happen when Eric joined them and Josh got up to leave for his shift at the parlour. Laughter rang from their table as Zeke described a dare that he had been given the year before when a ringing cut them off. Dec watched Alec fumble through his pockets until he pulled his phone out, grinning as he answered the call.

"Hey Issy!" Alec exclaimed and his face scrunched up as Issy's voice quietly answered back. Going by the look on his face, Issy was teasing him. "Oh fuck off." He huffs but his eyes twinkle with flecks of golden amusement. "Have you heard 'bout tomorrow?" Both Declan and Hugo groan, knowing whatever she has cooked up won't be good. Alec laughs gleefully, nodding slowly to whatever Issy is saying and he laughs again. "Do I even want to know who for?" Alec pauses to titch his neck before replying. "So you just need to obtain it and then you're settled?"

"Alec!" Zeke whispered urgently, leaning over the table. "Tell us what she's planned?"

Alec leaned away from the phone and covered it. "No, I'm not telling you what she's planned. She'd kill me!" He placed the phone back against his ear as Hugo snorted.

"Yeah, he's not that stupid." Declan snickered into his hand when Hugo ducked his head Alec's glare.

Alec's face changed as mild panic flittered across his features. "What? Why?" Slowly his feature faded back into a neutral expression before a small smile crawls onto his face. "In the Pit." His smile widens into a smirk. "In a bar." The table starts snickering as Alec's grin widens even more to reveal his teeth. " _Fuck you_?" He says incredulously. "I'd rather not, I'm not a shipper of incest." He laughs again. "The usual table sis. See you soon." Alec quickly ends the call and looks around the table when there's numerous inquires of just what Issy has planned. A wicked grin slides onto his face as he bats off any attempts to get an answer from him.

While Alec does that Declan loses himself into his thoughts as he laughs along with whatever is being said. His laughs feel forced and Declan's surprised no one's picked up on it. His mind goes back to what Eric had said and the disappointment he had expressed to Hugo earlier came back in full force. Declan silently fumes at himself for thinking everything would work out perfectly straight after initiation had finished. He cursed himself for being the fool he is. He was ripped out of his simmering thoughts when Issy shouted her twin's name loudly from behind him and he, along with Alec and Uriah, jumped in surprise. Declan lashes out to her playfully and she dodges it with a smirk plastered on her smug face.

" _Dammit Issy!_ " Alec shoves her back a step so he can stand up. " _Bitch."_ He hisses and Issy rolls her eyes.

"Why do people keep telling me that like I don't know already?" Issy huffs and Dec shares a fond smile with Hugo as they watch the twins' antics go back and forth.

"Because we like to make sure you remember it." Alec snarks back, grinning when Issy sticks her tongue out in retaliation and they laugh. Declan's eyes narrow on the new stud in her tongue while Hugo chokes as the phrase clicks in his mind.

"Please tell me that didn't say what I thought it said?" Hugo groans when Issy sticks her tongue out again to clarify his statement instead of doing it verbally. Declan notices the reprimanding look Hugo gives her, as does Alec as he wraps an arm around her shoulders to guide her away.

"Come on. Let's go before Hugo gives you a lecture."

"Hey Issy!" Zeke call out to them and the twins turn back around. "What _have_ you got planned for tomorrow?"

Her lips curl into a smirk while gold drowns out the blue in her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She spins around again and leads her brother from the Pit.

When they are no longer in sight, Hugo shakes his head and glances to Dec. "What the hell are we going to do with them?"

Declan laughs into his glass. "If you're worried now, wait until Cara comes and then we definitely will have our hands full."

 **xXx**

Declan stands in the middle of his apartment surrounded by the storage units that were originally in his spare room. Jason comes through with a smaller unit, followed by Will and Eric carrying a longer one in.

"Why is it," Will huffs, glaring down at the unit. "That we're doing this now?"

"Because firstly, tomorrow is Dare Day, we won't have time. Secondly on Sunday I'm working and when the week starts Issy will be starting her training." Dec looks up when there's a loud crash on the other side of his door and then the door opens and Blake steps in, pointing behind him with Hugo cackling somewhere in the hallway.

"So these don't fit through the door." Blake trails off with a grin. His expression changes when he is suddenly shoved forward and Hugo cackles again as Blake turns around. "Dammit Hugo! I don't care if you won the race! Stop shoving that into me like a fucking battering ram!"

" _Never!"_ Hugo's voice came from the hallway followed by an _oomphf_ when Blake threw something at him. Blake turns back with a superior grin on his face.

Declan shakes his head, exchanging a glance with Eric as they watch Hugo from over pick up the object Blake had thrown. "Hugo!" Hugo freezes, shoving the object behind him when Blake turns around again, whistling innocently. "Don't even think about it. C'mon help us asswipe." Hugo's shoulder slouch forward as he walks into the flat.

Half an hour later and the storage units are now tightly packed onto two large trolleys that Intelligence would often use to cart computers around the compound. Once they were all tightly tied down Eric pushed one of the trolleys with Jason pushing the other. The walked down the hallway, past the door leading to the stairs, and all the way to the elevators at the end of the corridor. Jason backed into one of them and was joined by Will and Hugo while Eric backed into the other with Declan and Blake. It didn't take long before they were on ground level on the East side of the Pit. When they were out of the elevators, Dec turned to Hugo as he was the only one so far that knew where Issy lived.

"So where's Issy flat?"

"North block, ninth level." Hugo answered with a grin and when Declan looked back, Eric shrugged his shoulders.

They took the long route around the Pit rather than barge straight through. Once again Eric and Jason backed into an elevator each when they got to the North side of the compound and travelled up to the ninth floor. Hugo took the lead when they arrived on their designated floor and walked all the way down the corridor with Declan and Eric glancing at each other. When Hugo finally stops walking he leans against the wall next to a door. That door happened to be directly opposite Eric's apartment.

"Oh," Declan looked between the doors, surprised. "Well that makes shit easier."

"I haven't mentioned anything." Hugo says, catching Eric's gaze and Eric nods his head back. They begin to untied and unpack the units from the trolleys before Hugo knocks firmly on the door. Hugo waits for a moment, his head cocked towards the door as Declan steps closer to the door.

"What if she's asleep?" Will looks between the brothers as they throw him a small glare.

"If Issy has indeed gone to sleep, she's a light sleeper so she would have awoken." Hugo glances back to Will.

"That's if Issy has actually managed to go to sleep." Dec mutters under his breath. Declan raises his fist and pounds the door harder. He gives it another moment before he pounds against it relentlessly until they hear Issy yell from somewhere inside and Dec stops.

" _Keep your fucking hair on, I'm coming!"_ The brothers take a step back as the lock clicks and the door swings open. Issy stands in her doorway in a large black hoodie and a pair of baggy bottoms. Dark bags hang under her eyes are proof that she wasn't sleep or hadn't been throughout the night. Her hair is pulled into a messy braid and slung over her shoulder. Her eyes narrow into slits as she gazes at them. "What the fuck are you guys doing up?"

Declan grins, choosing to lighten the mood instead. "I could ask you the same question." He watches his sister look at all of the units in front of her door. Issy glances from the units to Declan. "Now move over."

Issy turns to Eric shaking her head and Dec watches as Eric tenses up the slightest bit. "Is he high?"

"Not that I know of." As Declan stares at Eric he shakes his head. There are ways that could have gone better. Dec almost flinched at the coldness in his voice and by the way Issy is dejectedly staring at Hugo she did too. He meets Issy's eyes as his jaw clenches together. She opens the door wider and steps aside.

"Come on in then." She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes and Jason strides through with one of the smaller shelves, not having picked anything up.

Declan stands still, almost glaring at Eric's head as Blake and Will carry another unit between them, followed by Hugo with an identical unit to the one Jason was carrying. Declan listens to Jason strike up a conversation with Issy before he turns to Eric. "What the hell Eric? What was that?"

"I –" Eric starts but Declan cut him off by quickly smacking the back of his head.

"No. You don't get to talk. Don't you dare talk to Issy like that again or I swear to god Eric, brother or not, I will castrate you." Declan quickly hisses at him, grabbing one end of a unit and Eric grabs the other, before plastering a bright smile on his face as Issy turns to them.

"What was that?" She asks as she moves to stand in the doorway. Holding the end of the unit harder than he should be, Eric glares down with his jaw clenched.

"Nothing." Dec chirps, grinning brightly until she moves.

Ten minutes later and all of the units are clustered in the middle of her flat, blocking the corridor leading what Declan gathers are the bedrooms. Blake and Will left as soon as they got everything into the flat, he knew that Blake had a short shift in the control soon and Will has an early shift testing weapons. Issy looks over the units again before looking up at Declan.

"What the hell Declan?"

"I know you prefer old furniture or something that's been remade so over the years I've been collecting old crate boxes that we get from Amity and making them into shelves and stuff."

Issy pauses, her eyes lose focus and she opens her mouth. "What if I didn't come to Dauntless?"

Simultaneously, Declan, Hugo, Eric and Jason's eyes snap to hers. Her eyes slowly close in regret before her eyes reopen. "Don't even fucking _joke_ about that Issy!" Declan snapped and she raised her hands in her defence with wide eyes.

"Chill! I was just asking." She snaps back.

"Well don't." Declan bites out and he scowls at the idea. Of all the things she could have said. His anger spikes burning with his disappointment as his chest heaves. ' _Did something else happen? Was Eric fully truthful?'_ "Is there something I should know? Are you not happy?"

Issy takes a step back in surprise and her eyes flare with golden fire as her body tenses up. "Declan," She says quietly and somewhere in the back of his mind is a voice shouting at him to abort. "There is nothing wrong. I'm fine –" Declan can't control the scoff that rises from his throat. When she bares her teeth at him Declan knows something inside Issy has snapped and he realises that it would be a good time to stop. "Get out." Issy snarls at him, obviously not getting the memo clear in Declan's shocked eyes. Dec glances at his friends on the side lines. Jason appears uncomfortable, glancing to the door, as does Eric and Hugo looks torn from stepping in. Declan looks back to Issy as she closes her eyes while she grits her teeth. When she reopens them, her eyes are void of anything Declan knows his sister to be. Instead stands someone who could easily rip out his spine without even batting an eyelash. In front of him stands someone that Leadership have been looking for. ' _Why didn't she choose Leadership?'_ Dec can't help but admire her as she begins her rant. "There is absolutely no reason for you to bitch to me when you came knocking at my door at _quarter past eleven._ I am fucking _tired_ but there's not much I can do! I'm already allergic to sleeping tablets from my years in Erudite and I'm fed up. I've been in bed for five hours, slept for one and that's it, I know for a fact I won't get anymore." Issy sighs and her eyes soften. "I'm not in the mood for whatever the fuck this is so just get out."

Declan ducks his head, breaking their eye contact as he sighs. "We'll just move these to the sides and then leave you be." He whispers, staring at the floor and Issy slumps into the wall.

Quietly Declan helps his friends move the units to the sides of the flat without really looking at each other. He can feel the disappointed gazes from both Hugo and Eric, and Dec winces under them even if Eric had no room to talk. With a quick bye to Issy, Jason scampers out and away from the awkward atmosphere and Issy moves to the sink busying herself.

Eric quickly signs to get Dec and Hugo to leave. When Hugo throws up his hands to say no, Eric quickly signs that he's gonna apologise and Hugo leaves without a glance in Dec's direction. Before Declan leaves, he glances to Issy one more time before looking at Eric with pain in his eyes. The door quietly clicks closed and Declan stands there with his eyes trained on his shoes as Hugo's eyes burn into his head.

"What," Hugo starts slowly, drawing out each syllable with equal amounts of anger. "The fuck was that?"

"I'm sorry." Declan mumbles softly. "All of the anxiety I felt at the beginning of initiation when I thought the twins wouldn't come and then the worry and fear that they might not make it and the anger and disappointment I felt earlier today, it just all built up. Her comment of not coming to Dauntless set me off. I know I need to apologize to Issy but I'll do that in the morning and I'm sorry." Somewhere through his tirade he had begun to ramble and tears gathered in his eyes.

Hugo pulls Declan forward into his arms. "It's okay," Hugo's voice catches and Dec allows his tears to fall on his brother's shoulder. "They made it. _They made it_. It's okay."


	12. Chapter 12

**Max's POV**

Max sat in one of the conference rooms beginning Dauntless' preparation for the next batch of initiates. Yes, initiation was still eight months away but Max had taken a leaf out of Eric's book and had started things early. That way they could get the basics down within the next few months and then they'd only have the little bits to collect as time draws near.

Around the table were the other Leaders, the instructors and their new trainees: Lilah and Flare. Lilah was sat next to her mentor, Adrian, who was stepping down soon and Lilah would take over that department. His wife, Lottie, has yet to choose a cadet to take over her own department when she leaves also. Max knew there'd be a cadet soon as the old couple refused to go without the other. Flare was sat between Lynn and Lauren, taking notes as they discussed the training plan for next year in the stead of Lauren, who had just announced she was pregnant. To his best knowledge, he knew that Lauren would be giving birth around initiation.

Max watched the two now as Four added his thoughts. ' _Those girls have came such a long way.'_ Max thought to himself as he remembers their close bond since they were little. One could almost always be found near the other. The duo could soon turned into a trio would Hector joined them and soon it evolved into a stampede of small toddlers dressed in black as Lilah and Flare made friends with everyone. His little girl with poufy hair that got caught in everything now sat, lean and strong, with her tamer hair thrown up in a messy bun with a pencil shoved through to keep it all together. One of his best friend's daughter sat a few chairs away with her pale blonde hair dyed dark maroon at the top of her head which fades into a reddish-pink and then finally fades into a fiery orange. As he sits back, Max finds this suits her attitude and name better than her pale hair ever did. When asked about her new shade, Flare had told them it was to celebrate passing initiation.

Max reels back into reality when the plans for initiation start to finalise and Harrison laughs quietly to himself.

"Well you guys must be doing something right." Harrison pointed towards the instructors. "Just yesterday I heard Hector and Issy actually say they _missed_ the normality of initiation. _They missed it._ " He turns to Max with an amazed grin. "Have you ever heard anyone say they miss it?"

"In all fairness, it was pretty fun." Lilah says and Flare nods. "I mean I don't miss the training or the sims but I miss fun we had afterwards."

Flare laughs loudly. "When Hec professed his love for Max!" She wipes away a tear in her eye as Max groans, hiding his face in his hands. It was always him! The others, however, crack up too. "That was _hilarious_! I have never laughed so much in my life! And then Uri turned up and, oh my god –" Flare breaks off laughing.

"Yeah." Lilah laughs along. "I had to give up my chocolate cake for a month just so Zeke could give me a copy of it. Sorry dad." She grins as Max groans again.

"So," Max says loudly, looking back to Harrison. "Changing the subject; how are our new squaddies?"

Harrison nodded as he took a sip of water. "Good so far. Its only really been a day but good. Captain says they're getting along with the squad well but Issy has yet to start on her bike."

"As you said," Max's light tone slowly becomes serious. "Its only been a day, she has time. Never underestimate a Vince. I've learnt that the hard way growing up and again throughout Dec's, Hugo's and the twins' initiations. Never, and I mean _never,_ underestimate a Vince but don't make them snap either." Max looked at each Leader, instructor and trainee in turn before his gaze settled on Eric and softened. Eric nodded subtly as he packed his notes into his folder. Max stood up and nodded back. "If that's it, I have some paperwork I need to be doing. Keep me updated if anything changes." With that Max walked out of the room.

 **xXx**

A few weeks later and Max was hunched over his desk. Their conversation about Issy and Hector's training and his own thoughts of Lilah and Flare had got him thinking about the rest of their friends from initiation and how they're doing. Normally he'd wait until they've finished training to check on them but he was curious. He was looking over their reports and was glad to see that everyone seemed to be settling into their jobs nicely. Nearly everyday Max got emails from Winnie and Bella regarding their new recruits. Winnie often said that Bree was flourishing with the younger dependants, especially the toddlers. Bella was overjoyed to have two new faces at the barracks by the fence. Higher-ups, like Bella, had six months on the fence before having six months off. Granted, she was guaranteed new recruits every year but she knew Sam personally from Flare's childhood, having grown up together. Kayden had appeared to excel more when it came to Amity's schedule, having grown up there but what impressed Bella most was that Kayden helped Sam if he was stuck and vice versa. Just the other day at lunch Max was talking to Ryan, the Head of Weapons Lab and Manufacturing, about Alec's project so far. Things with Alec were coming on great, apparently there'll be a meeting when Alec's time is up and he'll present his project in front of the Leaders and Ryan. During that lunch, and many meals before it, the Head Leader had noticed a change in the taste of most of the meals the kitchen provided. It wasn't until now when he sat with Noah's report in front him that he realised that Noah had been the cause of it. Maggie, the head chief, stated that she was surprised at his talent and had immediately put him on the frontlines, so to speak. Max put Noah's file on the pile with the others he had read before he picked up Cody's report and frowned at the wording of the overview of Cody's training but then he remembered it was Four had only recently been promoted to Head of the Control Room so he couldn't train Cody whereas Blake could. Due to Cody's Erudite upbringing, he was breezing through training and was close to finishing his training. He would be the first in his initiation class if he did. After placing Cody's file on top of Noah's, Max looked down at the final file, Luke's. Luke was training under Jason to be another ambassador to Candor which was good because Max wanted at least two ambassadors per faction so the ones he had could take a break once in a while. Luke learned the very basics of each faction before delving deeper into Candor. Luke's training, along with Lilah's, would be the longest ones unlike Cody's.

It was weird, Max thought as he sat back in his chair after placing the final file on top of the others, how close this year's initiation class was. Normally after initiation, they'd split into separate group or make new friends. He had said once to Captain how tightly knit this class was although he meant it sarcastically then. But it was true how tightly knit they all were and Max didn't know what to make of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kayden's POV**

Three weeks after initiation had finished and Kayden and Sam had passed their training on the fence. Their mentor Bella had been one of the best and had gotten along with the lads so well. Bella already knew Sam through Flare and before their training started, Flare had taken Kayden to personally introduce them. Kayden doesn't think there's a word to how surprised he was when he found out that Bella was Flare's mum. At first he was a bit wary of the woman as she stared at Flare's arm around his shoulders but it wasn't until Bella asked him straight up like a Candor what his attentions towards Flare was that she accepted him. Kayden had answered honestly, stating that he wasn't quite sure of his own feelings but he would never pressure Flare into anything. Kayden now wondered, as his body rocked with the momentum of the train, what his feelings were. He knew she was more than a friend to him but was it as a sister like Issy or as something more?

He shook his head, shaking the thoughts away until later as he prepared for his first shift on the fence. He had a black rucksack with the Dauntless symbol on the front by his knee that had his lunch and a bottle of water in, along with back ammo for the handgun that's hidden in his fence jacket with the grey strip around both of his forearms. Bella told them that as newbies they'd start off with eight hour shifts before moving onto three weeks on the fence and three weeks off. Kayden was sadden when he and Sam found out that their shifts were opposite so whenever Kayden was off, Sam was working and vice visa. He looked out of the door and saw the train was approaching Amity quickly. Jumping on and off of the train now was like second nature and now he did it just like Four and their other instructors did it during initiation; effortlessly.

The walk up to the offices and the barracks was short and soon enough he had checked in with Bella, who handed him his registered rifle and introduced him to another officer, called Scott, that had been partnered with him. Kayden had seen Scott around the barracks and sometimes around the bar area in the Pit. Scott led Kayden to their post, explaining what Kayden already knew. Shifts start at eight and lasted until four, lunch that they had brought with them was eaten at their post and they had to check in with Bella with their report of the day before leaving to catch the train back to the compound. The damp metal stairs creaked under their boots as they climbed up and onto the first floor of the fence. Scott stopped finally at checkpoint with the numbers 1119 on a metal sign. Their post over looked over some of the corn fields with the apple trees to their far right.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Scott sighed, adjusting his rifle.

Kayden just shrugged as his eyes wandered over the red and yellow workers, wondering if he knew any of them.

"Better get used to it, kiddo its all you're gonna see on shift unless we get lucky and are put one inspection duty."

Kayden smirked, pointing at the scenery behind him. "Certainty better than that." They both glanced back to the decay city that looked so depressing that it made Kayden feel sad. Scott laughed heartedly and Kayden turned his head back to the fields. A small group of Amity walk through the fields and one of them, a girl he thinks, looks up to where he and Scott are posted, to Kayden. A moment later she looks away before Kayden can focus on her face.

The hours seemed to drag. Either Kayden was standing, leaning against a wall or sitting down. Scott was a good guy, funny and was terribly sarcastic. While keeping a look out, they went through a lot of topics, each leading onto the next until they started talking about Kayden's initiation class, especially the twins. Apparently they had the whole faction hooked, not because of their hair colour or their golden eyes (sorta), but because of their mischievous streak, their competitive nature with each other and because Issy had publically handed Four his arse several times. Kayden grinned, telling Scott about the bruise that graced Four's features after CTF.

"So that's what happened to his face." Scott laughed. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah, they're definitely something unique." He smiles as he thinks about his siblings. He knows Alec has been working on this weapon prototype that he thinks would change Dauntless. Issy has been working hard with Hec to complete their training and between training on the fence and the hours that Kayden now has, he doesn't know when he'll next see either of them. Alec had said they have another week of training before they go out on actual patrols.

"Hey, you're close with Issy right?" The tone of Scott's voice has Kayden tensing slightly and his brotherly instincts flaring up. Kayden nods his head as his eyes narrow. "Is Issy taken or is she single and ready to mingle?"

Kayden tries to keep a straight face without betraying his annoyance. If that was Scott's reason for talking to him then he can fuck right off. But that was the question wasn't it? Was Issy single or not? Eric appeared in his mind directly after that thought and if indeed she was taken, Kayden doesn't think it would be anyone but Eric and if it was Eric then they'd know about it by now. _'It better not be someone else.'_ His inner voice huffed. ' _Most of us have a bet going on how long it takes until they get together.'_ His voice is tight as he answers. "Issy isn't looking for a relationship right now and she doesn't do flings either."

"Get turned down did ya?"

"She's my sister in all but blood so she told me." Scott's mouth snaps shuts and he changes the subject quickly. ' _Smart man.'_

 **xXx**

It was an hour before the end of their shift when two other guards came up to them. Scott jumps to his feet immediately and Kayden follows soon after.

One of them stares at Kayden for a moment before looking to Scott. "Bella has told us to relieve you of your last hour so the newbie can see how inspection duty works." They push Scott out of they way as he stutters his reply and Kayden just rolls his eyes, his hand gripping at Scott's elbow to pull him away.

"C'mon Scott," Kayden says as he leads the way down the stairs. Once their boots hit the ground Kayden turns to his shift buddy. "Are you with me?" He asks mockingly, clicking his fingers in front of his face. Scott smacks the hand away with a frown before he lead Kayden to the gate without another word. In response, Kayden cocks his head to the side, wondering what the hell cause this sudden mood change as he lagged behind.

When they arrived at the gate they saw Bella waiting for them with two other guards by the closed gate. Bella smiled as Kayden approached and when they stood directly opposite from the other Bella squinted up at the gate. "Rather familiar with this, aren't you?"

"Not really." Kayden said. "There wasn't a reason to pay attention then."

"Well pay attention now."

Kayden smirks as he watches Bella type in a code on the keypad by the gate. Two of the guards stand either side of the gate as it slowly rolls up. In the distance Kayden can see the dust clouds of Amity trucks incoming. He bites his lip worriedly, knowing his father is probably amongst them doing his job. He goes to stand by Bella as Scott stands in the middle of the gate. He notices Bella glance at him from the corner of her eye several times before she takes a step closer.

"There's a family member on one of those trucks, isn't there?" Kayden nods his head slowly, his eyes not moving from the incoming vehicles. "Did they come on Visiting Day?"

"No but I didn't expect them to." He bites his lip harder to try and stop the words coming out but Kayden feels like he needs to clarify his choices. "I didn't choose this job for them. I – There was an accident when I was younger. My sister was involved." He felt Bella's hand squeeze his shoulder as he paused. "She loved heights and always thought that working on the fence would be such an experience. I'm doing this for her." Bella squeezed again and Kayden looked towards her. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Just follow me and watch."

As the trucks stopped a few yards in front of Scott, Kayden counted four of them. Scott demanded the papers from the first truck before inspecting its contents as the other two guards took a truck each. Kayden followed Bella to the last truck. There were many people he recognised but none of them would meet his gaze. The ones that did widened their eyes and gasped, looking away quickly to gossip with the person next to them. His jaw clenched and nodded to Bella when she sent him a silent question. She finally stopped at the driver's window and drummed her knuckles against the glass. The driver, who Kayden recognised as his ex-neighbour and his dad's best friend, opened his window and handed over the papers like clockwork. Kayden watched the process over Bella's shoulder, trying to ignore how the driver had to double take at Kayden before their eyes drifted the cab behind him. _'Fucking great.'_ Kayden sighed inaudibly as Bella handed the papers back. She motioned for Kayden to follow her as she walked around the cab. Kayden straightened his shoulders and held his head high as whispers broke out among the Amity when there was a sharp intake of breath. Kayden's eyes overlooked his father without saying anything as Bella checked through.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" His father sneered. Despite his father being unlike an Amity is meant to represent, the other Amity overlook it, with their harsh glares and noses wrinkled in annoyance. Kayden said nothing, being used to it for years now but honesty Kayden was surprised his father even acknowledged him. Being a faction traitor and all. "Hey! I am your father and –"

"Faction before blood." Kayden snapped as Bella noticed his hostile posture and made her way back to him quickly.

His father smirked. "Do you want to tell that to Adele or shall I?" His smirk widened when Kayden became pale. Kayden swallowed once, stepping back as Bella came to his side.

"Tell your driver your clear to go." Her tone had his father shrinking back into his seat and she looked to Scott who was still by the gate. "Let them through!" She shouted and Scott stepped aside, motioning them forward. Bella turned her hard glare onto his father. "And you call yourself an Amity." She scoffed, pulling Kayden away from the truck. Bella shouted for the remaining guards to report with Rodney? Raymond? To report to someone before leaving for the compound as she pulled him further into Amity towards a cluster of trees bordering the edge of one of Amity's fields. She stopped him once they were out of view of the fence and rocked back a step, eyeing him carefully. "I'll be near by Kay, call if you need me."

Her footsteps faded away until Kayden was left with the sound of the wind flying through the trees. Automatically, as his conscious took in his surroundings, Kayden willed himself to control his anger. It was a moment before he remembered he no longer belonged to the faction of Amity. That they would no longed drug him with peace serum if he showed his anger. With a furious snarl, Kayden threw his fist against a tree trunk. Pain flared in his hand but he ignored it as he threw another punch, and another until he was breathing heavily with his head rested above the splintered bark. He pushed himself away from the tree and paced back and forth on the field. It was muddy from the last few days of rain and Kayden grimaced at the mud that caked his boots. He registered the footsteps behind him, thinking it was just Bella until they spoke.

"Kay-den?" The voice shook with some difficulty and he stumbled over his feet as he came to a stop. He stared down at the ground in surprise, he daren't move. "Kayden?" The sweet voice repeated, more sure of themselves. The voice held a familiarity that he had wished for, for nearly two years of his life, two years too long. He felt his hand brush the skin of his wrist and he pinched himself just in case.

Slowly, Kayden swiveled around and he came face to face with her little sister. She hadn't changed much, she just seemed older, wiser. Her dark hair was ruffled, her light eyes shone with unshed tears, splotching her pale skin. " _Adele?"_ He breathed, his own eyes tearing up. He noticed there was something different about her… He couldn't tell what though. Tears fell from her light eyes as she gasped, barreling into his arms. Kayden stepped back once from the force, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly as her hugged his shoulders, her head in his neck. She started to chant two words over and over again through her sobs, making her brother choke on the lump in his throat. _I remember. I remember. I remember._ Kayden's heart soared with joy. ' _She remembers!'_ They held each other in their arms, only pulling away when their tears were gone. Kayden held lightly onto her forearms. "Adele, Adele what do you remember?"

"I remember our childhood together." Her eyes lazed over in thought. "Callie leaving. When you pushed Noah away and he asked me to check up on you." Kayden smiled, remembering when Noah told him the same thing. "When we would race each other through the trees. When we would sit together in the fields as I tried to make you laugh when you were in one of your moods. When I pushed you towards Dauntless instead of staying in Amity like our parents wanted. I remember the bear." Her voice started to shake and Kayden pulled her back into his arms. "I remember screaming your name until you came. I always knew you'd come for me. I remember falling and hitting my head and the rest you know of."

"But how? How do you remember?"

Adele laughed, shaking her head. "It was Visiting Day and I didn't understand why it was so important but Callie came over. It was during dinner when Callie turned the conversation onto you and Dauntless. He started complaining about it with father grunting when he agreed and mother just stopped eating, her hand tightening on the chair arm. I – I felt this sudden anger as father and Callie started to call you names and a traitor and I just snapped. I called Callie out by saying he had no right to say that about you as he was – is – just as much as a traitor as you are. Then I turned onto our parents, shouting that if they had just been there for you when Callie left instead of giving up on you then maybe you would have stayed. I left the table after that and walked to the tree I was in when the bear came. I didn't realise it until I got there that I remembered." Adele pulled away, her light eyes searching his. "Ever since that day I've been looking at all of the Dauntless that cross my path, searching for you.

"Why?"

"Kayden," She started gently but her eyes held stubbornness that reminded him so much of Issy. "I want you to train me for Dauntless." His mouth dropped open. Surprised was an understatement. "I don't want to stay here Kay. I can't. The wide smiles and _Go with happiness_ , its suffocating and I want out. Whether you train me or not, I'm going." Kayden had started to shake his head when a voice cut over him.

"Train her Kayden." The siblings turned around to see Bella learning against a tree with her hands in her pockets. "I'll train her if you won't." Bella walked towards them, smiling at Adele before turning to him. "There's three people from your initiation class that she reminds me of, can you guess who?"

Kayden's eyes flickered over his sister and he sighed, lowering his eyes. "Flare, Issy and Lilah."

"Exactly! Now do you think a soul like that should really be kept in a place like this?"

Kayden shook his head. Kayden looked at Bella's raised eyebrow and Adele's hopeful gaze and he sighed again. "Fine." A smile invaded his features as Adele whooped. "Bella this is my sister Adele. Adele this is my mentor Bella."

After the introductions were made Bella immediately took over, going over her and Kayden's work schedule and sorting out a time that would be best. It was decided that three days after their shift, both Bella and Kayden would meet Adele at this spot if they were both working the same shift and the remaining days it'd just be Kayden or Bella if they were on different shifts. When that was all sorted Kayden stepped back and allowed Bella to teach Adele the perfect stance for fighting and he added his thoughts now and then until the stars made their appearance in the sky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alec's POV**

Alec leaned over his desk. Many versions of the same idea sat before him, some were in pencil with neat annotations dotted around a detailed sketch and others were just quick scribbles of pen on napkins when a developed version of his idea suddenly hit him.

Training as a Weapons Specialist had so far been fun. It was a weird type of freedom that oddly felt a lot like he was back in Erudite creating and planning pranks and mischievous tricks with his sisters and Cody. Ryan, the head, had met him on that first Monday in the Pit at nine. Alec was thankful for the lie in having heard that Issy and Hec started at six that day. _Suckers._ Ryan had led him out of the compound and into on of the surrounding buildings. The plague above the door had **WDS Restricted Access** etched in and Ryan handed him a key card with a picture of him in one corner, his full name to the side of it, followed by his rank and several rows of numbers sectioned by **GP** , **SEC** and **OF**. On the back of the card was a large barcode and Alec held the card against the scanner until the door clicked open. The key card would get Alec into the building, the knife range and the gun range. Only the Leaders and Ryan have all access throughout the building.

Alec was led through corridors, up stairs and in lifts as Ryan explained what happened in what parts of the building and with fifteen floors there was a lot of room. The basement was just where they stored the weapons they have made or just have as a backup and the first three levels had several types of knife ranges. The next three levels were where the labs were, where they developed bombs and similar stuff. The next four levels handled the tech side, like those weird disk things that Hugo was/is producing, and drones. Two levels above that technicians developed a range of bulletproof items, the last three floors were where the offices are and the roof was used as a gun range. Apparently Dauntless had _a lot_ of weapons, enough for a war if it came to it.

When they came to the fourteenth floor Ryan led him through corridor after corridor with loads of doors on either side with name plates on. He stopped at two doors that were opposite each other. One said _Hugo.V_ and the other said _Alec.V._ He got handed a key for his door and when he opened it, he was greeted with a large room. In the middle of the room was a big table that could be folded into a smaller desk, a wheelie chair was in one corner and against one wall was a large white board and against the opposite wall was a chalkboard. When Alec turned back around Hugo was leaning against the door frame sharing a grin with Ryan. Alec was told he had six weeks to come with a suitable idea of a weapon of some sort, make it and then present it to the Leaders and Ryan at the end of the six weeks.

Now, three weeks in, Alec was stuck. Maybe he was thinking too big but it was _such_ a good idea and he didn't have enough time to come up with another idea. With a quick look to the clock, he noticed he had been staring at his ideas for more than three hours now so he decided to take a quick break. Alec didn't have timetabled hours as such but he did have to come in for at least four hours a day on weekdays and at least two hours on a weekend. He left his office, locking the door behind him, and made his way down to the break room where there was a kitchenette.

He directed his thoughts elsewhere and Lilah immediately popped up in his mind. A small smile made its way onto his face as he walked into the break room. A groan immediately sounded out when he walked in and Alec lifted his head to see Matt leaning against the counter, grimacing slightly. He turned to Hugo who was slouching in a chair with a cup of coffee already in his hands.

"He's thinking of his girl again!" Matt whined to Hugo and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Matt, stop complaining. You're just jealous that he _actually_ has someone compared to you." Hugo snapped lightly before he lifted his cup up to Alec. "Brother please?" Alec laughed, grabbing his brother's mug and placing it on the counter before opening the top cupboard and taking out his mug. Everyone on the fourteenth floor has their own mug. Alec had no idea where it came from but he was told by Hugo, who had chosen Alec's mug, that it had stopped people from fighting over mugs and that the mugs were actually made and personalised. It had just become this silly ritual really. Alec's mug was black with goldish-yellow cracks like marble and a bold white text saying _The Brains Behind Mischief_. As Hugo knew, Alec was the brains behind many of Issy's pranks and tricks. Issy being Mischief of course. Hugo's mug was simply a dark red, like the colour of wine and it had a crooked print saying _Neuro Stim Nuts._ Alec _really_ didn't want to know the story behind _that_ nickname...

As Alec made them both coffee he listened to Matt and Hugo debate about fuck knows what. First it was about Matt's girlfriend – at which point Hugo had a coughing fit and Alec was sure he heard _liar_ and _bullshit_ and _not possible_ in between the coughs – then it escalated onto Hugo and he not having anyone – this time Hugo spluttered on his words and turned red. Alec thought this would be a great moment to give Hugo his mug back. He picked up both mugs and brought them over to the table, placing Hugo's mug in front of him before Alec placed his own mug down a few place away from his brother. As soon as he sat down his phone buzzed and a grin lit up his face. Matt groaned again but Alec ignored him as he opened the message.

Lilah –

 _ **Have you worked out the system yet?**_

Alec sighed as he replied quickly. _No, I just can't seem to make the connection work... This is early for you isn't it?_

 _ **The other Leaders hadn't given me many reports to do and my dad just said I could have an early break today.**_

 _ **... What about if you used the technology you and Issy used with those headsets and the block things? Would that work?**_

Alec's eyebrows furrowed together as he puffed out a breath. ' _Would it work?'_ If he was to attach a harness of some sort to it that connects to a headset... His eyes widened as his hand shot out and grabbed a napkin before catching the pen that Hugo had knowingly thrown his way and started to dotted ideas and methods down. When he had covered two napkins on both sides, he tossed the pen back towards his brother and started typing his reply to Lilah.

 _You are such a WONDERFUL person! You've unblocked my mind! Thank yoouuuu! Honestly, what would I do without you?!_

Alec locked his phone and shoved into his back pocket as he downed his coffee. In less than three strides he was at the sink and he quickly washed out his mug before placing it to dry. On his way out of the room he picked up his notes, ignoring the look of confusion from Matt and the knowing smirk from Hugo. Back in his office Alec wiped his chalkboard clean and started to transfer his notes over, adding little ideas as he went until he had his first draft ready to be built and tested. Grinning to himself, he started to test it out way into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Red's POV**

Red stood in the Pit with the people he's been friends with for years. Clark was a cousin or some kind of relation a few years older than him. They never really talked much until Red join the squad during the time that Harrison was their captain. Red and Clark grew close during training and even closer when Clark's younger brother left Dauntless because he wasn't happy with where the Leaders where taking the faction. Zack, Clark's brother, left Dauntless by choice, even after he had worked so hard to pass initation. Red was also one of the squaddies that recommended Clark to take over as Captain when Harrison was leaving for Leadership.

Billy had also been in Harrison's squad before Red had joined. Before Red got to know him, Billy always seemed cold and reserved. After Red got to know Billy, he realised there was a reason for that. Too many people had used him, making him closed off but once Red and a few others cracked him open they realised he just had a dark sense of humour, often rather sadistic to people he doesn't know, pushing them away. Although once he was cracked open there was no closing him. He is loyal and caring – in his own brutal and sarcastic way – and protective. It was always other people cracking him open not Billy opening by his own wishes, until Rainbow joined the squad.

He remembers the day well. He remembers her initiation well. She was the only Amity in a sea of Erudite and Candor, one of only two girls too. There were bets against how long she'd take to leave and to everyone's surprise, she fought every other initiate that came her way with viciousness that someone would expect from a Dauntless born. Whether she won or lost her fight didn't seem to affect her. Every time she'd just get back up again, ready for the next challenge. She had quickly adapted to the ways of Dauntless by dying her natural blonde hair every other bright colour she could think of. After the final rankings and the first day of training, Red remembers her skipping with excitement glowing from her as she walked to the squad. She By this point Clark was captain of the squad and they were down a few members. They introduced themselves and the tradition of nicknames. Before anyone could think of a name for her Billy instantly said "Rainbow" and it stuck. Throughout her whole training, Billy took her under his wing. Red knew that Billy didn't feel anything but a strong sibling-ish love for her, feeding his need to protect and help her.

Clark knew that feeling when Geek joined the squad three years after. Geek was another transfer, from Erudite, and despite Clark's hatred for Erudites he took Geek under his wing. Red thinks it was Geek's sarcastic nature and his non-Erudite attitude that made him fit in. That, and the way he gets shit done quickly. Geek was the baby of the group until now.

He'd grown up with Bulldozer, his best friend and brother in all but blood. They endured initiation together, ranking third and forth before choosing patrolling together. BD's actual (older) brother was often in his room drawing while he grew up and their parents worked on the fence so they weren't home often. It wasn't that Bulldozer was neglected, his brother looked after him well enough but it was just that they were polar opposites, even if they looked very similar, and most of the time got into arguments because of their different views. Now though, they met up every so often to have dinner together. Now they acted more like brothers than they did growing up.

Like Clark and Billy, Red and Bulldozer had also taken a member each under their wing. Both of the members came a year after Rainbow, a lean lad called Curtis and a smaller girl called Julia, both were best friends who had transferred together from Candor. Red 'adopted' Julia who was renamed Jem and BD 'adopted' Curtis who was immediately named Curley due to his hair that would curl ridiculously if it got wet. Jem became a daughter to Red just like Curley become a son to BD. That made their deaths so hard for both of them. It was a normal week on the front lines. Clark and the squad would handle the slightly more dangerous Sectors, like they did when Harrison was captain. It was a normal day until grenades started going off and chaos came down on them. They managed to get out on time just after back up came and Harrison ordered their retreat. Nearly all of the squad was seriously injured and Harrison demoted the squad to safer Sectors. BD was behind the wheel so he only got a few bruises as did Red as he was partly behind the truck when shit went down. Clark had shrapnel removed from his left leg, leaving him with a limp that only shows if he pushes himself too hard. Billy had two bullets in his back that could have made him permanently paralyzed if they hadn't been taken out. Rainbow had a large scar starting from her hip bone all the way to her ankle. Geek was slightly deaf in one ear due to one of the blasts, which also made him semi-blind in one eye. The blindness comes and goes though. Curley and Jem had both been caught up in a blast from a grenade. So very badly wounded that they both died minutes behind each other on the way back to the compound. It took a while for any of them to feel better again. It took even longer for Red and Bulldozer to feel better again, even now there's still the bitter pain in his heart.

Now, the squad stood in the Pit waiting for two new members of the squad to fill the two-year gaps left by their deaths. Members of Dauntless had been more hyped about this year's class due to the twins dubbed as Golden Eyes ranking first and second, Declan and Hugo Vince's younger siblings and Max's unofficial niece and nephew. That by itself stirred up a lot of commotion. One of the twins, the boy, from what Red had heard was also in a relationship with Max's daughter and from the way Red has seen them act, its very plausible that its true. Red learns a lot from watching people, mostly a meal times or in the Pit. From this he's also gathered that the girl has caught the attention of a certain Leader, the most unexpected Leader. Eric looks at her in a way that Red didn't think possible, even if he is best friends and brother to Declan. This revolution makes him curious as to what made Dauntless' youngest Leader soften the slightest bit.

She stood in front of him now along side Hector, both of them meeting the gazes of the squad. Red knew Hector in passing, he was a good kid. A little mischievous but good and loyal and a strong heart all the same.

Clark smirked, tilting his head to the side. "Max mentioned that this year's class were tightly knit." He paused for a moment watching them. "Well done. You've passed your first test: teamwork." Billy and Bulldozer snickered into their hands and Red elbowed BD to stop. "I purposely sent that text to only one of you just to see if you could work together by communicating with each other. In this squad we go by nicknames given by your fellow colleagues which has been a tradition since 226 was first formed and it will be carried on until the end of time. Real names don't really matter here and so I'm Captain and as captain of this squad it seemed obvious apparently. This lovely lass is Rainbow and he is Red, both are quite obvious as to why. This is Bulldozer or BD for short. You'll find out why soon. Over here we have Geek and finally we have Billy. His real name isn't Billy, we thought he just looked like a Billy."

Billy rolls his eyes, flipping the bird at him. "Gee, thanks." He says sarcastically.

"Now," Clark starts more seriously, getting straight into it. "If you didn't know already, at the beginning of each month Harrison places a squad in charge of the rotas of which squad will patrol where. This will be from seven 'til six every day unless we're sent out to patrol a faction for a week and then we'll camp out in that faction." Clark starts to walk away as he talks and the newbies follow after him. Rainbow smirks at Geek before the rest of them follow after. "I suggest you buy a phone if you haven't already. It saves time trying to track you down manually. Training you guys will be easier seeing as you've both came out of initiation and patrol training is basically just an extension of initiation just more in depth. When Dauntless first started patrolling the other factions each squad member had a specific job. Nowadays patrolling isn't as tasking as it was but Harrison likes to keep tradition so each squad member will have their own jobs. In the first week of training we'll test you on your skills and that will lead to which job you'll be given within the squad. Tracker and Scout are up for grabs. Billy is the other scout but due to unfortunate events we're down two trackers." They stop at a large double door with a key card slot. Clark takes out a card and swipes it until there's a dull click and the door groans as it opens an inch. " _This_ is where you'll spend most of your time." Clark opens the doors and leads the way in. They stepped into the garage and the newbies look around in awe. Clark leads them to the common room, unlocking the door before he spreads his arms out wide. "Welcome to the common room." Bulldozer slumped into the nearest chair, looking bored as Clark motioned to the chairs. "Please, sit." Issy and Hec sat side by side as the squaddies sat around them. All eyes were on Issy and Hector and they stared straight back. Issy cocked an eyebrow at Clark and Rainbow giggled.

"I like her." She smiled.

Clark shook his head and reached into a draw. He pulled out two bags, chucking them to Issy and Hec. "In there is three key cards, yellow one for the common, blue one for the garage and red one for the S.W.A.L.T room – which we'll look at in a mo. There is also a code for your lockers where you'll keep your personal belongings while on a patrol, it'll also store your rifle which you be in charge of. There is a small round gadget with a thin screen and a button that you'll need to keep on you _always_. When there's an emergency or something important I'll press mine and it'll make the alarm in yours go off and on the small screen will be the location that I'll need you get to asap and the button is to turn the alarm off. Finally your squad jackets with our patch already sewn on." Its quiet as the squad watches them unpack the bag, fiddling around with the keys for a bit before looking at the squad's patch.

"I like her." Rainbow repeats with a grin as she looks around the room and Issy grins back.

Geek hands them both a small bungee cord that has saved Red's life many times. He can never remember where he last put anything so that cord really was a god's send. "These stop you from losing your keys. Clip on end to your keys and the other to a loop on your jacket or jeans." Both Issy and Hec do as he says.

"Right, c'mon then." Clark stands up from the chair and heads back to the door. "We'll give you the tour and get you kids some guns." He looks to Red and the others, smirking. "Obviously you guys don't need the tour so we'll meet you in the S.W.A.L.T room." They nod, quickly standing up in parade rest with their backs straight and their hands clasped behind their backs before they relaxed and walked out of the room.

Bulldozer knocked his shoulder with Red's. "So what do you think of the newbies."

Red sighed, slowing down from the rest of the squad. He and BD lag behind a little and he shoots BD a knowing look. "It feels all too familiar."

BD squeeze his shoulder. "I know."

 **xXx**

Training Issy and Hector – now renamed as Cutie Pie – was fun. Both of them are rather mischievous and troublesome, keeping the rest of them entertained when the mood was low. When it came to being serious, they were serious. They didn't joke or laugh about anything until the exercise was over and then they'd mock how each other did. Neither of them would back down from a fight and both of them liked winning too much to lose but not enough to cheat. Like Red's original thoughts, Hector was extremely loyal, sticking up for anyone as long as it was for the right cause. He liked to cheer people up and it was easy to get along with him. Issy was just like people had said. She was feisty and sarcastic and strong. She would help Hec with anything he didn't know how to do but she didn't make fun of him for it. At first, she comes across as arrogant and rude and cold but when Red got to know her he realised she was really caring and kind and compassionate. She just hid that to stop people from using it against her.

It was their third week in when Red and BD realised that they were unconsciously 'adopting' Issy and Hec. Red pointed it out to Bulldozer immediately and he just shrugged, telling Red to leave it be. That night Red nursed a bottle of beer to himself in a quiet corner of the Pit, loosing himself in his thoughts and memories. Jem was nothing like Issy is. Jem was loud mouthed and told everyone exactly what she though of them, when she thought it. Issy keeps it to herself, as if to protect herself from everyone else. Jem let everyone in but only kept a handful of friends around her. Issy doesn't let a lot of people in all of the way and yet surrounded herself with her family, which was rather big. Jem and Issy are polar opposites but Red feels like her needs to protect both of them. Maybe Issy wasn't there to fill in the gap in the squad or in Red's heart. Maybe she was there to remind them not to dwell in the past, and if there's anyone that know that best, its Issy. Red sighs, realising just how depressing his thoughts have got. Maybe Red should just let go and allow Issy to take her own place in his heart as another daughter. Not replacing Jem, never replacing Jem, but having her own place. His second daughter in all but blood.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bree's POV**

Bree is sat on the floor of Issy's apartment between Noah's legs. Issy's bottle of whiskey sat on the table and Bree had told Hugo that Issy wouldn't allow it. Dec, Josh and Kayden talk quietly amongst themselves as the others add their opinions now and then. It had been Bree and Sam's idea to celebrate Issy and Hec finally finishing their training. It hadn't been hard to organize it without either of them knowing as they were both too wrapped up in their training to truly notice anything. Originally, Eric wasn't going to come. As soon as Bree had found out she had marched straight to his office and layed into him, not caring that he was a Leader or that Max watched them smugly.

A rattle on the other side of the door made them all freeze. It was silent on both sides until the rattling started again and the door opened. Nearly all of them roared happily, lifting their drinks in acknowledgement.

Issy blushed, laughing lightly as she stepped in and leaned against the door as it shut. "What the hell?"

Most laugh and Bree notices the soft smile on Eric's face as Issy looks to Hugo and Josh. Bree catches his gaze with a knowing look and he rolls his eyes half heartedly at her.

"We're celebrating the fact that you and Hec have finished your training!" Josh answers, holding his bottle back up in her direction again.

Issy unclipped her keys from her belt and threw them lightly into the bowl by the door. As she walked across the room, she pulled her hair out of its bun. Bree could see the small celebration in Hugo's and Dec's eyes until Issy stopped suddenly and everyone froze. A moment later and Issy had taken her whiskey back, shouting at Hugo as she goes to the kitchen. Issy's brothers groan and Bree laughs triumphantly.

"Told you!" Bree sang, laughing after Hugo stick his tongue out at her. Bree shivers slightly when Noah's fingers gently graze the back of her neck and she leans back into him as he traces patterns into her skin.

Hugo pouts when Issy leaves to her room. "That was a good bottle of whiskey that." He looks up to where Issy placed it and Dec pats his knee.

"I wouldn't think about it brother, you know how Issy reacts when someone messes with what's hers."

"Bitch," Hugo rubs his arm slowly before looking up at the rest of them. "Once Issy had this box back in Erudite but none of our family knew what was in it so I decided to have a look. I managed to distract her with some mad idea for a prank, which I knew wouldn't would work because I had tried it before, and I excused myself for the toilet. Anyway, I had managed to get to her room but before I could get to it there was this red holographic knife just hovering in front of me and then it flew forward and cut my arm. I can remember being so confused and when I turned around Issy was just stood there, looking so angry that I literally ran out of her room." He pauses when his brothers laugh at him and Josh looks at him.

"Is it the same scar that you had me tattoo a hawk over."

"That's it."

"Hey, guys!" Luke calls out. "Have you heard of that new tattooing method that Erudite have created?"

Instantly a small argument is started between Luke and Josh. Alec and Flare argued against Josh while Bree shook her head, quietly agreeing to what Josh says. Issy came back into the living room halfway through the conversation in leggings and a loose knitted jumper with fluffy red socks. She sat between Bree and Dec on the floor and Bree winked at her before turning back to the conversation.

"I have to agree with Josh on this." Disapproval was clear on the faces of Luke, Flare and Alec as Issy spoke up. Josh pointed in her direction with pride as she carried on. "And, by what I've gathered so far, these computers will need to be very close to the chairs meaning probably at least half of the current stations in the room having to be scraped so the computers are spaced so they won't over heat and die." Issy picked up a bottle of beer in front of her and took a sip.

Cody nods his head at Issy's words. "They'd also have to transfer all of the designs of the books onto a shared system that would take a lot of time up."

"And," Josh beamed, shaking his finger at the trio. "In that time we could lose customers because of the lack of stations and within that time."

"But they're quicker!" Luke argued. "And less –"

Issy's irises flare golden so suddenly that Luke stopped talking and Bree snickered into her hand. "I'm sorry but if someone doesn't want any pain then don't get a fucking tattoo." Issy grins slightly as Josh fist pumps the air and raises his other hand to high five her. "Or just get a better tolerance to pain."

"That's easier said than done in all fairness." Kayden interjects with a sheepish look that is odd for him but it quickly shifts into something more feral as he looks to Issy. "But its not like _you_ could do anything about helping with tolerance, could you _Erudite?"_ A laugh bursts from Alec and he quickly slaps a hand over his mouth as Issy leans forward slightly, her own wicked grin on her face with a small layer of amusement and joking floating between the group.

"Come at me _Amity_ and find out." She taunts and Declan drives his elbow into his sister's ribs the same time Flare smacks Kayden's thigh. She turns to her brother with a carefree grin and a small laugh as he watches her with raised eyebrows.

"No fighting children." He points at them and Eric chuckles behind him when she and Kayden pout in response.

Its not long before Zeke, Uri and Hec walk in, shouting about food and Bree lets Noah get something for the both of them. Most of the others get up too and Bree turns to talk to Lilah about her training when Bree hears a small burst of laughter from Issy. Both Bree and Lilah turn to her, sharing a smirk when they spot Eric standing close to Issy as she tries to compose herself. Eric gently pushes her away when Dec joins them. Issy comes back and sits where Hugo had sat when the others sit down around them. Bree watches her carefully as Issy lift a bottle up to her lips, her eyes drifting over to the Pedrad brothers. She chokes on her drink, drawing all eyes towards her. Issy brings the back of her hand against her mouth as she swallows and bursts out laughing. Eric's shoulder shake slightly next to Issy as he laughs quietly, grinning behind his hand.

"That damn image!" Issy cried, pushing at Eric's shoulders and he laughed louder while Dec watched them both with a hint of worry.

He turned to look up to Eric as his sister continued to rotate between laughing and choking. "Eric I think you've broken Issy."

Bree looked between Dec to Eric to Issy and back again. She stared at Eric, shaking her head at him before she stood up and took her sister by the elbow and guided her from the room. Bree pushed Issy onto the bed and Bree sat on the end. Just end Issy was going to calm down a bit, she just burst out laughing again. It took Issy a while to finally calm down enough to talk.

"Right, okay," Issy swiped the tears away from her eyes. "Do you remember when I said that Uri accidentally pushed me into one of the fences and it collapsed after he pulled me away from it?"

Bree scowled. "Yeah, I'm still pissed about that actually."

She nodded her head. "Well, when Zeke and Uri put the food down on the island they both reached for my bottle of whiskey and I threatened to tell Dec about it adding that he and Eric tend to be attached to the hip most days. Anyway, as they disappeared Eric came over. Thankfully he didn't hear anything but he said that it seemed that I just threatened to hang them by their nuts off of the chasm and spin them about like a fan."

Bree stopped and stared at Issy for a moment, holding up a finger and silently walking out of the room. She walked into the living room with a neutral face that had everyone stopping what they were doing. They look at Bree silently. Bree looks back. Her eyes shift to Eric who quirks an eyebrow at her and her lips twitch up into a small smile. Then her eyes shift to the Pedrad brothers and the image appears in her mind. She bursts out laughing then, holding her stomach from how much it hurts. Eric winks at her knowingly as she turned back around and she headed back to Issy's room with tears in her eyes. She set Issy off again, nodding in agreement.

They carried on laughing for a while when they heard a door opened. They looked up at Noah through the tears in their eyes. He looked at them for a moment before he pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of them. Finally, once they had calmed down again, Noah showed them the photo. They were leaned against each other, mouths open mid laugh and their eyes shining with joyful tears. Golden blue and hazelnut brown looking up to the camera. Bree still had the ends of her dark brown hair dyed red and settled below her shoulders. Issy has hers coming out of her side braid. Their heads are leaned against each other and their hands are clasped.

"That's going on the wall." Noah says with a smile as he takes a step back towards the door. "Issy, Hec wanted said you should be going soon, its nearly twenty past six." She nodded her head in thanks and he left the room.

Bree stayed with her and pulled out a thick pair of dark grey jeans with in-built holsters to pull over her leggings. The jeans were unlike the stiff trousers that was a part of her uniform. As Issy slipped the jeans on and laced up a pair of black sneakers, Bree looked through Issy's draws and threw a fitted long sleeved top, one of Issy's thinner hoodies that are the same colour as her jeans. Bree continued to shuffle through the drawers as Issy changed, her fingers drumming on the wood.

"Do you know what you'll be doing tonight?"

"Nope." Issy paused as she pulled the hoodie over her head. "Captain said that is some kind of tradition and Red said it'll be fun but other than that, no one will tell us anything."

"Hmm." Bree fingered through Issy's clothes until she found exactly what she was looking for. "Aha!" Bree grinned as she pulled out Eric's jacket. Bree only knows this as she caught Eric and Dec exchanging jackets but they didn't see her. Bree though it was adorable that Issy still thought it was Dec's and it was even more adorable to see Eric's smug grin when he caught her wearing it. Issy paused, a frown gracing her lips. "Exactly what I was looking for." Issy takes it from Bree, slipping her arms into it. With the added layers it doesn't hang off of her as much and when she lifts the collar to her nose, she smiles as she breathes in the familiar scent of mint and coffee mixed in with a woodland scent. "Now where do you keep your weapons?" Issy laughs lightly, waving Bree to follow. Issy threw all of the clothing off of her bed and onto the floor. She hooked her hand under the frame at the end of her bed and pushed a button. There was a quiet click and slowly, the mattress rose to reveal a hidden storage compartment which she had filled with weapons, mostly knives, guns and ammo for the gun ordered in size and neatly. Bree's jaw dropped and Issy smirked. _'What the actual fuck?'_ Bree stared at her sister who wore a pleased grin. "I know you once said you like to be prepared, but damn girl, this is a whole new level."

Issy nodded her head as she slid her hand gun into the holster on her right thigh, another hand gun inside her jacket and picked five knives, four similar to the ones they used in initiation and another smaller one with its sheath. She hid two knives in a hidden sheath on the outer sides of her calves, another two on the outer left side of her thigh. The final knife she left out on the side as she pulled her hair out of its braid. Bree watched in fascination as Issy redid her braid and somehow braided the small sheath into the upper, thicker part of it. Bree gently touched the hilt as if it would unravel and glanced to Issy.

"You need to teach me how to do that."

"Rainbow taught me just how to do this braid but I'll ask her if you want and she can teach both of us how to do other styles." Issy picked up her watch and strapped it onto her left wrist.

"I'd like that."

Bree lead the way back into the front room and was surprised to see it all tidy a part from the amount of bottle scattered across the table.

"Oh Hugo!" Issy calls out. "While I remember, I need one of those tracker thingys, like, by tonight please?"

Hugo turns to her confused. "Do I want to know why?"

"You'll find out relatively soon."

Hugo still looks confused but nods his head anyway.

Bree stands with Issy for a moment, smirking as Hec did a double take at Issy.

"Why is it when you're in the most laid back clothing ever that you look the most deadly?" Hec asks and Issy just shrugs. "Even in your patrol gear you don't look that badass."

Bree looks at Issy with wide eyes and shakes her head. "Unless it's an emergency or we're on high alert, do not ask." Bree snorts as she glances at Uri and pats Eric on the shoulder as she passes him. "That's a lovely image, thank you." Eric grins back.

"So baso," Hugo starts. "You have an armoury somewhere in this apartment?"

Issy huffs as eyes turn to her curiously. "Not an _armoury_." She picks up her phone from the table and slips it in an inner pocket of her jacket, missing the smirk and wink Dec gives Eric as she walks to Hec. "Don't go looking for it either." Issy warns lightly as she takes her keys and clips it on her belt loop.

"Odds on it being hidden in her underwear draw." Luke offers up as Hec opens the door and gestures for her to go first.

"Eric!" Zeke yells as Issy takes a step out of the door. "You're up!"

Eric laughs, waving them off as Issy rolls her eyes. She turns to face the guys, looking at them from under her lashes, winking at Eric. "Don't threaten him with a good time." She says with her voice just above a whisper. Lilah and Bree burst out laughing as a light blush dusts Eric's cheeks and the guys start choking either on air or on their drinks. Hec takes that as his queue to push Issy out of the door, shutting it behind them.

 **xXx**

Bree was determined as she walked into the Pit looking for a person in particular. Bree was worried for Issy. Her morning shifts had just started and Bree knew that Issy wasn't getting any sleep, Bree also knew that Issy got little sleep while she was doing day shifts. Issy might throw out a happy smile and a laugh now and then but Bree watched Issy's expression deflate when she was sure no one was watching. No one but Bree. Many times Bree had caught Issy's eye, silently questioning her if there was anything she could do and Issy would tiredly shake her head. Bree didn't know what to do and that's why she was searching for Dec.

She spotted him on one of the tables on the balcony overlooking the Pit and she made her way up the stairs. As she got closer Bree noticed that Eric and Josh sat with him. Dec grinned at her happily, obviously slightly buzzed. Eric nodded his head at her and Josh winked.

"Hey Bree!" Dec grinned, leaning back in his chair. "What can we do for you?"

Bree bit her lip before looking up at him. "Do you know what's wrong with Issy?"

"Issy? Nothings wrong with Issy. Issy is fine." He smiled up at her gently and Bree looked at him in confusion.

A sudden burst of anger went through her. She wraps her arms around her waist to hide how her hands trembled with anger. She tries to resist the urge to smack him across the face. How could he not notice how knackered Issy was looking just recently. "Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief, looking from Declan to Eric to Josh and back again. "You're her brother," Bree turns on Josh. "And so are you! How the fuck have none of you noticed that Issy has nearly been collapsing in exhaustion each night? One fake smile and laugh your way and you just overlook it?!" She barks out a humourless laugh at Declan's red face and shakes her head. "I really thought you were better than that."

Within seconds Declan is on his feet, his glass slamming onto the table top, making Eric and Josh jump in surprise. "I love my sister but I don't watch her every second of the day. Haven't you thought that I _might_ be busy –"

"Too busy for family?" Bree cuts across him and he growls lowly.

"And why are you ripping into me and Josh? What about Eric?" Eric shoots him a glare as Declan lets his anger fuel his mouth.

Bree simply waves him away. "He's excused." This time Eric shoots her a confused look.

"Excused? What do you mean he's excused? Excused how?"

Bree tuts lightly. "Declan, I'd like to make a few things clear. Issy tells me everything and if she says he's excused then Eric is excused." Bree stares him down until Declan looks away, overwhelmed by the disappointment on her face. "After everything she's been through I would have thought you'd be the first to notice. . ." She trails off sadly, nodding once to Eric and Josh before leaving them without another word.

 **xXx**

Bree stands in front of the mirror in her apartment. Her mind is still on Issy from the conversation she had with Declan. Her eyes are so unfocused that she doesn't notice Noah wrap his arms around her waist and lean his chin on her shoulder.

"You still thinking of Issy?"

Bree meets his eyes in the mirror and sighs. "I don't know what to do for her. Sometimes I think that Issy's still keeping everything in because she doesn't want to be a burden but others I think she's trying to drift away. I just –" Bree wipes a tear away as Noah shushes her, rocking them gently.

"Have you ever though that Issy's not used to having this many people knowing her problems? I mean from the sounds of it she only really told Alec anything." Noah presses a kiss to her neck as she processes his words. "After these next two weeks Issy is off for two weeks so how about you and her just have a day together. Get out of the compound, go somewhere, maybe Navy pier and just talk things out."

She nods, turning to smile up at him. "What would I do without you?" She pecks his lips lightly causing him to smirk down at her.

"I don't know but do you what I do know?"

"What?"

Noah grins down at her mischievously. "We're going to bed." And with that, Noah throws her over his shoulder and walks to their bedroom, Bree laughing loudly all the way.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Dedicated to HairoOokami, hope you feel better chick ;)**_

 **Eric's POV**

Eric sighed in annoyance as he rubbed his temples. He sits in his office with a small pile of reports he needs to look at in a bit but one file sits open in front of him now, which happens to be the cause of his growing headache. He knew why that name sounded familiar and damn, he should have remembered sooner, Eric had written several reports on him in the past. That fucker had been placed on the fence permanently for two years a few weeks after the end of _his_ initiation from several cases against him about abuse and sexual harassment. Eric and the other Leaders could never catch him in the act and as more cases piled up of girls being harassed and abused, the Leaders decided to send _him_ to the fence as punishment under the guise of training to be a commanding officer on the fence. After the two years are up, he'll come back to the compound as a trial period to see if he's changed. ' _Unlikely_.' Eric snorts as he flips to the reports concerning him on the fence. Unsurprisingly, the Leaders have seen a large decrease in cases being filed and they found their proof.

Under the fucker's picture is his basic information like his faction of origin, which Eric already knew, and his rankings through initiation. At the end of Stage One he was fifth and at the end of Stage Two he was tenth with a final rank of ninth. Under the outline of how he was during initiation was a small starred note stating that even the female initiates felt uncomfortable around him to a point where they even requested to move to the Dauntless born's dorm.

Its then Eric realises the fucker only has another year on the fence before he returns to the compound. Anger and protectiveness surges through Eric as his fists clench and he glances to the small pile. ' _He will not go near her,'_ He swears to himself and to Issy. _'He will not.'_ Eric snaps Emmett's file closed and shoves it away.

He rubs his temples again and pulls the reports of Issy's patrol training towards him, hoping his woman can calm him down and distract his thoughts from her ex.

 **xXx**

Lilah and Bree were still laughing a while after Hec had shoved Issy out of the door. Eric's cheeks were burning by now and he tried to hide it by glaring at the girls but that only made them laugh harder.

A moment later there was a click and everyone froze. Ever so slowly, Eric turned and glared something ferocious at Declan, who had frozen in the act of taking a picture. He laughed nervously as a muscle twitched in Eric's jaw. Declan was up on his feet a second later, running for his life as Eric chased him around the flat, growling. After a while Eric managed to corner Declan in the corridor leading to the bedrooms.

"Declan," His chest heaved as he hissed slowly at his brother. "Give me the phone now."

"Um, I've got a few things on here I don't want you to see so, no?"

" _Declan."_ Eric takes a step forward threateningly.

"Alright! Alright!" Declan shows him the screen and Eric watches as he deletes the photo. "Better?"

He takes another step forward. "If I find that _anywhere_ , I'll know who to look for okay? Good." Eric walks back into the living room with a smirk on his face that widens when Dec sits next to him cautiously.

 **xXx**

It didn't take long for Dec to be back to his usual self. As a group, they cleared up quickly until only Dec and Eric. Eric looked around again to see if there was anything they had missed but he found nothing.

Dec knocked his shoulder with Eric's. "So Issy was lookin' pretty good in your jacket."

Eric grinned, smugly pleased. She did look good in _his_ jacket, she always had. During initiation he had noticed a lot of men watching Issy, too many for Eric. It made his fists clench until they went white. He'd go through the hallways or through the Pit and he'd notice groups trying to encourage one to go up to speak to her but every time they bailed, mostly because she was surrounded by her brothers. After Eric had left his jacket with her and she had started wearing it, Eric had noticed most of them back off, eyeing the jacket skeptically. The jacket wasn't really anything special but the only members who are seen wearing that type of jacket often have an office near the Leaders. In a way its like claiming her in advance.

As Dec goes to the toilet, Eric silently enters Issy's room. It's a little messy and plain but he can see bookshelves holding some of her favourites, and some of his. Eric slowly pulls off his hoodie, leaving him in his top and jeans, and folds it neatly onto her bed before leaving her flat to his across the corridor with Dec in tow.

 **xXx**

He was in a good mood that day. Eric had seen Four about the compound from a distance high off his arse on peace serum, doing shit that was so unlike Four. It made him awfully honest but in a way where people just sorta stood there, looking at each other with _What the fuck_ on their faces. Eric couldn't keep the smirk off his face as Four left a lot of people confused as they watched him and then notice the tracker that was following him.

Issy nearly had him convinced that morning that she was actually being serious. At first he was shocked. Throughout her initiation, Eric's main source of entertainment was when Issy taunted and mocked Four, and now she was offering him a truce? Fuck that shit. It wasn't until Cody had slowly explained what Issy had gotten from Amity, emphasizing a certain word for it to finally click in Eric's brain. But then Issy had the gears turning in his head once more as she and Hugo very vaguely discussed why payback was required. Why would Four not have a choice in something unless. . . Surely it can't be because of the fears sims, Four had to – ' _Oh fuck!'_ After the stories he's heard from her brothers and what he's seen so far, Eric needs to watch his back.

A while later Eric stood in Max's office to the side as Max chatted with his daughter about taking over Adrian's department when suddenly Four barges in, still smiling like a banjo strumming hippie.

"Hey Max!" Even his voice is high. "Sometimes I think you act like a stubborn mother hen than a Dauntless Leader." Four smiles sweetly as Max frowns slightly, not quite sure what to make of it. He merely smiles at Lilah before he turns to Eric.

Before any of them can react, Four has his arms wrapped around Eric as he gives him a hug. Eric tenses up, his fists clenched at his side and his eyes wide and unblinking, unsure of what to do. Max and Lilah watch with their mouths agape. He's still tense when Four pulls away with a dopey smile on his face.

"Despite what happened in initiation, you're a good man with good ideas of how we could improve Dauntless. You don't have to prove yourself. Sometimes I feel like I have to prove myself to you 'cause you're such a better Leader than I'd be. People do respect you but they don't know how to show it. Most of them are jealous that you were made a Leader so quickly but they know Leadership suits you." Four nods his head, pleased with himself while Eric wonders if he's imagining things. "You and Issy look good with each other and I hope it works out." Four pats him on the head before heading back to the door. He pauses before he opens it. "I don't hate you Eric." And then he leaves.

Silence drowns the room as Eric processes his words. Max and Lilah are still watching Eric with their jaws nearly on the floor. Eric's never been happier for not having cameras in the Leaders' offices. But. . . What. The. _Fuck._ Eric takes a small step to his right and he slumps into the chair next to Lilah as Max clears his throat.

"Well that was, uhhh, um, how much peace serum did you say Issy put in his coffee?"

"A lot." Lilah answers. "More than a man like Four should have."

"Eric?"

"I – I don't know." Eric frowns as he rubs his temple. None of Four's words make sense. People respect him? No, they make shitty rumors up about him. Four feels like he needs to prove himself to _Eric? Bullshit._ "No one speaks a word about this, not to anyone." Max and Lilah nods their heads. Its not long before Lilah leaves and Max finally turns to Eric.

"Do you believe him?"

"Well its not truth serum so he might be lying."

"But that might be what he thinks as truth." Max says gently as he gets up. "C'mon, we need to get those reports."

Eric nods his head slowly, still thinking over Fours words. ' _They can't be true. . . Can they?'_

They walk silently side by side before Max brings up a question about Eric's latest patrol. They talk quietly as they walk by the river. Suddenly there's a numbing pain and Eric stiffens, halting to a stop. He breathes deeply, knowing _exactly_ what that was but _why there?!_

"Eric?" Max asks worriedly as Eric's jaw clenches and unclenches. He takes a step closer. "Are you alright?"

Ignoring him, Eric reaches behind himself and pulls out the dart from his arse. Lifting it up in front of him, he glares at it, before he flicks it into the river. He knows _exactly_ who did it too, no one, not even Dec would dare to do that. He sighs as he realises that that it is his woman he's thinking of. His ball of fire and tricks, of sass and sarcastic comments. "Issy's gonna be the death of me." He wills himself to walk away and not go searching for her. A prank like that and Issy wouldn't just leave and not know his reaction. No, she'll be somewhere near enjoying every second. As he walks away he hears Max laugh for a bit before following after.

 **xXx**

Eric frowned as he stared at the list in his hands as his squad that stood in front of him in parade rest. It was earlier than Eric would have liked but they had a job to do. All of them had his back as Eric had theirs. When Eric took over this department Eric had to choose twenty nine others that were of the best. Its something he had added to over the six years he's been in Dauntless. Either they made it onto his squad by impressing him in the field or showed sheer talent that was being wasted in their old jobs. Over the years Eric has come to trust all of them equally without a doubt. Each had their own qualities that kept their work interesting.

Today they were being split between Harrison's squad like they had for the past two weeks. The list that Harrison's assistant had put together that put one of his squad members to one of Harrison's squads. But what had him frowning was a specific pairing. Lloyds was paired with squadron 226. Lloyds was a good kid. A few years younger than Eric but was such a heavy flirt, and but what Eric has heard coming out of his mouth while Lloyds was drunk, Eric doesn't want him anywhere near Issy. Mostly because of his own selfish reasons but also there was a high chance that Issy would punch him if Lloyds went about the way he normally did when hooking up with girls in the Pit. Eric decides to switch his name with Lloyds' as he calls out loudly who is with what squad. After a debriefing, he splits off from his squad as they get ready for the morning ahead of them.

Its half an hour before squadron 226 come through the doors. He watches them busy themselves with getting what they need before standing by their truck and Issy next to her bike. Eric walks towards Clark, notifying him of the change before suggesting they should get going.

"There's a slight problem with that. There's a restriction to how much that truck can take and Harrison we can't add anymore to it."

"Then get a bigger truck.

"We don't have time."

Eric closes his eyes in annoyance. ' _Its too early for this shit_.' He thinks to himself before he calmly suggests getting another truck and Clark shoots it down. Nearly ten minutes later they're still going at it when Issy speaks up.

"He could sit behind me on my bike," His eyes snapped to her as his jaw twitched, annoyed that she's talking _about_ him rather than _to_ him. Her gaze wanders slowly to Eric's. "I mean, that's if he can handle it." His jaw twitches again as they stare at each other.

It would be easier, Eric admits to himself and his curiosity spikes. He's never been on a bike before, he's never had the reason to. He takes his time to think it over before he smirks. "Alright." He nodded his slowly, a tight smirk on his lips as he turns to face Captain. "Keep your truck. I'll join Issy on her bike." Eric slowly walks towards her, never looking away from her eyes as he leans his rifle against her bike and his pack next to it. He walks back to where Harrison is stood and raises his eyebrows with a silent question.

"Why is it," Harrison starts. "That you're with this squad instead of Lloyds?"

Eric tenses slightly, he didn't think anyone would notice. "Lloyds wouldn't have concentrated on his job. He would have flirted with Issy until she, or another one of the squaddies punched him in the face. Lloyds would have retaliated by giving them a bad report when they wouldn't do anything like that when he's not there." To Eric, that sounded rather professional, a good reason as to why Eric switched their names.

Harrison looked at him knowingly and sighed. "Eric you need to let her spread her wings a bit. She ranked first and has proved she can protect herself. She'll be okay." Eric glances at the ground, suddenly feeling like a scolded child. "I suppose its too late now but never again Eric." He warns slightly and Eric walks back to the squad and towards Issy as Clark calls to the squad to get moving.

He stands a few steps in front of Issy, unsure of what to do or say. She stands in front of her bike with a helmet in her hands. She regarded him for a moment before she took a step forward.

"Here." She offered him the helmet. When his hand reached out to take it, she pulled it back and flipped it around so the visor was facing him. "While I remember, there's a headset wired into the inside so be careful, and there's two buttons here." She points out the two buttons that sit directly where the temple would be on his right. One has a small lump on it and the other below it has two small lumps. "The top button connects you to the squad's radio and the bottom connects you to me. Click once to connect it, hold down when speaking and double click to end it." Eric processes the information as he takes it from her and puts it on carefully. Once it was on, she reach forward and pressed something around his chin and the visor slid up. He watched her quietly slightly enjoying how professional she was being. It seemed so different. She picked up his rifle and handed it to him. "Carry that along your back. It'll be easier while on the move but you might have to adjust it when you sit down."

Eric raised an eyebrow as he took it from her. He liked this side of Issy. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He made sure the safety was on before slipping it onto his back like she said.

"Enjoying what?" Issy sent him a look of innocence as she slid on her own helmet before pressing a button that sends her visor up so he can see her face clearly.

"Bossing me around." Eric grins, liking this side of Issy a lot. So much that he tries to keep his thoughts professional.

Issy smirked back. "What gave you that idea?" She pushed Eric's visor down before he could make a comment and he was pretty sure that she could hear his laugh by the small grin on her face.

He watched her mounted her bike, sliding her own visor down and started the engine. So much that he tries to keep his thoughts professional. As she relaxed into the bike before motioning Eric to mount it behind her. Eric climbed on carefully behind her, his body shifting against hers, putting his boots on the pegs and shifting the rifle on his back about before his arms wrapped around her waist. He closes his eyes, enjoying their closeness as he doesn't know when they'll be this close again. His eyes snap open and he breathes in deeply as she revs the engine. She nods in the direction of Clark as he stuck his head out of the tuck's window. Issy disengaged the kickstand as the truck slowly began to pull out of the garage. With another rev of the engine, she took off after it and Eric's arms tightened around her waist.

 **xXx**

By any means necessary Eric will get Issy back. To be honest with himself, being on this bike made him nervous, even more so in the dark. Their road was lit up by the headlight on the bike and the small lights along the side of the truck and its bright beams from the front. Eric's hold was still tight that he wondered how she was still breathing. In the garage Issy was professional with him but Eric supposed that was because there were people watching them. Now though, Issy's body shook with laughter as she sped up, drawing closer to the back of the truck. Eric tensed his forearms, squeezing her waist. He knew Issy wouldn't leave it there. And she didn't. His fingers digs into her ribs through her jacket as she braked so suddenly that he felt his heart had climbed into his throat.

" _Dammit Issy!"_ He shouted and as she settled back to her average speed, her body shook even more and he could tell she was laughing at him. She sped up again, leaning a little bit on her side as she overtook the truck, pulling to a stop on the side of the road. His arms were tense that Eric didn't know if he could let go.

"You can get off now." Her voice crackled over the radio and slowly, Eric let go as he climbed off of the bike and took his helmet off. He clenched his jaw as he stared at Issy. She grinned back once she had taken off her own helmet. "You're lookin' a bit stiff there Eric, are you okay?" She teased him lightly and his eyes narrowed at her, his glare sharper than knives. Issy bit her lip and his gaze sharpened even more when the truck pulled up in front of her bike.

He stood to the side as the squad got out of the truck and Issy wheeled her bike in with her and Eric's helmet in hand. She locked the back doors with her rifle and took her position as they started their patrol.

Throughout the first part of the patrol Eric walked around the truck with his eyes of the world around him, scanning for anything peculiar. Every so often after about half an hour of walking by himself, Eric would fell into step with one of the squaddies for a few minutes before moving on. Once he had walked with the others in the squad he allowed himself to walk next to Issy for a while longer before he would start his cycle again. But then he found himself walking next to Issy more often and Eric couldn't find it in him to care or walk away. It was nice, just walking next to her, not saying anything. At least then if shit goes down he's right next to her.

They stop for break, or really breakfast, around five. The squad sits on the ground where it has been worn down often. Eric sits next to her, a small smile on his face as he listens to the absurd subjects the rest of the squad talks about. Any other squad Eric has been with eats silently, afraid to speak in his presence but he's glad that this squad doesn't seem to care. Issy laughs loudly when Bulldozer mentions the time when Hec professed his love for Max during initiation.

"Oh fuck off!" Cutie Pie blushes and he points to Issy. "You! This was your fault, thank you for that!" Issy's laugh turns into giggles. She fist pumps the air happily and the others break into their own bursts of laughter.

"So what embarrassing shit did you get up to?" Rainbow asks Issy with a grin.

Issy starts to shake her head. "I didn't –"

"That's a lie." Eric cuts across her with a cheeky grin. "Remember that time you fell off one of those chairs in the tattoo parlor 'cause Dec made you jump?"

Issy's face gets redder as she remembers and the squad laugh harder. "I'd forgotten that actually, thank you for reminding me." She says sarcastically and Eric winks back. _'Payback.'_ He thinks as her eyes narrow at him.

Its not long before Clark has them back on their feet and walking again. Eric still wanders around the truck while they walk, stopping by Clark.

"Has there been any disturbance since you've been back on patrol?"

Clark shakes his head with his eyes on the horizon. "Nope. Nothing. Its been too quite for a while now." He glances at Eric. "Anything on your side?"

"We've spotted groups joining together recently but winter is coming. That happens every year but it doesn't mean I'm not suspicious about it." Clark nods his head in response and Eric leaves his side. Eric slowly walks up to Issy's side again as she stares up at the lightening sky. If it was any other person, Eric would have told them to focus but he lets Issy enjoy this moment. She looks at him then, a small smile on her lips before she looks back to the sky. His eyes soften and the warm smile grace his lips as he watches her watch the sun rise. Eric's amazed every time he looks at Issy. Not because of her looks but because everything that he's ever wanted was right in front of him. Something that he was afraid he'd never get. He used to wonder, before he met Issy or Declan or their family, if love was worth fighting for. Then he remembers the good times Dec and Hugo and their parents have brought him. Then he looks at Issy. And then he realises he's ready for war.

He looks forward to see oranges blend with reds and yellows and pinks, trying to see what Issy sees. He looks back at Issy just as she looks to him. They share a smile before concentrating on the task at hand. For the remaining time of the patrol, Eric doesn't leave her side and he notices the small smile that comes onto her face when she realises he's not going to leave.

 **xXx**

Eric comes to a stop tiredly, fighting off a yawn as Issy climbs into the truck. Everyone else looks about ready to fall asleep where they stand. As Issy wheels out her bike, Eric jumps into the truck and gets their helmets before the rest of the squad pile in. He walks over to Issy, watching her yawn and rub at her eyes.

"You okay?" His voice is low as he ducks his head down and titled slightly while he studies her.

She nods her head as she yawns again. "Just tired." She whispers and takes her helmet from him and slips it on before mounting her bike. She starts her engine as Eric slips own his own and sits down behind her. He shuffles a bit as BD puts his thumb out of the window, signaling to Issy as he pulls out and onto the road. Eric's arms wrap around her waist loosely this time, too tired to even think as she follows after the truck. Eric leans his chin on her shoulder, sinking against her as he tries to keep his eyes open.

 **xXx**

Once they are back in Dauntless, Eric helps the squad pack away their things. By now all of them are yawning, as was Eric. Once everything is away they move as a pack out of the garage and to the Pit. Some break away as they head to different blocks and he's left with Red and Issy. He looks back every so often to make sure Issy's still near him and hasn't collapsed but she's still following after him and Red. Quietly they walk into the lift and Issy takes one corner as Eric takes the other and Red presses his own floor number and then he presses Issy's. Red waved them off tiredly as the lift stopped on the third floor. The journey to the ninth floor was quiet. Eric kept his eyes on Issy as she leaned against the walls in the corner of the lift opposite him. He could see Issy fight to stay awake before she slowly gave in as she closed her eyes.

The lift stopped at their floor and gently, so he didn't wake Issy, he slid an arm around her back and hooked the other under her knees. As he lifted her up, Issy's head fell against his shoulder and he smiled down at her. He carried her to her flat and pressed her lightly against the wall as he unlocked her door with her keys. The door opened and he pushed it with his elbow, leaving it partly open as he took her to her room.

Eric clutched Issy to his chest as he pulled back the covers before placing her onto her bed. He brushed the hair away from her face and he leaned down to press his lips to her forehead. She sighed in her sleep and Eric smiled against her skin. Leaning back, he ran his fingers part way through her hair before he took a step back and began to take her boots off. Once both boot were on the floor Eric stood back up, pulling the covers over her and gazed at her a little longer before he took notice of the quote above her bed. He laughed lightly, thinking that how well it suits her. Eric glances at her one last time before leaving her for his own apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Harrison's POV**

It was like any other day for Harrison. He'd looked over the reports from each squad and made his own report of the on-goings within his department to send to Max. That took up most of the day. But now he was stood with Max in the Control Room watching the screens for any activity from the Factionless. Just recently there had been more ambushes on several of the squads. To anyone else they'd seem like random attacks but to Harrison, they were planned. Well thought out too. Max thought the same also when Harrison brought it up in the last Leaders meeting. All they had to do now was find the link between them, which was easier said than done.

The two Leaders stood on a raised platform in the centre of the room overlooking the screens around them. Blake sat at one of the screens to his right as he took notes on the Factionless' movements within the borders of Abnegation before he switched to the next camera. Along the sides of the room were several offices with sliding doors and the biggest was Four's as the head of the Control Room. Though Four now sat by the far back wall that had six large screens that flickered randomly through the cameras. Under these screens was one long row of smaller screens and Four sat in the middle, jotting now anything that seemed irregular.

Harrison's eyes looked over all of the screens. Activity was low, low enough that it set him on edge and he exchanged a glance with Max. One of the large screens switched to a camera where squadron 107 was visible as they stopped for a break somewhere in Candor. Suddenly, the radio crackled to life and gun shots could be heard in the background.

Four snatched it up immediately. "Squadron and name soldier?"

"Squadron 226, name: Rainbow." Max looks back to Harrison before striding over to Four. "We're in section Five of Factionless bordering Erudite and we have factionless throwing grenades and firing at us. Captain's down. He got shot in the leg and passed out from blood loss. Geek's conscious but unresponsive and has gone into shock. I'm unsure of the injuries of the rest, I think it's mostly cuts and bruises."

They can heard a muffled voice shouting in the background and Four looks to Max unsure of what to do. Max nods slowly. "Pull them back." Max says before pointing to another worker as he takes a step towards the door. "You. Call the infirmary and tell them I want at least a dozen staff in the garage ready for the truck. Now!" The worker hurries to the phone as Max strides out of the room and Harrison follows without a word.

The Leaders walk at a fast pace, almost jogging as they round a corner. Somewhere behind them Harrison hears incoming footsteps and soon they are joined by Eric.

"I heard everything over the radio." He panted lightly, probably from running from the Leaders' offices to the garage as it was quite a trek. Harrison's eyes narrowed at the younger Leader as they carried on, thinking he imagined the hint of fear in his grey eyes. Then it clicks. Squadron 226. Clark's squad. Issy. He should have known better after Eric switched places with Lloyds. Harrison doesn't think he's ever seen _fear_ in Eric, the thought alone seems impossible.

A group of nurses and doctors stood waiting when they enter. Beside three of them is a stretcher and the others have small bags slung over their bodies. Harrison stands on one side of Eric with Max on the other. Now all they have to do is wait. Other squaddies stand around, curious as to what's going on. They wait ten, fifteen, twenty minutes before the truck pulls into the garage but Harrison finds himself looking anxiously around. There should be a bike following after. ' _Where's Issy? Is she in the truck?'_ Harrison glances to his left to see the same questions in Eric's eyes as the truck reverses so the back doors are directly in front of them. The nurses by the stretcher launch forward, opening the door and carefully placing Clark onto the stretcher with the help from those in the back of the truck. As the stretcher is pushed away with three nurses on each side and a doctor following after, some of the squad pile out of the back. Two nurses guide Geek towards the while the rest check up on the others. Eric's eyes are still darting along each of the squad when he doesn't see Issy until Red helped Issy out of the passenger's side of the cab. As she stumbles Eric takes a step forward but stops when Max places a hand on his arm pulling him back slightly as he motions Eric to join him. They walk to where most of the squad is already clustered as Harrison calls out Issy's name. When Harrison gets no response he begins to walk over, calling her name again and again.

Harrison places a hand on her arm, gently, like she might bolt like a wild animal. His eyes soften when her head shoots up to look at him, eyes watery blue with lingering fear. "I've been calling you for ten minutes. Come on, we need reports of what happened on the patrol." He takes a few steps back, craning his head back to make sure she and Red are following him before he leads them down a few of the corridors before they come to a large room that has been dubbed as 'The War Room'. Generally, this is where their defences against any uprisings but due to the lack of activity it was mostly used to make plans that might not come into action. Only there was a smaller room leading off that is set aside for Leader-only plans. The rest of squadron 226 were spread around the room. Issy stops against one of the walls with Red close to her side as Harrison strides over to Max's side.

Max clears his throat. "Harrison and myself are going to interview each of you privately on your own view of what happened today. Afterwards you have all been put on leave until Clark recovers. Eric will stay in here if you have any questions." Max glances over the squad before he looks to Red and nods his head. "Red, if you'll follow us please?" Max leads the way to the smaller room as Red takes a glance at Issy before following after and Harrison bring up the rear. In the smaller room was a table with two chairs on either side. Max and Harrison took the two chairs that faced to door and Red sat down opposite Max. Harrison pulled out a pad of paper from one of the draws under the table as Max somehow acquires his own. Once Max was ready to start taking notes, he nodded to Harrison.

Harrison straighten his back, knowing that this was his department so it was his interrogation. The Leader looked at his notes to see what route the squad had been assigned before looking up. "So you were patrolling Sector 5 today of the Factionless area." He noted and Red nodded. "In the most detail you can, can you tell us what happened today Red?"

Red nodded his head again and swallowed. "It was some time before we usually took our break when we were walking through one of the less populated areas of the Factionless and it didn't feel right. I don't know how to explain it but it was just _undisturbed_. I think Issy felt the same and she turned to me saying that she didn't like, neither did I, and Bulldozer agreed with us. We walked for a while more and the atmosphere was the same throughout until suddenly a grenade appeared from _nowhere_ and then there's explosions here, there and everywhere. Bulldozer stopped the truck and the rest of us on the outside took cover at the back of the truck." There was a slight shake to Red's hand as he ran it through his hair. "It felt just like that day when we lost Jem and Curley. It was _so_ similar but thankfully the results weren't the same." Harrison frowned, stopping mid sentence as he remembered being told about the loss of the two squaddies that had _so_ much potential. If he head called their retreat sooner they might still be alive. "Uh, we, um, we all started to panic. I'm not proud to admit it but we did. Those of the original squad two years ago, even more so. Captain got shot sometime in those moments. Honestly it was all kinda a blur so I don't actually know _when_ he got shot and collapsed to the ground. We had no orders and quite frankly no idea what to do. There were Factionless with guns firing rapidly and closing in and we did nothing. And then –" Red barks out a bitter laugh, shaking his head. "And then I felt a cool circle touch my forehead before there was a small click." The Leaders exchanged a glance, obviously confused with where Red was going, but what he said next was far from what either of them expected. "Issy had placed her gun against my head and clicked a bullet into place."

Max's pen dropped from his hand and the Leaders' mouths dropped open. " _She did not."_ The elder Leader screeched in surprise.

Harrison waved the other Leader off. "Carry on Red."

"After Issy did that, our whole squad just froze, ignoring everything around us, and then Issy started yelling. She said: GOD DAMMIT! I'VE ALREADY LOST ONE FAMILY MEMBER! I AM NOT PREPARED TO LOSE ANYMORE SO GET OFF OF YOUR FUCKING ARSES AND FOCUS!" From the corner of Harrison's eye, he saw Max's features soften. "And just like that we stopped panicking. Issy started firing out orders. She ordered me and Hector to get Captain and Geek in the back of the truck, Rainbow to radio into the compound and she and Billy started to shoot back. As soon as Hector and I was finished we helped Issy and Billy regain some ground and it wasn't long until Rainbow was shouting the order to pull back. We threw a couple of grenades back as we piled in the truck and Bulldozer raced us outta there."

As the Leaders wrote down the final notes Max started nodding. "Thank you Red." He glances up from the page as he finishes off and flips to a clean sheet of paper, jotting down a name. "You can go home and rest up now. Please can you send Billy in on your way out?"

"Sure."

"Thank you Red." As he leaves the room, the two Leaders exchange a surprised glance. That was not what either of them expected had happened. Harrison sighed, also flipping to a new page and writing down Billy's name at the top. He sighed and the door opened.

 **xXx**

Billy had just left the room after describing his version. It had been slightly different from Red's due to where he stood around the truck. Before he could dwell on anything else the man had reported, the door opened again and Rainbow stepped in, closing the door behind her. She smiled slightly and sat in the chair when Max motioned her to do so.

They started the same way as they did with Red and Billy, though Rainbow's description was different from Red but very similar to Billy's as they had been stood together as they patrolled. Although when it came to her description of Issy, it was completely different once again.

"It was sudden." Rainbow had said after a pause, her eyes clouded over and the Leaders knew the scene was replaying behind her eyes. She let out a short laugh. "I mean, its Issy, most things are sudden and up-front. I remember that's something I disliked about her first. Being in a squad we don't need someone with an act-first-think-later attitude but as she opened up to us and trained with us, I realised its actually the other way round." Her features were pulled down in a frown. "But even now there's still a small part of me that gets a nagging feeling about her, and lets face it, she is a hazard." Both Leaders look at her in surprise, not expecting such Candor from the woman. "Don't get me wrong, I love her to bits and I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back in the field. Though I think that's why she worked _so well_ during the chaos _because_ she is chaos." Rainbow's frown deepens as a light blush darkens her pale cheeks. "Despite all that, when I saw Issy pull her gun on Red, for a second I honestly thought she was a traitor. And then she started shouting about losing family and not wanting to do it again and I hated myself for thinking such a thing. I still do. And then orders were flying from her and we complied 'cause what else could we do? Captain was on the ground and unconscious. Things seemed to work like clockwork then, everything was fluid and it felt just like we were back on the front lines in the old days. Four gave the order to fall back and we did." Rainbow shrugged simply as she finished.

"Thank you Rainbow." Harrison said as he shuffled his papers around just as Max finished writing. "If you could send in Hector on your way out." He dismissed her with a tight smile, though his eyes weren't on the squaddie in front of him but rather the word _traitor_ on his page. As the door closed, he turned to Max. "Do you think we have a traitor in Dauntless?"

"It's not Issy." Was Max's immediate response.

"I know its not but where else would the Factionless get weapons from or even know how to learn how to fire a gun?"

Max gritted his teeth together, the Head Leader wasn't happy with the idea but that didn't mean it was entirely ruled out. It was still possible after all. "Later." He said, just as the door handle shifted down.

 **xXx**

Harrison rubbed at his temples, hoping to rid the word _traitor_ from his mind. After he had suggested it to Max, it had been all he could think of. ' _Could there really be a traitor in Dauntless?'_ He thought, grumbling under his breath. After Rainbow, they had interviewed Hector and after him, the others in the squad before they finally had Issy remaining.

Harrison has never really known what to make of Issy. From everyone that's came into contact with her, they say different things and yet they're all along the same lines. But from how Issy holds herself and what she allows people to see can be very different to what others interpret. This makes her complicated and Harrison has never liked complicated people. There's just too many variables with them, too many things could happen. That's one reason why he's also slightly wary of her. Harrison never accepts the opinions of others about a person as this can lead to fault. But from the few months that she's been training within his department, Harrison is slowly building an opinion of her. Going by the reports from today, she seems okay but the Leader wants to spend more time personally overviewing the girl's progress before he has a solid opinion on her.

The door opens and Issy walks in, shaking slightly. Eric follows in after her and shuts the door. All three of the Leaders watch her as she stands in front of the table, even after Harrison had mentioned to sit down.

"You can sit down Issy." Harrison says, his head tilting as he watched her shake her head weakly.

"I don't think I'd be able to get back up again if I did so." She whispers, her light blue eyes lowered to the floor causing her to miss the worried looks that Max and Eric exchanged.

"Issy," Max sighed and Issy looked up. Harrison recognised that tone. If was one that was used frequently towards his younger daughter during dinner times. "Its been a long day. Sit down."

Eric walks forward and pulls out the chair for her as she slowly nods her head. Slumping into the chair, she let out a deep groan, letting her head fall back and closed her eyes. Eric pulled out a chair at the side of the table between the older Leaders and Issy. While Issy still had her eyes closed, Max rolled a pen to Eric across the table and passed a few sheets of clean paper to him. When Issy leaned forward and reopened her eyes, Harrison could see the golden flecks flickering clearly in her eyes; which was something she was missing a few moments beforehand.

"What happened Issy?" Max asked after a beat of silence. He looked down to the pile of paper with all of squadron 226's reports par Geek and Captain. Harrison looked through his own. "Your co-workers' descriptions are all different when it comes to the attack but when it comes to you they are all the same."

"With some questionable methods." Harrison added slowly as her scanned Red's report, ignoring the warning glance Max had fired his way. Eric, obviously having no clue of what happened, shot him a confused look. Harrison passed over the notes he had written as Issy sighed knowingly. He ignored the shake of her hand as she ran it through her hair.

"It was the only way I could snap him into focus. It was the only way I could get any of them to focus."

"Start from the beginning." The elder Leader said softly.

Issy nodded and looked down to the table top. The Leaders readied their pens in their hands, waiting for her to start. "It was just like a normal patrol. We had done this route before so Hec and I knew what to except. We stopped at the start of the sector and everyone got out of the back of the truck and got into their positions as I rolled my bike into the back and to the side, like always. Captain got out of the cab and gave us our orders." Issy frowned, her gaze not straying from the table as she spoke. "It wasn't until the halfway point, where we'd usually took a break, that it just felt _off_. There wasn't _any_ factionless. _At all._ Last time we did that patrol if there wasn't any factionless on the streets then there was always factionless looking at us from the widows." Issy looked up and stared Max in the eye. "I voiced my thoughts to Red quietly and he agreed and told me to keep my guard up. I looked over to BD, who had overheard what I had said, and he nodded. It wasn't long before grenades were thrown our way and Captain was shot. Everything just seemed to slow down and everyone started to panic." Issy glanced back down as tears welled in her golden eyes. "It felt like my fear landscape all over again, the one where I lose my family to unknown reasons and I just froze." She sniffed once and then again, looking back up and her gaze flicked between the three as a solitary tear ran down her face and she choked out a laugh. "Instincts kicked in as I _refused_ to see them die. I couldn't get anyone to focus, they just couldn't stop panicking and I did the only thing that popped into my mind. I placed my gun against Red's forehead but he didn't realise what was happening until I clicked the bullet into the chamber." Eric's head snaps in her direction, eyes wide in disbelief. Harrison, having heard this in five other point of views, was not as surprised but he did admire her quick thinking. That, and he understood what Rainbow meant when she said Issy is chaos. "He focused then, as did everyone else. Hec and Red carried Captain into the truck and then guided Geek in there too." She continued to describe what happened to the best of her abilities. The Leaders doted everything down as she talked and Eric flicked through the rest of Harrison's notes.

Max looks up at her tiredly. "Is there anything else? Anything else that might be note worthy?"

Issy stretched her arms above her head as she frowned. "It seemed all too personal. Out of all of us there Captain was the only on to get seriously injured. Like they were only aiming at him, not the rest of us."

Out of everything that had been said about the attack today, that was the only thing the that made he become alert. Max, thinking the same thing, looked towards him and they exchanged a meaningful look. "Thank you Issy and thank you for being able to take charge in a time of need." She nodded, her head lulling to the side a bit. "While Clark heals you and the rest of the squad are on leave. It shouldn't take him more than a week to heal." Issy nods her head again, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table as she rubs her eyes. "You're dismissed Issy." She sighs, stretching again before she gets up slowly. Her legs shake to the point where Issy grabs onto the chair to steady herself before walking slowly to the door.

"Issy?" Eric calls out and she turns back with a hand on the door. Eric hesitates for a moment. "Have you been sleeping?"

Issy's lips twitch into a small smirk. "That's polite way of saying I look like shit Eric," She pauses as Max laughs quietly and Eric stares at her with a no-bullshit look. "But yes, I have been sleeping."

"Is my definition of sleeping different to yours?"

She looked nothing more than a mere slip of a girl then. Her eyes pale gold as she curls in on herself. "Do you actually need an answer for that?"

His eyes soften as he watches her, his chin lifting slightly is a clear way of saying the conversation is over. So with a small smile directed to the Leaders, Issy leaves the room.

Once the door shut behind her, all three of the Leaders exhale deeply. Max rubs at his temples and Eric is still staring at the door. "So I was thinking," The younger Leader started. "Do you think its possible that there's a traitor in Dauntless?"

Max sighed while Harrison nodded firmly. "That's what I said. How else would they get the weapons and the knowledge of how to use them from? You could argue that it's someone that failed Dauntless initiation but even then, where would they get the weapons?"

"Nothing has been registered as missing in the armoury." Max insisted as he pulled out his phone. "Although this seems like a perfect time do a routine check there." Max fires out an email to Ryan. Eric makes an odd noise and both Leaders turn to him. "What is it son?"

"Hugo had mentioned that often a few guns would go missing without being signed out but then would reappear within the next couple of days…" Eric stares at Max. "He told me that some new guy in the department hadn't got the hang of signing weapons in and out yet."

"When was this?"

"Just a day ago." Eric frowns. "I told him to take it up with Ryan."

"Did Hugo mention a name or anything about this guy?"

Eric looks up, his head tilted to the side in thought. "I think he said it was Zack or something?" Harrison inhales sharply as Max's head snaps up. "What?"

"Years ago, before you transferred," Harrison starts. "I was a captain of a squad, Squadron 226 to be exact. It was during Red and Bulldozer were training to be a part of the squad when there was a few small problems we had within the faction. Most of them were small riots against how the faction was being led. All of them though, were organised by a young lad, not long outta his initiation, called Zack. Clark's younger brother. It became too much and the boy became factionless by choice."

Realisation sets in and Eric looks to his notes. "' _It seemed personal'"_ Eric quoted Issy. "Do you think he's out for his brother then?"

"We don't know if it really is Zach yet." Max shakes his head. "I'll email you my notes from the others about today and then if you get started after you've briefed your squad?"

Eric nods, deep in thought. "Maybe place a few of them around the WDS for now to watch it but subtly, we don't want this Zack to feel threatened and vanish. At the moment he's our only lead."

"Whatever you feel is best."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Just before you start I realised that I switch between putting Max and 'her dad' a lot… I think it's when it's just Lilah and Max or if they're in an informal situation then Lilah will call him dad but if its more formal, say Leader to Leader, then its Max. I just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy!**_

 **Lilah's POV**

Lilah played with the ends of her curly hair nervously. It was an hour or so after the final rankings had been posted and Max had messaged her requesting a meeting. She knew what this was about, Alec had told that her dad had left the room for a moment during her fear sims, only to be brought back in by Winnie when her fear landscape was over. The look he had sent her after she had re-joined her friends was clear, they'd be having a chat about her fears.

Rather than holding the meeting in his office, he requested to meet in her old home. Her mother and Livvie were just leaving as Lilah walked up to the door. Her mum shot her a sympathetic smile, rubbing her daughter's back as she past. Livvie was already bouncing down the hallway, skipping around Lilah once before running towards the lift. Lilah had slipped through the door and quietly shut it behind her to see her dad sat in the deep crimson leather chair beside the fire.

Instead of wearing his stiff leather trousers and his leadership jacket, Max was dressed in grey jogging bottoms and a black jumper with a mug in his hands, probably full of expresso, as he stared into the flames. She smiled slightly. This wasn't the faction's stern Leader who held the respect of everyone in Dauntless. This was the man that would sigh as he closed the door after another hard day at work but always had time for his family. The man that would spin her mum in circles in a slow dance as they cooked dinner. The man that would drop everything if his daughters were upset. This was the man that layed by Lilah's side when she was little and feared the dark. He'd lay there until she fell asleep and he knew she wouldn't wake again. This was the man that would parade around the faction with Lilah sat on his shoulders while her mum was working, doing the same now with Livvie. This man was her dad, her hero.

Max looked up then, almost jumping up from his chair. He placed the mug on the small table to the side. " _Lilah_." He breathed before gesturing to the chair opposite him, one like his own. She took her boots off at the door and walked towards the fire. She slumped in the chair, pulling her feet underneath her and shuffled back. "Lilah, I – You're not a terrible daughter." She looked down as his voice cracked and her cheeks burned with shame. "You're my baby girl, my first born, and I couldn't be prouder. I wasn't there as much as I wanted to be when you were growing up and I know there was much I missed out on a lot, I'm sorry for that." Max sniffed. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I put too much pressure on you growing up, I never wanted that. I'm sorry I was such a terrible dad –" He stopped talking when Lilah shook her head quickly. Her eyes snapped up to his, tears fell from his and that alone had tears gathering in her eyes.

"Stop, just stop saying sorry, _please._ You never have been a terrible dad, you've always been one of the best. I wouldn't want anyone else." He sent her a wobbly smile, blinking rapidly. "You were always there if I needed you, just like you are for Livvie now. I'd never ask for more. I just – I never thought I would be good enough to uphold the mantle that you've built for this faction." Lilah was still just a baby when Max was promoted to Head Leader. According to her mum, the Leader before her dad held the faction on a tight grip, making them more military than what Dauntless is today. Since then Dauntless has flourished and has become a better faction. There is much that her dad has achieved as Leader in little under eighteen years. Her watched her as her filter disappeared and he picked up his mug and brought it to his mouth. "I can't do the things you've achieved. I wouldn't be able to keep up with the standards that Dauntless expects me to meet because I'm your daughter."

Her dad snorted into his mug before he took a sip. "Fuck 'em." He simply said, cradling the mug to his chest. "Fuck what they think. I only expect you to meet your own standards that you set for yourself, no one else's. None of the other Leaders expect anything else but your best and if your best is working in the kitchens then so be it. Yes, we as Leaders build this faction up so our members are happy, but it is simply impossible to please them all. You know when I was first promoted as Head of Dauntless a lot of the older members disregarded my ideas for this faction, calling them foolish?" Lilah shook her head. "I fought with most of the other Leaders at that time, despite being Head. Some of them left Leadership, most of them did, only returning to train someone to take their place. Some of the Leaders stayed, those being Adrian and Lottie. The younger generations outnumbered those against and so my ideas become concrete plans that were soon put into motion. I didn't achieve the things I have on my own, I did it with my faction. Without them it simply wouldn't be possible." Lilah never knew her dad had struggled to get where he is today but know she understand why he held the respect that he has. He changed the future for many of the members and for that they are thankful. "Now you, my darling daughter, you can do so much more than me if you put your mind to it. Most of the ideas I've suggested to the other Leaders are mainly from the conversations we have about what Dauntless could be. Adrian knows of course whose ideas they really are, he recognises your fire in them." Lilah smiles at that. If both her parents were busy Adrian and his wife were always happy to look after Lilah. She had grown up with them, often calling them grandma and grandpa as her dad's parents are no longer with them and her mum had transferred from Amity, so she never got to know them. "You are very much worthy of Dauntless. Don't let anyone tell you different. There was a moment where your mum and I, as well as a few of the Leaders thought you'd leave the faction for another." Lilah opened her mouth, but Max carried on before she could say anything, his voice quieter though. "You're our daughter Lilah, of course we'd notice, especially after it was _manually_ entered. I should had expected it though; your mother is the _same."_ He paused then, cocking an eyebrow as he waited for her mind to catch up. Her eyes popped open, her jaw dropping slightly. Her dad simply shrugs. "We were gonna tell you about it, but we didn't know how."

"Livvie –" She started.

"– Is too young to know." Max smiles as he stands up and opens his arms out wide.

Lilah rushes into them, her own wrapping around his waist. She was shocked to say the least. This wasn't the reaction the Abnegation lady said she'd received if Lilah told anyone about her true test results… and it that moment, as her dad's arms tightens around her, she loves him even more. "I love you dad." She says, and she feels the rumble in his chest as he chuckles.

"I love you too."

 **xXx**

After an extremely rude awakening on Issy's part and embarrassment on her own part, Lilah was wake and somewhat grumpy. A blush rose upon her cheeks when she remembered how she woke up. Her limbs were tangled with Alec's and her head was tucked into the nook of his neck. She was awake a while before the water came crashing down and once she realised just _who_ she was layed on, Lilah had stiffened. Then the instructors and some others had entered the dorms, so she just kept still, waiting for a good moment to feign waking up. That moment, however, was given to her by the hand of Dec, led by Issy. All of the initiates, _now members,_ groaned and yelped in shock and it wasn't something Lilah had to feign. She was shivering now, the cold water eating her warmth away. Alec, thank the stars, had fallen off the bed in shock making him unaware of the position he – _they_ – had been in.

" _Not again!"_ Alec yelled, throwing a furious glare at Issy and Cody. Lilah rolled her eyes, not surprised that Issy was somehow involved…

Four, somehow still not understanding how much shit Issy can cause, became cautious. "What do you mean 'not again'?"

Alec runs a hand through his wet hair, strands falling over his golden flecked eyes. "It was the morning after Capture and _somebody_ ," Alec glared at Cody and Issy. "Decided it would be a great idea to chuck two buckets on me."

"Don't look at us like that!" Cody cried out as the room laughed. "You wouldn't get up."

Lilah chuckled, a fond smile on her face as she gazed at Alec. He and his sister definitely knew how to keep people on their toes. Like everyone in the faction, Lilah and those of her initiation class was intrigued with the Golden Eyes during the first few weeks of initiation, especially during the first stage. Because the first stage kept the transfers and Dauntless borns apart, Lilah and the others only catched glimpses of them, only heard murmurings from the members of their faction. Then they slowly saw more of the transfers and even hung out with them a few times. From all the attention the twins were getting, Lilah was surprised to find out that neither of them had become arrogant because of it… Issy, she noticed, did have her moments but Alec seemed unaffected. Throughout Stage Two though both classes quickly merged together, and Lilah often found herself with Alec. They became good friends and often sought each other out unconsciously, much to the amusement of Flare. Though sometimes even Flare's attention was snatched away by one of the other transfers. With that thought, her dark eyes sought out Flare who, along with the others of their class, were cheering to whatever Eric had said. Lilah shook her head as they quietened down and made herself focus on what the Leader was saying.

"– You'll pick your jobs. You all have at least fifteen minutes to get changed and eat something before you all need to be in the conference room on the same floor as the Leader's offices, one of us will be standing in the doorway. More will be explained then." Eric smirks that them and for a change there's pride gleaming in his eyes as he looks at each of them in turn. Lilah, having known Eric for a while now, knows that within his department he overlooks the training of the new members each year and that he takes great pride in initiation, seeing as he has a hand in shaping the new members of Dauntless. "See you all soon." With that, he and the rest leave with parting nods, leaving the new members to get ready both mentally and physically for the day ahead.

Just thinking about it causes a frown to weave its way across her face, even as Alec turns to her and smiles brightly. She smiles back but it doesn't reach her eyes as she gets up from his bed. Flare climbs out of her own, walking over to Lilah once she was on ground level and slings an arm across Lilah's shoulders.

"So," Her best friend calls loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "We're gonna go back to our dorms to change quickly. Meet you guys in the cafeteria in ten?" The transfers agree, and she and Lilah lead the Dauntless borns to their own dorms.

Once they had dressed and eaten a quick bite, all of the new members followed Lilah up to the Leaders' floor. Nerves ate at her on the journey and the only thing on her mind was what was she going to pick? Obviously as fourth ranker, there was no way that the option for Leadership was still available, so Lilah had begun to think of other options. A small smile crawled across her face at her dad's suggestion of working in the kitchens, but she knew that was a joke. Somehow they all managed to squeeze themselves into the lift and Lilah found herself pressed against Alec for the second time that morning. Alec grinned down at her, laughing quietly as she blushed, turning her gaze away. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked around. Everyone was pushed against someone in some way. Bree was chatting quietly to Issy while being tucked into Noah's side. ' _They make a cute couple.'_ She thought while Bree was being her bubbly self and Noah watched her with a loving smile, like the gentle giant he is.

Once the lift doors opened on their floor, it was releasing a breath after being held in for so long. They all stumbled out of it. Like Eric said, one of the instructors were standing in front of the open doorway of the conference room. Four grinned as he spotted the group, nodding to whoever was inside before allowing them to enter the room.

The room, like most of the other conference rooms had one large round table with a hologram projector in the middle of the table. But unlike the other conference rooms, this one had a door leading to her dad's office with a small hallway between the two rooms. This was because most of the Leadership meetings were held in this room, so it made it easier for the Head Leader to get into this room.

As there were so many chairs around the table, the class found themselves scattered around it. Eric stands towards the front of the room with the door leading to her dad's office. Beside him, Four sat in a chair and sunk low into it, making himself comfy. Lilah sat a couple of spaces away from Eric with Flare on her left and Kayden sitting on the other side of Flare. A space away from Kayden was Luke, Hector and Sam, sniggering at something they said. Finally, there was Noah a space down from Sam, followed by Bree, Cody, Alec and Issy with only a few more spaces between her and Four.

Once they were all seated Eric nodded his head. "If you didn't know by now, your ranking effects what jobs will be available to you." Lilah knew this from her dad. Although it also depending on what the others had chosen before as to what was available. She sighs as Eric carries on. "It is unlikely that you'll be able to change your job once it's been chosen, unless you get a promotion, so choose wisely. You'll have the weekend off and new jobs will start on Monday unless you're told otherwise. Your ranking will also affect what sized apartment will be available to you. The higher your rank, the bigger your apartment will be. If you want you can choose to share an apartment with another, the apartments will also be furnished simply, nothing too grand as you'll all probably be changing it anyway. Interviews will be held with Max in his office down the hall and these will be done in the order of rankings." Punctuality, Lilah has noticed, is one of the key virtues that Eric has, especially now as he turns and waits for the clock to strike twelve. Once the longest clock hand moves, he looks to Issy with a small smile. "C'mon first ranker."

Lilah's eyes lower to the table when Issy gets up and follows Eric out of the door leading to her dad's office. Nine times out of ten the first ranker chooses Leadership; the only example is when Four turned it down and left it for Eric. Not that they _always_ become a Leader, sometimes they move into Ambassadorship or within one of the Leaders' departments.

Moments later Eric came back into the room and he too slouched in his chair. That was new too, Lilah noticed. She doesn't think she's seen the youngest Leader ever relax, even a little bit. Around Dec, sure, but until her initiation year Lilah didn't have a reason to hang around with the eldest Vince. Around her dad, she wouldn't exactly call it relaxed as his guard was still up but maybe that's only when Lilah was there. But there was something about this initiation class that Eric was comfortable enough to let his guard down, even if it was only a little bit. She knew most of it was down to Issy, but Lilah knew there was still something about the _whole_ class. She knew this because if anyone else tried to pull him into a conversation they'd get a death glare in return, Dec's little brother or not.

"Hey Eric," Alec started. "How long are these things meant to last?

Eric shrugged. "It depends really. They're quite quick if you know what job you want to take but if you're going in there with absolutely no clue of what you what to do then it can drag."

"Or if Max argues against your choice." Four adds.

"Max can do that?" Noah asks, and Lilah nods her head.

"If he thinks you can do better in another job then yeah." She says, remembering when her dad would come home annoyed that a new member could be wasting their talent after choosing their job. "But at the end of the day, it's still your decision." Both Four and Eric nod along to her words, silently agreeing with her.

They all then break off into different conversations, sometimes Eric and Four answer questions about adjusting to life in Dauntless. Lilah simply listens, glancing around the room and watching her friends. Curiosity is spiked within her when Alec and Hec share a smug look before breaking eye contact. Lilah wasn't really listening, but she knew that neither of them were conversing about anything. Her eyes narrowed at Hector, one of her best friends for years, and he simply shrugged his shoulders. Her dark gaze then settled on Alec, who had already been watching her. He grinned at her, eyes shifting into gold as he winks at her. A frown makes its way onto her face and she turns her attention to Flare and Kayden instead.

Its not that long until Issy makes her way back into the room with a large grin on her face and a shiny key attached to her jeans. Most start cheering, only quietening when she sits back down. She sends a wink in her brother's direction as he and Eric make their way out of the room.

"So, _first ranker,_ why aren't you checking out your flat?" Bree asked.

"I'll wait for everyone else to finish." Issy grins at Bree just as Eric walks back into the room. Lilah wants to ask her what job she chose but she can't bring herself to do so. Instead she joins in with Flare as her best friend describes growing up in Dauntless.

Alec takes even less time than Issy, but he too is also sporting a large grin. Hector and Eric leave just as Alec sits down, sending a quick wink in Lilah's direction before turning towards Cody.

"We sorted bro?" Cody calls out to Alec as Eric slips back into the room.

"Yeah! Just you and me bud!" Alec laughs back, his dark hair flopping over his eyes again.

From the other side of Flare Kayden turns to Cody with mock disgust on his face. Though his mask slips away as his lips twitch into a smile. "Are you really gonna share a flat with _that?"_ Kayden jabs a finger in Alec's direction.

"Oi!" Issy butts in defensively. "Only I'm allowed to talk to him like that!" Issy sneers playfully at Alec. "Disgusting creature."

Alec pouts angrily and picks up a coaster, flinging it in his sister's direction, only to have it hit Four in the face. The whole table bursts out laughing. Even Eric seems to be laughing quietly. Issy laughs into her hands as Alec shrugs indifferently. "Sorry 'bout that number boy." Alec ducks as Four flings it back at him when Hec comes back into the room to witness it.

"What the fuck is happening?" Hector smirks.

With a nod from Eric, Lilah gets up and follows Eric out of the room, bumping her fist with Hec's as she passes him. The door shuts behind them, cutting off Flare's laugh.

"Nervous?" Eric asks, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I guess." She hid her hands under her arms to conceal the shake that had began to take over. "Were you?"

"Nah, not really. I was more anxious to see if the job that I wanted was still available. Thankfully it was, and I didn't have to work somewhere my heart wasn't set on." Eric caught her sad look just as they stopped at Max's door. "Your dad's gonna be proud of you no matter what you choose Lilah." He smiles at her and opened the door, gesturing for her to step in. The door close after she had stepped in and her dad looked up.

"Lilah." He smiled brightly, and she sat down in the chair in front of his desk. It wasn't so many months ago when Lilah had sat in front of his desk before the Choosing Ceremony as her dad told her that he'd still love her, no matter what she chose.

"Hi dad." She smiled weakly back. "So, I've been thinking, and I'd like to choose Ambassadorship…" It's not what she wanted but at least it's still in the same department. Her eyes were downcast, so she didn't see the look of surprise flash across his face and then a knowing smirk settling in its place.

"Ambassadorship…? But you wanted –?"

"I know what I wanted!" She cut across her dad angrily. "But Issy's gonna make a wonderful Leader. She's definitely the right sort for it." Tears welled in her eyes as she looked back up. Though instead of being met with sympathy, his face held a mischievous expression, one that wouldn't look out of place on either of the twins' faces. She became cautious then. Her eyes narrowed at him as he smirked, picking up the papers in front of him and shuffling them.

He played with the papers in front of him for a moment longer and her patience began to thin. Looking up at her, he grinned. "Issy didn't choose Leadership."

She felt winded like she had been punched in the gut. " _What?!"_

"She chose patrolling instead." He pulled out one of the sheets and laid it down in front of her. Her eyes scanned the first two lines.

 _Name: Izzy Vince_

 _Chosen Job: Patrolling_

So, he wasn't just messing with her. Lilah still held her breath, not even daring to believe what her heart hopes for. "Then Alec –" He cuts her off by placing another sheet in front of her, his grin growing.

 _Name: Alec Vince_

 _Chosen Job: Weapons Specialist_

Before she had even opened her mouth, her dad placed a third sheet in front of her.

 _Name: Hector Rodriguez_

 _Chosen Job: Patrolling_

She inhaled sharply, staring at the three sheets in front of her. None of them had chosen Leadership. It was still available. Ever so slowly her eyes raised to meet her dad's. his grin was impossibly wide as he sat with a pen in hand and her sheet in front of him.

"You still want to do Ambassadorship?"

"But I – I don't understand! Why didn't any of them take it?" Her voice cracked as tears began to fall. It clicked then. The smug look shared between Alec and Hec. The conspiring wink shared between Issy and Alec, and then when Alec winked at Lilah. " _Bastards! They planned this!"_ Her face fell into her hands at the realization. It wasn't exactly a secret between their class that Lilah wanted the Leadership option. She never thought they'd do something like this though… and she _loved_ them for it.

"So," Her dad started, pushing another sheet in front of her. "You still want to share an apartment with Flare?" She gasped as her eyes scanned the paper with tears falling quicker as she ignored the question.

 _Name: Lilah_

 _Chosen Job: Leadership_

She was still reeling over the idea that her friends would give up such a position in Dauntless that she only half processed what apartment her dad had given her, even as she took her key and the piece of paper. Numbly she left the room after her dad had waved her out. When she opened the door leading to the conference room Flare was the first to notice her.

"Lilah!" Flare jumps up from her chair in shock. "Are you alright?"

Anger and disbelief surge through Lilah as her gaze lands on Hector, Alec and Issy. She ignores her best friend as she stalks towards the three top rankers. "You fools! You utter morons!" Lilah angrily brushes away her tears as most of the room looks to her in shock. "Why did you do that? Why would you chuck away that chance?"

"Lilah!" Four calls out, his voice calm and steady even as confusion settles on his face. "Lilah calm down. What happened?"

She stabs a finger in the three top rankers' direction. "These fucktards gave up Leadership, so I could have it!" A wave of shock and surprise and incredulity crashed onto each face, all but Hec, Alec and Issy. Sometime during her rant, Issy had stood up from her chair and began to walk slowly towards Lilah, even as Lilah began to insult them halfheartedly. "You shitting lunatics! Absolute utter fuckers! You –" The words are stuck to her tongue as Issy wraps her arms around her. She breaks then. Lilah sinks into Issy's arms and sobs into her shoulder, clutching tightly at her waist. A door closes and as Lilah breathes in, she catches Alec's scent as his arms come from around her and hugs her from behind. Another set of arms come from around Issy and Lilah opens her teary eyes to find Hec smiling down at her as he hugs Issy from behind.

 **xXx**

Since starting the training for Leadership, Lilah has been overwhelmed by the number of things there are to learn about the faction that are only considered as _basic information_. Although, these were probably all the things that Max had to look over as the other Leaders mostly kept to their own departments. That didn't mean he didn't receive the reports from the other Leaders, he got a lot of them but with those, he mainly overlooked them and sometimes he'd add his own thoughts before sending it back to be reviewed. Her desk was completely swamped by reports on the faction's population, what careers were lacking staff – what careers had too many staff was also included – and if any members had requested a transfer of careers, which were rather rare. Some of the reports would be sent off to the different departments if it fell under their categories, like if someone wanted to transfer from Weapons Specialist to Faction Patrol then it would be sent to Harrison to overlook and finalize.

There were also the reports from the ambassadors and how to keep good relationships with the other factions she'd have to go over before she'd be placed somewhere for another, more permanent load of training. Though she knew the possibility of her being sent to the Ambassadors of to the office staff was low as Lilah was aware that both Lottie and Adrian were going to be stepping down soon. That left two possible Leader spots available.

She sighed, pushing the report of faction members away. She could feel a headache coming on as she rubbed at her temples. It was only three weeks in since training had started and in the last hours of the nights, Lilah had begun to doubt herself. She knew that her dad had started to notice and so had Flare but she had simply waved them both off, saying she was just tired. Alec, however, didn't believe her in the slightest. He had pinned her with a disbelieving look and crossed his hands over his chest. He remained silent while Lilah had spluttered out excuses, his eyebrow rising higher and his baby blues bleeding into gold. She gave up when his eyes were fully golden, the glowing irises looking at her in amusement until she admitted her doubts. Alec had moved then, closing the distance between them until his chest brushed against her and he lightly grabbed her upper arms. He had stared into eyes, flickering from one to the other like he was reading her soul. Shaking her gently and a firm voice, he told her to believe in herself and then crushed her into him. His warmth enveloped her, and she sank into it, burrowing her head into the crook of his neck.

She smiled shyly at the memory, a blush dusting her cheeks. Lilah pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Alec, her thoughts now centered around him.

 _ **Have you worked out the system yet?**_

He phone buzzed in her hand as Alec answered back.

 _No, I just can't seem to make the connection work... This is early for you isn't it?_

Lilah was curious to see how his idea would work… They had discussed it many times before, mostly when they met up for lunch.

 _ **The other Leaders hadn't given me many reports to do and my dad just said I could have an early break today.**_

He hadn't actually said it in so many words, but it was only for a few minutes… She chewed at her bottom lip at an idea she'd had a few days ago. She didn't know if it would actually work or not, her expertise wasn't in making stuff but still… It bugged her enough to mention it now.

 _ **... What about if you used the technology you and Issy used with those headsets and the block things? Would that work?**_

There was a long pause and Lilah began to worry. Had she overstepped a line she wasn't aware of? Dark thoughts of self-doubt began to nibble at her when her phone buzzed again.

 _You are such a WONDERFUL person! You've unblocked my mind! Thank yoouuuu! Honestly, what would I do without you?!_

Her blush darkened while she ducked her head, pleased that she could be of help. She could feel the energy of his grin through his text and seeping into her body. With a smile and the will to carry on working, Lilah put her phone away and pulled the report back in front of her and hunched over it with her pen at the ready.

 **xXx**

Lilah sat in front of her dad's desk with her hands folded on her lap. Her basic training had been completed a week ago and so she was just waiting for her placement now. The Leaders had spent this past week deciding amongst themselves of exactly where her placement will be and while they did that, she had a week off. For the whole week she'd been buzzing with nerves though she didn't show it. She kept her head held high and a smirk on her face. Nobody thought any different. The wait was dreadful, but some part of Lilah thought it was another test. To see if she could work under pressure without sinking.

Although her nerves were never with her for long, especially when she was surrounded by her friends. They were a great distraction and she was always with at least of her friends from initiation. She didn't see much of Flare during that week though as she was training _and_ preparing for the up coming initiation in May while also training as a hair dresser. But it was nice to see her other friends. She was introduced to Kylie, Sam's girl, and when neither Sam nor Kylie was available Kayden was always there. She didn't see much of Issy or Hec, purely because their schedule was strange. She saw a lot of Luke as he was sort of in the same department as her. The rest of them she saw during meal times in the cafeteria, those were never boring; that very morning being a fine example of that.

She hadn't been there herself but messages of what had happened exploded in _Initiation Goals._ It had left her snickering outside of Max's office as he opened the door to let her in. He had sent her a questioning look and Lilah had happily told him what had happened. Max had huffed, rolling his eyes as he walked back into his office with Lilah still chuckling on his heels.

The silence had started to drag when Max had finally looked up from the papers in front of him. He gazed at her and she wonder what he saw. Her back was straight, and her shoulders were back, conveying an air of confidence. But was that what he saw? Before she could continue that thought, he started talking.

"So, as you know the rest of the Leaders and I have been discussing where you shall be placed, and we think it's best if you train with Adrian to take over his department when he steps down." She stops breathing, only for a moment before joy bursts form her heart, and Max smirks at her. "We took in all the skills that you've shown during these past weeks and initiation, but we also took your grades that you achieved during school. Your math scores were particularly high, which fits the department nicely. Adrian will be in his office today and would like you to start straight after lunch. If you don't have any plans until then, the sooner the better, yes?" He winks at her, laughing as a wide smile takes over her face and she nods her head enthusiastically.

There was a knock at the door, and it was pushed open before Max could utter a word. Eric walked in with his head down and a pile of folders tucked under his arm. He looked up as he neared Max's desk and focuses on Lilah, smiling ever so slightly.

"Sorry," he says as he places the files on Max's desk. "There wasn't any meetings planned in your schedule. These are the reports on the activity of the Factionless you wanted."

"Ah! Thank you Eric." Max goes to stand to file them away in one of the draws behind him when the door is thrown open. By a smiling Four no less. Lilah bites her lip to keep in her snicker as Max throws a knowing look her way.

"Hey Max!" He yells happily and from someone who is seen either brooding, frowning or looking bored out of his mind, this nearly sends Lilah over the edge from keeping quiet to laughing out loud. "Sometimes I think you act like a stubborn mother hen than a Dauntless Leader." Four smiles sweetly, completely out of character. Max frowns, completely dumbfounded, as Lilah covers a quiet chuckle by coughing. Four smiles in Lilah's direction before turning to Eric. Lilah holds her breath then, totally unsure of what will happen next. Their rivalry is legendary, even now as they act somewhat civilly with each other.

Four moves towards Eric and Max tenses up, expecting a punch to be throw despite the peace serum. Instead, shocking everyone in the room, Four pulls Eric into a hug. Eric's whole-body stills, his hands curling into fists and his eyes wide and unblinking. Simultaneously, Max and Lilah's jaws drop to the floor. The ( _very_ ) one-sided hug lasts for a moment, then two, before Four pulls away with a dopey smile on his face. Eric doesn't relax one bit, staring at Four like he's lost his mind.

"Despite what happened in initiation," Four starts, still smiling like an idiot. "You're a good man with good ideas of how we could improve Dauntless. You don't have to prove yourself. Sometimes I feel like I have to prove myself to you 'cause you're such a better Leader than I'd be. People do respect you, but they don't know how to show it. Most of them are jealous that you were made a Leader so quickly, but they know Leadership suits you." Four nods his head, pleased with himself. "You and Issy look good with each other and I hope it works out." Four pats him on the head before heading back to the door. He pauses before he opens it. "I don't hate you Eric." And then he leaves.

The room is drowning with silence. No one is quite sure what to say after that. Max and Lilah stare at Eric, waiting for him to explode. Just like Eric and Four's rivalry, Eric's temper was legendary. Instead, Eric took a step and slumped into the chair next to her.

Max clears his throat, eyes still on Eric. "Well that was, uhhh, um, how much peace serum did you say Issy put in his coffee?"

"A lot." Lilah answers, remembering what had been said on the group chat. "More than a man like Four should have."

The eldest Leader nods his head slowly. "Eric?"

"I – I don't know." Eric frowns as he rubs his temple. Lilah has never seen this side of Eric and honestly, it unsettles her slightly. "No one speaks a word about this," His voice is deathly quiet. "Not to anyone." Max and Lilah nods their heads. Max shoots Lilah a look and she smiles nodding her head again before she gets up and leaves the office. She had someone to look for anyway…

 **xXx**

The wind bites at her as she pushes the door open and steps onto the roof with the door slamming shut behind her. It's the same roof that the initiates jump onto at the start of initiation. She had slipped into the control room earlier and asked Zeke to locate Alec. Lilah looks around until she spots him sitting on the ledge with his legs dangling over the edge. He has his headphones on, so he hasn't heard the door opening and closing. She watches him for a moment. The wind pulls his hair into every direction and Lilah notices he needs a haircut. The grey tips of his hair was growing longer. She controls her expression, ridding her face of her joy as she starts to walk closer, kicking the gravel up so that she doesn't surprise him. When he turns around a smile quickly grows on his face as he slides the headphones down onto his neck.

"Lilah!" He grins, standing from the ledge and meets her halfway. "How'd you find me?"

"Control room." She shrugs and he laughs, shaking his head.

"So, what's up?" Alec slips his hands into his pockets, teetering back and forth on his heels.

She shrugs again, willing herself to stay neutral and not to start grinning until her cheeks hurt. "Nothing much. It's just that –" She pauses deliberately, looking down to hide the smile that forced its way onto her face. She kicks the grave, looking up to see Alec looking around them with a frown on his face. "I'm going to be taking on Adrian's department when he steps down." She couldn't help herself. She was grinning by the end of it and joy seeped into her voice.

Alec's head snapped up, disbelief written clearly on his face. She nods her head, making sure he knows she's not joking and then his eyes shift gold suddenly. He puffs out a small laugh. "Oh my –" Alec runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head again before he surges forward. "Oh my god Lilah!" His hands hold her waist, lifting her up into the air and spins her around. Excitement pours from him as he places her back on her own two feet. He leans forward suddenly, peppering small kisses around her face. On her forehead, her nose and both her cheeks. When Alec finally pulled back, he laughed loudly as Lilah was redder than a tomato.

Sure, they'd been close recently and they both knew that they were more than friends for definite, but they hadn't made a move towards a relationship. Maybe Alec was being chivalrous and waiting for her to prompt it, just as she was waiting for him to do the same. Now, she struggles to down anything but blink and hide her face shyly. Alec hooks a finger underneath her chin and lifts her head up. Lilah's dark eyes meet his eyes which are now flecked with blue. His lips twitch up into a warm smile and Lilah bites her bottom lip in anticipation. His eyes flicker down and slowly he pulls her lip free before leaning down and replacing it with his mouth.

His lips were cold against hers, so god knows how long he's been outside. They move hesitantly like she might push him away. The need for him to be closer, to have no air left in between them pulses through Lilah and she shoves herself closer, pulling his hips towards her and presses her mouth harder against his. Alec responds almost immediately. He laces his fingers into her hair and holds her against him.

They stay like that for a long time, completely oblivious to the world around them and so utterly drunk on each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**Flare's POV**

As soon as the weekend after choosing her career was over, Flare was thrown into training for both of her jobs. During the week days, her days were taken over by Four, Lauren and Lynn. They mostly kept to the initiate's training room and honestly, it was like she had never finished Initiation.

In the early hours of the morning, she'd join Four on a run around the Compound and the City. Sometimes on these runs they'd pass Issy and Hec training with their new squad and others they'd come across other members just out for a run. Four quizzed her on fighting techniques as they went, sometimes stopping suddenly to demonstrate a move if she guessed incorrectly. At first the hook to the face set her sprawling to the floor in surprise, shouting that he was crazy. Once she was used to it, Flare would duck and send one back if she got a term wrong.

After the run, she was then handed over to Lynn and each time Flare shot Four a begging look to take over instead. Some members of Dauntless, including the new transfers each year would prefer to have Lauren and Lynn over the hard asses known as Four and Eric. Flare, however, would have done anything to be in the transfers' class. Sure, Lauren was rather laid back in her teachings but if you didn't get the concept straight away then she'd be yelling and cursing their asses before sending them to laps or something. Lynn was someone not to be messed with. At all. That woman was one scary-ass mother fucker. She was forever glaring at flare and her friends during the part of Stage One. During the hours that Flare trained with Lynn, they went over fighting, shooting and knife throwing techniques up until lunch. Lynn didn't crack a smile until Flare could unassembled and assemble a gun and fire it without looking in record time or when Flare beat Four's scores at knife throwing. Lynn didn't give out a compliment on how well Flare was doing until the younger woman could knock Lynn down to the ground. To say Flare was happy when it came to lunch would be an understatement. She was fucking ecstatic as she slowly plodded to the cafeteria and slumped down onto a chair.

After lunch things were set at a much slower pace. Lauren took her through the technology that controlled the fear sims. Flare learned that the instructors always start the first simulations with an outline of a possible fear, something that might drawn out what the initiate is really scared of. It wasn't really difficult to learn, it was just knowing what outlines to choose for the initiates. Lauren had said that from watching the initiates from Stage One it had sometimes given them a decent idea of what to put them against. If not, then they'd put the initiate through different outlines until one hit home.

On the weekends, Flare had some time to relax a little. She'd be in the hairdressers learning the trade at a less tense pace then during the week. It was all so much slower, and it gave her the chance to mix in and chat with her fellow members. It didn't take Flare that long to learn everything she needed to and once she was finished training she had her weekends off.

Now, Flare was burrowed deep in her blankets, a lazy smile covering her face as her phone dinged. Just like every morning, it was a message from Kayden, wishing her luck for the day. Despite being on her weekend off, she still didn't see much of Kayden. He was at the fence mostly with Sam and her mum for his training. She liked where her relationship was going with Kayden. Everything seemed so easy. Flare remembers the giddiness she felt when he actually asked her to be his. Just thinking about it sent her squealing.

She sat up in bed, noticing the clock on her bedside table said _09:38,_ and slung back the blankets. It wasn't long until initiation starts, and Flare had to get up to meet Four and the other instructors to go over the plans for initiation. As she gets up, Flare grabs her phone and unlocks it as she walks into her kitchen.

 **xXx**

Today, Flare was a bundle of nerves. Today was the Choosing Ceremony and officially Flare's first day as an instructor. Originally Flare would have been switching between training the Dauntless borns with Lynn and Lauren to training the transfers with Four and Eric but as the youngest Leader was posted at the barracks at Amity's border, Flare was now filling his spot.

No pressure then.

She watched the results of the Choosing Ceremony with the rest of her friends in the Control Room. Last year, Flare had been sat in between her mum and dad in that very room her new initiates are in now. What a year it had been. Lynn nudged her when the initiates started to head for the tracks and so they left for the net. As they walked, they were silent, and Lynn kept glancing at Flare now and then.

"You ready?" Lynn said, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"I'll have to be." She sighed, frowning.

"Flare." Lynn pulled her to a stop. "It will be fine. Your training went perfectly, you took everything on board without a problem and met each challenge we set for you. You _are_ ready for this Flare, you just have to believe you are." Lynn shrugged her shoulders. "I understand how hard it is okay? But it'll be fine."

"How am I meant to act towards them though? I've grown up with most of the Dauntless borns. _They know me._ How do I just forget that?"

"It's hard, I know. Especially when I was teaching my brother. But despite knowing them you have to remember that they're not Dauntless yet. They're not our friends or our family, they're our students. If it helps, think that they don't have a right to earn your respect until they're officially Dauntless because otherwise it's a waste of breath."

Flare nods her head, realising she has a point. "Thank you."

Lynn smirks as they begin walking again. "You ready now Flare?"

Flare grins. " _Bring it!"_

 **xXx**

They were a few weeks into Initiation when the instructors decided to mix things up a bit. Only moments ago Lauren and Lynn had headed towards the Dauntless borns' dorms while Four and Flare headed towards the transfers'. During these past weeks, Flare had realised there wasn't anything to worry about. The other instructors were much different when none of the initiates were in view and Flare had found herself in hysterics when Four nearly made Lauren shit herself one morning. She could honestly say she loved her job.

When they came to the dorms, Four handed her a crowbar they kept hidden in a cupboard, one that was used to hit the metal frames. She grinned wolfishly at Four before striding into the dorms. Four leaned on the wall behind her as she watched them sleep for moment, before bringing the crowbar down on the metal frames of the nearest bunk. Almost simultaneously, every transfer jolted up awake. Clearly they weren't used to the crude awakening yet. Pity.

"Alright!" Flare yelled and heads turned to her. "Today we're going to start off with something different. You have fifteen minutes to eat something before meeting us at the fighting rings in the Pit." Her grin widened as faces paled and she handed the crowbar to Four, who nodded and walked out. "Let's go!" She said before walking out too.

Once she joined Four in the hallway he raised an eyebrow at her. "Fifteen minutes? Feeling generous this morning?"

Flare simply shrugged, walking towards the Pit. "I'd rather have initiates that were wake enough to be aware of where they're going then a tired sod who wanders and gets lost." She was nearly out of distance, but she still heard him chuckle.

Nearly fifteen minutes on the dot later, all of the initiates were stood in front of them dressed in the basic work out gear supplied by Dauntless. Rucksacks that were prepared the night before were stacked at Four's feet. By now the transfers had banded together in their own little groupings and casted glances at each other. As Four and Flare waited, she noticed that this was the first time that the transfers would mix with the Dauntless borns for training. They still had a way to go before they started the obstacle courses. Curious glances were shot at each other as they were soon joined by the Dauntless borns led by Lauren and Lynn. The whispers started then, and Flare started smirking as a few glanced at the fighting rings.

"Right!" Lynn called out. A few members turned in the direction of them but as soon as they caught sight of the initiates they looked away. "Something different today. Before anyone pisses their pants, there will be no fighting today." She could hear the exhale of relieved breath as a few of them snickered. "Being the faction of the brave we sometimes have to put ourselves in danger to protect those who can't protect themselves. Often the first responders such as the fire fighters will be called into action but to save time, they need to know the layout of the city." Lynn looked around the group that was gathered as she paused, and Flare took over.

"Today you will be separated into groups, a mix of both Dauntless born and transfer, and will run around the city learning the street names. Each of you will carry a rucksack and I suggest you learn as much as you can because one day your life and others may depend on how well you know this city."

Four pulls out the list of who's in what group and starts calling out the names after a moment of silence. It took them some time to get into groups and get out of the compound. It was mostly down to some of the initiates complaining that they weren't with their friends but with one withering glare from Four shut them up.

Beforehand, the instructors had planned a route each of them would do before meeting up again for lunch before separating again and meeting back up outside of the compound. The plan was that the instructors would shout out the names of the streets that they took for the initiates to remember and then one the way back it was up to the initiates to remember the way that they came.

Flare's group consisted of two transfers and two Dauntless borns. The highest ranker out of all of them was Cameron who was ranking at fifth. He was a tall Dauntless born but he doesn't exactly fit the stereotype of a loud Dauntless. Then there was the two transfers Rose and Brooke, ranked seventh and eighth. It was weird for an Amity transfer to be ranked so high so soon into initiation, especially when she looked just like a child. Brooke was a transfer from Erudite and relatively quiet despite all the times she'd ignore any orders from Four – which was quite hilarious when Flare watched it unfold, not that she showed it. Next on the leader-board was Felix, another Dauntless born, ranked eleventh. Out of all of the initiates this year, he had to be the most annoying in Flare's opinion. She was thankful she wasn't teaching the Dauntless borns. He disregarded all orders that came from any instructor and then committed the least amount of effort into any one of the tasks given to him.

Flare huffed to herself as he took his sweet time to pick up the damned rucksack and as they passed, Lynn and Four patted her on the shoulder. It was going to be a _long_ day.

 **xXx**

They weren't even an hour into the run when Flare had started reminding herself that she couldn't shoot an initiate. Flare paced herself so that they could keep up, but Felix took it to the extreme. All he did was whine about how heavy the rucksack was, but it only held a water bottle and something for lunch. Every time he said something Flare heard a huff from one of the other initiates who were obviously not impressed with Felix. Flare shook her hands out as she jogged. Shooting an initiate would cause her to lose her job and possibly be suspended to the fence, no matter how annoying he is. Felix was muttering under his breath again, causing Flare to clench her teeth together.

"– Such a waste of time." He hissed from the back of the pack. "Stuck with an instructor that can't even instruct."

"Speed up initiate!" Flare shouted as she began to speed up towards the intersection. "Or you'll be left behind."

"I shouldn't have to take orders from you. Bitches like you should know their place and stay in the compound where they're not a burden."

Flare halted to a stop. Her whole body was tense as the steady sounds of footfalls ceased. She turned to face him. Both Rose and Brooke glared at him with such fire in their eyes even as Felix winked at them. Cameron stood with his eyes wide, quiet as ever.

"If that's the case then why are you at the bottom of the rankings?" She rose an eyebrow at him. "Are you that weak, that cowardly, that you have to resort to insulting people because you can't fight?"

Whatever smartass remark that was on the tip of his tongue froze as horror replaced it. His gaze, along with the others, was stuck on something behind her and she tensed even more. Though the sound of familiar rumbles of an engine relaxed her and she slouched a little, a lazy grin sliding on her face. The initiates' eyes widened as the truck crawled closer. A gleeful laugh had her spinning on her heels. Part ways down the street was one of Dauntless' patrol trucks. Flare guessed that the transfers hadn't really seen one up close and to an outsider they certainly were huge. Cameron and Felix however, had seen them before. Although the dependants are banned from such areas like the garage and other specialised departments, they would have seen the trucks driving in and out of Dauntless. Sometimes eve, they'd get lifts into the city or if the dependants were going on a trip with the day care staff.

The patrol members were spread around the armoured truck. Bulldozer waved at her from behind the wheel and then threw something small at the patrol member walking along side his side window, grinning when she swore and threw it back even as BD pointed towards Flare. Flare laughed as Issy did a double take and with one slight nod from her captain, she bolted forward. Flare met her half way and they collided, stumbling slightly.

"Flare!" She yelled as they pulled away. "This is a surprise! Shouldn't you be with the initiates?"

Flare gestured over her shoulder to where the four of them still stood where she left them. The pair started to walk back towards them. "We're doing something different today Beta. Getting them used to the streets."

"Ah yes." They stopped just in front of the initiates. Cameron watched them but still seemed to look uninterested in the situation. Both Brooke and Rose looked at Flare like they've never seen her before while Felix watched Issy with a narrowed gaze. "I wished we did that in my initiation. It would have been such a handy thing to know, especially in this job." Issy looked at each of them in the eye. Cameron was the only one to meet it without any emotion. In all honesty, Flare thought that Cameron would make an excellent soldier. The girls looked away after a moment and Felix… Flare sighed as he jutted his chin out even as he flinched. Issy noticed it straight away. Her eyes twinkled with gold as she smirked at him. "Felix, is it?" He nodded. Flare and the other instructors complained about him quite a bit… "I suggest you listen to your instructors. You'll only get into this faction by working hard, taking any advise they give you and some god dammed effort to want to do anything. I can guarantee it, time will go faster than you'd expect, and you'll think to yourself that you'll wished you worked harder." Issy stared him down, even as the truck drove past them with her colleagues walking around it. She shifted the rifle from her hands and slung it onto her back. Whether it was done on purpose or just subconsciously Flare didn't know but it had Felix twitching. When Felix finally looked away, Issy grinned and looked at Flare. "Now I have to get back to my patrol. We'll have to meet up sometime out of hours." She winked one golden eye at her. "Later Flare, enjoy your day."

"Later Beta!" Flare waved as her friend jogged off, re-joining her squad. Flare looked back to her initiates. "C'mon then. Lets go or they'll be sending out a search party." Flare took off down the street and back onto the route that was planned.

Even as they ran for at least another hour until they met up with the rest, not once did she hear another complaint from Felix, and nor did he lag behind.

 **xXx**

A couple of weeks later, Flare sighs as she and Four dismiss the class for lunch. So far it had been going smoothly but it was outside of instructing that had her gritting her teeth. Just recently she's noticed that Kayden had been distant with her. She doesn't know why or if she's said something while absolutely knackered and not remembered it. They talk to each other, sure, but at the moment its strained.

That morning she had received a text from him asking her if she wanted to meet him for lunch. She had stared at the message for a good twenty minutes at least, wondering if this was the end of them. She wondered if he'd found someone on the same shift rota as he was on the fence and meeting up with her in a public place so that she wouldn't act out.

Bullshit really, seeing as its _Dauntless._ No one would care that much if she did.

Flare waved Four as he reorganised the knives that the transfers had just piled up. Originally she though he was just precise about the methods but now she realised that he just had OCD. She had found out just by accident. She had nudged one of the guns that were lined up one the table. Four didn't pause from explaining what the initiates would be doing that day as he leaned over the table and straightened it back out again. Now, as bad as it sounds, Flare tries to bring chaos to his order and each time his annoyance is _glorious_.

But _anyway,_ back toKayden.

Kayden had picked the café that her parents had always taken her to. It was something special to her and that's why butterflies filled her stomach as she pushed the door of the café open. At first the interior gives of the Amity vibe with the deep red colouring, the old oak furniture and the coal fire in the corner. But the shop is built into the rocky walls and its catchphrase is simply Dauntless. _Food that make you go fuck yeah!_ To Flare it feels like a home from home. Flare looks around the room and spots Kayden as he stands, waving slightly. Kayden stands in one of his fence jackets and his hands tucked into his jean pockets. As always, his hair was terribly messy, and her heart softened at the sight.

She smiled at him as she sat down, and he sat down just seconds after. An awkward air filled the space around them as Flare bit her lip and pretended to look at the menu even though she ordered the same thing every time she came here. She could feel his constant stare and she fidgeted under it. It took another moment before she looked up and saw the sadness in his gaze. He opened his mouth to speak. She raised her shields for protection. But before he could say anything, a waiter appeared, notebook in hand and pen ready. She chewed her gum rather loudly and Kayden ordered for both of them. Flare bit back the surprise as he ordered hers to her preference. A hot chocolate with added shot of peppermint with a chocolate fudge stirrer stick. For himself, he ordered a salted caramel hot chocolate. Their drinks were delivered quickly, and the silence fell again.

The silence hurt and it was grinding on her every second until she snapped.

"If you're gonna break up with me then don't draw it out!" She hissed.

Kayden's eyes widened. "What..?" His mouth dropped open and then the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. And then he was chuckling. "Oh Flare, I'm so sorry but that's not what's happening." Flare narrowed her eyes as he stroked the side of his cup. "I'm sorry I've kept you in the dark, but I didn't know how to tell you… Bella will hit me for letting it get this far but I swear, its nothing like _that_." He shakes his head. "Flare I'm just gonna come out and say it. I'm trying my sister for Dauntless."

Well… that's not what she expected.

"Adele? She remembers you?" Flare asks quietly.

Kayden grins brightly. "Yeah! I can't believe it, but she asked me to train her to transfer here and then Bella said she'd help too and it kinda rolled from there…" He stops when he notices Flare shaking her head.

"You could have told me."

He reached forward and held her hands in his. "I wanted to but I didn't know how. I am truly soring it got to the point where you started to think the worse, but I wouldn't dream of doing that."

Flare nods her head as she squeezes his hands. "I want to meet her. We'll have to see when my next day off is and then we can go over what you guys have taught her. And thankfully there's only a few months left of initiation so when that's finished I can help you guys train her and –" Flare looks up for where her gaze had lowered to the table to seeing Kayden beaming, adoration in his eyes and she blushes, ducking her head slightly.

"What, oh glorious instructor, would I do without you?"

Flare simply takes a sip of her drink and shrugs, grinning as Kayden winks at her.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Have some Eric and Declan fluff along with some beautiful moments with his squad! :)**_

 **Eric's POV**

Eric rubbed at his temples as Max and Harrison pulled together the remaining loose ends of their meeting. The cameras had been completely turned off to stop what was discussed from spreading throughout their faction. They all had been sat in the conference room for hours now, the three Leaders with their personal assistances. Eric didn't really think the word could fully cover his fellow squad mates… However, it suited Harrison's and Max's tag along, who both sat and took notes of what was said in the meeting to then later type up the report.

Though Eric was joined his five commanders in his squad for this meeting. As his squad was larger than the usual amount for Harrison's from having thirty members overall, they were often split into units of five with each having a commander. These four commanders (with Eric being the fifth) were first few people he had asked to join his squad, Squadron 001, once he had been promoted to Leader and took over his mentor's department over. The five commanders led five other members, all of which were selected based on their skills but also how well they fit a certain commanders' unit.

Gabriel, his second, had been one of the first people Eric had asked to join his squad. He would have asked Declan, but Eric knew his brother was happy in his career choice. Eric had grown up with Gabriel, they were friends due to their parents being childhood friends, transferring to Dauntless the same year as Eric. Like Eric, Gabriel was quiet, he preferred to observe the crowd in front of him. But unlike Eric, Gabriel could often go unnoticed by the rest of Dauntless, blending into the shadows. Whenever Eric was handed any cases about needing information or uncover work, it was Gabriel and his unit that Eric sent.

Brandon, his third, was another from Eric's initiation year but a Dauntless-born instead. Eric doesn't really know how they became friends… One moment they weren't even aware of each other's existence and the next they were friends… Declan says they kinda bonded over a drunken rant about something silly… Though Eric is glad they're friends because Brandon's one scary fucker. He's built taller and wider than Eric and has handed Eric his arse on more than one occasion in the sparring rings of The Nest. He kinda actually reminds Eric of Bulldozer except instead of having a truck, Brandon charges at anything with a war cry on his lips and knuckle dusters on his hands. Often though, Brandon will swap the knuckle dusters for a set of fierce daggers he got his friends in the Weapons Specialist dep to make for him. Each blade arced round like a crescent with knuckle dusters on the hilt… He was fond of knuckle dusters. Whenever cases that came across Eric's desk that needed a hella lot of brute force, it was Brandon and his unit that Eric sent, although sometimes Eric had considered just sending Brandon alone...

Finnick, his fourth, was added to his squad a few months after Eric's promotion. Finnick's talents were being wasted in the job that he had as a waiter in on of the popular bars in the Pit. It wasn't until Eric saw him win a sparring match in The Nest one night against a guy nearly twice Finnick's own height, did Eric realise how much he was being wasted away. They got talking one night and the Leader saw how skilled he was with the technical devices of Dauntless. A day later Eric sent a non-negotiable notice to Max and the owner of the bar and pulled Finnick out of that work place and placed him in Eric's squad instead. It wasn't long before Finnick began to flourish in his new role. He quickly took charge of the equipment and weapons that the squad uses, ordering and fixing and cleaning them in Squadron 001's personal armoury. If someone needs a scope for their rifle or need their armour adjusting, then Finnick's the guy for the job.

Rex, his fifth, was one of the oldest members on Eric's squad and Vex's brother. Rex had been a part of Eric's mentor's squad and had helped Eric learn the ropes of the department. When Ryker – Eric's mentor – had stepped down for Eric to take over his department, most of the squad members that marched under had dispersed, falling into other careers within Dauntless. Similarly to how each squad name and badge is unique to the captains, the members of each squad of this department was wholly unique to the Leader. Though, Eric had asked Rex to join his squad on the purposes that Eric knew Rex wasn't ready to give the job up. Eric trusted Rex to know what was best for the faction, so when it was necessary, Rex and his unit stayed at Dauntless while the rest of the squad took on missions outside of the compound.

Two sat each side of Eric at this meeting, all of whom had a say about what would happen to stop the amount of raids from the Factionless from increasing. Their only reasonable suggestion was to sent squadrons to the barracks within each of the other factions.

"– But the attacks haven't stretched to the other Factions yet! Amity is still getting the brunt of it all!" Rex argued, leaning forward with his arms braced against the table as Harrison shook his head.

Harrison didn't agree. "There's still time! It could move to the other factions quicker than you'd expect and I'd rather have squadrons protecting the factions then leaving them unguarded!"

"And what if those squadrons that you send are just being wasted there for weeks on end?" Rex countered. Eric nodded his head slightly in agreement, as did Max. He did have a point… "What if the attacks never happen on the other factions? While you cut down the patrols just to send the squads to the other factions, the Factionless could be gathering their strength in the areas that are no longer patrolled!" Harrison shook his head in disagreement again and Eric's fifth looked ready to launch himself towards Harrison… Finnick, who sat to Eric's left, looked ready to slam his head against the table.

"Alright!" Max shouted. "While both of your arguments hold good reasoning, they both have their flaws… What I suggest is that Eric, your squad go down to the barracks at Amity until an attack happens on another faction. Then you will all come home and Harrison's squads will then be sent out to the other barracks while Eric's squad covers the areas that wouldn't have any patrols." Max looks around the room. Harrison doesn't quite meet the older Leader's gaze but nods, having no other choice. Eric looks to each of his commanders first. Gabriel just shrugs, he really isn't bothered as there's no one important that ties him down to staying at the compound. Brandon simply raises an eyebrow as if his answer is obvious. Finnick stared at Eric, his sea eyes begging to agree just so that he could leave the damned room. Rex didn't look at Eric. His jaw was clenched as he glared at Harrison.

Eric sighed. "When do we leave?"

 **xXx**

"Well, you all look fucking awful." Eric looked up just as he left the conference room to see Declan leaning against the wall opposite. Max and Harrison had both decided to stay behind to talk about something else while the rest of them where dismissed. Dec grinned at them as they staggered out of the room, numb from being sat for too long. "Eventful?"

"Nope." Finnick groaned, stretching out his arms. "Well… Kinda."

Gabriel stretched lazily. "My bags already packed and waiting, just give the order boss man." So was Eric's. He always needed to be ready at a moments notice and so he always kept a bag ready in his office.

Finnick paused his stretching before looking to Eric. "When do we need a bag ready for?"

Eric had been lost his own thoughts for a while since the suggestions had started. He still had paid attention to the meeting but now his mind was somewhere else… "Be ready by tonight. We leave tomorrow morning." He ignored how his brother's eyebrows rose as the commanders nodded. "Tell the others and Rex, get your unit sorted and clear with what they have to do while we're away."

"Captain!" His commanders saluted him before they walked off in their own directions.

Declan watched him for a while after they left until they were the only ones remaining in the corridors. "You wanna go back to my place for a drink?" He said, his eyes flickering to the cameras.

"Sure."

During the walk up to Dec's apartment was quiet. Thankfully they didn't pass any one they knew, or any one who would question why their faces looked so grim. Dec opened his door and allowed Eric to enter first. The young Leader went straight to the cabinet and pulled out an opened bottle of whiskey, he didn't look at the label as he poured a good helping into two large tumblers.

"That bad huh?" The door shuts soon after.

Eric simply shrugged and picked up the two glasses. Declan was already sat on the sofa and Eric placed one of the glasses in front of him before Eric settled himself into the chair with his glass resting on his lap. Silence filled the room and Eric could feel Declan watching him but Eric was trying to untangle his thoughts before he said anything. he didn't like the idea of leaving home, his family for however long, but it was his job. He had to set the example for the rest of the members. His face scrunched up into a frown as the weight of the faction seemed to settle on his shoulders.

"We're being sent to the barracks at Amity..." He said finally, his eyes downcast as Declan inhaled sharply. "We don't know for how long but we leave tomorrow." When he finally looks up, he catches Declan's eyes. His golden hair appears dull in the darkness of the room, they hadn't switched any of the lights on as they walked in. Eric can't handle the saddened look on his brother's face, so he looks away.

"Is this because of the attacks?" His voice is so quiet, barely a whisper.

Eric nods, letting their eyes meet and Dec swallows heavily in response. Eric can hear and even see the words that Declan wants to say but won't say out loud. Neither of them want to jinx their future and so they say nothing. Their glasses sit untouched, the silence becomes so thick that it would feel like a crime to disturb it. Though he and Declan don't need words to communicate. Long ago they learnt how to read the other's eyes until it became just as easy as breathing. Their eyes say everything they want to say without uttering a single word. Eric sees the fear in Declan's eyes. The fear that Eric may not come back... The young Leader sees the fear just as easy as Declan sees the fear in his. But that's the risk, isn't it? The risk of being Dauntless. Though now Eric has more to fight for now. His family was growing. He was gaining more brothers and sisters in the last year or so than he had ever. And all of it was due to one family. The Vince Family. One of the main culprits of that change to his life was in front of him now, his dark blue eyes still staring into Eric's silver ones.

Although they'd never say it out loud, they were honestly scared to lose each other. Whereas Declan had grown up with a handful of siblings, Eric hadn't grown up with anyone... His parents tried their best but more often than not, they were at work rather than at home. Kids like Dec were lucky to have parents that managed to untangle themselves from their work so that they can spend time with their families. In Erudite, there was always Professor Douglas, who took in the kids that were put aside while their parents dealt with their thirst for knowledge. Sometimes Eric would go to Douglas just to sit in the corner and observe, sometimes he didn't. Eric was somewhat of a lonely child growing up... Sure, on the rare occasions that his parents were home, they'd invite their friends and Gabriel round for dinner, but other than that, he didn't see much of Gabriel until they transferred out. The voices in his head kept him company for years on end, during those years when he didn't think he needed anyone and was fine being alone...

Declan's lips twitched up into a small smile. "You're not alone anymore." He probably saw the memories resurface in his eyes.

Eric smiled back as he took a sip of his drink. He definitely wasn't alone anymore. A thought surfaced in his mind and he shifted in the chair. "Hey Dec? Can you do me a favour?" Eric's own voice was quiet with a hint of nervousness. A word that wasn't used when talking about himself unless it was just him and Declan. The word definitely didn't apply to him in the vocabulary of the other members of Dauntless.

"What's up?"

"Can you go to my apartment and get one of my Leaders jackets and a hoodie from my wardrobe please? just put them both in one of the bags I keep in my cupboard and bring it back here please?" One of Dec's eyebrows rose questioningly. Eric sighed, his shoulders slumping. "It shouldn't take a genius to work out why."

"Why don't you just give her a key?" It was Eric's turn to raise an eyebrow in response. "Yeah... Fair point. She wouldn't use it." Declan huffed as he stood up and downed the glass as he went. "I'll go get that stuff now then. See you in a bit."

 **xXx**

Eric was standing in the kitchen finishing cooking a meal for both of them when the door slammed closed. Eric turned to see Declan leaning against the against the door with his eyes closed. When he reopened them, he wore a pained expression.

"Issy knows somethings up." Eric took a step towards him, the food forgotten. "She was kneeled outside her apartment, I'm not quite sure why... But she started asking questions."

"'Course she did."

"I came up with the first thing I thought of but she didn't believe me and then she asked about you –" Eric looked up then. "– and she just stopped asking questions like she knew something I didn't."

"I'm gonna tell her tonight." Eric offered.

Declan nodded in response, dropping the bag by the door before walking forward to grab a plate. he grumbled a thanks and dug in before he even sat down.

A blanket of silence covered them again but instead of being awkward, it was comfortable. They were both happy to sit in silence with each other knowing that words didn't need to be used with each other. So Eric grabbed his own plate and settled down to spend the last few hours with his brother, both of them hoping it wouldn't be the last.

 **xXx**

It was nearly ten o'clock when Dec had finally gone to bed. It was obvious to Eric that he tried to stay up as long as he could... Eric wore a soft smile every time his eyes closed slowly, his head drooping, until his head snapped up and his eyes wide. Dec said each time he wasn't tired until he fell asleep for a small moment and only woke himself up when he snored too loudly.

The young Leader looked back towards the hallway Dec had disappeared down as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He quickly sent a message out to Issy. It was later than he'd like and he only prayed that she will reply. Eric grinned as he watched the response appear.

 _Yeah, see you down there soon._

He typed and sent off a response back. Picking up the bag, he quietly left the apartment made his way down to the alcove. The halls of Dauntless were quiet. Most of the members would either be in bed, working or having the time of their lives in the Pit. The paths he took though took him around the edges of the Pit and towards the Chasm. As Eric got closer to the Chasm, the sound of water droplets got louder and he gripped the bag tighter. He didn't know what he'd say when he finally saw Issy. He didn't know what her reaction would be and he wasn't sure if this would be their last moment together.

It hits him then.

What if it was their last moment together? All that time they could have spent together…

Eric shakes his head. It won't be the last time; just like it won't be the last time he sees Declan. He refuses.

She's already there when he gets to the alcove. Issy stands deep within it, probably lost in thought as her hand ghosts the uneven walls. She's dressed in comfortable clothing. Eric's message probably reached her before she went to bed. He stands in the entrance, watching her for a moment. It's been months since he's properly seen her. Most of the time its in passing in the garage as he and his squad or even her and her squad are coming or going from the compound. Issy seems different, he can't put his finger on exactly what, but her whole aura feels _different_.

"Issy." He says quietly, breaking the silence. She spins around, her eyes focusing on him, gradually glowing brightly. She smiles and his heart flutters. _He will come home._ Eric thinks to himself as he smiles back. _For that smile, he'll come home._ Eric walks further into the alcove, remembering her squad went back to work today. "So," He clears his throat, glancing away slightly when he realises he's staring. "First day back on the job. How's it going?"

She sighs, a slight shiver going down her body while she rolls her eyes. "It's colder than I remember."

"That's kinda what happens when it changes to winter." He laughs, leaning against the wall and Issy smirks at him. Dec's the same, always complaining about winter. His expression hardens as Declan's words from before replay in his head. "Declan says you've been asking questions." Her golden eyes widen, panic flittering across her face and Eric cuts her off before she can say anything. "It's okay!" He tries to reassure her. "I'm going to tell you anyway but Issy, this _must_ stay between us. Dec knows, as does the rest of Leadership, but we're keeping this quiet so that people don't start to panic okay?" Eric is thankful for the noise of the Chasm. It means that no one, not even the cameras will hear them.

She nods her head slowly, making her look somewhat timid. A look that makes Eric want to hold her and never let go. "Okay."

He exhales. His steely eyes met her golden ones, making sure she's looking directly at him. "I know you've noticed how busy my squad has been these past few weeks and there's a reason for that." She holds his gaze but her body tenses as if she doesn't want to know. "Someone has been supplying the Factionless with weapons. Since the ambush you and your squad was in there have been several other ambushed Dauntless patrols. As we have begun to get those under control, there have been other ambushes along the Amity border. Some Factionless have started fires, others have stolen food as it is delivered to the other factions." Eric frowns. If the Factionless take a hold of the food supplies then it'll have the factions on their knees. "We believe they've started learning the Dauntless patrol rotation, to when to strike and when to lay low. It has been decided that Harrison's more skilled squadrons will start looking for any evidence the Factionless are trying to start a war. That means any weapon safe houses, any gatherings that seemed far too planned, anything." Eric sighs, the next set of words taste bitter on the tip of his tongue before he's even said them. "Because of this it has also been decided that my squad and I will be sent to Amity's border and patrol it… We'll be leaving soon." Eric breaks eye contact as her eyes widen and looks down.

"For how long?" Issy says after a long pause. Her voice cracks and Eric nearly flinches.

His head feels heavy as he lifts it to meet her gaze. He sees fear in her eyes. Issy slowly starts shaking her head with tears welling in her eyes. Subconsciously, she knows what he's about to say. "Until further notice." A gasp escapes her lips as she steps away from him. Eric closes the gap between them before he even thinks about it. She's hurt and he'll go to any length to stop it but his heart aches because he knows that he can't stop this. His hand raises to cup her cheek as he gently brushes the tear away with his thumb. Eric drops the bag, tucking the longer strap into her hoodie pocket as he focuses on the woman in front of him. His other hand comes up and pushes a few loose strands of her dark hair behind her ear. _"Issy."_ He exhales her name and then his lips find hers as his eyes close. He moves his mouth against hers hesitantly, half expecting her to push him away. Joy elates within him when he feels her hands grip at his shoulder and instead of pushing him away, he's rewarded with Issy pulling him closer. He smiles against her mouth and confidence flows through him. Eric winds his fingers into her hair to draw her closer until they are pressed against each other. Time passes, how long it is until he breaks away, Eric isn't sure. He leans his forehead against hers, their chests heavily from the lack of air. His thumb brushes against her lower lip. "Just in case." Her eyes close, a frown gracing those lips, as the unspoken words hang between them. _Just in case he doesn't come back._ He kisses those lips once more, hoping to take away the frown that lies on them before he breaks away a final time. Eric closes his eyes as he presses his lips against her forehead and breathes her in. when Eric reopens them, he untangles his fingers from her hair and he knows that if he doesn't leave now, he won't ever. He steps out of her embrace and finds that her eyes are closed. _Good,_ he thinks. Eric definitely wouldn't leave if he saw those broken golden eyes staring up at him. The young broken Leader begins to walk backwards towards the entrance of the alcove, and he watches a tear fall down her cheek before another one falls too. "I'll see you soon." He whispers a promise he tends to keep. His voice breaks and has to get out of there quickly.

Soon, Eric finds himself sprinting down the hallways. His jaw clenches to keep it all in, to not break in the middle of the compound. Any member that come across him immediately get out of his way when they notice the determined look on his face. But of course, to them he's still Eric, fierce and scary Leader of Dauntless. They don't know that on the inside, Eric's breaking from the conflicting emotions. He's almost tempted to go find Max or Harrison and tell them where to shove it, to tell them he's not going to Amity. But Eric's got a job to do, a department to run, a city to look out for. He has to set an example to the soldiers of his faction. If he could disobey a direct order from Max and Harrison… Why can't they?

He slams open the side door out of the compound open as his chest heaves. Thankfully, its one of the few doors that isn't guarded constantly so no one can watch him break down. He drops to his knees and breathes heavily. The cold wind bites at his exposed skin. He slumps back onto his heels, allowing himself to let it all out. A tear slips from his eye and more soon follow, his cheeks becoming red with the cold wind and his tears. Eric stares out into the darkness, wishing his life was somewhat different.

 **xXx**

The next morning, Eric gets into the garage a few minutes late. All of his squad was already there and waiting, busying themselves with packing the trucks and loading their guns. A quick glance at the Leader and it was clear that something was wrong.

Eric had stayed outside that side door for hours before he finally came back into the compound and to his office to find the key to the barracks and information packs for the squad on his desk. His heart hadn't stopped hurting and even now, it takes all of him and the reminder of the façade that he upholds to keep himself from gripping his jacket right above his heart.

Max stands to the side with Harrison and his commanders. Rex and his unit would once again be staying at the compound while the others join Eric at Amity. Eric grimaces as he walks over to them. They stop talking as Eric nears, all of them watching him with cautious eyes.

"Is everything ready?" Eric glances to where Rex stands.

"Yes Captain." Finnick says while the others nod. "We're ready to leave when you are."

Eric nods once. "Commanders get to your trucks. Brandon you lead; be ready to set off at my signal. I'll follow up at the rear." Three of his commanders' nod before walking towards the trucks that are assigned to each of them. Eric then looks to Rex. "Your unit will work under Harrison and on the routes he puts you on."

"Yes Captain." Rex salutes him. "Have a safe journey Captain." And with that, Rex walks from the garage. Harrison claps him on the shoulder, wishing him luck on his mission before also leaving, probably having patrol routes to plan.

Max watches Eric, smiling sadly. He knows something and Eric can't quite tell what. "It's never easy Eric, leaving family with no idea if you'll come home. But you've done this before –"

"– This is different."

Max places a hand on Eric's shoulder. "I know son. I know." Max stares deeply in Eric's eyes as his other hand comes up and rests on his other shoulder. "I saw you outside last night Eric." Eric breaks eye contact, his jaw clenching as his eyes sting. "I know it hurts but its something to fight for… Good luck son."

Eric slightly smiles before his façade takes over, causing Max to smile. "Thank you. I wish you luck here too." He turns on his heel, walking towards his own truck. Most of his unit are already sitting in the back of the truck with Axel, a man with short cropped hair and dog-tags hanging from his neck, sitting behind the drivers' seat with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Ready boss man?" He said with a puff of smoke in Eric's direction.

Eric flipped him off as he waved the smoke away from his face, the latter chuckling as the Leader sent him a glare. Eric, still glaring at Axel, brought the radio closer to his mouth. "Lead the way Brandon!"

The first of four trucks started to pull out of the garage. It was as Eric's truck started to roll forward when the radio connecting the trucks to the command centre crackled to life.

"Good luck lads," Max's voice said and Eric leaned to see the Head Leader in the wingmirror of the truck. Max was still standing where Eric had left him with a radio to his mouth. Though, Declan was standing beside the other Leader. Eric tore his gaze away, ignoring the glance from Axel. "Be brave." The radio died out when Eric's truck began to drive out of the garage. He glanced back to the wingmirror then to see Max patting Declan on the shoulder as the older Leader left. Declan however, stayed. He stayed and Eric kept staring at his reflection until the garage doors blocked each other from view.

 **xXx**

The barracks that his squad would be living in until further notice was built by Amity centuries ago, when the factions were new and at peace with each other. It had been built with Dauntless in mind and mainly kept to the Dauntless colours. Though, there was also a little bit of Amity thrown in there too. Eric had been to this barracks only once before, when he was still training to be a Leader.

Ryker had brought his squad and Eric to this barracks for a week or two so that the young leader-in-training could learn what he'd have to do if his squad was ever sent to any of the barracks in the other factions. Amity was chosen due to it being the furthest from the compound, because unlike the other barracks, if shit went down there Eric would have to relay on his squad and his leading abilities without having to fall back on the back-up from the compound like the other barracks could.

They got to the barracks in decent time. In the distance, they could see the few Amity buildings that were this side of the fence and in front of them was the multi-storey building that would be their home until they were called back.

Trees surrounded the barracks which kept people – apart from many Amities – from realising it was there. As the trucks parked up under the shelter and began unloading the truck. Although, many of his squaddies just stood and stared, taking it all in. Eric got out of the truck and walked round to the back where many of his unit were jumping out of.

"That's one big ass cabin." Jax said, staring up at the building primarily made from dark oak and walnut. His blue hair seemed brighter in the light and he heaved his own bag and riffle out of the truck. His cousin, Jace from Gabriel's unit, jogged over and handed Jax something that had them both smirking. Jace had silver-ish hair, which like his cousin's, shone in the light.

"Well, get used to it," Eric started, pulling his own bag and riffle from the truck, throwing both straps onto each shoulder before looking up at the building. "Fuck knows how long we'll be here for." The young Leader walked forward towards the door and unlocked it with the key that Max had given him the day before.

Inside, that barracks hadn't changed much. Eric stared up at the dark wooden beams that made up the structure of the cabin ran across the walls and the ceiling as he walked into the living room and dining area. He dumped his bag on the floor by the fireplace and waited for the rest of his squad to join him. The rest of the squad joined him in small groupings at a time. As Ezra came into the large room, Eric squinted at him, not quite believing his eyes.

"Really Ezra?" Eric questioned, staring at the guitar case in the guy's hand. "Is it really necessary?"

Ezra shrugged as the guys around him laughed. "Sorry Chief." His expression however, said anything but sorry. "Plus you like my guitar so don't complain."

Eric rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face, neither agreeing nor denying the comment. Though everyone around him knew that Eric enjoyed strumming a few notes on the guitar. One of many best kept secrets between the squad, another thing that set him apart from the façade that he's known by.

His squad crowded around the low coffee table on the numerous leather sofas and chairs. Eric took one of the information packs from the pile and passes it to the person next to him. Remmy happened to be that person. The lad didn't get a hold of the pile properly as Eric let go and so the papers all fell to the floor. The squad laughed merrily at the lad's expense. Remmy blushed nervously, laughing slightly along with them as he picked them up.

"S'okay kid." Eric smiled kindly down at the youngest of the squad. The lad was only two years older than the current initiation class, one of the many classes that Eric joined Four instructing. Remmy was never scared of either Four or Eric or Max or even anyone who was labelled as scary to the rest of the faction. Nobody could call the kid arrogant because he was just oblivious to how façades worked. Remmy saw people for who they are, even if they hid it like Eric did. The word _simple_ came to mind when describing Remmy. He was the kind of person who looked really young and innocent despite actually being nearly twenty-one. He's laid back but won't allow people to walk all over him even if his soft tones and easy-going attitude suggest otherwise. He was often the brunt of the jokes made within the squad but anyone on Eric's squad, including the Leader himself, would protect that boy no matter the cost. They all seemed to have a soft spot for the boy and none of them really knew why. Remmy brought a sense of innocence to the squad too. Eric ruffled Remmy's dark curly hair. "I let go of it too soon, I wasn't paying that much attention." Eric winked at Remmy who beamed back. The kid took his own pack and passed it on.

Once everyone had a pack of their own, Eric went through the patrol routes they'd do and the rules they had to keep to. When that was finished with, Eric let them go, allowing them to explore the cabin and choose their rooms for a few hours before the first patrols started.

 **xXx**

It was a few months into the mission at the barracks when Eric's radio started crackling. There were a few groups already on patrol and Eric wasn't due for another patrol until later that night. He had decided that morning to do a few laps around the track in the back garden. Although a few laps had quickly turned into a race with a few of his other squaddies with only Eric and Brandon remaining with half a lap between the former and the latter. Still running, Eric pulled his radio from his belt and answered it.

"Yeah?" Eric panted, refusing to stop and give Brandon the win.

"The radio in your truck is alive." Eric frowned as Gabriel's bored voice remained monotone. "Someone wants to talk to you." With that, Gabriel cut off his radio, leaving Eric to wonder what was going on.

The young Leader slowed to a stop, ignoring Brandon as he yelled in victory, both middle fingers pointed towards Eric. "Oh shut up dickhead, I have shit to deal with." Eric snapped half heartedly and Brandon laughed. Eric made his way through the cabin, picking a bottle of water from the fridge as he went. When he neared his truck, Eric could hear a faint voice. Though when he got nearer, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Eric!" Declan's voice. "Come in Eric!"

Eric quickly jumped into the driver's seat and picked up the radio. " _Declan?"_

There was an exhale of breath of the other end. "Oh thank god. I've been sat here in your office for ages. You aren't busy, are you?"

"Nah mate," Eric grinned, relieved to hear his brother's voice. "I was just having a race with Brandon. What's up?"

"…I'm bored." Dec said after a pause. "I didn't realise how dependant I am on you until you left…"

"Me too brother, me too." There was a pause between them. "So what's been happening at home?"

Eric could hear the grin in Dec's voice as he launched into a recap for Eric. "Well, we've been playing Rooftop Tag a lot recently with more or less everyone… Helps keep the mind of things, ya know? Everybody's been busy with work mostly but we all manage to see each other after work and stuff. Oh! I don't know if you heard from Max but there was this weird foam stuff that swamped most of Dauntless. It was disgustingly awesome but no one knew where it came from and it took hours to clean up!" Eric laughed as Dec chuckled.

"I wonder who did that…" Eric trailed off, smirking to himself.

"The twins said they had nothing to do with it and Four couldn't find anything on the cameras to pin it to them."

"Crafty shits." Eric muttered. "What's happening with instructing the new set of initiates this year?"

"Well, Four, Lauren and Lynn were beginning to train Flare up for it before you left but now I think Flare will be training the new set for definite. I think she's shitting it honestly…"

"I was when it was my first-year instructing."

"Really? You never told me that…"

"Yeahhh, well, I was still training to be a Leader at that point but a lot of pressure was on me as I was completing the course quicker than anyone else had before me. There were many people that still thought someone had bought my way into Leadership –" Declan grumbled something that Eric couldn't make out. "– So there was pressure to prove myself. But then there's the pressure of training a good set of initiates too. If they end up bad then that reflects on your teachings, if they end up good, very much like the twins' set then people treat you better for supplying the faction with excellent soldiers." Eric paused for breath. He hadn't told anyone else about that… the only indication that Dec was still there was the crackle of the radio and his breathing. "Flare should be thankful she's not a Leader-in-training too."

Declan was silent for a time before he broached a topic neither of them ever talked about. "That's when your façade started?"

"No, that's when it cemented in."

There was a ruffle of fabric on the other end and Dec sighed. "Shit. I gotta go. I'll radio in next week around about twelve. Is that okay?"

The young Leader started off with a frown on his face before it stretched into a grin. "Yeah, that's fine.

"Talk to you next week!"

Eric grinned to himself as the radio went dead. Maybe this mission wouldn't be so bad after all…

 **xXx**

Months had passed and the patrols were working out fine. There seemed to be less Factionless attacks in Amity now but that didn't mean any of his squad relaxed. They had all settled in quite nicely into the barracks and no one really had a problem with being so far out but they all missed home.

Just as promised, each week around twelve on Fridays, Dec radioed in and they both caught up with any news. Flare was working with her initiates well and Lilah was soon to be finishing her Leadership course. Declan had joked then that Eric would no longer be able to be referred to as _the youngest Leader of Dauntless._ It was true enough; Eric had grumbled back but Eric will still hold the bragging rights of being the quickest to get through the training course.

Declan, after continuously bugging and prodding Max, had managed to get permission for Eric to come home for Capture The Flag. At first Eric was unsure, he didn't want to leave his squad just in case anything went wrong but somehow Dec managed to inform Brandon about it and then there was no choice in the matter. His whole squad ganged up on him, refusing to let him miss out and Eric conceded; another secret that stayed between this squad. Once he got official permission from Max himself, Eric allowed himself to become excited about it. Max allowed him the night off but he had to be on his way back to Amity immediately after the game had finished. But it was something to look forward to at least.

Eric was driving the truck with two of his squad members in the back towards the barracks. They had just been out patrolling the border when Brandon and two others took over for them as their shift ended.

"Hey Eric!" Nox called from the back, anxiousness flooding his voice. "When do you reckon we'll go home?" Nox was in Gabriel's unit but with these new patrol times, Eric had decided to split the units up. Unlike Gabriel though, Nox had a family depending on his return. From what Eric knew, Nox's wife was heavily pregnant and was due at any moment. It made him feel bad for being able to return to the compound when there were guys like Nox on his squad that couldn't.

"Sorry mate," Eric glanced at the dark eyes reflecting in his mirror. "I don't."

Nox slumped back onto his seat. "S'okay Captain, I'm just worried."

Eric frowned as he concentrated on the road in front of him and pulled into the road leading up to the barracks. when he pulled up into the shelter and turned the engine off, he sat there deep in thought. A knock on his window pulled him out of it and he turned to see Nox and Beau, a soldier from Eric's unit standing with the riffles. Beau lifted Eric's riffle in the air and motioned to the barracks with a nod of his head. Eric nodded back, a smile coming onto his face as they took the stuff to the armoury in the basement. After a moment's thought, Eric picked up the radio and waited.

"Receiving." Max's voice answered the other side.

"Hey Max."

"Ah! Eric! Its good to hear from you personally. Declan's being keeping…" Max paused. "… _most people_ updated on you." Eric was willing to bet Issy wasn't in the loop but he pushed the thought back. "What's up son?"

"Everything is good on this end. There's been a decrease in Factionless attacks on the border and the supply trucks."

"Good, good. What's really the matter Eric? You wouldn't just radio me for a status update, I get those through Rex. You know that."

Eric sighed. "Do you know that day I'm coming home for Capture?" Max hummed. "Well would it be possible if Nox could visit his wife for that day?"

"She's due soon, isn't she?" Max asked, slightly avoiding the question.

"Yes. But it would just be for the day." The younger Leader said quickly as Max said something. "It puts the patrol in danger if Nox isn't concentrating on the job in front of him but rather his wife and child in the compound. Surely if they have one day together then Nox will be able to concentrate on his job better and –"

"ERIC!" The older Leader shouted and Eric stopped. "I already said yes if you were listening to me." He mumbled an apology as Max sighed deeply. "I know you care deeply for your soldiers Eric, and yes, as you said its dangerous for someone to have their mind elsewhere. But only you and Nox can come back for the day. That's it."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"And none of this 'sir' business." Max huffed and Eric laughed quietly. "It makes me feel old."

"Thank you Max. Truly."

"See you soon Eric." The radio cut off and Eric slumped into his chair, feeling successful with the turn of events.

Eric got out of the truck and strode to the barracks. Most of his squad were already inside, except a handful that were out patrolling. Eric clapped Beau's shoulder in thanks as he passed him, receiving a smile in return. The Leader located Nox in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. He leaned with his back against the counter as he watched Nox make his masterpiece. Nox glanced at him a few times and Eric waited with a lazy grin on his face.

"What is it?" Nox asked, not turning away from his sandwich.

Eric shrugged. "Max gave me permission for you to join me when I go back to the compound." The Leader said nonchalantly and Nox nodded along, the words not registering yet. "I just reckoned you could see Helen so your mind could be at ease…" Eric trailed off when Nox stiffened, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"You're joking." Eric lifted a shoulder, smirking in response. "You're not joking." Nox looked around in amazement. "Thank you, Oh Scary Leader." Eric rolled his eyes as Nox beamed up at him. "Ya know, you really are a softy underneath all that armour –" Eric pulled Nox into a tight headlock, the latter not at all bothered as he laughed. Eric had damn too many secrets with his squad.

"Take it back." Eric hissed half-heartedly.

"Never! Dauntless don't concede!" He shouted back, still laughing.

When Eric glanced around the room to see they were drawing a crowd. Many of them were grinning at the pair. Eric grinned back, his arm tightening as he shouted: "Someone eat his sandwich!"

Nox stopped laughing then. A look of horror came over him as he tried yanking his head out of Eric's hold as soon as someone walked towards the kitchen. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE LLOYDS!" Lloyds, one of Finnick's soldiers laughed, jumping out of the way as Nox tried kicking him. "GRAYSON I SEE YOU! BACK THE FUCK UP!" Grayson, one of Brandon's bulky soldiers tried sneaking around Eric as Nox focused on Lloyds. "ERIC! LET ME GO!"

Instead Eric look towards the others. "What do you do when there's no chance of winning?" Eric asked them loudly.

"CONCEDE!" They shouted back.

Nox struggled some more. "FINE! _FINE!_ I CONCEDE!" Eric let him go and he stumbled a bit before racing back to his sandwich and taking a triumphant bite. "FUCK YOU ALL!"

 **xXx**

"It's back again!" Finnick shouted. Eric lifted his head, his eyes tearing from the page. He was sat in one of the chairs on the first floor by a large window. His curiosity was piqued instantly.

"Oh, for the love of – Someone get Eric!"

"ERIC!"

He sighed, rubbing his temple. He had a perfect image in his head of Finnick throwing his head back and yelling rather then coming in search of him. Eric bookmarked his page before placing the book onto the small table.

It wasn't long before Eric was striding towards where Finnick, Remmy, Beau and Jace was standing around the large floor to ceiling window looking onto the back yard.

"What is it now?" Eric question.

"Its Remmy's fault." Jace started, looking back to him.

"It was _not!_ " Remmy squawked as his face turned red.

Eric pushed his way through the group only to stop in his tracks. "What the fuck?" Pacing slowly on the other side of the window was a small white, black and tan kitten. He could hear it yowling through the glass and he turned to the most caring person there. Remmy looked away immediately. "What happened?"

"Well, I, uh, um…" Remmy started stuttering and refused to meet Eric's stare. Eric placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Remmy to look up at Eric. The kid's green eyes were wide, his naïveness becoming clearer as his eyes softened when he looked at the kitten. "I just… I couldn't leave her… I found her while I was on patrol a few weeks ago and she was injured and so I brought her here and patched her up…"

"Wait," Beau stated, holding a finger up. "Is that when you supposedly had a really long piss?"

Remmy nodded slowly. "I fed her the first few nights until she got her strength up because I thought she'd be able to look after herself… And then she came back a few nights later and wouldn't stop crying so I fed her again until she started coming back every night."

"Remmy…" Eric sighed deeply as he closed his eyes momentarily.

"I'm sorry Eric, I just couldn't leave her."

Eric opened his eyes and stared down at him. The boy looked close to tears but Eric didn't have the heart to command him to leave the kitten alone. Finnick was glancing back and forth from the kitten to Eric and to Remmy. Eric sighed again, moving forward to open the back door and the kitten came running inside. "Your job comes first okay?" Eric said sternly, pointing to the boy. "If I hear complaints that that cat has pissed or shat on someone's stuff or started clawing on some of the furniture, its out. Yes?" Remmy nodded his head quickly before picking up the small ball of fluff and jogged towards the kitchen. Once Remmy was out of the room, Eric groaned and covered his face with his hands. "What the fuck have I just done?" His words came out muffled by his hands.

"Get the kid a pet apparently." Beau chuckled.

 **xXx**

It was one of the rare occasions when the whole squad was at the barracks and they were all in the sitting room, staring at the kitten. Two small dishes had been placed by the side of the fireplace by Remmy and the kitten was currently tearing apart some chicken. Eric had his jaw slightly clenched as Finnick and Beau explain why there was a kitten in the barracks. Remmy was on and off blushing as some others looked at him in confusion. Eric didn't look at anyone when they glanced towards him when it was mentioned that the kitten. Once they finished explaining, all eyes fell back to the kitten.

"What do you reckon we should name her?" Remmy asked after the silence stretched on for a while.

"Artemis." Eric said and all eyes turned to him in question. "Goddess of the wilderness, the hunt and wild animals." Eric stood up and looked around the room. "C'mon Cooper, Jaiden. You're on Patrol with me today."

 **xXx**

On the morning of Capture, Eric had doubled and tripled made sure that the guys knew what they had to do in his absence for the day. He'd even written them a list even though his squad had been doing these jobs for weeks on end now and they were all trained for a raid. Still, it didn't mean he couldn't make sure they knew what to do just in case anything happened. It appeared his squad were getting annoyed with Eric's constant orders as he slowly made his way out of the barracks. Many of them were nodding along, not actually paying any attention to what their Captain was saying. Nox was already waiting in the truck practically vibrating in his seat as he glared at Eric.

"– If you guys have any problems, just radio it in and I'll be straight back okay?"

Gabriel sighed, looking bored as ever. "Stop clucking mother hen and get outta here!"

Eric glared something ferocious at him. "Are you sure –"

"ERIC!" Brandon shouted, cutting him off. "We'll be fine. We are big boys you know."

Eric hesitated, before Nox started shouting. "C'MON ERIC! LET'S GO!"

Eric's shoulders slumped in defeat. He waved at them before climbing into the truck, starting the engine. Glancing back to the barracks as he reversed the truck, he saw his commanders standing in on the porch shoulder to shoulder. He flicked his hand at them in a small wave. They waved back as he pulled on to the driveway and set off back to the compound.

They pulled into the garage around eleven and Eric wished the journey had been shorter. Nox hadn't stopped jumping in his seat, though as much as it annoyed him, Eric couldn't blame Nox's excitement. Before the truck had even stopped moving Nox was out of the cab and off. Eric stared after him before something caught his eye. The young Leader smiled widely, jumping out of the cab and locking the truck, before striding forward.

Josh met him halfway and threw his arms around his shoulders. Both of them were laughing as they clutched each other tightly. A small part of him was glad that the garage was mostly deserted so no one could see him acting so out of character. But the larger part was focused on Josh.

"It's so good to see you Eric!" Josh laughed as he pulled back. "Dec's just in a meeting that he can't get out of, but we said we'd meet up with you instead."

"We?"

Josh smirked just as Eric got tackled from behind. The force sent him, or them, to the ground and Eric started laughing loudly. Currently squishing him into the ground, chattering enthusiastically about fuck knows what was Hugo, Jason and Zeke.

"Guys! Come on!" Josh called. "Get off of him, I'm sure he has people to see before Capture starts tonight."

The trio was still quietly rambling excitedly as the stood up, pulling Eric up with them.

"Has Issy been told?" Hugo asked and Eric opened his mouth to answer but a new voice cut him off.

"Nah, we're keeping it a surprise." Eric spun around in, grinning widely as he spotted Declan mirroring his own grin. "Hey brother." Silence filled the space between the guys as Eric and Dec started at each other, looking for any injuries or any changes since they last saw one another. Declan had a haircut since then, his golden hair shorter than last time. Eric knew Declan was staring at the slight stubble dusting the Leader's cheeks and jaw. There was a moment before they started walking and soon they were full on running towards each other before they collided, laughing. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too." Eric whispered back and Dec's grip tightened.

 **xXx**

They had moved their little celebration to Zeke's apartment, knowing that not many of the new members came round to Zeke's compared to Uriah's. They took the less used tunnels through the compound, most of them were secret only to the Leaders, so that his arrival was kept under-wraps. It's not that Max was bothered about how many people knew that Eric was back in Dauntless, its just that they knew how quickly the gossip spreads in Dauntless.

For hours, they all caught up everything and anything. Eric laughed along as Zeke described the prank war he, Josh and Uriah had started. Alec had joined in, with a few of his fellow initiation class, until a prank went out of hand and they accidentally bombed Max with buckets of paint. Somehow, the trading stories turned into a competition of who could make Eric laugh louder by telling the ridiculous stories. Jason followed Zeke's lead and started giggling as he told them all a time when he and Luke had to go to Candor for work but was held up waiting for Jack so they started running around the Candor Compound shouting boogies. Dec and Hugo began telling him about the time that they had placed a clown doll in the air vent of Alec's office, causing their little brother to scream until he passed out.

Declan had left nearer to one in the afternoon to meet with Four to talk about what would be happening with Capture. They had mostly calmed down by then and decided to watch a film while they waited from Dec to get back. The original plan was to see if Dec could find Issy while he was out meeting Four and then bring her back to Zeke's to catch up. But then Eric received a message from Declan and he read it out to the others.

 _There might be a change of plans… Issy's just joined myself and Four and is now joining CTF. Shall I still go find her or wait for Capture?_

Eric stared at the message, chewing his lip as he thought.

"Surely by the time CTF starts, that's a lot of wasted time?" Jason said behind him.

"But they're still going to see each other at Capture anyway, and by what Issy had said to Bree about their last moment together, the less amount of time would be better…" Josh sighed, and quickly lifted his hands in the air when Eric sharply turned to him. "Hey! I don't know what actually happened… She was just talking to Bree as they waited for Noah as he got a tattoo. But she did seem very sad and broken about it."

Eric turned around again, not wanting to face Josh after hearing that. He was probably just as sad and broken for having to leave her like that in the first place. "I'll just wait for Capture then…" Eric mumbled as he typed a reply back to Dec.

 **xXx**

Whispers had followed them as they walked through the compound to the tracks. There was no hiding now. Eric's shoulders were back and his head held high as a few members pointed to him, quickly turning to their friends and talking about him. Though there was something different he noticed when Eric stared them all in the eyes. They still all looked away immediately but the fear that normally filled their eyes was, not quite replaced, _outnumbered_ by respect. It bugged him by not knowing what he's done for such a thing to happen…

Will had joined them more or less the same time Jason and Hugo had left. When the younger member saw Eric, a laugh burst from him, and Will clasped the Leader's forearm, squeezing tightly. Declan led the small crowd of members to the tracks, where there was already a few members that stood around to send the group off, along with Four who was already waiting as he chatted with Kim. The two Leaders nodded at each other before going back to their conversations.

Zeke wished them a good game before he and Will joined Four and the others walked further ahead. Eric stood between Josh and Declan as they waited for the rest to join them.

"You going to be Captain again this year?" Declan asked Eric as the class of initiates followed Lynn and Lauren to the trains. Neither of them appeared surprised at the young Leader's appearance as they both nodded their acknowledgement.

"Not this year. I'll leave it to Flare." In response, Declan gasped mockingly and Eric jabbed him in the side.

Eric watched the entrance as Flare walked outside and stood away from the initiates. The young instructor glanced around the group that had gathered and Eric smirked as she did a double take when her eyes slipped over him. He smiled at her before his gaze settled back on the entrance and waited.

As the minutes began to tick by, Eric had begun to rock back and forth on his heels anxiously, still staring at the entrance. He watched as Kim left as the time for their departure drew near. Eric didn't notice his friends share a look with each other after glancing at him. The members started to leave soon after Kim and Eric fell back onto his feet and stopped rocking. Issy had began to make her way through the crowd. He watched her as she walked over to Flare, studying the initiates as she went. Flare gives her a side hug and smiles before the instructor face comes back. A smirk comes onto Eric's face and a snicker comes from his sides when the initiates duck their heads when his golden-eyed woman stares them down. A rush of pride flows through him. He watches as she looks around, her eyes landing on where Zeke and Will are stood chatting to Four. An elbow meets his side and Eric turns to Josh.

"Ya know, sometimes she's fucking scary with those eyes." Josh whispers and Eric only smirks in response. His gaze settles back to Issy to see her glaring at Four, who stares back with a large smug grin. "See?" Josh says as Four tilts his head in their direction, causing Issy's eyes to flicker over to them.

Steely blue meet gold as Eric grins at her. Even in the dark light, he sees a blush darken her cheeks and she looks away, mumbling something to a smirking Flare.

Josh, Dec and Eric step away from the tracks as the train horn sounds. Three of the instructors take off, leading the initiates onto the train as it rushes by. His brothers and friends start running after the initiates and Eric finds himself running closely behind Issy. As the door nears, Issy grabs the handle and Eric places a hand on her hip, boosting her up into the train cart, before following after her. Issy watches him and he smiles in return as he takes her in. He grins as he notices his jacket and gives her a shove to where the members are collecting at the back of the cart.

Eric nods to Four as he joins the other instructors at the front of the cart and his façade falls into place. Whispers follow him once again as the Dauntless borns recognise who he is while the Transfers look confused. He watches the group in front of him with an unimpressed look. The class sizes were decreasing slowly. "Alright! Shut up!" He shouts and they do at record time. "For those that don't know me, I'm Eric, one of the seven Leaders here at Dauntless." He stares each initiate down, watching as shock and surprise flicker across their faces. "Tonight we will be playing Capture The Flag. Now us Dauntless take this very seriously and I expect you to do the same. It's not just game, it's something that will live with you forever, just like the titles of First Jumper or First Ranker," His eyes subconsciously find Issy before looking away. "Will stay with you forever. Four and Flare are Captains." Eric steps away to the side of the cart and Flare pauses in surprise before starting to explain the guns that they will be using after a nod from Eric.

Four and Flare begin splitting the initiates between them before the members join their chosen allocated team. Zeke, Will, Lynn and Lauren join Four and Issy, Josh and Declan walk over to Flare and Eric. Issy walks past Eric and to Flare instead. A sigh escapes his lips, watching her glance at him but makes no move to join him where he stands with her brother and Josh. One of his brother's patted his shoulder.

As the train drove towards the area of Capture, Issy continues to glance at him with a pained expression and Eric winked at her, knowing the feeling, and each time her jaw clenched looking away before the cycle began again. When the area of Capture, Four walked forward but Flare made it to the door first, blocking his exit. Eric walked forward, eager to see number boy be put in his place by the younger instructor.

"You got off first last time." Flare glared at him. "It's our turn this year." Eric grins, flipping Four off after Flare motioned for her team to start jumping off. Eric jumps out, followed by Declan. They jogged to a stop and watched as the Dauntless borns and the transfers stumbled out of the train. When no one followed after them, Eric and Dec exchanged a look and a shot of horror made goose bumps rise on his skin when they saw a body mid-jump be pulled back into the cart. Further down the tracks, the remaining members of their team jumped out. Flare walks over to them calmly and Eric frowns as Josh and Issy stagger a way behind her, their laughter loud as they hold each other up.

"The hell is wrong with you two?" Dec asks as he shares a look with Eric.

The crazy pair begin to calm down when Issy answers.

"Oh my God! You guys missed it! Flare verbally handed Number Boy his arse!"

"Ahh," Josh sighs happily as he rubs his face. "It was brilliant! Made my day!"

Flare rolls her eyes, a smirk on her face, before she shoots them a look to be quiet. Like every year the initiates wait for the instructor to start to plan. Flare cocks her hip out to the side as she watches the initiates. "So what's the plan?"

"What?" A slim boy blurts out.

"After knowing about this game for all your life, you still don't know that it's the initiates that make the plan up Felix?" Flare shakes her head. "To those who don't know, the instructors and the members are just here to keep you alive if shit goes dreadfully wrong. What's the plan?"

The initiates shuffle on their feet not saying anything until a tall girl from the back shoots her hand up and starts talking. "A few blocks away is the old fairground. We should hide the flag in the hall of mirrors. I know my way to the centre and I could protect it there with a few others." Eric nods slowly as he considers the plan. Four had won a game by using the hall of mirrors.

" _Nose_." Someone hisses and Eric's head snaps up at the insult, searching the group to see who it came from. Though Issy gets there first. She glares at two boys, causing one wincing as their friend elbows them sharply in the ribs.

"We should send a few scouts to find Four's flag and then have a large group charge forward as a smaller group comes up behind." The boy that elbowed his friend spoke up.

Flare nods her head. "And who do you think should lead the charge Zed?"

Zed pauses for a moment before a wicked grin comes onto the boy's face. "Beta." Eyes shift to the person in question and Issy wears a feral look as she rubs her hands together mischievously.

Flare shook her head with a slight smile. "Alright! Split up into teams and let's go!"

The initiates took a while to sort themselves into three groups. They often grabbed the arm of their friends as the group was formed. The majority of the team would be staying with Flare and Declan to protect their flag, Josh joined the two female initiates that had volunteered to get the flag as Issy and the remaining initiates distracted Four's team. Eric joined Issy's team, which consisted of two Dauntless borns, Zed and Louis, and one transfer called Adam.

Whereas the initiates stared him in awe and respect, Issy seemed to make it her mission not to look at him. Just by that simple action on Issy's part made Eric hurt and strive for her attention, even if it was just a nod in his direction, he just wanted something that would tell him that he wasn't the cause of her sour mood. Though with each clench of her jaw as she looked away from him and the more he though on Josh's words from early didn't give Eric any hope…

As Flare and Dec made camp with the first group around the hall of mirrors, Eric, Josh and Issy led the remaining groups towards Number boy's favourite place: The Ferris wheel. Eric was quickly getting annoyed with the Dauntless borns not even bothering to be quiet as they chatted amongst themselves. At least the transfers had the decency to be quiet.

"I think two people should scout the area to see how Four has set up his team?" Josh said as they all came to a stop with the Ferris wheel in view. The Leader nodded and after a while he turned to see the initiates looking around uneasily.

"Well?" Eric asked. The Dauntless borns were quiet then, avoiding Eric's eyes completely before the only two transfers of the whole group volunteered. They both sunk low on their heels and vanished into the bushes. _At least someone was taking it seriously_ , Eric thought as the Dauntless borns immediately started chatting again. The members stood in a loose triangle with their fingers on the trigger of their guns, watching their surroundings since the Dauntless born didn't care to. Josh was part way to his left, appearing rather laid back even though his body was tense and his eyes flickered the dark area in front of him. Josh smirked at Issy and Eric found that she was stood on patrol, sending Eric's thoughts back to all those months ago when he joined her patrol squad for a shift. Lost in his memories, Eric almost didn't hear the branch snapping but Issy did. Her whole body snapped in the direction of the sound, her gun raised and ready to take someone out. Eric eyed her perfect stance as the scouts returned and Josh laughed quietly. She lowered her gun and turned back to the group, halting slightly as the Dauntless borns stood staring at her in wonder. Josh was still laughing as the scouts looked between the other initiates, Issy and Josh in confusion.

"You can take a soldier outta patrol but you can't take a patrol outta a soldier." Eric smirked before turning to the scouts. "So?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We got as close as we could but there's one of the members stood on a platform halfway up the ladder with Lauren and three other initiates protecting the bottom of it." Adam says.

One of the Dauntless borns on Eric's team, Louis probably, slouches, a lazily grin on his face. "Only five protecting the flag? This is gonna be easy!"

The other scout, Robyn, scrunched up her nose, obviously annoyed by his arrogance as Eric was. "I don't think that's where they've hid the flag though... Four and another initiate are standing not too far from the others around some trees."

"Maybe they just did a perimeter run." Louis eyed her out.

Robyn's eyes narrowed at him, lifting her chin in silent challenge and Issy creeped closer to them. "I watched them for fifteen minutes and they didn't move from that area. They weren't doing a perimeter run, they are guarding it." She turned and stared straight at Issy, not even flinching at her golden eyes. "It has to be where the flag is."

Louis scoffs quietly but Issy and Robyn stand still staring at each other. Eric watches as they almost communicate quietly without moving. _Crafty females_ , Eric thinks as he's instantly reminded of Issy and Bree. The initiate wears the same look as Bree when she's up to something… The initiate stands firmly, not backing down and Issy smiles at her, nodding once, and she smiles back.

"I say she's right." Issy says and all eyes turn to her. She shrugs. "After last year Four wasn't there to protect his flag and look what happened." She meets each gaze with her own, her gaze quickly fleeting over Eric and his jaw clenches in irritation. "He wouldn't want to make the same mistake again so why would he leave others to protect the flag?"

Josh nods his head, his expression calculating. "With him being such a smart bastard he is, he'd expect us to think that an area with the most guards is where the flag is 'cause why would you leave something so important with less protection?" With each word that Josh said, the initiates became almost inspired. They bounced on the spot as the thought of some action flowed through them.

"Exactly!" Issy snaps the safety off, looking around at their team and her eyes finally settling on Eric. Neither of them could deny the fact that they worked best when they were together. Together, they ferocious and ruthless and brutal. Side by side, they burned brighter than either of them could alone. "Let's go hunting!" Issy grinned wolfishly and Eric grinned something feral back.

 **xXx**

Eric and Issy stayed near each other throughout the whole game. They seemed to subconsciously gravitate around each other as they made as much commotion as they could. One of the transfers took out Will from where he sat as lookout, taking out as many people as he could from the high ground. Having lost that advantage, Four's team seemed to waver as Flare's fought on with brute force. During this commotion, no one but those on Flare's team seemed to notice Josh with Robyn and another initiate break away from the fight.

It was a while before Robyn came running back, punching the air with Four's flag in her fist. Flare's team roared – Eric and Issy along with them – the victory lighting their eyes and fuelling their spirit as Four's slumped in defeat.

Josh followed after her, grinning widely as he stopped by Issy and Eric. "God, you should have seen it! She took Four out without even hesitating!"

Eric and Issy shared another grin before he pulled out his radio and called Flare.

"What is it?" Flare asked immediately while Eric watched as Four tried and failed to barge into Issy. "Who won?"

"We did Flare!" There was an intake of breath on the other side. "Congratulations Flare! You won Capture in your first year as instructor, not many others can say the same."

She started laughing then. "Thanks Eric!" The radio cut off then.

"Alright!" Issy called out. "Initiates! Follow Four to the train!"

Some stopped their celebrating as members and initiates alike followed after Four back to the tracks. Honestly, Eric waited until Issy turned to him, grinning at their victory but she never did. As soon as the last initiate walked past her, Issy followed after them. Confusion flowed through him as he jogged to catch her up and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around to face him. And then she did one thing he didn't expect.

She punched him hard in the chest.

And he staggers back, almost tripping over his feet in shock. Eric looked up to her face to see Issy glaring fiercely at him, bright golden-eyes meeting grey.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back for Capture?!" She shouted at him. "Why did no one say anything to me?"

Eric looks down and he now wishes he had met up with her earlier rather than waiting for the game… "I wanted to surprise you." He says quietly.

"Dammit Eric!" he's ready for this next punch and when she does punch him, he hardly moves. "Why didn't you tell me about the jackets either? What the hell was that about huh?" Her glare sharpens, stabbing into him before she starts to pace back and forth in front of him as he stares at her. From what Josh had said earlier that day, Eric knew there was a possibility that she'd be mad at him, but this took it to the extreme. "I wouldn't have minded if you just had corrected me at the start and say: _Actually Issy, that's my jacket you're wearing, you don't mind do you?_ I wouldn't have minded in the fucking slightest." His heart soars. "Instead you and Dec and everyone else who knew exactly _who's_ jacket it was and didn't tell me. I might as well of had IDIOT written on my forehead." His heart plummets from second-hand pain and sadness. He reaches out to hold her and comfort her but her hand quickly slaps his away. " _Don't touch me."_ Eric flinches as she hisses. Eric watches a single tear run down her face and she punches him again. The soft tap against his chest makes him realise that he fucked up. So bad. And he's so stupid. His mischievous golden-eyed woman is literally nearly breaking down in in front of him and it's his fault. As she opens her mouth again with those pained blue eyes staring at him, Eric knows what she's going to say… "' _Just in case'?_ Who the fuck would even do that to a person?! 'Just in case'? _Fuck you!"_

Eric stands there as she storms back to the tracks and a tear slips down his own face. He rubs it away before following after her, feeling defeated. Two things he knows for definite though is that next time when he's leaving the compound for a long amount of time, he won't fuck up so bad just for selfish reasons, and secondly, when this damned mission is over, Eric's going to make it up to Issy. As soon as his truck parks in the garage when he comes home from Amity, he's going to find Issy and make it up to her. Hell, Eric's willing to beg on his knees if he has to…

 **xXx**

Eric and Nox had been back at the Amity barracks for a few weeks now. The latter seem more attentive to his job now knowing that his wife and their unborn child are perfectly healthy. The former however, seemed to have switched places with Nox. Eric had let his stubble start to grow out, not having the energy to keep on shaving it every few days to keep it at bay. Often he'd forget where he was from being so deep in thought and once, as Eric and two others were coming back from a shift on the border, had nearly tipped the truck into a ditch. One of the boys in his squad, Jaiden, had quickly realised what was happening and had grabbed the steering wheel and made sure that they were in the middle of the road before he made Eric get out of the driver's seat.

Now Eric was sat towards the back of the garden, away from the tracks and somewhat out of view from the widows of the barracks. he'd been sat on the log with his back slumped down and his elbows resting against his knees for fuck knows how long before their resident ball of fluff squeezed her way on his lap. No matter how many times Eric had lifted Artemis off his lap, she still climbed her way back on and Eric allowed himself to admit that her soft fur was quite calming.

It wasn't long until Eric was joined by another person and Eric glanced to see Axel. His squaddie peeked over and huffed out a laugh.

"So that's where Artemis has gotten to."

"What do you want Axel?"

There was silence for a moment before Axel knocked his shoulder into Eric's. "Don't worry Captain, we'll get through this mission, we always do."

Eric brought his head up to look at him. "How can you even say that?" He hissed, his anger for his own actions lashing out.

Axel merely smiled. "I can say it because I believe in the skill of this squad. I can say it because we all have people worth fighting for so that we can see them again… Except maybe Gabriel… I can say it because I don't want anyone else to die. I can say it because I don't want to add another dog tag to this chain." Axel exhaled before he frown at Eric. "So I suggest you buck up your ideas Captain. You might have fucked up but it won't help if you keep throwing yourself a pity party about it and constantly risk the lives of this squad. You're on shift tonight with me and Brandon, so I suggest you get your act into gear, work through this mission so that you can suck up to the person you need to apologise to okay?"

Eric was left on the log absolutely gobsmacked as Axel walked off, and as Artemis yowled lowly from his lap, Eric realised that Axel was right.

 **xXx**

For the soldiers that were off shift at the barracks, they found it was too hot outside to do anything and so they claimed every cool surface that was available to them.

Eric had taken his jacket and top off due to the heat but other than that, he was perfectly comfy layed out on the sofa with an arm behind his head and a book in his hands. Artemis had wormed her way into his heart somewhat forcefully for such a little thing and was currently curled up on his chest. The pair could often be found like this, much to the amusement of the squad, and no matter how hard Eric's glare was, it didn't stop them from laughing at him. Though, Eric got his revenge whenever Artemis attacked any of the other soldiers. Eric's lips would curl into a smile when he heard his squaddies curse the little kitten into hell.

There was only one moment when Eric had managed to catch it happening with his very eyes. The Leader had just come into the cabin after he had finished his shift. Brandon had been layed out on the sofa that Eric had unofficially claimed as his. Eric's attention had been caught by the squaddies sitting in chairs around where Brandon was, except they were all staring towards the ceiling. Eric had looked up too and had nearly laughed aloud when he spotted Artemis walking along the wooden beam high above their heads. She stopped right above Brandon, her tail wiggling in the air as she crouched down. And then she pounced. To say that Brandon was not amused when the kitten partially winded him from a large height would be an understatement. Now whenever Brandon sits down anywhere, he'll check the beams just in case he gets attacked again.

The day was rather quiet from them. Peaceful. At first the quietness of their surroundings set them all on edge. It was a complete opposite to the rowdiness of Dauntless. It took them all a few weeks to get used to it but now it was calming, relaxing even.

And that's why the sound of gunshots far off in the distance had them on their feet in seconds.

Artemis yowled in annoyance when Eric stood up so quickly that she dropped to the floor ungracefully. But the kitten was far from being Eric's priority right now. All the squaddies stood with baited breathes, their ears straining to hear anymore commotion but whatever was happening, it was too far off for them to tell. Some of his colleagues had started to move when Eric shushed them and everyone paused again.

Footsteps. Eric could hear footsteps of someone running. Getting closer and getting louder. The door of the barracks slammed open and guns were immediately out of their holsters and pointed in that direction.

"Help!" They were all surprised to see a young Amity girl coming to a stop in front of them. "Help! Please!"

Eric's eyes narrowed at her. She looked vaguely familiar with her dark hair, light eyes and pale skin. He's seen her before; Eric swore he had. "What is it?" Eric asked, his voice cold but not unfriendly.

"There's been an attack on the Fence! My brother's there but there's too many Factionless! Please, you have to help!"

The thought of it being a trap crosses Eric's mind. But the again, if it wasn't Eric would have the blood of innocent lives on his hands. Eric stared at her and she didn't back down, her desperate eyes staring into his. In the back of his mind, he knew that each second they wasted could equivalate into a life he could have saved.

"Finnick, choose a handful of soldiers from each unit to stay at the barracks in case there's another attack. The rest of you, suit up, we leave in five." The squaddies around him quickly vanished and the girl nodded to Eric in thanks. "Is there a safe place that you can go?" He asked her.

"Yes, thank you." She turned on her heel then and disappeared out the door.

 **xXx**

Everybody was ready to leave within a couple of minutes. When Eric had added to the squad, he had put them all threw rigorous training to make sure they could get their heavy amour on and down to the garage suited and booted in record time. It was one of the things that made Eric's squad the most efficient at what they did. Eight members, two from each unit, of the squad would be staying at the barracks just in case it was a diversion and the Factionless attacked the Amity inside the fence. Eric and Finnick's units piled into one truck and Gabriel and Brandon's units piled into another before they quickly drove off in the direction of the Fence.

When they neared the fence towards the main gates leading to the greater part of Amity, they found out the little Amity girl's words to be true. There was a large group of Factionless gaining ground around the Fence, all carrying deadly guns and in a loose formation. Eric couldn't see where they were coming from but as they fell, more seemed to arrive.

Eric gave the order and they were out of the truck, quickly standing in the formation that they had practised time and time again. Brandon's unit was at the front, followed by Eric's then Finnick's and lastly Gabriel's.

In the chaos, Eric sees a familiar dark head of hair running about in his fence uniform. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registers the similar features between him and the girl that warned them. Though his mind is set purely on getting Lottie's soldiers out of this mess caused by the Factionless.

As the injured fence soldiers get into the trucks to get back to the compound, Eric notices that Kayden isn't moving towards the trucks, but advancing of the Factionless focused on the higher ups on the fence.

The young Leader growls something under his breath before glancing at his squaddie to his right. "Axel!" The squaddie turned to him. "Keep the Factionless away from the trucks!" Eric quickly moves away from the trucks, shouting orders at his commanders as he goes. "Gabriel! Get your unit to the gates! Make sure we hold our own there!" A quick nod of the head is his response before his second orders his unit away from the main fight. "Finnick! Help as many of the Fencers to the trucks!" Eric jogs towards where most of the higher ups were getting cornered but was thankful to see Brandon and his unit charging towards them, battle cries on their lips. The Leader tries to locate the mop of dark hair in the chaos again and when he finally spots him, Kayden had fallen to one knee before he got back up and continued his warpath. Eric ran forward, closing the distance between him and the young lad rapidly, and gripped Kayden by the shoulder of his jacket, shoving him towards the trucks. The Leader should have known better really... Grabbing onto someone who's mindset is completely in the battle before them... Kayden punched him straight in the face with no hesitation. If the situation was different, Eric would be impressed by the force behind the punch. He blinked away the pain, watching as realisation and a hint of worry cover the younger lad's face. Eric ignored it and shoved him again. "Kayden! Get it together soldier! Move!"

Kayden started running and Eric followed him to the trucks, knowing the young lad was more focused on getting to the truck than on his surroundings. The Factionless around them were running, though still shooting randomly as they went. Brandon roared, as he and his unit chased the remaining Factionless away. When they got to the trucks, Eric gripped the back of his jacket and practically heaved Kayden into the truck. He quickly then left, joining the fray of soldiers and Factionless.

 **xXx**

The Factionless was gone. The remaining soldiers at the fence were frowning as they carefully picked up the few dead that they had. Thankfully the death count was low and with such a spontaneous attack, it could have been a hell of lot larger.

Eric was sat on the first few steps leading to the top of the fence. His head was in his hands as his arms were leaning on his knees. It could have gone worse... It could have also gone better but if it wasn't for that little Amity lass, it could have gone a hell of a lot worse.

"Why did you focus on that boy?" Eric lifted his head to see Gabriel's hard stare pinned on him. "There was a battle going on around you and you ran straight to that boy. Why?"

Eric shrugged once hoping his friend would drop it. The stare hardened and Eric sighed. "He means a lot to someone who means a lot to me."

"Declan?"

"Yeah." _At least by extension..._

Gabriel huffed, looking away. Sometimes, Eric felt sorry for the soldier in front of him. Gabriel didn't allow anyone close to him, no one tied him down and gave him a reason to evaluate every decision he makes. Sure, it meant that he was able to walk into dangerous situations without a second thought but it also meant that Gabriel didn't understand what its like to look out for family, how Eric's mind had been taken over by rage fuelled by emotion in the midst of the fight today.

Gabriel didn't understand the lengths that Eric would go to so that his family wouldn't get hurt. But one day, Eric hoped that Gabriel would find someone worth his time so that he finally understands.

 **xXx**

Finally, after months on end, Eric finally got the radio call from Max, calling them home. Apparently there was a raid on one of Erudite's storehouses. Harrison's squads will then be sent to the other barracks around the city as Eric and his squad came home.

"– So I'll expect you all back to the compound early tomorrow." Max said. "The squads will be told their new routes later today and the squads that have been selected to go to Amity will be leaving around five in the morning so be back before then." Eric was smiling so wide that his cheeks had begun to hurt. He couldn't wait to tell his squad! "And before you ask," Max started again. "I don't know which squads Harrison has chosen to go to each of the barracks or which squads will be staying at the compound."

"Okay. That's fine. I was planning to radio Dec after this anyway."

"Okay. See you soon son."

"Wait!" Eric shouted, a thought popping up. "What about the cat?"

Eric heard the older Leader sigh. Eric had told Max about Artemis a few weeks ago. "For now, leave her there. There's gonna be another squad there in the morning and when it's time for them to leave, we'll sort it out then okay?"

"Okay. Later Max."

Eric slumped back into the car seat with a wide grin on his face. He sat there for a minute, thinking of everything that he'd do once he got back to the compound. One of the first things he'd do is find Issy. The thought of her made him brush a knuckle down the thick beard that now covered the lower part of his face. Maybe he'll shave it all off in his apartment before finding her…

He pressed a few buttons and lifted the radio to his face again and waited for Declan to pick up.

"Eric?" Declan's voice sounded strange. "Eric, are you okay?"

The young Leader frowned. "Yeah. What's up? What happened?

"Kayden told us that you were there during the Factionless attack on the fence. I was worried. We didn't get any word whether you made it out okay or not."

"It's okay Dec, I'm fine, the squad are all alive and I have a proposal and news." While the grin came back onto Eric's face, it was a struggle to keep it out of his voice.

"What?"

"We're coming home."

There was a pause; a long one, and Eric had started to think the connection had cut out before Declan started screaming. "OH MY GOD! ERIC!" The Leader pulled the radio away from his face. Happiness filled his brother's voice and no doubly his face too. "You're joking? When?"

"Tomorrow morning." On the other side Dec screeched happily. "But can you tell Issy for me please? I don't want her to punch me again."

"Yeah! Sure! Hey, look, I've gotta go. Max has been on my ass about my paperwork so I guess I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah. Later Dec."

The radio cuts off without another word. Eric smiles to himself as he puts the radio back before climbing out of the truck and headed to the barracks. Again, it was one of those rare moments when everybody was still at the barracks and no one was out patrolling the border. His whole posture seemed different as he walked through the cabin to where all of his squad likes to spend their time. While Eric wouldn't say there's a spring to his step, it was kinda close.

Eric stood in the door of the large sitting room where all of his squad was indeed waiting. Once again, it was another battle to keep the large smile that was threatening to take over his face locked away. Instead, the young Leader stood in the doorway with his body tense, his eyes cold and a frown on his face. He waited for a few moments until he held the attention of everyone in the room and then waited some more, watching as his soldiers began to show their nervousness until one of them cracked.

"What is it?" Brandon asked, surprisingly. "Was Max not happy with our efficiency during the Factionless attack?" Eric simply stayed silent, his face emotionless as he stared at them, but on the inside he was grinning. "ERIC!" He shouted, standing up on his feet. "What is it?!"

Eric slouched against the doorway, trying to look angry as he could. "I was on the radio to Max this morning," There was several intakes of breath. "We've got a new route to do, a longer one."

"We're staying at the barracks for longer." One of the younger boys sighed.

"When we go home, we'll have a few days to look over the new route before we start it." Eric waited in to doorway as some of them sighed, not really registering his words. It was a few moments of grumbling and complaining until, hilariously, they all froze simultaneously, staring at Eric with wide eyes. He grins then, watching as several emotions flicker across his soldiers' faces.

Brandon, who was still standing, stared at him in shock before he pointed towards Eric. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR FAÇADE!" And proceeded to storm out of the room, leaving the rest of them to babble happily about home.

 **xXx**

It was one o'clock in the morning but none of them seemed to give a shit. _They were going home_. The night before had been chaotic, many of the soldiers had been running around the barracks trying to find their belongings while other had been forced to ask others to pack for them as they went on their night shifts not long after Eric's announcement.

Eric had managed to quickly pack all his things and throw his bag into his truck. While the havoc continued to flow around him, the young Leader was stuck in the office with all the information packs in front of him. On each one, Eric wrote the same small paragraphs and by the last pack, his hand was cramping up. Remmy wasn't the slightest bit happy with having to leave Artemis, but after Eric reassured him that Max would probably let him come back to pick the kitten up after Harrison's squadrons had been here, the lad seemed to lighten up.

Now, with all their bags in their unit's truck, they all did one final sweep before leaving. Eric had planned with his commanders that it would be better if they left with a few hours between them and so, the last truck should arrive at the compound when the Harrison's squadrons are leaving for Amity. Finnick's unit left the barracks around 01:30, driving quickly to keep to the schedule that they were currently behind with… Finnick radioed them when they were nearing the garage and then Brandon left with his unit. An hour went before Gabriel set of home, leaving Eric and his unit at Amity. That last hour of waiting seemed to take forever. They were all ready in the truck waiting. The key was in the ignition and Axel's hand was hovering over the keys. Everyone in the truck seemed to watch to minutes go by and as soon as the clock struck four a.m., Axel started the engine and they were off.

 **xXx**

It was just ten to five when they rolled into the garage. The other trucks belonging to his squad were already parked up and the soldiers gone home. _Home._ Eric had missed it _so_ much. The first thing he'd done depending on how quickly they packed everything away was to shave his beard off. If they took too long, Eric was pretty sure, he'll just say fuck it and find Issy anyway. He climbed out of the truck and slammed the door shut. He breathed in the familiar smells of the garage and sighed, looking around him and taking it all in.

Until Eric froze.

He couldn't breathe.

His heart was hammering in his chest.

He could see her eyes, those beautiful golden eyes shining out of her helmet as she stared at him. The trucks in front of her began to roll out of the garage and that's when realisation struck him.

 _Her squad was leaving the compound. They were going to a barracks for however long. Issy was leaving him before he even had a chance to make it up to her._

Eric said her name, distress filling his entire being.

Her bike began to follow the trucks in front of her.

Eric said her name again; it came out as a whimper.

She left the garage in pursuit of the trucks that left minutes before her.

A tear slipped down his face before more followed the first.

He took a step forward;

And fell to his knees.


	22. Chapter 22

_**To the wonderful Guest that commented on the last outtake: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I should be saying thank YOU for leaving such a great review. I'm happy that Eric's still coming across as a hard ass but from what VRoth wrote of him, I think there was so little that she told us about him, but I'm happy to have a large amount of freedom to play with who Eric really is (at least in my opinion). That goes for all her other characters too!**_

 _ **As you guys won't be seeing Eric for a while in GF, you'll be seeing him in this outtake and the one after it, which will be Bree's POV – and will be a heartthrob, I'm sorry…**_

 **Ella's POV**

Another year had rolled by before she knew it. So many changes had happened in this last year alone, but for Erudite, not many seemed to care about the internal struggle Ella was facing. No one but her family. The Vince family had always seemed to be more caring and compassionate towards their children than the rest of their peers. Maybe it was the Dauntless upbringing in them... Maybe it was something else... If either Ella or Richard wasn't as skilled in their chosen fields as they were, then most definitely all of Erudite would frown at them. Erudites looked out for themselves and all the knowledge they can gain. The Vince family looked out for each other and made sure no one was left behind.

Their house was currently buzzing with excitement for the day ahead. Ella was currently sat at their dining table with a cup of tea in her hands as she read the morning's paper. There wasn't anything new, just the usual articles about the Abnegation apparently abusing their kids and the odd updates about what's happening within the factions.

Richard joined her after a while dressed in a smart but durable blue and white suit with a mug in his hands.

"Anything interesting?" He says before he presses a kiss to her temple.

"Nothing but the usual." She smiles at him as he tsks. "Is Cara ready yet?"

"No idea." Ella rolls up the newspaper and hits him lightly. He grabs the wounded area with a mockingly hurt expression on his face. "That was very rude wife. Shame on you." Richard pulls out the chair in front of her and sits down.

Their light banter had always been a part of their lives. They met through slightly insulting banter and it has kept them together ever since. It was originally an easy way of showing that they cared about each other while still being Dauntless enough not to be labelled as _Amity._ In time it turned into a secret language they used as a family without disregarding the ideals of Erudite. At least, when outside of their home.

Footsteps thundered down the stairs, a complete contrast to the ideals of Erudite. Cara swung around the doorframe, the wood creaking with strain, and her long braid swinging with her. With Visiting Day being classed as a holiday, there was no need for the sharp and formal blue skirt with the accompanying blazer over a white shirt (occasionally a blue and silver necktie as well if the situation permits it). Instead Cara wore white skinny jeans and shirt with a light blue jumper. It's casual but still smart. Her braid was in such a mess and Ella raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"What?" Cara shrugged, obviously not bothered. "It's not like Dauntless will care."

"Dauntless definitely won't." Richard leaned back on his chair, grinning something that wouldn't be out of place in the faction of the brave and wild. He leaned forward and there was a quiet thud as all four chair legs were back on the floor. His grin faded into a slight frown. "Though the Erudite that will also be visiting their relatives will care. To them, it will affect the image of our faction."

Their youngest started grumbling under her breath as she took out the braid and redid it until not a wisp of hair out of place. Once finished, she shot her parents a look that distinctively said _is that good enough?_ Such a look made both Ella and Richard start laughing.

 **xXx**

The drive over to Erudite was smooth. Then again, it was Erudite's latest model of car that had the top of the range shock absorbent. It was a startling contrast to the vehicles of Dauntless. Cara was humming a tune under her breath as she watched the scenery change from glass buildings of Erudite to the concrete structures of Candor until the buildings became rubble and the land flat as they crossed onto Dauntless territory. This area was mostly used for outdoor exercises and sometimes setting up gun ranges. Ella smiled reminiscence, thinking back to all those days during her childhood that she spent with Max, Bella, Ari and Richard, along with a few of the other rowdy kids of their age pranking people and running wild. Those were the days but the way of her life no longer.

There wasn't really such a thing as a car park outside one of the main entrances above ground but there was a large area of flat concrete. There were already a few cars parked around, some were obviously from Amity as they were more like trucks.

Richard pulled their car into a spot close to the doors that led to the heart of Dauntless where there were a few soldiers guarding the doors. In the rear-view mirror Ella saw Cara lurch towards the car door.

"Ah!" Ella scolded lightly, smiling as her daughter huffed and shuffled back into her seat. Though, as soon as the car's engine was off, Cara was out of the vehicle and tapping on the side impatiently. "It seems three more years can't come quick enough for someone, eh?"

"No," Richard smiled at Cara fondly. "It appears not."

Once they had gotten out of the car, Ella looked around until she spotted their childhood friend. "Max!" She called and waved. Max grinned from his place at the door and nodded to the guards who stood. Ella could see the happiness in his eyes but as head of the faction, he still had a role to play. Marissa, who stood by his side, did not. The Leader's wife ran at them until she collided with Ella, making them stumble slightly into a laughing mess. Richard smirked at them as he walked forward to hug Max.

"Oh Ella!" Marissa said as she pulled back and held her arms. "It doesn't feel like its been a year already. And _look at you!_ " Marissa turned to Cara and spun her around, making her giggle. "My, how you've grown. You look more and more beautiful every time I see you. Now come on." She pulled them towards where their husbands were standing by the door. "The family is waiting –"

"And it has gotten a lot bigger." Max pulled both Cara and Ella into a tight hug, before leading them into the darkness of Dauntless.

 **xXx**

Marissa led the way to the Pit with Cara by her side, discussing all that happened in Erudite this last year. Though its not like Ella and Richard didn't already know the way through these cavernous halls. Eighteen years running through the compound is hard to forget.

Just like every year, the large area was filled with the colours of each faction. As the small group weaved their way towards the back, Ella waved to Tris, who stood with her mother and Four. The younger woman waved back with a smile on her face before turning back to her family. Richard and herself nodded at their colleagues and Cody as he stood with his parents. Walking deeper into the Pit, Ella noticed with slight surprise, the table that they took up every year had another table shoved against it. She stared at Max and he grinned at her. It didn't take them long until the group stood at the end of the table. On one side was Blake, Josh and Jason, Ari and his daughter Flare with Kayden on the other side of her, and finally Hugo. On the other side was Declan with a gap between him and Bree and next to her was Noah, and finally, Alec and Lilah with Livvie on her lap. Their original table was large enough but with two tables combined, there were large gaps between the inhabitants.

Most of the table tensed when they realised who stood beside them. The air around them was heavily with anxiousness and all three of the Erudite could spot some of their family was missing. Cara smirked at them, a secretive look on her face. Alec, who had originally been pressed right against Lilah, shuffled away from his girlfriend but kept his arm across her seat.

Richard grinned down at their youngest son. "You didn't think we don't already know about _this_?" He gestured to Alec and Lilah. "Oh no boy. We've been kept updated and who do you think found out about that little talk that Max had with you, eh?" Alec blushed in response as Max chuckled.

"That means we also know that Issy along with Hector and Uriah are in Amity with their squadrons." The table relaxed with several audible sighs.

Ella sat down in front of Bree, while her husband sat in front of Josh and Jason. Cara was quickly pulled over by Hugo at the other end of the table. Max and Marissa excused themselves then to make their rounds and see Marissa's relatives.

Ella arched her back and gazed around the room, looking for the one person they were still missing. As she looked back, Bree caught her gaze and smile sadly.

"He'll come; he promised me he would…" Issy's best friend and sister frowned as Noah rubbed her back soothingly. Declan's face shifted into a pained look, picking at the table before he lifted his head up and plastered a grin on his face. To outsiders, Declan was his usual self. To those on the table that knew him most, they could see through the cracks in his façade to find him in pain and his soul crying for his brother.

 **xXx**

It was hours until Eric finally joined them.

They heard the scandalised whispers first and Declan's whole body tensed. His fists clenched and Bree sat up straight, scanning the room. Richard frowned at Ella and she shrugged. Worry and fear seeped through her. Eric was just as much her son as Declan was, and damn them if they messed with her family.

Suddenly, Eric slumped down into the space in between Dec and Bree, groaning softly. Bree sighed, patting his arm. Ella heart ached for him as he appeared so _lost._ Ella reached out and held his hands in hers, squeezing them tightly. Eric lightly bumped his shoulder with Bree's, a meagre smile on his face.

"I don't break promises, ya know?"

"I know. I'm just worried for you." Bree said with a frown.

Eric gazed at Bree before nodding his head once with a small smile.

Jason looked between Eric, Bree and Declan before launching into a conversation about the weapons department pros and cons with Hugo and Blake while trying to draw the rest of them into talking.

It pained Ella to see this Dauntless family seem so out of place. Clearly they had all been so used to having Uriah or Issy or Hec insert sarcastic or witty comments that the conversations just seemed too _bland._ The gaps of silence that followed a rather suggestive comment were perfect examples of this and the family seemed to deflate slightly each time there was an elongated gap. Some of them tried to fill these silences with their own comments but the attempts quickly fell short.

Declan's heart wasn't in the teasing comments or his usual radiant smile. Alec started jokes but his face fell when he remembered his twin wasn't there, her mind on the same wavelength as he, to finish his sentence. Jason had opened his mouth several times to start a new conversation but stopped halfway through a sentence once he realised a topic brought the three missing family members. Bree would purse her lips together, a slight glare directed to Jason whenever he started down a particular conversation route and she glanced at Eric.

Ella had been keeping an eye on Eric since he had sat down. He was quiet like he normally was on Visiting Day but today, instead of smirking or smiling along with what was being said, his gaze was solely fixed on the table. The only way you could tell he was paying attention was the slight tense of his body every time someone mentioned or implied something about her golden-eyed daughter.

Half-hearted laughs filled the table, Ella tuned into a conversation about a game called Manic. She didn't recognise the game so she guess it was created after her transfer. Ella was both amused and not at all surprised when she realised Issy had created the game along with the help of Declan, Four, Zeke, Will and Blake. Eric's body tensed and then his eyes met Ella's.

Ella didn't know what she was expecting to see in his grey eyes but she was shocked to see the flashes of hurt that were nearly drowned by the sheer force of longing. Other emotions flickered through his eyes but she couldn't pin them down. Her heart deflated as his jaw clenched; the only indicator he was trying to keep his emotions at bay other than his eyes.

Whatever happened or is happening between her daughter and the man before her wasn't really Ella's business, but _God,_ she hoped Issy and the rest of the squads would return from the mission soon so it would be solved. Ella hoped and prayed with all her heart that her golden-eyed daughter came back without a single scratch as she stared into those glassy grey orbs, portraying a man who has recently lost his world.


	23. Chapter 23

_**This outtake starts way before Visiting Day in Ella's outtake but you'll see it leads up to those scenes and then carries on after it.**_

 _ **I'll have published this outtake the same time as I have published a chapter for GF. This outtake's ending will involve spoilers for the end of the GF chapter but you don't necessarily have to read the chapter first to read this outtake.**_

 _ **Also I've found a great song: Lonely by Nathan Wagner. It's rather sad but I think it represents Eric and his façade quite well, especially in this Outtake. It's a powerful song and I'd definitely recommend you guys listen to it!**_

 **Bree's POV**

The playroom was finally quiet as the children ran out for their lunchtime. It wasn't that they annoyed her but after a while their loud shouting gave Bree a headache. Her fingers immediately go to the ring on her finger almost subconsciously, twisting it around it thought.

Bree caught on to her actions then and smiled widely until her cheeks hurt. There, glinting in the bright lights of the nursery, was an engagement ring. The band was a dark silver with a small emerald. Perfectly simple without looking cheap. Bree _loved_ it.

It was date night for the couple when Noah proposed. They had a late-night picnic and were laying on several blankets on one of the roofs of Dauntless under the stars. There were lanterns and glass vases filled with fairy lights spread around. It was so beautiful that it had took her breath away. With her eyes wide and her hand over her heart, she turned to her boyfriend and she stopped breathing.

Kneeling down on one knee, Noah looked up at her with a box of dark velvet open in his hands. The soft lights caressed the bottom of his face and sparkled as it passed through the ring's stone. His eyes were flooded with love and adoration that it was almost too much for her. He grinned softly at her. "When I first met you there was always been something about you that struck me and I knew you'd be important to me. Since then you have helped me find love, a family and friends I'm not gonna lose. You have become my everything. My breath, my heartbeat, my reason to get up in the morning… –" Noah glances away for a moment, a blush on his cheeks. "– Frankly, I'd be lost without you. You hold my soul, my heart, in your hands but can I have yours? Will you marry me?"

Of course, Bree had said yes. They were both crying and laughing by the end of his speech and after nodding repeatedly due to the sheer force of emotion stopping her vocal cords from working, he slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up, spinning her around until they collapsed onto the pile of blankets.

They had spent a couple of days keeping their new development to themselves but after work today, Noah would meet her so that they could go find Issy and tell her. Excitement and a small bit of nervousness ran through Bree as she thought about Issy's reaction. Both Noah and Bree know that Issy will be happy for them but as to her exact reaction, they'll have to wait and find out.

As she resurfaced from her memories, Bree walked around the room putting books back onto the shelves and removing toys from the floor so that no one trips up and falls. She was humming something under her breath when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Bree called as she started to rearrange the bookshelf. She heard the door open and close as someone entered the playroom. It was silent for a while and she turned around to face the door in confusion. A bright smile came on her face when she saw Kayden but then it fell into a frown when she noticed his sombre look. "Kayden? Is everything okay?"

He let out a shaky breath and tears welled in his eyes as he took a few steps closer to her. "I, uh, I don't know how much you know but there's been a change with the patrols… Some of the squadrons have been sent out to the barracks at each of the factions to make sure that there aren't any more raids or anything and all factions are protected."

"Uh, not a lot… Only what Issy told me." Bree paused for a moment. "Wasn't Eric and his squad sent to the barracks near Amity?"

"Yeah actually." He sighed but before Kayden could say anymore, Bree cut across him.

"Is Eric okay?"

"Yeah he's fine; got back early this morning."

Bree smiled slightly. "Does Issy know? We have to tell Issy." Kay looked down, a tear slipping down his cheek. "What?"

He took a step closer until they were within arms distance of each other. "I'm sorry to tell you this and I'm sure she'd wanted to tell you herself –" Kayden's voice was thick with sadness and the tears he had yet to shed. "– Issy and Hec's squad, along Uriah's squad are a part of the squadrons that have been sent to the barracks at each of the factions. In a weird, ironic sense, they has been sent to Amity barracks too. They left this morning."

" _What?"_ Bree breathed, her mind refusing to register what he was saying.

"I'm sorry Bree but we don't know how long she'll be gone for."

Bree inhaled sharply and suddenly; the world fell from beneath her feet. Kayden caught her before her knees could hit the ground and she clung to him as her heart broke. A wail broke free from her mouth. She and Noah were meant to tell Issy about their engagement tonight and now they may not have that chance. She daren't think what would happen if Issy or Hec or Uri didn't come back… Too many people would break. Kayden cried silently into her shoulder. He had lost a dear sister just as much as she had. So together, they cried for their sister and they stayed like that until Noah found them hours later.

 **xXx**

Bree had left a teary-eyed Noah and Kayden in their apartment. They were waiting for Cody and the rest of the boys minus Alec from their initiation to tell them about Issy, Hec and Uri's change of job location. Alec had the pleasure of telling Lilah and Flare, and in turn Flare told Kayden. From what they knew, most of their friends and family knew.

Though Bree needed time to herself to come to terms with it all. She promised Noah she'd be back before midnight and she proceeded to wander around the compound aimlessly with her tear stained cheeks.

The sounds of someone violently punching a bag tore her from her numbness. It took Bree a second to realise she was near the training rooms. It was late enough that people normally stayed away from the training rooms at such a time so Bree stopped walking and listened. The heavy impact of skin against the leather of the punching bags were cut a part by angry grunts and deep sobs of sadness. It was soon followed by a roar of pain and the sound of the bag splitting. A moment of silence and then whoever it was had moved onto a new bag.

Bree crept into the room, Issy's curiosity had rubbed off on her, and her hand flew up to her mouth. Her heart twisted painfully as she watched Eric practically break down as he beat the leather bags until they broke and judging by the line of bags he's gone through, Bree reckoned he'd been at it for a while.

A strangled cry tore through his throat and he fell to his knees, the grunts fading as the sobs got louder as his head fell against the bag. Bree's gaze darted to the corners of the room and she relaxed slightly when she found no red dot to notify them that the cameras were currently off. A small luxury. With quiet steps, she walked up to him until she was right next to Eric. She didn't say a word, knowing that there were no words that could be said to make it better. Instead sat down next to him and Bree started to run soothing circles on his back. At first he tensed, then with a quick glance at her he relaxed and closed his eyes again. The sobs racked through his body but she didn't stop rubbing circles across his back. During the time it took Eric to calm down and his breathing to return to normal Bree noticed that his knuckles were really bloodied but there were also dark circles below his eyes but his jaw was freshly shaven.

"I was there." He said brokenly after a moment of silence. By his voice alone, Bree could tell he was in pain. "This morning I came home and I was so ready to make it up to Issy for the shit I pulled when I first left the compound all those months back and then when I didn't tell her about coming home for Capture. But then when I got out of the truck, I saw her on her bike and ready to leave. I froze and –" Eric sniffled loudly and its then Bree realises how deep his feelings go for Issy, even if he doesn't realise it himself. "– And I didn't know what to do she was leaving before I could make it up to her. I would have begged on my _knees_ if it was necessary. I know it wasn't her choice but it feels like _she left me._ I have never felt so _lost…_ I don't, I don't know what to do anymore or, or how to act and that's what my mission to Amity helped me to see. _I don't know what to do without Issy around._ It's like when Declan's around and when he isn't but _different_ and I don't know _why…_ " He cried and Bree lifted an eyebrow slightly. _Yeah, ya do,_ Bree thought to herself. She knew that both Issy and Eric were too damn stubborn to actually realise what's in front of them… A small part of them know it but for whatever reason, they won't acknowledge it. Eric turns and looks at her. "What if Issy doesn't make it make it?"

"Now stop _right_ there!" Bree sat up straight, her voice breaking as she willed herself not to cry. "I will not have you second guessing Issy's ability to take care of herself. If there's a situation, then she'll have her entire squad along with Uri to help her out."

"Uriah?"

"He's in one of the other squads that joined 226 to Amity."

" _They've been sent to Amity?!"_ Eric claps his hands over his face and rubs at his eyes. "That's _worse!_ If anything bad happens, they'll be too far away for back up to get to them!"

Angered, Bree did something she never thought she'd ever do… She raised her hand up and smacked him right across the back of his head. Eric blinked at her in shock and surprise. "Don't you _dare_ Eric Coulter, _don't you dare!_ Issy, Hector and Uriah _will_ make it back home alive. There is nothing that you can do to help them, this is what they do for a living now so trust in their abilities that they know what the fuck they are doing. Do I make myself clear?" Eric simply nods in response, obviously not expecting such an outburst from her. Bree carried on talking in a softer tone. "You're not the only one hurting Eric."

"I'm sorry." He murmurs.

"It's okay."

 **xXx**

Eric and Bree had sat there for a while and longer than either of them realised. It took a little time of prodding from Bree before Eric started openly talking to her rather than giving her short answers. It took even longer before Bree managed to get a smile on Eric's face and him chuckling as Bree told him all about the pranks and devious plans that Issy had pulled Bree into. Bree understood that it wasn't because he was feeling better, but because Bree was providing a distraction and he was too exhausted to feel anything else.

And that's how Noah found them a little past midnight. Eric was laughing, even if the pain was still present in his eyes, as Bree was animatedly telling him about one of the most _shittiest_ yet clever pranks Issy pulled Bree into while Eric was at Amity; the victim being her and Eric's favourite person.

"– And so Issy had completely covered Four's office with crap pranks but because there was just so much of it, it worked _so_ well. Cody allowed us to watch Four's reaction to it all from his tablet. First off there was cling film placed on his door but Issy made it so that it was quite obvious that it was there. He was rather pissed about that but we gathered that he thought Issy was losing her touch so he wasn't expecting anything else."

"His stupidity." Eric smirked.

"Yeah and then he opened his door fully and _absolutely shat himself_ when an air horn went off –" He laughed out loud and a grin came onto her face. "– We had placed an air horn on the other handle but his reaction was perfect and he literally jumped into the air. The next prank was subtle. We moved all of his furniture inside a couple of inches from the original places so Four kept on bumping into everything and he had no idea why. And the last prank was actually my idea because Issy couldn't think of what else to do. It was hot in his office and so we put bags of glitter in his air con. It was hilarious to see his office just suddenly be covered in glitter. I can guarantee you there's still glitter in there."

"It's even on his face if you look for it." They both turned to see Noah walking towards them. Her fiancé grinned at Eric. "And it's still in his hair. He'll scratch his head and glitter will just fall out. Alec's started calling him the glitter fairy 'cause he just keeps on shedding glitter."

Silence fell over the three of them, but thankfully it wasn't awkward but rather comfortable. Bree caught the early signs of Eric building his walls back up but with one stern look from Bree, he stopped. Noah smiled softly down at Bree before he held a hand towards Eric. The Leader looked at it with an odd expression on his face before he took a hold of Noah's forearm. Bree watched as Noah pulled him up to his feet and inclined his head towards Eric respectfully. Eric bowed his head in response.

"Okay," Bree said as the two guys pulled away and Noah helped Bree to her feet. "You need to get some sleep big guy." She patted Eric on the shoulder and began to lead the way. She turned around to face them when she noticed that she wasn't being followed and she raised an eyebrow. Eric had raised a hand and opened his mouth to say something. "If you don't follow me willingly, I will make you." Noah started sniggering into his hand as Eric started to follow her.

Bree led the way to Eric's apartment feeling somewhat powerful, even if she knew that Eric was in no mood to argue with her. She was glad on Eric's behalf that they didn't bump into anyone on the way. Bree didn't want him losing his confidence as well as his deterring mental health.

They stopped outside his doorway and Eric unlocked his door. "You know, you guys didn't have to guide me all the way to my apartment?"

"We know –" Noah started.

"– We just wanted to make sure you got home safe." Bree finished.

Eric smiled as he stepped inside and turned to them, holding his door open. He paused, emotions fleeing from his face. "Congratulations on your engagement." The pain returned as his voice broke slightly towards the end. His eyes held a sliver of longing as he started to close his door. Though his eyes weren't on the couple in front of him but rather the door behind them. Bree's eyebrows creased with worry as the young Leader attempted to smile reassuringly and failed miserably. "G'night."

Noah and Bree stepped back as the door closed and on the other side something heavy thumped against it. Probably his forehead or his whole body as he slid to the floor. Bree turned to Noah desperately, and she knew her big brown eyes resembled those of a puppy right now. Her fiancé sighed, looking towards Eric's door and pulled Bree away from it. They were near the lift when Bree stopped Noah and tugged on his sleeve silently.

" _Bree…_ " Noah sighed, knowing just what she was asking.

"I'm worried for him! You saw what he was like! You know as well as I do that he hasn't been eating. _Please_?"

"It's not even been a _day!_ We can't just –" Noah threw his hands up in frustration as he tried to battle Bree's points with his know. But he couldn't think of any… Noah was saddened to see the ferocious Leader like this and his Amity up-bringing was prodding at him to do something about it. He sighed in defeat, his shoulders sagging, and he watched as his fiancée did a little victory dance. "My condition is that we wait until the end of the week. If he's somewhat better than no, it's not happening but if he isn't…"

Bree wiggled, happy that she had gotten her way and now she had to wait until the end of the week. Thankfully it was only a Thursday so there was only three more days to go.

 **xXx**

A few days had passed and it was looking like Bree was going to get her way. After Thursday night, Bree had enlisted the help of Cody and Blake to keep an eye on Eric when he left his apartment. Neither of them asked why as both of them had noticed how downcast the young Leader was recently. They reported his movements to Bree and she wasn't all that surprised to find out that once he left his apartment in the morning, Eric went straight to his office, only to emerge late at night to go back to his apartment. Also, as Bree had originally stated to Noah, he wasn't eating.

When Sunday finally came around, Bree dropped down to the kitchens to pick up a bag of food that Noah had prepared for her. He had left a small note on the bag, his writing distinctive. _Kill 'em with kindness,_ Noah had written and Bree laughed. With the bag in hand, Bree started humming a tune as she past the cafeteria that was filling up for lunch time and wandered to the Leadership offices. Bree got into the same lift that she and the rest of her initiation class squished into nearly a year ago now and pressed the number of the floor she wanted. As the lift rose, Bree could only think about what Noah had packed for dessert. The doors pinged open and was surprised to see Jason on the other side.

"Bree?" Jason glanced around. "What are you doing here? There hasn't been any meetings recently and Noah hasn't been ordered to bring up food in a while…"

There were times that when meetings dragged on for too long, that they'd sent for a cook to bring them up something fresh to eat. When it was meetings with the Leaders, with or without the Ambassadors included, then Noah was sent up with his grill and oven trolley with a range of ingredients so that he could cook something for them on the spot and their meeting could continue.

She simply smiled at him. "Actually, I'm here to see Eric."

Jason snorted ruefully. "Have fun with that. His Lordship has been angrier than a dragon you've just stolen gold from. I'd advise you to turn back now."

Anger flared from within her as her eyes narrowed at him. "Thank you for the advice Jason but I'm going to neglect to listen to it." Bree lifted her head high and walked around him, towards Eric's office.

"The consequences be on you alone!" He shouted after her but Bree didn't turn around to acknowledge him.

She stood in front of Eric's door moments later and knocked thrice.

" _WHAT?"_ Came his snappy reply from the other side. Bree raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. She pushed his door open, stepping in and closing it behind her. His office was in such a mess. There were piles of paper lying around the room, some of which had fallen into other piles and created an avalanche on the floor. Eric was sat behind his desk with a folder open in front of him. " _I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD –"_ Eric lifted his gaze from the folder, a burning glare and a snarl on his face and when he recognised who he was talking to, his face simmered down into an angry frown.

"Don't you _dare_ take that tone with me." Bree sassed, slightly amused by how remarkably he looked like a stubborn toddler that wasn't about to get his way. She skipped forward and moved the piles from the visitor's chair and from most of his desk before sitting down. "I couldn't care if you're a Leader of my faction or that you're _working_. You need to eat." Bree started taking out the fast food containers and placed them on his desk.

"It's not –" Eric started, glancing at his clock but stopped when he realised it had gone past lunch time. He looked back at her and his eyes widened at the amount of food in front of him.

Bree smirked at him. "Now _this_ is just too much for me to eat by myself." She said slyly, piling food onto her plate. His shoulders slumped as he took the plate that Bree was holding out to him. Noah had outdone himself with this meal but both she and Noah knew that once Eric started eating, he'd realise how hungry he was and probably carry on. Hopefully. Bree watched him pile a few sausages and vegetables onto his plate and casually take a bite. She tried not to watch him as he slowly started eating but she found herself glancing at him to make sure he didn't slide any into the bin and pretend like he's eaten it. They eat in silence and while Bree keeps on refilling her plate, once Eric is finished with his, he just stares at the containers of food like he needs permission. "You can take more Eric. As I said before, I'm not going to eat all of this."

He piles more food onto his plate, a larger amount then last time Bree is pleased to see. Between them, it doesn't take long until they have finished all of it, though it was mostly down to Eric. They lounged about in their chairs, fighting off the food coma that threatened to put them to sleep. A few moments later, Bree started to clear up.

"Thank you." Eric says it so quietly, Bree might have imagined it but when she looked into his eyes, she sees the gratitude there.

"You won't be thanking me thanking me in a few days, but for now you're welcome." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her eyes hold a mischievous and determined glint that wouldn't look out of place on Issy. "We have dinner around half six so if you could come before then, maybe six, then that'd be great."

"What?"

Bree walked to his office door, the bag she arrived with full of rubbish. "You're eating dinner with us. E542, just in case you try to use _I don't know where you guys live_ as an excuse. Don't be late." She opened his door and he started fumbling over his words.

"What? I, uh, but –"

She turned her stern gaze on him and he shut up. "Eric you haven't been eating and don't tell me you have 'cause I've had reports from the control room that you haven't! You _will_ be eating dinner with us and god help you if I have to track you down myself!" When he nodded, Bree smiled at him as she shut his door. "Have a nice day!"

When she turns to make her way down to the lift, she freezes. In the hallway stands Max and Jason. Max looked at her with amazement while Jason looked confused.

"Have you just _adopted_ him?" Max asks.

Bree shrugs slightly. "I guess you could call it that…"

 _"How the hell do you adopt someone six years older than you?!"_ Jason nearly shouts it, subtly was never his thing.

"How the hell do you make someone that you're not related to, aware that they are _family_ and no matter what you'll take care of them?" She counters back and Jason stutters as he tries to come up with a response.

 **xXx**

Noah was whistling a tune as he moved about the kitchen, cooking dinner for three. Bree was setting the table in preparation for the meal and a small part of her wondered if she should have invited Declan too. But from what Bree knows and from what her friends in the control room having been saying, Declan's been throwing himself into his work. He's only brought out of his own office when Hugo goes looking for him and makes him eat. _Boys,_ Bree sighed as she thought of Eric and Declan, _fucking useless._ For the some of the oldest guys in this friend group/family, they really were good at being stupid. Thankfully, Declan had Hugo to kick his arse into gear.

From knowing the two oldest Vince brothers and hearing stories about their childhood, Bree thinks she may have got them figured out. Growing up in Erudite meant that the eldest of the siblings was usually the most responsible one, allowing Hugo to fuck around without responsibility while proving to his peers in Erudite that he doesn't belong there. Now the table had turned once they both officially became Dauntless. Declan has the mind of a five-year-old most of the time and is only responsible when it comes to work or something serious. Hugo is the responsible one, keeping his family alive before they accidentally get themselves killed.

"You cannot invite the whole of our friend group to dinner," Noah called from the kitchen, not even turning around. "They wouldn't all fit around the table."

"I wasn't even about to suggest it."

"You were thinking about it."

Bree simply huffed in response, making him laugh. "So what if I want to make sure everyone I care about is okay? These are rough times."

"Bree, darling, you can't look after everyone. This is Dauntless after all."

"I can damn well try!" She called across the room and Noah laughed louder.

He turned around, leaning against the counter with a tea towel flopped over one shoulder and a crooked grin on his face. _God, I love that idiot._ Bree smiled as he pointed at her with a knife he'd just been cutting up vegetables with. "Well how about we keep to the first duckling you've managed to successfully adopt?"

That made Bree laugh. "Did you just call our ruthless and scary Leader a _duckling_?"

"Yes. Though I'm not calling him that to his face…" Noah trails off and his eyes spark up. "…Unless I'm really _really drunk._ " He turned back to his chopping.

Bree laughed again, shaking her head and she checked the time. It was just passed six and Bree frowned. "Speaking of my first ducking, he's late."

"Give him a few minutes. As long as he arrives before I start dishing up, he's fine." When Bree inhaled slowly, Noah sighed. " _Bree_ … No, don't you –"

"I'm gonna go find him."

Noah sighed, turning his head to watch her slip her boots on. Just as she reached for her other boot, there was a knock at the door. " _See?_ "

Bree huffed again, plodding over to the door with one boot off and one boot on. She opened the door and there her duckling was. Eric had changed from his harsh Leader outfit and into a pair of dark grey jogging bottoms and a matching thin hoodie with a silhouette of a wolf howling to the moon. The design reminded Bree of something that she had figured out on her own. She smirked at the mere thought of it and how Eric subtly hints at it. It seemed as if he had just come out the shower too as instead of his usually slick back hair, it was curling and unruly. It had to be the most laid-back Bree had ever seen him. He arched an eyebrow, smirking at her style of footwear.

"Going somewhere?" He said, grinning knowingly.

She smiled at him. Despite not looking like himself, Eric certainly sounded like himself. "Not anymore." Bree stepped aside and opened the door wider for him to enter. "How was the rest of you day?"

"Relatively boring." He wrinkled his nose as he stepped inside and took off his trainers. Bree shut the door behind him and slipped off the one boot. "Except Max came into my office around an hour ago and threatened to lock me out of my own office if I didn't come to this meal."

Noah chuckled from his place in the kitchen. "He threatened you with days off?" Her fiancé mocked lightly, gasping. " _The horror!_ "

" _I know._ " Eric gasped back. Both men grinned stupidly at each other like the twelve-year-olds they secretly were. " _The nerve of him!"_ He walked up to the kitchen counter and placed a bottle of red and a bottle of white wine down. Noah's eyes went wide, Bree raised an eyebrow and Eric shrugged. "I didn't know what you would be cooking so I brought both."

"Thank you –" Bree had to stop herself… She nearly said duckling…

"It was the least I could do."

Noah was still staring at both bottles with wide eyes, his jaw seemly lowering in slow motion. Eric smirked. " _These are really expensive bottles of wine._ " He whimpered. " _Only the best restaurants in Erudite and Candor sells them to customers._ " Noah looked up at Eric in amazement. " _How the hell did you manage to get your hands on_ two bottles _?!"_

"Perks of being a Leader?"

Noah made a whimpering sound again.

Clearly these bottles of wine were more important than Bree realised. "Okaaay. Noah _focus on the food before it burns._ " Bree lightly smacked Eric on the shoulder as he snorted. "You, go sit down and relax."

"Is there anything I can do?" Eric asked instead as Noah placed the white wine in the fridge and left the red out.

Bree pointed to the sofa. "Go sit down."

" _Fine._ " Eric did as she said and Noah mumbled something, Bree already knew it was _duckling._

It wasn't long before Noah started dishing up spaghetti Bolognese. Before Bree could even say a word, Eric was already standing up and had his own and Bree's plate in his hands and carried them over to the table. Bree tried to order him to leave it and just sit at the table but Eric simply smirked at her and raised the plates above her head. She had half a mind to kick him in the nuts but then the food would go everywhere… Noah didn't help her either, all they could hear from him was laughter as he took the garlic bread out of the oven and placed it in a low wicker basket on the table. With the plates on the table and everyone seated, they started eating.

Bree noticed that Noah had also piled Eric's plate up a little more than their own. Eric didn't comment on it but rather dug in like he hadn't eaten in a while. The silence trudged on when Bree realised something.

"Hey Eric?" She asks as he takes a piece of garlic bread. "So we know that you and Dec were in Erudite together and best friends by the end of initiation, but what _made_ you guys become friends?"

Eric raised his eyebrow and even Noah stopped eating, glancing between Bree and Eric. "Hm." He leans back in his chair slightly. "Out of all the questions people have asked me about _our_ initiation, that never comes up."

"You actually grace them with a response?" Noah asks, sarcasm lightly dripping from his words. "Or do you just glare at them until they go away." Had Noah taken that tone with Eric less than a year earlier, the young Leader would have had Noah running laps until his feet bled. If anyone else took that tone with Eric now, he'd still have them running laps until their feet bled. Instead Eric's lips twitched into a lopsided smirk.

"You know that answer." Eric leans forward and carries on eating. He took his time before he finally answered Bree's question. "I actually knew of Declan before the transfer but we weren't friends, not even acquaintances really. He was in most of my classes but we didn't really run in the same circles. My family had been born and bred Erudite for generations and they never really went out of their way to associate with members that transferred in, no matter how brilliant their work is."

"So the Vince family was a no go?" Bree questioned.

"It would have destroyed your family standing, wouldn't it?" Noah said, pausing as he took a sip of the wine. "It would have been like a rich family making friends with an outlaw."

"Very much so. I wasn't until I transferred out, did I get to know him. I had been training for my transfer in secret for years by that point but Declan pulled me onto the train." Eric took a few bites. "We got chatting on the train ride over and from then we just seemed to follow each other. We become friends pretty quickly, our competitiveness compelling us to push each other to our best and the highest ranking we could achieve." Eric smiled. "I don't think either of us realised how strong our friendship was until our Visiting Day. I avoided everyone, knowing that my family wouldn't come and Declan found me by the Chasm. He said that I was just as much his family as those were by blood."

"And now you guys are as close as you are today." Bree commented, smiling brightly.

"It's strange thinking its nearly been seven years since we became Dauntless."

Noah snorts. "Yeah well, at least you never wake up in the mornings still expecting either you or Four waking us up hitting metal against metal."

That had all three of them laughing and they carried on eating as they threw teasing jabs at each other.

 **xXx**

Days slowly shift into weeks and both Bree and Noah saw a lot of Eric, more so than the rest of their friends. Either Bree or Noah would join him for lunch in his office and occasionally Eric would allow them to pull him down to the cafeteria to eat with the rest of their friends. No one mentioned the three that were missing from the group. The Vince family, Zeke and Lynn all held the same pain in their eyes as Eric did and so they banded together easily. Declan and Zeke's smiles didn't reach their eyes, Lynn's insults didn't have any of her characteristic snarkiness to it and Eric's glower didn't feel as powerful… It all seemed rather forceful – _dead_ , even _._

All their friends and family congratulate them on Bree and Noah's engagement. It feels like it's the only time that everyone acts like themselves again. Declan and Zeke grin at the prospect of a stag night but Cody and Alec demand control of that night. Lynn makes a gruelling comment about lovey dovey couples but the happy smile on her face betrays the snarky tone. Eric genuinely smiles as the people around him get excited about their wedding.

Bree still worried though. Nobody mentioned it but they all hoped that their three missing family members would be home by then.

 **xXx**

Bree found Eric a few days later in the hidden alcove by the Chasm. He was sat with his back to the farthest wall and his legs were stretched out in front of him. Despite the fact that he was sat there, his mind wasn't in this world but somewhere far from here. Eric was running a finger up and down a leather band around his neck that slipped below the neckline of his t-shirt.

She hadn't actually been looking for Eric. Bree had simply wanted to get away from the crowds and the people, and the alcove was the first thing that popped into Bree's mind. At first, she had hesitated, the memory of Beta showing her the alcove for the first time floated up behind her eyes. Bree had shaken it off and made her way over anyway.

Not wanting to disturb him from his thoughts, she quietly made her way towards the back wall and sat down mirroring him. Bree leaned her head back and closed her eyes. He was too unfocused that he didn't even realise Bree had sat down next to him until a few moments after. She heard the ruffle of clothing as he tense up as he realised there was someone next to him and then there was an exhale of breath as he relaxed.

"Looking for me?" Eric asked, his voice barely a whisper but still managed to sound so loud.

"Nah, just wanted to get away from the crowds and this was the first place I thought of."

"Want me to leave?"

Bree paused. No, she didn't want him to leave, he was here first after all. But there was something in his voice that told her that he didn't want to leave either. His voice almost sounded desperate… "Stay."

They were silent for a long time. Bree still had her eyes closed and she hadn't heard Eric move at all. The tone of his voice from before had told her that Eric wanted to get something of his chest and so Bree waited. She didn't know how long they sat there in silence but Bree waited until Eric was ready to talk. His breathing got louder and there were several intakes of breath like he was about to start talking but thought better of it just in case it revealed too much.

"I know all about Issy's past."

He exhaled. "You know about her uncle?

"Everything." Bree opened her eyes and pointedly stared at Eric, who was watching her with cautious eyes, before pointedly looking at the leather band. "I know about _that_ too. I figured it out."

"When Declan first told me about what happened or at least what they knew had happened, all I felt was pain for my brother." She could see the pain in his eyes even as his lips twitched up into a smile. "I first saw Issy a few weeks before my Leadership Ceremony. I was still in training and I had joined Max and Harrison on a trip to Erudite to meet with one of the professors there. She was standing there with Professor Douglas talking about some kind of project. As I told you and Noah, her and my family don't run in the same circles and I actually hadn't seen her properly before that time. She wasn't what I expected. Dec had said how perfectly she'd fit into Dauntless but at that moment she was totally Erudite." A grin slid onto Eric's face when he glanced at Bree. "So it was like a punch in the face when I spotted her on the rooftop at the start of initiation." Bree laughed lightly at Eric's wide eyes as his grin widened. Eric's expression dropped slowly and he pulled his legs up to his chest, his arms looping around them loosely. "I looked into their uncle after that. Dauntless born, a few years older than their dad. He's rather successfully in his career path too; sometimes working with Jeanine on changes to the faction. I found a lot of locked files the deeper I looked. Some of them had Issy's name on but were dated only a few weeks before that." Bree watched him snarl silently and he stopped playing with the necklace. "One of the first things as Leader I did was send my most trusted soldiers to keep an eye on Issy. I wanted to make sure she was safe and Jeremy didn't get his hands on her again. Sometimes I went myself when I was free."

Bree realised this – whatever this was between Eric and Issy – ran deeply and for years. She knew that Issy had admired her anonymous crush for years and it seemed like Eric had too. What had started off as protecting his brother from the pain that Declan would undeniably get if something happened to his sister again, slowly evolved into caring for Issy, only then to be amplified during initiation. Bree would say that Issy's completely oblivious but she's not, not in the way people expect of her at least. She's not oblivious to his feelings per se, just _how_ deep his feelings run. without her best friends and sister saying anything, Bree also knows that Issy's scared that when they _finally_ get together Eric will either decide that she's no longer good enough for him or he'll somehow die… _Dramatic_ , Bree knows… It seems to run in the family…

As Eric's gaze blurs as he loses himself in his thoughts again, Bree sighs, wondering what the hell she's going to do with the lost Leader in front of her and the soldier, skilled in recklessness and overthinking, who was faraway…

 **xXx**

It was days before Bree saw Eric again. He'd become a hard person to find. Her helpers in the control room could never pinpoint his location as he was always on the move. When asked, Max shrugged, saying that Eric always turned up for work but was gone the moment his required hours had finished. Her friends hadn't seen him in a while, not even Dec.

Through pure sneakiness, Bree managed to get a hold of Eric's apartment key from Dec, have it copied and return the original without the eldest Vince noticing. Armed with the key, Bree unlocked Eric's apartment door and strode in, shutting the door quietly behind her. Bree's surprised to see his layout is almost the mirror image of Issy's. A few steps in and she stops in shock. Bree gasps. "You look like shit."

Eric was sat shirtless on the sofa facing the door, eyebrows raised in surprise at her intrusion. He had a black eye, the dark skin making his eyes look lighter, bruising along one side of his and a split lip. The bruising from his jaw carried on down along his neck and across one of his shoulders. Bree suspects his ribs are also bruised as Eric holds an ice pack there. His knuckles were battered and bloodied beyond belief. He looked _worse_ than shit.

Bree sighed, placing one hand on her hip and pinched the ridge of her nose. Originally Bree had been thinking that Eric was trying to pull away from his friends and family before he did something very stupid and very reckless. Though, it turns out he's already done that very stupid and very reckless thing and is now trying to hide it from everyone else.

"You've been fighting in the underworld rings, haven't you?"

Eric sat up straight but then slouched as he winced subtly. "How do you know about them?" He grumbles. Bree notices the exact moment when Eric brings up his cold façade to hide how really injured he was. "They're not common knowledge. More than half of the faction doesn't know they exist."

"Give me a little credit Eric." Bree sighed deeper, both hands on her hip now. "I may not have grown up in Erudite but I can still figure shit out faster than most of the blockheads here. The fighting rings in the Pit have too many rules if people want to beat the shit outta something other than a punching bag so I figured there'd be places within Dauntless to do that." She shrugged, enjoying the aghast look on Eric's face. "I also figured that either Jason or Josh has to work at one of them; I'm leaning towards Josh though. Jason seems to be everywhere all the time whereas Josh is free whenever he's not in the tattoo shop during the days. During the night, when the shop is closed, he's busy on all but Sunday."

Eric doesn't say anything for a long time. Instead he stares at Bree like he's never met her before. "Did you get an Erudite aptitude?"

"Nope. Issy's a good influence." Eric shot Bree a look like it was actually the opposite. Her sister was a good and a bad influence, it just depended on the situation.

"Well, now you've found me, you can leave." His cold attitude was back and Bree nearly flinched. He hadn't taken that tone in a while.

"What? No. Eric you need to go to the infirmary."

"No! I can make my own decisions Bree; I don't need a babysitter!" Eric snaps, a snarl on his face.

" _I'm only trying to help!"_ Bree bites back. Something within her snaps and she starts ranting. Bree shakes her head ruefully. "You two are really as bad as each other. Neither of you think you're good enough for the other so you both avoid each other like the plague! Then you both mope around like _why won't he talk to me? Why does she ignore me when I'm with the group?_ It's getting pathetic and you've only got yourselves to blame!" Bree purses her lips at Eric furious but hurt expression. "I'm only trying to help because I _know_ Issy doesn't want to be coming home and seeing the man she adores nothing more than a shell of who he was! Get yourself into gear Eric, this isn't who you are." And with that, before Eric can even utter a word, she storms out and leaves him to lick his wounds in the privacy of his apartment.

 **xXx**

Bree didn't have a destination in mind when she stormed through Dauntless and somehow she ended up joining Alec and Lilah in one of the bars. They sat in one of the booths lining the edge of the cavern the bar fills. Bree hadn't wanted to intrude their moment but the couple said Bree was fine; Cody and Kayden would be joining them soon anyway. Bree soon found herself telling the couple what she had said to Eric earlier and Alec grimaced.

"I think you were too hard on him."

Bree's jaw dropped slightly. She thought she was being perfectly reasonable. "But he's treating it like she's _dead_!"

"What you don't understand Bree is that she could be." Lilah fidgeted in her seat, lifting a hand to stop whatever Bree was about to say. "It's got nothing to do with her skills or anything, its just how Dauntless is. We don't allow ourselves to hope that our friends and family will return due to the risk that they won't. It's more painful to build up hope that they'll come home only to find that actually, they're not and the world breaks from beneath your feet then to prepare yourself for the worse and find that they will be coming home after all. You and Noah have the luxury of having safe jobs within the faction. Issy and Eric don't have that. It's the risk of having jobs on the front lines, that's all and all Eric is doing is preparing himself for the worst."

Bree slumps back in her chair. Lilah was right. Noah and Bree did have safe careers by Dauntless standards so it was easy to forget the risks that came with Issy and Eric's careers. She hadn't thought of it all in that perspective before…

 **xXx**

As Visiting Day begins to creep up on them, Bree notices that Eric is avoiding her.

Bree's fucked up. She knows she has, and once again, Bree has got her friends up in the control room looking for the young Leader. Blake reports that he keeps on seeing Eric walk down corridors that don't lead to the places that he pops out from. Sneaky bugger. Cody lends her a headset, which is easier than holding a phone to her ear and having to switch when her arm begins to ache. Even though Eric seems keen on avoiding her, its helping Bree plot her internal map of Dauntless.

It's clear to the rest of the faction that there's something serious going on within the city if Max and Harrison are sending out squadrons to barracks in the factions. A lot of members are preparing themselves for the worst, like Lilah said, as the days bled into weeks and they weren't hoping that their family won't return when the Leaders call the squadrons back home. It's also clear to the whole faction that Eric's not been himself for a while. It seems to be the most exciting thing that's happened in the midst of the grief. His glares don't freeze people like they used too. His disinterested looks hold more pain than arrogance. People have been saying that his family must have died to pull such a reaction from him and if Bree went by what Lilah said, they're not far from the truth.

"– Right. Coming up on your left is a corridor. Take that and you should be able to cut Eric off." Cody's voice pulls her from her thoughts. Bree had been following his directions as he and Zeke track Eric's movements. Zeke watched where Eric went so that Cody could relay what directions Bree should take to catch up to the Leader.

" _SHIT!"_ Bree heard Zeke swear. "He's done it again!"

"What?"

Cody sighs. "Eric's gone down one corridor, the one that juts out onto the one you're heading down now and has popped out somewhere completely different… Lemme call Four. He should know how Eric's doing this." Bree stops walking as Cody yells out his superior's name and its another moment before she hears Four's voice as he comes over to Zeke and Cody.

"What is it? I've got paperwork to do."

Bree sighs. "Eric keeps on glitching apparently."

"Is that Bree?" Four questions and she rolls her eyes.

"Yes Number Boy, it is I," She says dramatically. "Now answer my fucking question."

There's some sniggers on the other end as Four huffs and there's a shuffle. "There's a possibility that he's using the secret corridors that run through Dauntless." His voice is clearer so she assumes Cody passed his headset over to Four. "Only the Leaders have access to them and only a few souls know about their existence so don't go telling anyone. You guys too." There's some tapping of a keyboard. "Now, follow the corridor that you're on –" Bree starts jogging and notices the cameras follow her movements. "– Cody can you bring up Cameras 19 and 21, Eric should pop out at either of those exits. Zeke bring up Cameras 32 and 33, He'll most likely go through those entrances." There's more tapping on the keyboards before Four speaks again. "Bree, you're coming up to a junction, take the left and then take the first right." Bree does as he says, taking a left and then the right. She comes out near the Pit. "Okay Bree, do you see that rock that's on the edge of the hallway?" Bree hums, walking up to it. "There should be an alcove somewhere near there that leads to a corridor. You got it?"

Bree finds the alcove by running her hands along the walls and when she nearly falls forward, she grins. "Found it! Is this one of the secret corridors?"

"No, it's just not as well-known. Follow that corridor and you should come to a ledge that sits under the Pit. If I'm right, Eric will come out there."

"Thanks Four!"

"No problem." The connection cuts and Bree turns the headset off.

She leans against the wall and waits. It's not long until there's faint footsteps, followed by the sound of rock grating against rock and louder footsteps walking towards her. Eric had his head down, his gaze on the floor and didn't actually notice Bree was there until he was within arms distance. When he looked up, Eric froze.

"I'm sorry." Bree said with a slight smile. His bruising had gone down on his face. "I didn't realise how things like this are dealt with until Lilah explained it better. I forget sometimes how dangerous Dauntless could be as I and Noah have safe careers here, but neither you nor Issy do." Eric swallows but doesn't say anything. "I'm not taking back what I said about you or my sister because as harsh as it came out, it's true."

Eric slowly began nodding his head, his grey eyes unfocused. "We really are a mess."

Bree didn't disagree. "You guys could use some work and perhaps start communicating with each other instead of thinking you know what each other wants." Bree paused as she noticed the dark circles under his eyes, blurring into his bruises. "I'll have a chat with her about it too." They stood there quietly before Bree remembered something. "You know Visiting Day is coming up? Please come and join the family?" Bree had decided to stop referring to the group as friends slash family. They had all chosen family within each other in some way so that was what they are. Eric didn't say anything and his gaze found the floor again. " _Please?_ Everyone is worried about you too and I know that Ella and Richard would want to see you." Eric nodded slowly. "Promise?"

He looked up then, a small smile slid onto his face. "I promise."

 **xXx**

A few weeks had passed after Visiting Day and as depressed as Eric was, there was small bits of him that were slowly coming back. Bree stopped mothering Eric and in turn, Eric stopped snapping. Bree and Noah stopped turning up at his office at lunch times, instead he joined them in the cafeteria and ignored the whispers around him. Though on Sundays, Bree would more or less herd Eric to the couple's flat for dinner with them and it got to a point where Eric was arriving on his own accord with a bottle of that expensive wine – much to Noah's delight.

Bree meets up with Eric now and then, mostly at the Chasm to catch up and how he's doing. Eric's not great but he's dealing with it. Bree's depressed little duckling. He's still not aware of the nickname she and Noah have given them but she'll tell him one day.

She and Eric were sat on the walkway across the Chasm, their legs dangling off the edge. Bree had been describing how work was going for her before she turned the conversation onto him.

"So how's work on your end?"

Eric sighs and frowns. "I'd say good but I'm not that sure. Everything thing is fine within my department but when it comes to discussing the problem with the Factionless, it's beginning to feel like I'm being left out of the loop about a few things…"

"Isn't this whole rioting kinda fall in your department though?"

"Yeah. That's my problem. I'm not getting told things about _my own department_ and I can't think why." Eric starts to stand up and pulls Bree to her feet. He's still frowning and he opens his mouth to say something when thundering footsteps stop him.

Blake's hair was a mess when he reached them. It was like he had repeatedly ran his fingers through it in frustration. His eyes were wide and his skin ghostly pale. Bree immediately had a bad feeling. "There's been an ambush!" Bree's stomach drops out her arse in fright. "The squadrons caught one of them but –" Black runs a hand through his hair. _Don't say it say it. Don't say it._ Bree starts chanting in her head and she grabs Eric's hand and squeezes it tightly. "I don't know all of the details but Issy's been rushed to the infirmary. She's alive but the condition is critical." Eric seems to completely stop breathing next to her and Bree's not far off.

"Where is she?" Eric breathes.

"Those of us that were in the control room have been rounding up family and –"

Eric cuts across him. " _Where is she?"_

"In the operating room currently –"

Blake doesn't get to finish his sentence because Eric is running off in the direction of the infirmary. Bree takes off not long after him and Blake makes a noise of surprise before following after them. As Eric charges in front with more cold determination then Bree's seen from him in the last few weeks, she prays that her sister makes it out of this alive and well.


	24. Chapter 24

_**I don't mean to make him the bad guy, he's flawed like everyone else and just remember Four's a little dumpling in desperate need of a parental figure so he's blinded by that need slightly…**_

 **Four's POV**

Four clenched his jaw, his head dropping to his hands. Every time his eyes closed that damned blue band was tattooed into his eyelids. What the hell has the Factionless got going on with _Erudite_ of all places. Questions that linked with other questions that led onto even more questions plagued Four's mind. _What has the Factionless got that Erudite need? What is the reason behind all of these attacks? Why the hell would the attacks even start at Amity? Who taught the Factionless to use guns?_

Four clawed at his face. His shift was nearly over. Hugo would be realising hm soon. They had all agreed to stay in the small room just in case her condition changed. Four stared at Issy's unconscious form laid on the infirmary bed.

It had been two weeks since squadrons 226, 167 and 232 had arrived back at the compound after a six-week patrol. During those six weeks there had been no reported Factionless attacks other than the reports from the usual patrols noting that the numbers of the factionless was growing in particular areas of the city.

The questions never stopped swirling. _Why pause the attacks? What was the point for everyone to die in that particular attack? What was the purpose?_ _Why does it feel like those three squads in particular were targeted?_

 **xXx**

Vex and Bennett were working together with snipingly dry comments from Vex and painfully observant jabs from Bennett. The surprising pair of brothers advised Issy on what she could and couldn't do while Four was there simply to oversee what they were doing and possibly be her partner if the exercise needed one. Issy was doing well – and healing well, going by what Vex and Bennett were saying.

Four tried to pay attention to what was happening but often than not, he was mentally going through his schedule seeing when if had a large gap open. Though, there would mostly be fingers clicked in front of his face, one of the doctors need his help for something.

 **xXx**

Four followed a small portion of their friend group towards the cafeteria. Tris was laughing along with Christina, their arms laced together, as they followed Uriah in. Four felt an amount of guilt eat at his insides. He should have told Tris when Zack was brought in. Hell, he should have told her way before it all started.

But he didn't. And now he's paying the price.

Four lightly grabs Issy's arm before she can follow Will and Zeke into the cafeteria and pulls her back a step. She turns to look up at him in confusion. He frown – though when just recently was he not frowning? Four though he was always careful of his steps but what if he'd made a mistake and someone had reported his on-goings?

He tensed at the thought and glanced around him to make sure no one was watching. "Hey Issy?" Four asked quietly so that the cameras would pick up the sound. His thoughts were too far gone to think whether that alone would raise some questions. "You remember that favour you owe me? The one from letting you join Capture?"

"Yeah?" Issy nods her head slowly, drawing out the syllables.

"I'm cashing that in now." Four didn't have another choice. This was the only day in a few weeks that he had a large enough gap. He _had_ to go today. He _needed_ answers. "Can you keep the group distracted until I get back? I've got some… _work_ …to do. Just tell them I'll be back in a bit and there's no need to worry."

There was a long pause when Issy just stared at him and he begun to shift on his feet. Thankfully, she nodded and didn't ask why. "Okay, sure. See you in a bit."

Four exhaled a long breath, thankful that she didn't ask why, but Four could see the hint of suspicion in her eye. He walked away from her before Issy could stop him and start asking questions like he knew the old Erudite in her wanted to.

 **xXx**

Four had left the compound through one of the exits near the train tracks. He knew the train times by heart but even as he stood and waited he started to worry that he may have missed it. Though the rumbling in the distance cut off that though and he sighed in relief.

Jumping on the train was almost effortless from almost seven years' worth of practise but his mind was elsewhere and so he staggered a bit when climbing on. While Four waited for his jump to come up, he paced the length of the train cart going over what he'd say. Four will say what he needs to say, cut ties and then leave. That was the plan.

He nearly misses his jump when it comes up but manages to jump out in time and rolls across the ground before jumping up on his feet. The advantages of working in the control room mean that he knows where every camera around the city is placed and where the blind spots are. Edging around the view of a couple of cameras on the edge of Abnegation before finding a worn path. This path had been worn down long before Four even knew about it or where it led to.

The Factionless deceived the rest of the city into believing that they are homeless, living on the streets with no roof over their heads. They put on a front of being defenceless, unorganized, divided. But what Four began to realise was that this wasn't the case. The path lead to what seemed to be a crumbling building. Nothing lived in the unstable floor leading up. However, nobody ever thinks to check the lower levels… There is floor upon floor leading down to the old underground train lines. Each and every factionless in the city has a bed to sleep in there, an area to socialise, and a way of living.

As Four comes to the end of the worn path, he sees two Factionless laying and sitting around. Any other person wouldn't realise that they were in fact guarding the entrance to their compound, knives hidden by the loose clothing. They don't stop him as he opens the door and takes the stairs down to the basement. There's another door that looks like a large safe, guarded by two more Factionless. Though, Four notices, this time they have guns… Standard Dauntless issue and normally set aside for initiation. His eye twitches just slightly. He can't think off the top of his head who would have access to them. Not even Fourhad access to them outside of initiation. One of the Factionless nodded at Four and opened the door, allowing him to step in.

The Factionless Compound was a chaotic order. Some of the rooms were open to the rest of the 'main street' as its called. People came and went, some haggling over items to trade in the makeshift stalls. His jaw clenches at the increasing sight of even more guns. This time they weren't standard issue, they were specialist and expensive in the shops around the Pit. For some of the guns Four saw as he pushed his way through the crowd, any soldier would have to get permission from the Leaders to use but these people were flashing them around like they were water guns.

Rage begins to build deep inside him. They've stolen from Dauntless – from his home! Four was beginning to take it all very personally. This wasn't a part of the original plan he had been told. This was an extreme opposite that Four couldn't swallow. Four climbed a set of metal stairs leading up to a room that overlooked the main street. His footsteps thundering against metal. Another pair of Factionless guarded the door at the top and they shifted slightly to reveal guns of their own. He pushed passed them and slams open the door.

"How dare you!" Four shouts and his mother blinks in response. "How _dare_ you! You said you only wanted your men trained up to protect themselves from the Dauntless that actively abuse them! Not team up with Erudite and attack the factions! And who the hell taught them how to use guns?!"

"I don't see how any of this affects you?"

"Affect me?" Four scoffs. "Everything will fall back onto me if Dauntless Leadership find out! I was the one who trained them in hand to hand combat! I will lose everything, all because I wanted you to be able to protect yourselves. My best friend's little sister was in a coma because of your men! Because of the people _I_ helped train!"

"Beta?" Four blinked in surprise. _She knew Issy's name. How the hell did she know that?_ Shock ran through him. "Oh, she was only meant to take a little tumble. _We_ don't want her damaged. Just let me explain?"

Four pauses. "Who's _we_?"

"Tobias, come to my office and let me explain?"

A voice in the back of his head told him he should leave. To cut all ties with her. That was the plan after all. But – she's his mother...

Then the image of Issy's unconscious body comes up in the back of his eyes. _Declan's little sister._ It was so close and Four realised that that could have easily been Uriah laying on the bed instead…

"No!" Four pushed himself away from her. Though when he saw the hurt on her features he nearly took it back. _Nearly._ " _You_ said it was only a means to protect yourselves from the ruthless Dauntless that take advantage of their ranking. _You_ said that you'd go to the council to ask for a better life for the Factionless – for small privileges and work up!"

"You know that's never going to happen with _Marcus_ leading it."

"You could have at least tried!" Four throws his hands in the air. "And now you're attacking the Factions with some high fuck in Erudite! What –" _What has the Factionless got that Erudite need?_ The answer came to him then. The Factionless had numbers, they knew how to fight, they were practically an army with no cause… And Erudite had that cause… He glowered at Evelyn, shaking his head. "You're hurting my family –"

"They're not your family, I am Tobias –"

"NO!" Four pointed a finger at her. "You don't get to call me that. My name is Four." He walked out without another word. His eyes hard as he looked forward. No one stopped him as he left the Factionless Compound but Four felt eyes follow him.

When he jumped into the train leading home, Four had an odd sensation that he's somehow managed to make everything worse…


	25. Chapter 25

_**Interrogation time! Okay, so technically this should have been before Four's outtake but after publishing Four's, I realised that it would be above Issy's station to be involved and what's the point in waiting until she's mostly healed to go ahead with it all? Initially I thought about Max or Harrison but then as I began to plan it I realised it would be a great way to show why a certain chat happens in GF soon – though probably not**_ _the chat_ _ **that any of you are expecting….**_

 _ **Also Eric gets rather dark in this chapter… Which is understandable due to the shit he's gone through recently. Norin24_7 helped me write him 'cause every time he kept on going back to Issy's Eric rather than this new Eric… Please give me your thoughts on Eric in this chapter?**_

 **Eric's POV**

Eric paced the small room as he waited. They were in a room deep within Dauntless. The interrogation room. Hopefully they'll get the answers that they're looking for. It wasn't that far from the cells where one prisoner lived. All the Leaders were present and the ambassadors were left with a set of instructions for the day.

The young Leader had started the day early, far too early than he would have liked. Glancing at his watch, he almost groaned. It was only half seven in the damned morning. Normally he'd still be with Issy at this time, probably not even awake. But this morning Eric had woken up at five a.m. to hear his alarm yelling at him. At that point Eric had groaned, rolling out of the bed and slipping on his boots. Issy had woken up at the sudden movement, reaching out to grab his hand. He had brushed her hair back from her face as she blinked at him, still heavy with sleep.

"I have a meeting with the other Leaders and the ambassadors today." Eric had whispered to her as her leaned down. "I'll come back after I promise." He had pressed his forehead gently against hers and shared something that neither of them could put into words. As he leaned back, Eric pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled the covers back over her. He had glanced back at her one last time before he left the room.

The Leaders had met outside the interrogation room. Kim carried a long box and Eric already knew there was truth serum inside. Now they waited for the guards to arrive with the Factionless wearing the Erudite band. That was a great shock to the Leadership and it wasn't what anyone was expecting… Eric had thought that these Factionless attacks were just a twisted way to be integrated back into the city with everyone else. But now he realised it was something much more deeper than that. Whether the band _truly_ represented Erudite or it was used simply to set the Factions apart, he didn't know. But they'd find out today.

The distance sound of keys jingling made everyone jump from their thoughts. Lilah stood up straighter, trying to make herself taller – Eric heard that some members didn't take her all that seriously because off her 5'1'' height _and_ the fact that she's Max's daughter. Lottie and her trainee Liam glanced at each other. Harrison broke away from Kim, who was still leaning leisurely against the wall. Max stood next to the table in the centre of the room, his arms folded. Eric stopped pacing, his face emotionless and his eyes colder than ice.

The door opened up to three guards and the prisoner. One opened the door and held it as two guards pulled Zack into the room and forced him chair next to the table, bounding his arms behind the back. The three guards left and stood outside the door by Max's order. Zack glances around the room arrogantly, winking and smirking at each of the female Leaders. None of them gift him with a response.

"How's Beta?" Zack asked no one in particular with politeness that drips from his tongue like poison. Within seconds, four things happen – one of which tells Zack exactly what buttons to press. Lilah inhales softly. Harrison blinks in shock. Kim frowns. Eric's feet carry him until he's in front of the prisoner and his fist is colliding with Zack's jaw. Max grabs Eric by the collar of his jacket and pushes the other Leader away with a warning look. Zack simply laughs.

Eric growls, baring his teeth. _How the fuck does he know that name?_ Eric glances to Harrison to see curiosity burning in his colleague's eyes.

"Kim." Max says the silent order, his eyes never leaving Zack, and she walks forward, placing the box on the table and opening it up. Kim takes the needle out and walks to Zack's side. Zack grins up at Kim even as the needle goes in and so does the serum. They wait for a moment for the serum to kick in. "How do you know about Beta?"

"I just know that Beta is wanted by one of the Leaders – not particularly a priority, just some prize on the side... A bargaining chip of some sort." Zack shrugs indifferently. "I dunno, I couldn't really care about some bitch on a bike."

Max lifts a hand in Eric's direction just and he was about to take a step forward. Issy was not some object or property and the fact that she was being treated as such by some fuckers that call themselves Leaders drove Eric wild. His fingers twitched over his gun but He knew that any more unprofessional behaviour from him, Max will order him to leave.

"Who are the Leaders?" Harrison asked.

"No one knows really. They have code names and wear masks to muffle their voices. There's two Leaders and some kind of spy they have in Dauntless. The spy taught us how to use guns if we didn't know and supplied us with a neat range too." A traitor. It was something Eric expected. None of the other Leaders shifted and he knew that they had thought the same. Though none of their records of weapons had been tampered with so whoever it was, they knew how to cover their tracks. "What may shock you though is that all of the Leaders, including the spy, are female."

"What are their code names?"

"Well the spy is Dusk, one of the Leaders is called Darwin and the other is Omega." Zack starts laughing. "Funny how these names somehow means so much more now. Omega is normally the runt of the pack, Betas the second of command. And then there's Dauntless, always the arrogantly acting like they're in charge. _Alphas._ " He stares at each of the Leaders in turn before he grinned ferally at Eric. "Where's your _Luna_ little Alpha? Heard she took a little tumble off her bike."

No one moved to stop Eric this time as he strode forward. His fist slammed into Zack's nose, the crunching sound of bone satisfies Eric enough to step away and the stream of blood stops him from beating the shit into the ground.

"What was the purpose of this attack?" Max asks through Zack's hissed swearing. Zack doesn't answer, instead he lifts his head up challengingly. "What was the purpose of this attack?" Max repeats firmly and Eric notices that from Zack's babbling of ironic names, he was playing for time. Time for the serum to wear off. _Playtime_ , a voice croons in Eric's head.

"FUCK YOU DAUNTLESS!"

Max rolls his eyes, stepping away. He gives Eric a short nod.

Its Eric's turn to grin ferally. There's a reason why most of Dauntless fear him. They've heard the rumours stemming from dark truths. There's a reason why Eric's so good at getting answers. The reason isn't truth serum, it was because he preferred a more _time-honoured practise_. Eric steps forward again oh so slowly, rolling his shoulders as he goes, the mantled mask of the interrogator slipping on easily. Zack begins to reek with fear, his pupils shrinking, as Eric gets closer. Eric cocks his head to the side with an eager glint darkening his predatorial features. He was standing close – too close – enough to see the panic in Zack's eyes. The proximity allowed Eric to hear just how ragged and irregular Zack breathing had become. Eric was doing his job perfectly. "You're gonna wanna answer his question." Eric says in a breathy whisper, the smile on Eric's face was almost a silent prayer that Zack didn't answer him, cracking his knuckles one by one. The prisoner flinches with every pop and Eric grins wider. Zack swallows but stays silent. Eric glances to Max, receiving another short nod, then his fist came down against Zack's cheek. Beforehand Eric was holding back a little bit but now those hits seemed like light taps. The prisoner's head whipped to the side.

"Answer the question." Max said. When Zack spat the blood from his mouth in Max's direction, landing before his boots. Max glanced down, and then looked up unperturbed, the Head Leader nodded to Eric again. Eric delivered a short, precise series of blows, ending with an uppercut to his jaw. "Answer the question." No answer, another nod. This time Eric aimed a kick at the of the chair, sending the chair and prisoner crashing to the floor, it was a wonder the chair was still intact with the force of the kick. Hands bound behind his back, tied to the chair Zack was also thrown to the floor, a startled yelp helplessly escaping him.

As Eric stalked towards the whimpering mess of flesh and blood, he hissed: " _How's that for a little tumble?"_ He stopped next to the chair, pressing down on the back until a scream tore through Zack's throat, the pressure unbearably excruciating. "Ready to talk yet?" Zack whimpered incoherently. " _Answer me!"_ Eric roared, pressing down harder.

"YES!"

Eric pulled the chair back onto its feet and stepped back to admire his work. Zack's nose was broken, bloodied and bruised. There was a gash on one of his cheekbones, highlighted by black and blue bruising clouding his skin all the way done to his jaw. There were several scrapes across the rest of his face due to his tumble. It's not the worst that Eric's dished out to someone and yet all he could think of was _Issy had looked worse after her 'tumble'._ Eric's knuckles were battered but not one part of him was guilty. In fact he was disappointed, he'd barely gotten started.

"I – At first it was to see how the other Factions would react. That's why the attacks first started. We – the grunts, if you will – were given free range, that's why they seemed random at first. After that is when the Leaders came in and put leashes on us told us what Factions to attack, what to take and when. To force Dauntless to make a move. From what I know, this attack is message. Something like no matter how much you fight; we will fight harder. That's all I know! I swear!"

"And to think you were Dauntless once." Lilah remarks with a snort. There's a dangerous glint in her eye as she saunters forward whilst avoiding looking at Eric directly, as if he was a wild animal, teeth not too far from her throat. "No one here is weak like you. We are the warrior faction, fire burns in our hearts and our souls are predators that hunt little sheep like you. Do you really think _we_ would be afraid?"

Zack swallows audibly.

Max shakes a finger at him. "For some reason I don't believe you." He opens the door wide. "Could everyone else could make their way to the conference room." The Leaders start to file out of the room. All except one. "Eric, you have an hour. Find out what you can. If nothing else, you know what to do."

The feral grin slides back onto Eric's face and Zack is screaming before Max even closes the door. Eric's mind finally had only track, the greatest struggle? What to break next?

 **xXx**

One broken leg, four broken ribs, a broken hand – all fingers broken too, a fractured wrist, two dislocated shoulder blades, numerous lacerations to the upper body. All finalised by an efficient singular execution style bullet to the head. Eric walked out of the interrogation room with a slight skip to his step. Now the prisoner looked worse than Issy ever had and Eric felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He hadn't been there to protect his woman but he had gotten the revenge he desired since the shit opened his mouth and dared to ask how she was. He left the body to the guards to deal with as he made his way to the conference room. Eric took the secret hallways so no one would see him because, well, he was a mess. There was blood all over his clothes, splatters of it dotted against his skin and on his bruised knuckles. Not that it bothered him, he had long been desensitised to the slight itch it caused. There was probably a high chance he'd given someone a heart attack…

When Eric entered the conference room, he noticed all of the ambassadors had joined the Leaders too. Eric grinned at their reactions; his bloodlust was still roaring in his ears. Holly grimaced, looking rather sick, her eyes on the blood. Tris nodded at him once. He and the ex-stiff had come to an understanding a few years ago. Jason's jaw clenched and Luke didn't even look at Eric. The younger boy still wasn't used to seeing Eric as the Leader mothers would warn their kids about, creeping in the dark like a monster. Sure, his bloodlust and _methods_ were the only way to set himself apart during the first few years as a member in Dauntless, but since then he'd learnt to control it and only lashes out when protecting his family or faction. Finally, Eric's eyes land on his brother. Far more humanity in Eric's gaze while looking at one of those closest to him.

Declan raises an eyebrow, a smirk on his face and a protective glint in his eyes. "Have fun, did you?"

Eric grinned in response, knowing that the other Leaders had filled them in on what happened. "The fun ended too quickly unfortunately." Eric sat down next to Dec and they shared a look before the Leader turned to Max. "He didn't know any more about the attacks but he so kindly gave me the coordinates of active safe houses, supply warehouses and what weapons this _spy_ has given them. He didn't know the full extent of the numbers or where the main base is."

"Good work Eric." Max smiles. "Get those coordinates on a map pronto." Eric dips his head in response, already have thought to do so on his phone while walking to the conference room.

"What are we going to tell the Factions?" Holly asks quietly.

Max leans back in his chair. "Tell Amity and Abnegation that we've got some new information that will help us. Keep it clean and simple and say that we'll reveal more information when It's suitable. Candor too actually. Amities are most likely gonna spread what they know and Candor are a pain in the arse if they think we've hid something from them." Max pauses looking directly at Declan. "Tell Erudite none of this. Simply say that we haven't found anything new but there have been some rumours spreading around that have been proven false. I don't want to risk it." The ambassadors all nod their heads as they make notes. "If that's all, this meeting is over."

Max is the first to leave and the others leave in little groups before Eric and Declan are the only ones remaining. Eric had relaxed more since entering the room and as he sat in silence with his brother, he felt calmer.

"What do you think those _Leaders_ want with Issy?" Dec broke the silence.

Eric sighs, his hands still sticky with blood. Long ago he'd learnt to live with the blood on his hands but this time it was personal. It hit home and threatened his family. They had already hurt his woman. "I don't know but they're not going to touch her."

"Damn right they're not." Dec stands up as he shuffles his notes together. "Thankfully though, squadron 226 doesn't patrol the dangerous sectors. That would be like offering her on a silver platter."

Eric hummed in response, standing up too. They walked out together without another word, both of their minds on how to protect the golden-eyed woman they cared about so much.

 **xXx**

Eric didn't know how long he had been standing in his shower. He had watched the water run red and yet not really seeing anything. Nothing plagued his mind, no thoughts immobilized him and emotions gripped his being. Eric just stood there, grey eyes on nothing in particular, under the steady stream of water. Emotionless and indifferent.

He wasn't sure what tugged at his attention but Eric snapped out of his faze. With automatic motions Eric washed his hair, getting rid of the last of the blood, before he stepped out and walked into his bedroom. Looking at the clock, he realised he had been in the shower for too long. it was late into the night and Eric winced. He had promised Issy that he'd come back and knowing the state of mind she's been in, Issy will be thinking the worst.

Eric quickly slipped on a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt before loosely tying up a pair of trainers. The Leader catches his reflection as he turns to leave his room. He leaned forward and ran a hand through his curling hair. There wasn't any point of doing anything with it as he'll be doing nothing but sleeping. Grabbing his phone and his keys on the way across the apartment, he quickly locked the door behind him.

The walk to the infirmary was quiet. Nobody but the patrolling guards would be awake and thankfully Eric didn't run into any of those. There was a nurse on the front desk for the night shift but they hardly looked up as Eric walked past them and to Issy's room. He paused at the door. There was no movement from inside and he slowly pushed the door open.

As Eric stepped in and closed the door behind him, his eyes found Issy's sleeping form in the darkness. He sighed, walking forward until he could make out her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were parted as if something plagued her mind. Eric reached out to push her hair away from her face but his hand stilled halfway between them. He could still feel the blood on his hands and unconsciously, he wiped his hands on his legs.

He shook his head, pushing away the ridiculous feeling. His hands were clean. Hell, Eric's just spent god knows how long to make sure there was no blood left. He kicked off his shoes and pulled the cover back so he could lie down next to her. As he shuffled down, Eric made the decision to lay on his side. He curled around Issy and was careful not to jostle her injuries. One of his legs hooked around her good one, he slipped an arm behind her head and laid the other across her waist. Eric burrowed his head close to the nape of her neck. This way Eric knew Issy was protected and wasn't going to be torn from him. With that thought, he happily let himself fall asleep, content that Issy wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
